Ockham’s Razor
by Veronica Avalon
Summary: I have EDITORS!Evangelion is a world full of complex, and horribly confusing ways on solving each problem, so here is Eva if Yui Ikari tried to stop SEELE directly.
1. Problem Zero: Yui I was New and Improved

**Neon Genesis  
EVANGELION  
... Ockham's Razor ...**  
  
**Problem Zero: Yui I was...**  
  
"Is it disturbing to be dead. On the other hand, is it so outlandish enough that I still have thoughts, yet no way to tell anyone what they are? Well except for you, the damn voice in my head."  
  
"When I thought up the idea, that sacrifice I made so long ago didn't look like the smartest thing to do. Nevertheless, being a woman of science, I always have plans, and of course, back up plans. Do not forget the stupid sounding plan, that no one picks. Yet, with my brilliance, no one ever expected the stupid plan, nor did they expect it to work."  
  
"This 'stupid plan' started when I felt, I could not trust Gendo anymore; his obsession over me had gone to far. He lost sight of our goals, which of course was, to save the world. Maybe the sex was just that damn good, maybe he needed more friends as a child... Anyhow, he forged an unforgiving doll, in my own image. Flattered that he would even hold his love for me after death, I disliked the idea behind the Rei Experiment. Why didn't I like it? Having a coupe dozen of 'me' running around was freaking me out, that's why. As a mater of fact, this Rei project of Gendo's was more disturbing than Project E."

* * *

Sitting, in a small booth in an upscale restaurant, Yui Ikari sits, with a flattering black dress on, and her hair done up, something she never took time to do, since she was four. In front of Yui sits, the young, slapdash, slick and clean cut, Gendo Ikari. Wearing a tuxedo and an ear-to-ear smile, Gendo Ikari sits opposite Yui, his love drenched eyes stared into Yui's. Slowly Gendo's hands grasped Yui's from their place resting on her place mat. He gently pulls her over towards him, both try to close the distance despite the obstacle of the table. With their faces only inches apart a whispering discourse begins. However, the sweet nothings muttered by Gendo turn to matters of business, as is often the case with him. As the talk turns to business, the two turn to their newly arrived dishes.  
  
"I still consider its wrong..." Yui mutters as she holds her wine glass, allowing the wine to spin inside of her cup.  
  
Gendo still holds a smile, as he swallows his food before speaking. "Yui dear, I fear we must have it, as a back up at leas. You may disagree with my solution, however I disagree with yours, but I'm not going to stop you."  
  
Still unsatisfied Yui leans in. "Seriously Gendo, clones... Don't you believe that's kinda immoral?"  
  
"No..." Gendo simply did not see the issue...tools are tools.  
  
With a small frown on her face, Yui thinks about how hypocritical her clone statement was, because she used that very same technology in creating...no cloning the Evangelions. "I still don't like the fact we are going to hide it from Dr Akagi..."  
  
"The less the hag knows, the better..." Gendo nonchalantly takes a sip from his wine, and looks down at his food. "She's only with us, because of her bad fashion sense, and breakthroughs in brain transfer interface systems."  
  
"Oh don't give me that Gendo." Yui smiles as she takes a bite of her gourmet chicken dish, chuckling at Gendo's joke. "I see how she looks at you. She's your biggest fan."  
  
Gendo shakes his head at the joke. "Speaking of fans, I hear you set up a meeting with your good old Fuyutsuki, at twelve tomorrow."  
  
"Will you cut that out..." Yui blushes at the fact that her former teacher has a liking for her. "I have to go over my will and testament, one more time." The thought of what she is going to do, silences them both.

* * *

"I was drunk that night, that faithful night when I thought of yet another back up plan. Yes a third backup plan, but the way I see it why the hell not. SEELE is not going to go down easy. Those old fogies, they must of ran out of Viagra when the company was destroyed during Second Impact. So now, they have to get their jollies by destroying the world, couldn't they have taken up fishing. Besides, somehow I knew that my stand would have to be made after my physical life was over. "I honestly should of thought plan three out better, but I also had a little ego layered in with this idea. You see, I used something I was very proud of in plan number three. It was a simple AI program, which was part of my PHD thesis. It wasn't even a good AI, it was made to mimic a cat, and to be able to learn from its environment, I called it "Cat's Cradle."  
  
"The next step in the plan was to abuse Dr. Akagi's pride and joy, the MAJI computers. I'm not one to steal, so I kinda barrowed Naoko Akagi's brain interface system to save my memories in to my AI program. Unknown to her Cat's Cradle was stored deep with in the depths of the MAJI's memory. Which part of the MAJI, the same place that Gendo stored his little Rei Experiment.  
  
Going back to my nerdy high school days of hacking, something girls are never famous for doing, even though we are better at it, I hacked into Gendo's files on the Rei Experiment, and the highly secret room of Gauf. The Room of Gauf intrigued me. I found some images of the horrid place. What I had found was that he had gone through with his cloning project, far faster than I had anticipated. The funding sheets showed that only twenty- four clones were to be created, however the room contained far more than that. I studied all the data I could on the creatures that were contained in the chamber. They were essentially my daughters, that is if I was to be impregnated by an Angel, as they had a hybrid DNA composed of Angel DNA and my own. There was one thing that separated them from me: they lacked a true soul. According to Gendo's research, these...soulless forms hold the keys to the ultimate power, Instrumentality. I knew that they were to use my DNA as it was the only way to ensure their compatibility as pilots, should Dr. Souyu and I fail in our experiment. However, their Soulless and horrid forms shocked me.

* * *

"For a scientist I don't see how you can drag your son into this." Kyoto Zeppelin Souyu muttered as she cradled a baby in her arms. Both her and Yui, are sitting next to each other in a park, the lights of Berlin burn around the trees as a cool German fall wind blows through the tall green wood.  
  
"What do you mean Kyoto..." Yui asks using her perfect 'high' German accent, as she holds the fragile body of baby Shinji in her arms. "I think that he should see what kind of future we can bring."  
  
Confidence does not seem to be Kyoto's strong point, as she plays with her daughter's hand, which constantly wants to grasp her fingers. "Say we fail, say we cant return from the solidification, we would be trapped in our own creations, or driven mad by the contact."  
  
With a somber tone, Yui looks over to Kyoto. "It's a risk worth taking, don't you think, Asuka should live in a world, free from the dangers of SEELE."  
  
"Your forgetting about your own theories... are you not, Yui." Kyoto speaks with her eyes glazed ready to cry. "Who do you think they would use for an interface with us once were trapped inside of those things."  
  
"That's why Gendo made the clones..."  
  
"You don't see it..." Kyoto's interruption silences even Yui's thoughts. "Our children make better candidates then those half breeds you made in secret. And I would rather die, then see Asuka be put in one of those monsters."

* * *

"We had only met that one time, just once. However, we had reached a turning point in our little conspiracy, a point of no return. Deep down I knew she was right; I knew that my 'first' back up plan was Shinji, my beloved son. How could I look at him, knowing he would once face the very coffin I used to seal my death? Gendo only showed some care for his son's fate, I felt Gendo had invested too much of his efforts in assisting in my eventual suicide, than to the needs of fragile young Shinji. I knew that Shinji would have to one day have to come to grips with the fear, the fear that then gripped me. I could handle it, but could he, or would he crumble in the face of it?"  
  
"This was the final nail in the proverbial coffin that is plan 'Three'. I was to use that which my husband had obsessed so much over, the Rei, to resurrect myself. From this new form I could fight in the stead of my son. Obsessed, I was becoming as obsessed as Gendo, except I had my own secret projects to occupy my time. I thought too much about it, worked too much on it, before my death in the contact experiment. Every night, I would stay up, updating my memories, which would fester in the AI, in my Cats Cradle. Then it seemed like too much, but now I wonder...was it enough?"  
  
"Then I had to give it a activation date, and since I had little information on when the third Angel would come, I had to make my choice wisely. The Angels were capable of causing Instrumentality, in fact it was easier for them, and it would be their choice in the end, not ours. Tokyo 3 was going to be the target of the next Angel, few new what secret was held deep with in the misnomer called the Geo-front. Tokyo 3's true purpose was to prevent the Angles from making contact. Once the Angels made contact, it would be the Angel's choice in the end, not ours. SEELE loved this plan. Not what I would call a great plan, but the best one they could think of at the time. Besides it made SEELE happy, for the reason that once the prophecies came to fruition, the history erase button was covalently packaged in a fortress of steel."  
  
"This meant the only way to know if an Angel was around, would mean the city was under attack. Therefore, I would resurrect the day that the Geo- Front was penetrated by an AT Field. The program would be activated, and be sent to the room of Gauf, were it would hijack one of these clones, to take a human form."  
  
Brilliance does have its limits, as the day came for my resurrection, little did I know that nothing is as simple as it should be, and just maybe...  
  
The easiest way is most likely the right way...

* * *

**Next problem... Y... forget it, I forgot it...**


	2. Problem One:  Y… forget it, I forgot it

**Problem One: Y… forget it, I forgot it**  
  
-  
  
- Edited by Skull 01

* * *

'Pluralitas non est ponenda sine neccesitate'

-

-

* * *

-

-

"No, not now!" Ritsuko cries out in the mobile Command center that rests on top of a mountain beside Evangelion Units One and Zero.  
  
The Date is 2015 AD Tokyo 3 is under attack by the diamond shaped fifth Angel, that dominates over the skies, drilling a hole to its target. Unit One's sniper shot goes wide, it's super heated photon wave is distorted by the passing particle beam being fired from the Angel directly at Unit One. As two hillsides on opposite side's of Tokyo 3 ignite, in to a fireball or energy and light. Unit One readies it second shot, just as the Angel penetrates into the Geo-Front, its AT Field tipped drill, speeds to its objective, with NERV's primary defenses out of the way.  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
Deep under ground in Terminal Dogma, in the darkened Room of Gauf, that has not seen any visitors for sometime. The hum of electronics breaks the silence, as computer screens begin to activate all around, lighting up the room with multi flashing colors. Printouts begin to spit out, as the main lights turn on, with the sea of Rei's visible for anyone to see. A sound of suction then dominates the room as the center cylinder fills with the blood of Lilith. Once filled, like a cork in water, a Rei clone floats into the tube, lifeless, and doll like in appearance.  
  
After some time, the sound of electricity begins building, and soon, becomes overwhelming, as the hiss and crackle of sparks begin to spring from the mass of equipment that hangs from the ceiling. With out warning an explosion of electricity erupts into the tube of LCL, the clone of Rei begins to jolt back, and forth violently, as electricity courses through its body. The light show ends in a flash, as power escapes from the room entirely. After some time the lights flicker back on, in the center tube, the Rei floats in a standing position.  
  
'Being in pain, would be a measureless understatement.' Yui thought to her self, as she made a bubbly scream of agony. Soon to follow was the unmistakable panic of drowning, yet as her lungs filled with the thick liquid, suffixation did not follow.  
'Everything down to the tips of my fingers, to the balls of my feet hurt.' She floated, unable to gain motor function to her limbs, but was more then able to remember, why she was there.  
  
'To fight.'  
  
Yui's thought, as feeling came back to her arms, she concentrated even more. Soon she felt the cold, damp tingle, of the thick liquid between he toes.  
  
'I'm here to save my son, and the world.'  
  
Still blind but wanting to leave such a small space, she pushed off and up to the surface of the tube.  
  
'I'm Yu…'  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
'Why does my head hurt, it felt like I just pushed my self in to a steal plate… to be more accrete, why does my body hurt.'  
  
Slowly, the Rei trapped inside the tube, opened her eyes, to see blurry figures, and flashes of light.  
  
'Wait I'm floating… No I'm drowning!'  
  
She races as fast as she can, to whatever surfaces her limited vision could provide. She slams in to a hard metal plate, at the top of the slippery glass like cocoon. Once more, she franticly felt around, as the pain in her lungs slowly faded.  
'Well that must be what caused my head to hurt… I am going to die! Wait a minute… Just who was about to die.'  
  
Drowning seemed to become the furthest from her mind, now, as she contemplates on who she was.  
  
'At least the LCL is protecting me from drowning.'  
  
She paused for a moment in confusion. 'Just how do I know this, and yet I cant remember my own name?' -  
  
-

-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
The thin young girl crossed her arms in a pout. For some reason, she knew that the computers were still scanning her, however she did not know why she knew. She waited for nearly ten minutes until the top opened, and she floated to the surface. Chocking and spitting out LCL, she went to take her first breath. With much dismay, it was even more pain full then the feeling of drowning.  
  
'I must be suffering from focal muscular atrophy.'  
  
'Wait a minute!'  
  
For some reason, her mind knows a lot more then she is aware.  
  
'This did answer my blurry vision, pain in my body and the lack of energy to move, problem. Of course I have this urge to think of the human genome.'  
  
The girl thinks as she floated in the water, trying to remember her name.  
  
'Y!' It started with a Y!'  
  
A huge smile struck her face as she was remembering more then just the human genetic code.  
  
"Damn it, stupid human genetic code."  
  
"Y." Noticing that her voice was as useful a most of her random facts. For after she uttered her one letter, she began to cough uncontrollably.  
  
She returned to her thoughts, although for some reason, her mind could not get past the debate of this LCL, chemical components. On the good side, her vision was improving at least for color, light, and depth perception.  
  
"Meow." The cat like sound was soft and dry, as she spoke under her breath as something brushed by her leg. 'Y…'  
  
She tried her best not to freak out. Nevertheless, she felt knowing who she was, was more important then a little thing called fear. When she was touched a second and then third time, she got mad, and reached down grabbing something that felt like a hand. Alarmed that she was not alone, she pulled it up with all her strength, only to see a naked blue haired girl. She came to the surface, with a lifeless bob to her head.  
  
"Y… Shit!"  
  
She grabs her mouth, as she heard an echo bounce off the walls of this pool of LCL.  
  
'This LCL it's so gooey, and… well gooey.'  
  
She waited for a moment before curiosity got the best of her. She reaches out, and pokes her in the head. The body's only reaction was to slowly sink back in to the pool.  
  
'Meow'  
  
The girl became very sad; the first person she met in her life was dead.  
  
'Maybe I was supposed to be dead too.'  
  
It was a discouraging thought, but it made sense to her. She pulled the body up once more.  
  
"Well nice to meet you." She whispered, giving her voice some practice.  
  
"So is there anything other to do besides die in a pool." After waiting for the response, she looked around, to see the shadowy figures, of lifeless bodies, at the bottom of the pool. The girl, who looked like all of them except for one unique future, frowned at the sight.  
  
"I guess, not."  
  
With some strength building in her body, she decided to put it to good use, by finding a way out of this place. She also felt, she should say good-bye to her first friend. Even if the person was dead, she did not distinguish it as a problem.  
  
"Good night and thank you blue haired girl. You completed your task what more can I ask of you now. I will sign the book on the way out the door, and that will be all, if I need yea I will call, but I don't think that's likely some how."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
After a minute of swimming, she found a ladder that led out of the pool. Pulling herself out would seem to be more difficult then she imagined. With a lot of pain, moaning, and wincing, the young girl reached the surface. She looked around the large hollow room, she found that where dozens of pools around her.  
  
'What a weird place.' Nothing registered to her child like mind; everything was so foreign to her, yet it was also fun. She went to thinking once more, as she layed on her back, naked and cold, unable to build the strength to stand.  
  
'I do not even remember what I look like, but random useless facts seemed to be abundant.' She then took the time to 'guesstimate' the diameter and circumference of the pool. 'Who ever I was, I needed to get a life, because the information got me nowhere.'  
  
"In to the darkness away I go, all it may be in vane I know. In to the darkness even so I have to take the journey. In to the darkness to find some clothes."  
  
After sometime of more thought, she forced herself to sit up. This was surprisingly easy; her body was rebounding from atrophy, faster then she thought. As only thirty minutes later, she was walking warily down a hallway, it was dark, but with her vision still out of whack, it made no difference, as she finally found a door that she could open.  
  
-

-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
The girl stumbled around, until she finally found a light. 'Bad idea!' She turned off the light holding her eyes with pain. 'There's a good lessen for yea sins.'  
  
After a minute, the girl decided on a safer approach, and began to crawl around like a child touching, and feeling her way around. Thanks to a stroke of luck she manages to find a cabinet full of assorted clothing. Only if it was hospital clothing, it was better then her birthday suit. Once dressed, she stands up, this, time with the pain in Her feet only a slight annoyance.  
  
'I need something to allow my eyes to get used to the light.'  
  
Her thought was at first discouraging, but soon her useless talent in random facts gave her an idea. She searched around until she found a long white cloth used for bandaging wounds called gauze. She ties it around her head, blindfolding herself. She felt around in the dark, until she found the light switch once more.  
  
Less painful, but she could make out distinguish shapes, she gave a smirk. "If there is one thing I'm learning about my self in this experience, is that I'm a freak' in genius."  
  
Allowing time to get used to the light, she went to leave but the door started to slide open by it self so she quickly shut it. Once more, it goes to open but she hit the close button again.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"NERV Security Forces!" The voice sounded mad to her, something she did not want to be apart of, and decided to calm it down, as she looked for something to brace the door  
  
"Oh' nothing, I'm fine in here, just a small lighting problem, thank you. How are you?"  
  
The door slid open before she even reached to close it again. In the doorway, was a tall figure and he immediately registered to her as a dangerous person.  
  
"NERV security forces! Don't move!"  
  
"Meow!'  
  
As if by reflexes, the young girl attacked who ever it was in front of her. The first attack is a faint punch, then a grapple of what ever was in his hand. As if her mind could have found a better time to bring up useless facts, she began to think about what she just grabbled away from this man, using her apparent skill in Chinese Martial Arts.  
  
'H&K MP-5 SD 9mm… side-by-side double mags and a sure-shot light…' Her thoughts ended, by a slap to the head from the man's nightstick. 'I deserved that.'  
  
Not in the best shape to fight some people totting, submachine guns, and assortment of objects made for killing people really fast. Therefore, the girl leaps for the soldier's shoulders; once more as if by second nature, she spins in mid air, landing on the other side of the door. For all her acrobatics, it did not save her from falling on her ass as her dismount. She quickly looked to identify the shapes, of a group of tall figures, using a SWAT tactic called a stack formation, facing her, therefore, she decided to run.  
  
'Besides it was a boring conversation anyways.' She thought.  
  
She retreated like the Frenchmen in war. She ran as fast as her slender legs could take her, only to have another useless fact to come to mind.  
  
'The only time the French have one a war in the past two hundred years was against themselves'  
  
She went around corners, and up stairs, finally she hit an elevator. Franticly pushing the up button, for her the seconds it took, seemed like an eternity, as she began to hear the pounding of steel towed boots, running in her direction  
  
"Come to me, now, elevator! I command it!" She put her hands on her hips, as she thinks back in her thought. 'Come to think of it, what's a SWAT style stack?' The elevator saved her for the torment of telling herself the answer. She dashes inside it. It shuts just before she sees the glare from the MP-5's, sure shot light strike her blindfold. The weak girl begins to gasp for air; it was if she never ran before in her life. The elevator never seemed to stop for her either. She guessed pressing the up button a million times would do that. After twenty minutes, she started to worry.  
  
'This must be the elevator to heaven.'

-  
-

* * *

**Next Problem… Boy meets girl, girl meet name…**


	3. Problem Two: Boy meets girl, girl meet n...

Problem Three: Boy meets girl, girl meet name...  
  
Finally, the tone rang out, and the elevator slowed to a stop. At first, Yukari hides, just in case someone was waiting to ambush her. After hearing silence, she looks around the corner to see an empty hallway.  
  
'Hello, mysterious girl with no name, or memory looking for a St Peter, he's suppose to be bouncing at this joint.'  
  
Seeing the cost is clear, the girl once more runs, this time with the sound of bare feet hitting the waxed floor with a slap. She stops however, when she turns a corner, and sees a partly open door. The girl decided to go into it, and rest her drained body against a wall. She takes the time to catch her breath, before taking off her blindfold. Since her vision is in full use, she scans her surroundings. The air is clammy as she locks around the locker room. The sound of a shower heard in the background. She takes note, and decided it is time to leave. As she cracks, open the door, to look down the hallway. She looks just in time; to see three men armed to the teeth, turn the corner.  
  
"Shit! It's the Spanish Inquisition again!"  
  
She closes the door and looks around to see a young boy step out from around the corner with only a towel around his waist.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji shouts with an embarrassed tone in his voice. 'Why is she here.' Shinji thinks before running back the other way, holding his nose.  
  
"Meow..." The girl whispered before prowling in the direction the boy went.  
  
'She had her own locker room.' Shinji says to himself as he changes. 'This is the second time in two days one of us has been caught with just a towel.' His thoughts are disturb, by a scream.  
  
"Hey kid..."  
  
'Hey kid...' Shinji could not help but stare at his fellow pilot in confusion as blood ran down her face.  
  
The girl Shinji thinks is Rei takes notice of her problem, as she feels a drip fall from her nose. Apparently, that nightstick did some damage as blood drips from the wound. The blood does not deter her, from her up beat personality.  
  
'The big men with guns were the larger threat.'  
  
"Hide me!" All she gets for her plea is a confused look.  
  
'I can't understand what she wants.' Shinji sighs to him self as he looks up to the girl. After an unwanted time of silence, the boy answers. "Why..."  
  
"I don't pay you to contradict me!" She looked about franticly for a place to hide as she spoke  
  
'Pay...' Shinji was dumb founded. 'Why is she acting so different, she's acting?' Dare he think it? 'Silly?'  
  
"You don't pay me anything..." The boy contests with a dazed look.  
  
"Look, I'm not asking you to juggle chainsaws, just hide me from the over sized men with assault rifles, okay!"  
  
The boy looks around a bit, before opening a locker. "Like in here..."  
  
The girl gives him no chance, to change his mind, as she put herself in his locker.  
  
"Thanks kid!"  
  
'I never thought Rei would be so informal.' He tries to put together his dilemma. 'Is she insulting me."  
  
"I'm Shinji..." The boy says as he holds the lock open staring at her.  
  
"Nice to meet you, now can I please hide."  
  
Shinji puts up no resistance as he close the door, however the girl opens the door back up.  
  
"Oh if anyone asks I'm not here!" She partly closes it before opening it again. "Especially if they have really big scary guns!"  
  
'Apparently, the boy knows me by the way he stares at me.' The memory- lacking girl also felt like she had some kind of bond to him but could not place it.  
  
The girl waited in darkness, in Shinji Ikari's locker. Of course, she does not even know if the boy should save her. Someone wanted her really badly, but she wasn't about to find out, who sends crack SWAT teams after weak girls."  
  
The same mean voice from before, begins to talk to the boy, she can only hear some of what is be in said.  
  
"Are you alone!"  
  
"Umm... who else would be in here..." Shinji says in a soft tone.  
  
"Are you, or not!"  
  
Umm... Yes sir..."  
  
She begins to take note of some of the items; she takes interests in an ID card with the boys face on it.  
  
'Shinji Ikari...' That is painfully familiar for her. 'Shinji... Shinji... Ikari, Ikari, Ikari...'  
  
She draws a frustrating blank. 'Y-Shinji... Y-Shinji... Y-Shinji...Y- Ikari...Yikari...' Once more, her mind has drifted off, in to wonder land.  
  
'Yukari?' She doesn't remember anything familiar about it, but it was a nice name. 'Yukari.'  
  
"Umm, Ayanami..." She so spaced out; she did not notice that Shinji was looking at her, with the locker door open.  
  
"What's up kid..."  
  
"Excuse me..." Shinji seemed once more, has become utterly confused. "Are you okay Ayanami."  
  
"Who..." The girl looked around herself trying to see whom he was talking. "Oh... Me... Sorry kid..."  
  
"I'm not a kid..." Shinji seems somewhat irritated with me. 'I don't get her before she couldn't even build the will to smile, maybe the battle effected her.'  
  
"But your so young..." She snaps at him with a smile.  
  
This was making no sense for Shinji; the image he made of Rei, smashed to pieces. Even what others have said about her was melting away. "We are the same age Ayanami."  
  
Now the girl is confused, she could have sworn; she was much old, then this kid. "How old are you!"  
  
"Fourteen." Shinji asserts with much confidence. 'Maybe I should go get Misato, or something she's acting weird.' Shinji looks up a 'Rei' to see she has spaced out. "I think I should go get you help."  
  
"Wait..." The girl trips out of his locker, falling to the ground.  
  
Shinji rushes over lifting her to his lap. "Ayanami are you okay."  
  
"I don't know..." The truth was that the pain was catching up with her. She also, did not want him to run off and get help. "Just help me up..."  
  
The boy complies, and helps her to her feet, with no complaints to the order. When she stands, she is staring directly at her dead friend from the pool of LCL. For all to hear she lets out a blood-curdling scream; She put her hands in front of her face with fear.  
  
"My dead friend! She's Alive! She's alive!"  
  
'The dead has just raised and no would tell me other wise.'  
  
Shinji just stands there shaking his head, chuckling. The girl looks at the ghost to see she is mimicking her. She glares at her, but she only to discover it was in fact her reflection.  
  
'This was disturbing.' She thinks, as she puts her hands, down to her side and stares at the mirror.  
  
'This isn't right. I could have sworn I was older, and much older.' The girl touches her face and examines it for the first time. "Bone structure is that of an Asian... Japanese decent... I'm albino." She dictates to nothing, as she plays with her hair. "The hair seems to be stained a possible birth defect..."  
  
"Umm... Ayanami..."  
  
Then it hits her, it is her eyes, and she runs to the mirror and looks at them. "Yellow!" The girl turns to the ever more confused Shinji, that could only stare at her. "What color are my eyes..."  
  
Shinji rolls his eyes; his mind concludes that Rei has to be making fun of him. "Red..." He stops and looks at her, he is even more in shock then she was. "Yellow?!"  
  
"The Madness!" The girl spins around before slamming her head in to a locker  
  
"Look Rei, you should see Dr. Akagi, or something..." Shinji shudders; as his thoughts are still on the fact, she is making fun of him.  
  
'Meow... Wait that name rang a bell, Akagi.' The girl thought as she could picture a face with dark cherry hair and green eyes. 'I also remember that she a bitch.' Nevertheless, it was the first thing she can remember that was relevant.  
  
"Take me to her!" The girl grabs Shinji by his shirt demanding action. Shinji nods as he puts away his things, the girl watches and studies his mannerism. 'He was annoyed at something.' The girl shakes her head feeling that her needs were more important.  
  
****  
  
The two teens leave the locker room and prowl to an elevator. The yellowed eyed Rei did her best, to grasp her environment; she recognized some thing but not others. They entered the elevator, this one much older, then the other, and she remembered the clicking of the floor counter, as they went up.  
  
"Umm... Rei... Thanks for saving me tonight."  
  
"Meow?" The girl has no clue what he is talking about, and lying to someone whose is helping her did not feel right. "Umm... kid, I'm not this Rei person..." Her voice seems unable to speak above a whisper as reminded to the fact that she had no clue who she is.  
  
'She had to of hurt her self, or bumped her head.' Shinji thinks, before speaking to the girl "Yes you are..."  
  
The girl remembers that her first acquaintance was a dead girl that looked like her. She feels that this young boy doesn't need to know such a fact, seeing it might be his friend. "I'm sorry kid... but I'm not..."  
  
'This is stupid...' Shinji crossed his arms feeling that Rei, of all people, is mocking him. "I'm fourteen Rei, I'm not a kid..."  
  
The girl rolls her eyes at him; she also begins to feel agitated. "Sorry but you look like a kid to me..."  
  
Shinji looks away seeing that, Rei that he pulled out of Unit Zero's Entry Plug was teasing him. "And my name is Shinji Ikari, if you don't like me, can you at least call me by one of the..."  
  
The girl stares him down, Shinji only held his ground feeling that he is in the right. "Look I'm sorry about the kid stuff..." The girl mutters. "But when I ran into you I didn't know your name..."  
  
"You used it before..." Shinji alleges, with a strange tone to his voice as he stares at her, as if she was crazy.  
  
"You lie!" She yells out, knowing she never called this kid by name. "You don't believe me..." The girl shouts as she became teary eyed.  
  
Shinji steps back think that he just upset her. "I think your ill Rei, and you need help..."  
  
This Rei person is starting to frustrate the girl and she hasn't even met her as far as she knew. "I'm not Rei!"  
  
"Then who are you?" The dazed boy asks her with a stutter.  
  
"Well... I don't know..." Having no identity didn't seem right, she couldn't keep calling herself, you, or the person who looks like Rei, she needed a name. She also has to have it make scene.  
  
'Rei Ayanami was my apparent double, slash twin, so it would make sense to use her last name. Hard part over...' Shinji still waited for an answer, as she thinks of a name. 'Where did all of that useless knowledge go?'  
  
"Yukari..." Shinji can only stare at her as he waits for her to finish. "Ayanami, Yukari!"  
  
With that out of the way, she smiles. 'I could live with a decent name like Yukari Ayanami.' Shinji just shakes his head, seeing that the girl just made up a name. The elevator slows to a stop, and both Shinji and Yukari turned to the door, as it opens. Yukari was not expecting what happens next. Before the door fully opened, she's struck in the chest.  
  
"My grand kids are going to feel that." Yukari moans as she slams up against the back of the elevator holding her chest. Shinji stares in shock, as the girl she thought was Rei, cries in pain with her nose pouring out blood. Yukari looks up to see an army of soldiers in black fatigues and armed with an assortment of weapons. All are pointing at her, but the one person who was behind the shield caught her eye.  
  
'Ah bloody hell, a beanbag shotgun...' Yet again, her gift of Knowledge came to her when there was no need. The second shot hits her right in the chest. She collapses to her knees as her vision begins to tunnel.  
  
"A far shot..." 


	4. Problem Three: Zero Child

Problem Three: Zero Child  
  
****  
  
Marching down the security wing of section two is Gendo Ikari, His uniform is crinkled, his jacket top is open, and his fists clenched. As he passes members of NERV Security Forces, they part to the side of the hallway. He turns multiple corners before he reaches an area guarded by two armed security members. They both salute the Commander as he slams open the door and continues down a hallway were he sees about ten men all wearing black BDU and MP-5s slung to there sides. He passes them and enters in to a room were Ritsuko Akagi stands with other doctors staring through a window.  
  
"Ah, Commander Ikari, good morning." Ritsuko smiles as she motions to have her colleges leave.  
  
Gendo pulls off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "This better be worth it."  
  
There is a slight pause as Ritsuko allows Gendo to look through the window. "Oh, I think it is worth it." She looks in to the window that shows Yukari shackled to a bed naked and multiple cords and wires strapped to her body.  
  
"So this is..." Gendo mutters as he leans on the glass.  
  
"This is Rei III, well kind of..." Ritsuko shakes her head studying the young girl.  
  
Somehow, Gendo is not to shock, that there is another Rei out of the Sea. "This isn't the first time we had a sleepwalker."  
  
Gendo yawns giving Ritsuko time to speak. "That's true, but this fish out of water is..."  
  
"Destroy her..." Gendo's words drive cold daggers into Ritsuko's skin.  
  
"I wouldn't have called you if it was that easy, sir." Ritsuko strives to show that the problem is greater then Gendo is making it out to be. "But she's the last one."  
  
"What!" Gendo turns to Ritsuko in shock. "What do you mean the last one!"  
  
"This isn't a sleepwalker, She was created by of shadow program hidden in the MAJI." Ritsuko hands Gendo her clip bored. "She has a soul, a mind of its own created by..."  
  
"Yui!" Gendo drops the clip bored and stares at the naked child in the other room.  
  
Ritsuko nods her head, as she folds her arms in front of her. "The program, is a little over ten years old, she hid it in the original Rei divers."  
  
Gendo's silence begins to make Ritsuko uncomfortable, but all he can do is stare at the girl. 'Yui, my dear, what have you done.'  
  
Seeing Gendo not going to speak for a little, she bends down and picks up her clip bored. "When she was created it shoot enough power into the room of Gauf, it fried every last one of our clones."  
  
"What is her mental state at?"  
  
Feeling that Gendo is not truly paying attention to her, Ritsuko hand him the clip bored once more. "I did a full body scan, CAT scans, AT field data test and a MIT." She lets Gendo read the paperwork.  
  
"Her mental patterns..." Gendo whispers to him self. "There..."  
  
"That of a four year old..."  
  
Both turn and look at the girl that's seems so vulnerable naked on the table. "Place her in interrogation room three." No one responds to Gendo's command as he begins to leave. "This just changed everything, we lost control of our destiny."  
  
****  
  
The only senses of the five Yukari has are her ears and a sense of touch, and what she heard, and felt was not pleasant. With a bag on her head, and hands handcuffed together, which they conveniently handcuffed to her waist, and just to be sure, she was not Houdini, her feet chained together. Now awake and after dragged for about ten minutes, she thrown into a room, the door slams shut behind Her. All she left to is the sound of her heart racing and the silence in the room. Therefore, she waited for her fate, minute's turns in to hours and food is becoming a big part of her thoughts, she not just hungry but scientifically starving. All most a day goes by, she becomes dehydrated, and tired yet she could not sleep. She finally visited, as a man ripped off the bag on her head and gag in her mouth. The man kept her head to the ground as he removes her bondage.  
  
Once more the room became empty and quit, but at least this time the light were on and she has whoever was on the other side of the one-way glass for company. Finding she is wearing different style hospital close she begins to feel a little edgy but still willing to make a joke, Yukari decided to walk over to the mirror and fool around.  
  
****  
  
On the other side, sit four members of section two suits freshly pressed, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, and Ritsuko stand behind them. Fuyutsuki begins to chuckle as the girl in front of her picks her nose and places her foul findings on the glass.  
  
"We she certainly acts four years old..." Ritsuko mutters as she smiles at the child like antics.  
  
****  
  
On the other side, Yukari decides that physical actions are not enough. "I have come to except your need for me. I congratulate you for acknowledging my superiority, in choosing me as your prisoner pig, thingy."  
  
****  
  
Everyone on the other side of the glass, but Gendo, chuckles at Yukari. Yukari was not able to hear such laughter and gets frustrated that no one cares, or even talked back to her, or tell her to shut up.  
  
"Feel Honored!" The brash young girl yells as she put her hands on her hips, starring at whoever is on the other side.  
  
An intercom turns on and a voice grumbles to her.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Mad at the fact that they did not laugh at her antics, makes her want to refuse to go along with them. Knowing she really did not know her name she decides to use the one, she made up.  
  
"Yukari Ayanami..." She smiles as she walks over and sat on the stool swinging her legs, thinking she might as well have fun, as her mind is brought to think about the principles of Psychodynamic psychology.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the glass, everyone looks at Gendo. After little thought Gendo looks over to the Section Two members. "Ask her for her DOB."  
  
The well-built men nod and turn to face the one-way glass.  
  
****  
  
"What is your date of birth?"  
  
"2001." Yukari searched her mind for any date that came to mind. "August 15th 2001."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
The only place that came to her mind was Tokyo but she wanted more flavor then a capital city. Her mind and many city names flash in her head yet she had had no memory of being there.  
  
"Hiroshima."  
  
The silence after her answer made her somewhat nervous. It was not as if she was not trying to hide the fact that she is lying to them. Yukari finally decides to ask them a question seeing she could not stop thinking about psychology  
  
"How does Erikson's theory of psychosocial development differ from Freud's theory of psychosexual development?" She sits there waiting for a response. "Any takers..."  
  
The girl shrugs her shoulders as she felt she could easily spit out the answer.  
  
"Erikson's theory differs from Freud's in two respects. First, it de- emphasizes the importance of sex and aggression and instead emphasizes the importance of social needs such as trust. Second, it extends development throughout the life span instead of restricting it to early childhood. Like Freud, however, Erikson believed that behavior was controlled by unconscious needs and that early life experience could have a significant impact on adult behavior."  
  
The girl winded for saying it all in one breath, but glad that she could at least amuse herself with her skills in intelligence.  
  
****  
  
This time, even Gendo seen cracking a smile under his beard from the girls antics. Ritsuko is the most impressed as she looks over to her comrades.  
  
"She's pretty damn smart, for the mind of a child."  
  
Once more Fuyutsuki chuckles, as he to knows that the girl answered her question with out error. "Ask her, what are the ego defenses..."  
  
Seeing his plan, Ritsuko interjects. "Tell her to give examples."  
  
****  
  
In the interrogation room, Yukari has discovered that biting her nails is more interesting then the interrogation.  
  
"What are ego defenses? Give some examples of specific ego defenses."  
  
Yukari gives a giggle, as she for some reason knows the answer, and the fact that they were willing to play along.  
  
"Ego defenses are strategies used by the ego to deal with inappropriate or unwanted urges generated by the id. Some specific ego defenses are repression, projection, reaction formation, displacement, and sublimation. An example of repression is a person failing to remember an event because it triggers unpleasant emotions. An example of projection is one person thinking that another person is irritable when in fact it is the first person who is irritable."  
  
****  
  
Ritsuko gives a golf clap; at the same time, Fuyutsuki shakes his head. The girl begins to spin on her stool.  
  
"Praise me! Praise me, for I am ingénues!"  
  
Her cry brings two of the section two members to laughter. Gendo rolls his eyes over the girl's lack of maturity. He then stares down his comrades to stop there laughter. "Ask what was the weather yesterday."  
  
****  
  
"What was yesterday's forecast?"  
  
The girl falls off the stool, it is such a simple question, but it is frustrating to her. All she could do is stare at the glass with a blank face.  
  
"What was the last thing you ate?"  
  
Yukari's frustration becomes that of anguish, as the painful reminder that her current memory about herself is not even a day old. She cannot help but cry as she crawls back on to the stool balling her eyes out. The girl cannot even hear their next question; all she can do is let her self go. Yukari perks up when she heard to door creek open.  
  
Pain was all that she began to feel when she stared at a tall man in his mid forties with a beard and glasses that hid his Japanese decent.  
  
"Gee Granny, what big teeth you have..." Gendo ignores her as he steps back in to the shadows to allow two men pick her up and put her on a gurney.  
  
"Who are you?" The man in the shadow asked, his voice was so familiar to Yukari, yet she struggled to remember it. She shock off the feeling and tried to answer's the mans question, as best as possible.  
  
"I don't remember my real name..."  
  
He stood there as if a statue, his cold heartless eyes, gave Yukari chills.  
  
"Oh, I came from a pool with dead bodies in it..." Yukari decided that thing were a bit to serious for her tastes. "I would look into that, if I were you."  
  
'Meow-sigh... This one was as boring and as that Ikari kid...' Yukari thought to herself. "Am I in trouble..."  
  
"That depends..." Gendo responds with just a whisper.  
  
"On..." She asks as Gendo bends down and takes hold of her face. Yukari didn't like him that close and his rough scared hands were uncomfortable against her sensitive skin. Yet, she let him take a light to her deep yellow eyes, and then to her scalp, and mouth. However, when he went to touch her chest Yukari drew the line.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
She lunges out and bits Gendo on the hand he winces in pain as Yukari holds on making cat like noses for effect. Gendo pulls her off her bed, as the two men try to get her off. Once they free the girl's mouth, she crawls into a corner and hisses at them, feeling it was a natural thing to do.  
  
"Pervert! Going to take advantage of a little girl like me!"  
  
The man rubs his hand and stares her down, but Yukari holds strong, she was not going to let him win.  
  
"I was going to check your..."  
  
"Shut your noise tube, you pervert!" Yukari shouts as she coves her self with her hands. For Yukari her useless intellect, already could guess the answer "Systolic blood pressure is probably 120 mmHg. My Diastolic blood pressure most likely at 66 mmHg, and my pulse rate is a steady eight- eight beats per minute, thanks your groping attempt. Now, Piss off! I want a female doctor!"  
  
It seemed to work because Gendo leaves the two in black suits behind. A moment later, a female comes in with medical equipment, and for some reason Yukari knew what it, all is.  
  
"Naoko?" For some reason Yukari thought that is her name, but all Ritsuko did was stare at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me..." The tall Doctor mumbles as she runs her had through her blond hair.  
  
The yellow-eyed girl looks at her hoping that once more, she is the Naoko she knew. "Naoko right... Naoko Akagi... Wait why is your hair blond."  
  
"My name is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi... just how do you know my mothers name..."  
  
Yukari thinks about it, and then thinks some more, with no clear reason; she just smiles and pointed to her head. "I... don't know... You look funny with blond hair..."  
  
"You really don't remember." Ritsuko's smile was not very convincing, but is at least trying to fake it.  
  
"No I don't..." Yukari slumps her shoulders and stares at her bare feet.  
  
"Well I will be truthful to you too, we don't know who you really are either."  
  
She stares at Ritsuko as she began to write on a clip bored 'Somehow, that didn't sound right.' Yukari thinks to her self.  
  
"You are the last, of sisters to a girl named Rei Ayanami." Ritsuko's voice began to fade as she read from the clip bored.  
  
"Meow?" Just because the woman in front of Yukari waved around a PH.D, did not mean she was not going to catch what she said with more meaning. "What do you mean last of?"  
  
Slowly Ritsuko begins to hook clips to Yukari's head "There are more then just one of you, however you are the only one left alive." The doctor tone deepens as she etherizes alive.  
  
"Oh... so I come to life in your gooey cesspool of people parts, yet you don't know me..." The reminder of the LCL made Yukari cringe. "Have you even seen the stuff! Its so gooey..." If Ritsuko is trying to win her trust, she is failing. Yukari has a feeling she is in a big mess of lies, that she had to conform to, or she would die.  
  
"We didn't wake you, you woke yourself, and so yes we know what you are we just don't know who."  
  
Yukari guesses that is the simple way to put it, so she decides to move on. "Were is my sister?"  
  
"She's on her way." The doctor took no notice of two large men in black suit walk in followed by Gendo.  
  
"Oh great the pedophile is back." Yukari's mumbling defiantly isn't wanted as she gets a cold stare from all. "But its true... he tried to rape me!"  
  
Ritsuko fakes a cough to get her attention; Yukari look at her still concerned about the Commander. "Ayanami, this ... this man, in front of you, is Commander Gendo Ikari, he's the reason your still alive."  
  
Somewhat embarrassed that she just called the self-appointed lord and master, a pervert, and a pedophile. Yukari bows her head to show a little respect. "Sorry Sir."  
  
"Your existence is a privilege." Gendo scorns at Yukari in a monotone voice. "It can be easily taken away. I have spared your life for two reasons. That you will work under the organization NERV and do what ever my subordinates ask. Second is to be determined."  
  
"Your Shinji's father..." Yukari asked as she began to bit her toenails. Every one looks away in disgust from Yukari, as she bits her nails. Ritsuko grabs Yukari's feet and puts them down.  
  
Gendo nearly spits on the ground in anger as he turns and leaves the room.  
  
"Err. Yukari looks over to Ritsuko. "He must be the head boss around hear."  
  
"Of course, why would you say that?"  
  
With a smile, Yukari stares in to Ritsuko's eyes. "Because he stuck you with all the shit."  
  
Ritsuko picks up a folder and booklet that says 'Your Eyes Only' handing to Yukari. "Zero child?" Yukari whispers as she reads looks as her ID card that has a picture of her in it, yet the eye are red not yellow.  
  
"I don't understand..." Yukari looks to the good doctor that seems to be writing once more in her notepad. "Why does this thing call me the Zero child? And this picture isn't me."  
  
The Doctor takes no time to answer her questions. "The picture is that of Rei, your sister. Don't worry its only a temporary ID card. Zero child is what the Marduk report calls you."  
  
Confused, Yukari shakes her head. "And that means to me what."  
  
"It means you're were our first pilot but went missing. Kidnapped more like."  
  
"Oh... a lie, well then, what did I pilot..." Even more so then before did Yukari wish for more memories then none.  
  
"Of the first Evangelion Unit Zero."  
  
"The formal name is "General-purpose Humanoid Decisive Combat Weapon - Artificial Human (Android) Evangelion" [Hanyou Ninkei Kessen Heiki - Jinzou Ningen Evangerion]. In order to implement the Human Complementation Project Evangelion's were built, being able to deploy A.T. Field as well as neutralize it; it is the only weapon that we humans have to counter the Angels. It takes its power from electricity and without external supply, it can maintain only 5 minutes of activity. Thus, usually it takes the electrical power it needs through Umbilical Cable."  
  
Yukari come out of another episode of spaced out, to see that Doctor Akagi has just broken her pen and tore nearly to the bottom of the clip bored. Ritsuko looks up at her in shock. "What did you just say..."  
  
"Meow..." Yukari mutters thinking she has said something when she spaced out. "Did I say something."  
  
"My god that was word for word..."  
  
Yukari's child like mind takw over as she becomes frustrated at the riddle. "Word for word from what?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
****  
  
Next problem: Sisters..... 


	5. Problem Four:  Sisterhood

**Problem Four: Sisterhood  
**  
In the most graceless way, Rei Ayanami could achieve, she walks over to Gendo Ikari that rubs his bandaged hand just outside the Section Two, security block.  
  
"You call for me sir." Rei pleasantly says as she stands in front of her guardian.  
  
Gendo turns to her at first with disgust, this is so alarming to Rei that she steps back. After a sigh, Gendo smiles at his child and relaxes his posture. "Rei, there has been a problem that I unfortunately must drag you into."  
  
'This didn't seem right.' Rei thinks to herself. 'His tone seemed discouraging.'  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Two nights ago there was a accident in the room of Gauf." Gendo puts his hands in his pocket, as he sits down. Rei's eyes follow his movement as she awaits his command. "A preloaded program unaware to us, activated, destroying all but one of the subjects."  
  
'This was a problem, but nothing I really need to know, I still existed." Rei turns to Gendo. 'I never seen him in deep thought like this.'  
  
Slowly Gendo puts his thoughts together. "This one subject was activated and has become self aware. All test show that she's going be a great upgrade to the dummy plug.."  
  
'She is better then I'. Rei tries her best to not think negatively. Not sure on why they needed it Rei thinks on it. 'But I existed, I still can do it.'  
  
"We are going to introduce her into the, Stable as well, and I'm putting you in charge of her." Gendo nods seeing he has finished his thought.  
  
"I understand sir." Rei in truth was still having problems understanding the need. 'She is better, but I am still important to the plan.'  
  
She waits as Gendo stands and escorts her to the interrogation room. "She is intelligent, but has a personality disorder." Gendo rubs his hand. "Her mind is that of a four year old, so she will be a burden, and I don't want her to interfere with you obligations."  
  
"Yes, sir." Rei looks down as she follows Gendo. 'Why would this interfere, I have never failed before.'  
  
Ritsuko turns at the knock of the door. It opens and the same two black suits that were with the Gendo escort, Yukari's twin. At first she cringes, it is scary for her to look into the mirror then at Rei and then at her reflection once more. Rei's body language is less then well mannered, as she marches in, stopping six feet from Ritsuko. He school uniform is not that professional as it was wrinkly.  
  
"Ah, welcome Rei..." Ritsuko stands and smiles at the girl whose eyes were fixated on Yukari. Her cold, blood stained stare drove deep in to Yukari's mind. "Rei Ayanami, this is your new sister, Yukari Ayanami."  
  
"Hey sis! What's up!" A cricket is all that Yukari receives.  
  
With a smile Ritsuko, stands, and leaves. "I think I will leave you two alone."  
  
Yukari stares examining her sister, Rei only stared back as Yukari sways back and fourth staring at her. Yukari quickly jumps off the stool doing a summersault in the air landing on all fours directly in front of Rei.  
  
Rei did not show any sign of being impressed but Yukari was shocked. 'Meow... that was wired.'  
  
She quickly stood straight up and flung her hands in front of Rei's face. Yukari then started to act like a mime as a washed an imaginary window. Expecting a laugh, Yukari stood and put her hands on her hips frustrated at the statue as a sibling.  
  
"Are your batteries dead?"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow at her for a response. Therefore, Yukari did the same, just to get the same reaction. Bored Yukari matches her breath and eye blinks to Rei.  
  
'I never studied a child of the age of four.' Rei remains in her place. 'How can she be better then me, with her mind in such a state.' Rei moved to step back, Yukari goes and does the same.  
  
'Fear me!' Yukari thinks as she did her best to mimic Rei's face, and not laugh.  
  
'Strange, she's trying to act like me.' Rei takes as step back and Yukari followed her in unison.  
  
"Stop that." Rei whispers to her twin annoyed at her actions. 'Such a child.' Rei turns her head away so not to look at Yukari's face. She then walks over to a wall putting down her books and pulls out a sheet of paper just given to her by Gendo.  
  
With her attention off guard, Yukari ducks down and readied her self for a good pounce, as she slowly sneaks up on Rei with a grin. "Hey Rei!"  
  
As soon as Rei turns Yukari is in mid flight arms stretched out for her attack. Rei's face went from total boredom to surprise as Yukari landed on top of her. Rei falls onto her back with Yukari mounted on top, pinning her arms to the side.  
  
"I said what's up..."  
  
Rei is desperate to catch her breath as she looks at Yukari's Yellow eyes. "The ceiling..."  
  
Her whispers between pant, sounded silly to Yukari, as she rolls off her. She then reaches to help Rei up but her offer rejected, as Rei stands up alone. Yukari goes to hug Rei, who only pushes her away. She makes a second attempt but pushed off by Rei who holds up the sheet of paper.  
  
"Hey, Rei can you show me to the showers..."  
  
"Test Pilot Yukari Ayanami, age fourteen will be placed on supervised probation in defiantly. By order of NERV branch section, two, Pilot Rei Ayanami, will be assigned as her probation officer. Yukari Ayanami cannot leave an area of one hundred yards from her PO unless accompanied by Captain Misato Katsuragi, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, Vice Commander Fuyutsuki, or Commander Ikari; any violation will result in punishment. If Yukari Ayanami, does not follow all rules set forth in the NERV Pilot Operations manual, the NERV code of conduct, or the UCMJ, will result in a term of life in prison or death."  
  
Yukari seemed to ignore Rei's speech as her focus was on a shower. "I wa'na take a shower Rei!"  
  
"Why..." The young red-eyed twin, whispered in a monotone voice.  
  
"Your resistance will be noted!" Yukari grabbed Rei by the hand and runs out of the room. They both pass Doctor Akagi, who stares with a glazed look on her face. "Hey Naoko, Me and Rei are heading for the showers!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
After about ten minutes of getting them lost, Yukari turns to Rei who looked very disturbed by her actions. 'She has no discipline or care for responsibility, she annoys me.'  
  
Yukari's mind felt so clear even if her actions were chaotic.  
  
'I imagine that whatever kind of person I was never lived a full life and never had a childhood.'  
  
"So where are the showers Rei..."  
  
The Rei once more fell in to mime mode. She looks towards one direction then to the next. "This way, Miss Ayanami."  
  
After a long walk around the base, the two find them selves at their destination. Yukari goes to hug Rei but once more pushed away. Yukari pouts turns to go into the showers. Rei pulls out a packet to read but is surprised as Yukari runs back and hugs her sister with joy, before returning to the shower.  
  
"Now if I'm not out in twenty, come and rescue me!"  
  
Rei watches as the girl goes in, she then looks down at the packet of paper her twin just crushed. Rei gives a sigh of frustration as she begins to read the packet, which reads. 'Zero Child'  
  
It was as if Yukari never took a shower before in her life. Of course, it is but she did not know that. She enjoys it so much she sits down in the open shower room letting the warm water touch ever part of her body for the first time. Her skin was supper sensitive to the slightest touch; she found that out when she lathered. Her thoughts seemed to drift away as she fell asleep.  
  
Yukari's dream is that of confusion as it consisted of her holding a baby. This baby looked familiar but she could not place it. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, when she went to sit with him in her arms, She sat next to another baby this one looked like Rei, her eyes more pink then red.  
  
"Ayanami..."  
  
She reeled back in shock that the baby Rei spoke to her.  
  
"meow..." For some reason even if she knew that is her new name, she didn't want to believe it.  
  
"I'm not Ayanami... Taking baby by thw head!"  
  
"Ayanami..." The baby once more whispered to her.  
  
"I'm not Ayanami you dirt child!"  
  
She reached out grabbing the baby by the chest; she could not help but lift her up and shake her. It was wrong but she could not stop herself.  
  
"Why can't I stop!"  
  
Yukari found herself jumping out of the shower blindly grabbing someone. Her rage is uncontrollable as it is only Rei, she grabs, but she still cannot stop. She pushes Rei to the other side of the room tripping on the ledge of the communal bath taking both into the water. Yukari sits on all fours staring at her reflection; she could not catch her breath as her heart bonded from her chest.  
  
She watched as the water rippled her image way, caused by Rei standing up. She looked up to see Rei soaked, expecting at least some anger Yukari looked away in shame. Yet nothing came, she looked up once more to see Rei standing in the same stop soaking wet and her eyes fixed on to hers.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei..." Yukari leaned back to the edge of the bath. "I don't know what happened."  
  
The girl didn't even raise and eyebrow. She simply walks away and out of the water. It was unthinkable that she could not be mad. Yukari jumps out of the bath and runs up beside her as she enters the girl's locker room.  
  
"Aren't you mad!" Yukari shouts concurred that she just attacked my sister.  
  
"No..."  
  
She could not believe Rei, as she watches her undress. "I just tossed you in to the water, like you were five day old meat!" Silence was all Yukari got as the girl opened up a locker pulling out a towel. "Rei... Be anger! I command it! Be very angry"  
  
'I don't like her.' Rei continues to dress. "What for?"  
  
'Meow...' Yukari realizes that she truly did not care, she watched as Rei just dried herself off, not once clenching a fist, or giving her an evil stare. "Rei, I wont accept no!" Rei tosses a towel then went in to her locker taking out some under garments.  
  
"Damn it Rei..." Yukari walks over and grabs her by the shoulders; the two of them stand naked for a moment.  
  
'Why is she insisting that I should be mad at her, it would be a waste of my time.' Rei studies the girls yellow eyes.  
  
"I want you to hit me!" Yukari watches as Rei continues to change. Yukari looks to see Rei was more of annoyed at her, because she made her drop her cloths, and then pushing her to the bath. This disturbed her but she then looked at her to speak.  
  
"If I'm ordered to I will do it."  
  
"Meow..." Yukari was not expecting that from her. "Who, from the commander?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'That freaky person was a perverted Otaku, that go his jollies off of little girls.' Yukari's thought drives her to her next question. "Why do you listen to him?"  
  
"He's our creator, Ayanami. He is the commander."  
  
Yukari rolled my eyes on how brain washed Rei was. "Rei, that's nonsense!" She looked deep into her eyes as she tries to get my point across. "Despite his big head, the Commander, pervert, is quit stupid."  
  
Before Yukari could react she receives a clean slap across the face, Rei's hand was firm in the finishing pose any slap would bring. Her eyes boiled with hate, Yukari's cheek was soar.  
  
"That's the spirit sis!" Now, Yukari had Rei confused as she hugs her still holding her shoulders. "Know prepare you brain, that's coved with you skin and cute blue hair. Your magical sisterhood begins now!"  
  
"Your odd." Rei rolls her eyes. 'She suppose to replace me, this is ludicrous.'  
  
Yukari relinquishes her sister and looks down at her self. Yukari was happy she was able to make 'a' comment about her was nice to her ears.  
  
"Am I..." Yukari looks over her body and shrugs her shoulders. "Oh well..."  
  
As Rei finishes changing, she finally stops and looks at her sister as she tied her bow on her uniform. They look at each other eye to eye, Yukari knew she wanted to say something, but did not.  
  
"Speak!" Yukari yelled trying to give her a push in the right direction.  
  
'Wait, I knew it, there must have been a power fluctuation in the MTS Matrix's.' Once more a useless fact clamed Yukari's mind os its own but was still able to hear.  
  
"Do you need materials to wear?"  
  
Yukari shook her head of useless thoughts and smiled at her sister. "That would be nice!"  
  
With the simplest response, Rei's heard from her sister all day she hands her a satchel, in side is a school uniform.  
  
"I guess you could never have enough of these... Got stock in the company?"  
  
Yukari's sarcastic tongue was not taken for what it was, as Rei handed her under garments. "No..."  
  
"Well then once I'm done, we are going to eat!"  
  
Rei stared at her feet as she speaks in her whispering tone. "I do not require sustenance."  
  
"Yes you do!" Yukari shouted at Rei. "We are twins and twins do everything together. Even eat!"  
  
"I am not..."  
  
Yukari cut her off as she put on my blouse. "Yes you are!"  
  
She looked up at her once more confused on why Yukari was yelling. "No I am not Ayanami."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
She looked around; she had a scared looked as if I knew something she did not.  
  
"But I do not..."  
  
"Do to!" Yukari finished putting on my Uniform and pointed to the exit. "Time to Forage my brave sister, its time to go forth to our destiny of food!"  
  
"Umm."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye Yukari saw that Rei as given up. She sarcastically marches out, with Rei as her patsy; they walked out of the locker room. The two sisters then pass some women in a red NERV uniform and blackish purple hair that went to just below her shoulders. She seemed friendly as she saw Yukari turn the corner she waved.  
  
"Hello Ayanami."  
  
She nods and salutes the woman. "What's happening..."  
  
Misato keeps walking as Yukari kept on going just as her sister turns to corner passing the woman.  
  
"Hey Ayanami."  
  
It did not take long for the Misato to come running up to Yukari and Rei. She stopped them both and looked at them, as was if she was having a brain amorism right on the stop.  
  
"Ayanami!"  
  
"Yes." Rei and Yukari said at the same time.  
  
Yukari almost thought she had the Misato fooled but her intelligence only surpassed in quality, by her beauty. She looked at Yukari's yellow eyes and pointed at her with fear. "Your not Rei! Shinji wasn't seeing things!"  
  
Rei and Yukari watched as the woman franticly looked about trying to figure out what is going on.  
  
"You're her twin sister!"  
  
Although Yukari admired Misato intelligence, she felt like having fun. "Twin... Sister where!?" Yukari looks to her right then to her left then behind her to see Rei who looks at her if I was idiot. As soon as they make eye contact, Yukari screams. "Ahhh! She looks just like me!"  
  
Having enough of Yukari's games Rei spoiled her fun. "Captain Katsuragi, this is Ayanami Yukari..." However, she stops unable to remember the correct story she read in the packet.  
  
Yukari looks at Rei, her eyes darted back and forth lost in thought, and Yukari quickly had to take action. "Yes! I am Rei's long lost twin sister, Yukari. They say I was kidnapped, till I woke up with amnesia only a day ago and found my dear sister Rei!"  
  
'That was word for word.' Rei stares a Yukari with some shock. 'She barely read it but said it word for word, and I could not.'  
  
As she awaited her response, Yukari startled by a strong grip on the shoulder.  
  
"There you are!" Ritsuko had an extremely angry look on her face. "What the hell are you doing out in the open!"  
  
'Meow.' Yukari looked to the Misato to see she is highly confused, and wanted to say something but did not know how to word it.  
  
"You can't go out, I'm mean look at people will notice!" Ritsuko turns both Yukari and Rei around as she scolds Yukari.  
  
Yukari brushes off Ritsuko's hand and grabbed Rei taking a step back. "Ah come on, the great thing about humans is that, most of them don't notice."  
  
"Umm..." Misato tries to clear her head of thought. "What the hell is going on."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Problem FIve:  Why we shouldn't Lie

**Problem Five: Why we shouldn't lie**  
  
In the NERV observation Cafeteria, Yukari finally gets her food; she sits next to Rei and on the other side sits Ritsuko and Misato. The young blue hair girl that is eating; eats as if she has never eaten before, of course in truth she has not. Rei is quit disturbed by the fact that her so called sister is willing to eat meat and to Rei's best guess, Yukari has eaten a whole chickens worth of it.  
  
"That's so horrible." Misato speaks softly as she sips from a cup of coffee. "How could someone be so cruel?"  
  
Ritsuko sigh as she stares at Yukari gorges on a big bowl of Rice next to her sits five empty trays. "We were just as shocked when the Marduk committee sent us the Ayanami history they erased."  
  
Rei looks away from Yukari who is making a fool of her self as she eats like a pig. Misato draws her attention. "Rei, did you know you had a sister."  
  
"No..." Rei leans her head on to her arm and looks out the window. 'I was happier when I didn't have one.'  
  
Seeing Rei not very thrilled Misato smiles. "Come on Rei, you should cheer up, having a sibling can be what you need... Or are you just jealous..."  
  
"I'm not jealous..." Rei nearly stood up saying it. She sits back down crossing her arms. "I am fine it is of no concern, ma'am."  
  
Everyone looks over at Rei, Ritsuko is the only who feels that she shouldn't be teased. "Its okay, it's going to be hard for the both of you."  
  
Yukari finally pulls her head out of her bowel, and smiles at everyone with Rice plastering her face. Rei only glances at her twin being disgusted at what she sees. "I'm done!"  
  
Its one in the morning, Ritsuko sits in front of her computer in her office, it is cluttered and her desk is nearly bowing due to the amount of paper work on it.  
  
"I never seen a near perfect... on a IQ test." After a couple of clicks on her mouse, she frowns. "She scoured higher then I did."  
  
Ritsuko turns and pushes her chair to the other side of her desk, were she has piles of paper.  
  
"Yukari Ayanami, Zero Child, the last of the Rei clones..."  
  
Ritsuko nearly jumps out of her seat when the phone rings off the hook. She once more pushes her chair back, and in mid stride grabs her cup of coffee, and sipping it before picking up her phone.  
  
"Doctor Aka... Well, well..." Ritsuko smirks before she spits her ice cold coffee back into her cup.  
  
"Ritsipoo..." Kaji jests as he leans on a wall just outside a movie theater, by all indication he is in the United States, His cold weather attire also counts for his location. "You wont believe what I heard from a song bird today."  
  
Still sitting, but now playing with two cat statues, Ritsuko relaxes. "Oh I bet I could guess."  
  
Kaji stands and waves to Asuka as she stands waiting in a line to get tickets. She has a think coat on and a blue scarf, blowing kisses at him. Kaji does his best to focus on the phone call and not Asuka. "Zero Child?"  
  
Seeing that she's going to need some help Ritsuko spins her chair over to her piles of papers pulling out one marked Zero Child. "What about her..."  
  
"I just find it funny..." Kaji stops and gives a wink to two passing women. "There was no Zero child until today."  
  
"Wow, Kaji your abilities to pick up the obvious are stunning." Ritsuko takes some time to let Kaji taken in her insult. "Everyone thought she died with the rest of Rei's family."  
  
"Really..." Kaji whispers as he stares into space. "But the Ayanami's were gunned down my Section Two when their daughter was selected, at least that what was first said."  
  
At the same time Kaji speaks, Ritsuko reads to her self in the folder marked Zero Child once Kaji finishes, she nods her head seeing he is on the same page. "Well not many people knew that Rei had a twin, not even she, so it comes to a shock, and she would have been the First child if we had her before. You cannot blame me for what the Marduk Institute did, they selected her as the Zero child. But when she went missing they just never told anyone."  
  
See that the bags of lies are never ending in his friend, Kaji sighs. "What Eva will she pilot?"  
  
"Three, most likely, right now she's just a back up."  
  
Kaji listens in silence as he sees Asuka come running back to him. "Well Ritsuko, this currently changes things, look I have a baby sitting job to take care of." After a few exchanges of goodbyes, Kaji hangs up with a smiling Asuka attached to his arm.  
  
"Who was that, Kaji." Asuka mutters as she snuggles on to Kaji's arm.  
  
Kaji does his best not to trip as he walks to the theater. "That was a friend, of mine. Some interesting news from Japan." He looks to see Asuka really does not care but feels the need to tell her. "The First child's sister was found after being missing for ten years."  
  
"Really..." Asuka whispers as they enter the theater.  
  
"Yup, apparently she was stolen, and was in a coma for ten years." Kaji him self doesn't like the background on the girl. "She's was intended to be the first child so she might become a pilot." Seeing his words not being heard, Kaji sighs.  
  
With the crick of metal on metal Rei's apartment door opens. Rust flakes off the door as Rei takes a step in shortly followed by Yukari who is constantly trying to take Rei's hand but Rei pulls away on each attempt.  
  
"Ah, sis!" Yukari stares at the shambles of an apartment. "You live in this hole."  
  
"Its efficient..."  
  
Yukari does not like her sister's response. "No its not, it's a cesspool." Once more Yukari receives silence as Rei begin to take off her uniform and head to the shower.  
  
Becoming bored at her random thoughts, Yukari decided jumping on the bed would be fun.  
  
A relief Rei has never felt before bestows over her, as the peace that was stool from her, returns. A light sigh is release as she lets her body be sooth by the hot water. 'Why did see have to live, why is she needed when the commander has me.' Rei leans forward and lets the water run down her back. 'She is immature, defiant, childlike, annoying. I... dislike her greatly...'  
  
Rei's woken from her thoughts, when an alarming crash erupts, in her apartment. It is of sound of metal and glass braking. Rei quickly rushes out of the shower, and tops just as she exits to see Yukari covered in the now broken and flipped bed that has managed to smash in to a window and come crashing down on to Rei's dresser were her shrine, for Gendo's glasses once sat.  
  
Slowly and painfully, Yukari crawls out of her mess in the process she causes the bed to smash into the last standing piece of furniture in the area. Yukari looks around then to Rei that stands soaked and naked. She looks to see her fists clenched and her full of rage. "Sorry sis..."  
  
Slowly Rei studies the disaster area with glass and metal all over the floor she spots Gendo's glasses smashed to pieces under one of the bedposts. Her eyes cannot leave sight of her most prized possession destroyed.  
  
Still trying to look innocent Yukari watches as her sister gingerly walks through the shattered glass picking up the broken glasses.  
  
"I guess the bed post makes a good fulcrum after all." Yukari whispers  
  
Rei walks back, feet coved in blood as she approaches her sister. With the stare of hate, Rei slaps Yukari in the face as hard as she can. Yukari can only hold her face knowing she disserved that.  
  
"I didn't mean it... I was just seeing in I could use the bed post as a fulcrum to catapult your pillow."  
  
The reasoning Rie heard leaves her speechless. 'What did she think would happen?' For the first time in Rei's life, she wanted to scream out in anger, but she only knew one way to get her point a cross. She turned around and slapped Yukari again for such a stupid reason.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Yukari holds her cheek not knowing why she struck a second time. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad sister..." Yukari goes to her knees as tears begin to roll down her eyes. 'I want her to like me but... I keep on messing up.'  
  
Rei marches back into the bathroom turning off the water and drying her self, with the sound of her sister crying in the background. After she is dry, she removes the glass from her feet then changes in to her uniform once more. She exits to still see her sister crying uncontrollably on the ground. She ignores her and picks up her satchel to see its contents are all over the ground. She then looks around to see her cell phone on the ground, she goes and picks it up quickly dialing a number. She then looks to Yukari whose scream overpowers any sound.  
  
"Be quiet." Reis soft voice does not shatter the tears and cries her sister is making. "I said be quiet." As soon as Rei hears a ring, she picks her voice up. "Be quiet." Still nothing her sister was unable to stop finally Rei grinds her teeth. "Shut up!"  
  
Yukari's tears slowly wined down to a trickle, as she sniffs and sobs, before she turns to her sister to go and hug her. Rei knocks her to the ground by putting her hand in her face. Rei rolls her eyes when she receives Gendo's voice message. She goes over her number log as she holds Yukari at bay; finally, she discovers that Captain Katsuragi is her only option. She dials the number in frustration looking at the remains of Gendo's glasses in the other hand. Yukari goes to all fours and rubs up against Rei's leg like a cat.  
  
"Katsuragi residence." Ikari's soft tone comes over the receiver, greeting Rei. "Hello?"  
  
Not to let Shinji wait Rei speaks up. "Pilot Ikari, I need to speak with Captain Katsuragi."  
  
"Oh, hi Rei, hold on one second I will get her."  
  
Rei waits as Yukari mumbles to Rei as she takes hold of the girls leg. "Please don't hate me... Please don't hate me."  
  
"Hey, Rei what's wrong." Misato's voice sounds very concerned, as Rei has never called her before her.  
  
"Captain, Pilot Ayanami Reports."  
  
Misato pauses at the use of a reporting statement. "Go ahead Rei."  
  
Holding her anger, Rei coolly speaks to Misato. "Ma'am..." Rei glares at Yukari as she begins to cry again. "Will you shut up, I am on the phone!"  
  
Shinji watches as Misato's hold the phone from her ear. "Rei what's wrong?" Misato calls out to the distraught Rei.  
  
Still attentive as he cleans the dishes, he catches every word Misato says. "Rei are you okay... She what..." Misato begins to laugh. "You do understand her condition... No, I understand that... Look Rei just come on over its obvious your apartment is not livable at the moment so I will get you."  
  
As soon as Misato hangs up Shinji stubbles back to his task concerned about the discussion he heard. Shinji wanted to say something to Misato but could not. He knew all about Rei's sister, how she was taken as a baby and was in a coma since she was four. 'Why would they shoot her?' Shinji knew that the Yellow eyed Rei was not Rei but she had a creepy feeling that she was Rei.  
  
"Shinji." Taken from thought, Shinji looks over to Misato who stands with keys in her hands. "Shinji get ready the spare bed room for Yukari and Rei, there going to spend the night."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Misato stare at Shinji knowing he wants to know why but will not ask. "Shinji..." All Misato gets a quick gaze of acknowledgment. "Never mind." Misato leaves for her car. 'Shinji really needs a girl friend.'  
  
Next Problem... Sisterhood 


	7. Problem Six:  Simplifying school life

**Problem Six: Simplifying school life...**  
  
The alarm sounds and for Shinji Ikari its morning of another school day, he slowly sits up with a yawn. He looks over to his calendar. 'Oh, yea I have set up duty today...' Shinji stands' stretching is small body until he hears his back pop. With that out of the way, he goes over grabbing a towel from a basket. He makes his way out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom. He yawns once more as he undresses before entering the tube room. Nevertheless, to his astonishment Shinji opens the door to see the fully naked body of the Yellow eyed sister of Rei. The two cannot help but stare at there naked bodies in utter shock.  
  
In the kitchen, Misato lazily drags her self to the table after awakened by Shinji's alarm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Misato begins to franticly look around in a daze. "Who what!" She looks to see a half naked Shinji being kick out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He sits there rubbing his face, which is raw from multiple slaps.  
  
"Good Morning Shinji..." Misato mutters as she cracks open a can of beer, and closing the refrigerator door with her hip.  
  
Still in pain, Shinji looks over to Misato who looks half asleep her self. Before he gets up, he is stepped over by Rei who also looks tired. "Good morning..." Shinji stands and wobbles back to his room. With a slight chuckle, Misato takes her first sip of her nectar of alcohol goodness. Once done, Misato sees Rei in front of her with a tired and frustrating stare.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, Pilot Ayanami reports."  
  
Silence fills the air before Misato realizes in a reporting statement she must address her to speak. "Oh, sorry, Rei what do you need."  
  
"Miss Ayanami, Ma'am..." Rei forces her self not to yawn, as she speaks. "She did not sleep last night... I feel there is something wrong with..."  
  
Rei forced to stop as Misato bursts out laughing, so Rei rolls her eyes. 'This is very unprofessional.'  
  
"Rei, I might not be the best on the subject of sisterhood, but she's probably just nervous." Misato walks over and sits down in at the table with PenPen at her side. "I would be, if I've was going to go to school, only five days from awaking out of a comma." PenPen squawks in agreement  
  
"Her actions are illogical." Rei clenches her fist as she remembers the mess her sister made in her apartment.  
  
Having no personal experience Misato shrugs her shoulders. "She's been through a lot and Ritsuko said, she has a lot of problems, like ADHD, social blindness, mood disorder, personality disorder..."  
  
Rei turns around at the sound of a humming Yukari, her body rapped in a towel. Misato studies as the two make eye contact, Yukari's careless smile, and Rei's hurtful stare, her abilities in women hood easily taught her the look Rei gave. 'Jealousy...'  
  
"Good morning Shinji!"  
  
Hikari Horaki stands inside the classroom going through her morning handouts. Her smile in the morning has always impressed Shinji; she never seemed to have a bad day.  
  
"Good morning..." Shinji mutter was common to hear, Hikari would always wish more from the shy boy, but she never have to see Shinji's happy side.  
  
"I'm glad you're here on time..." Hikari stands and collects her things and shutting her laptop. "We are going to be having a new student join our class today." With a simple nod Shinji goes to set things up, but Hikari sees past his body language. "What did you now already?"  
  
Shinji cups his cheek and shakes his head. "Something, like that."  
  
Since that best she is going to get out of Shinji, she leaves the classroom. Out of sight, Hikari gives a girlish pout and looks back into the classroom. "Poor kid, needs a girlfriend." Hikari slowly walks to the office with a swing in her step, stopping ever so often when greeted by the other class representative.  
  
"No." Rei mumbles as she walks to school along side her fellow clone. Being to early for most people to be out and about, something Rei planed for, and the fact she must escort her double to school today.  
  
"Ahh come on!" Yukari tugs on Rei's arm; the only objective achieved from last night for Rei was the end of the hugging. "I want to go shopping after school!"  
  
"The cloths given to you are efficient." Yukari rolls her eyes. "Efficient! Efficient! All I have is four school uniforms, one set of pajamas, and ten sets of undergarments!" She runs out in front of Rei to stop her. "Cant you just make something up!"  
  
Rei stops only for a moment. 'I will not let her get to me.'  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't tell me..." Yukari snaps to attention and mocks Rei's current facial expression and tone of voice. "If the commander orders me I will do it."  
  
Mocked is something many do not do to Rei. Yes, she has no friends, but she rarely made fun of, of picked on. Her stare alone could drain the life of any soul who dared. Rei stands her ground in spite of being tease. "Yes."  
  
"I knew it! Rei your such a clone for such talk!"  
  
"I am a clone..." Rei tone is more demeaning as she stares down her sister.  
  
However, Yukari seemed amused to it, and cheerfully grabs Rei hand once more as they walk on.  
  
Misato heads in early, with a long day ahead. On her standard rounds of greetings, she stops by Ritsuko's office. As soon as she opens her door, a cat jumps her. Misato jumps back as the little kitten hangs on to her leg.  
  
"Ritsuko!" Misato shouts as she pulls off the kitten.  
  
Pocking her head out of a corner, Ritsuko laughs as Misato bit on the hand. "Now that's a sight! NERV Operation Director dies in random cat fight."  
  
Not amused by the joke, is Misato who trips and fall still trying to remove her feline attack. "This isn't funny, what the hell is a kitten in here for!"  
  
Turning just in time to see Ritsuko walks out from her corner with an adult cat comfortably laying in her lap. "I just can't leave Yuri's kittens behind."  
  
"Yuri?" Misato attacks ends when the kitten sees its mom and goes to her. Misato stands shaken but in one piece. "Animals aren't allowed on base..."  
  
Interrupting Misato is Ritsuko who pets the kitten. "Their here for an approved experiment."  
  
"Like what..."  
  
Ritsuko places Yuri to the ground brushing her self off; the two cats follow her as Ritsuko walks into her office. "A little project I've been meaning to do, what I cant have a little fun."  
  
Still not convinced, on Ritsuko's story, Misato studies her friend to see a second adult cat, and four other kittens. "Like what."  
  
"Don't give me that!" Ritsuko points to Misato who stands out of uniform. "I seem to remember, you getting special permission to not wear your uniform for a socially experiment."  
  
Caught in between a wall, Misato recants her question. "Okay, Okay I guess, we are just birds of a different feather. So, who are they?"  
  
"Well you have met Yuri, and Servo, the big guy on top of my monitor is Sora..." Ritsuko goes and points to a kitten sleeping in a turned over coffee cup. "This is Risa... the ones next to her is Mumba and Spock."  
  
"Nice family." Misato sighs as she goes to leave. "Oh is that, Jetta-junk thing still on for tomorrow."  
  
Before the door shuts, Ritsuko calls out to her. "Yup, and the Commander wants you in your Class A's.  
  
Misato rolls her eyes. "Shit."  
  
Standing in shock Hikari trembles at her feet, as a mix of fear and surreal astonishment goes through her. There she stands in the student waiting room, barely able to breath as she stares at the new student and her frustrated sister next to her.  
  
"Miss Ayanami..."...  
  
Both Rei and Yukari answer with Yukari more cheerful then the other. "Yes..."  
  
Seeing the pointlessness in staying, Rei goes to leave. This action breaks Hikari from her stance.  
  
"You have a sister!"  
  
Rei can only reply with the lie she was ordered to tell, however it rolls off her tongue in a demeaning manner. "Yes..."  
  
Still coupled by the fact that theirs more then one blue haired girl running about with standing, is the fact Rei does not care. "A Twin!"  
  
"Yes..." Rei leaves the room with Hikari dumb founded and confused; however, Yukari breaks the silence.  
  
"Hello! Who are you..."  
  
Hikari turns to Yukari still at odds on the very existence of the girl in front of her. "I'm Hikari Horaki, the class representative for 2-A."  
  
"Glad to meet you!" Yukari smiles as she stares at Hikari. "Is it okay if I call you Hikari?"  
  
Still taking Hikari some time to cope with Yukari, She shakes her head. "Sure..."  
  
"That's good..." Yukari looks down, to her feet. "My last friend is dead and since I moved here all I have had is my sister."  
  
Yukari looks back when she was in the pool of LCL. 'Yup my first friend was a floater...'  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...' Hikari gives Yukari a sadden smile.  
  
Yukari shakes her head. "Don't worry about she kinda had nothing better to do..." Her tone bothers Hikari as she leans back from her new classmate. "Well I'm glad to be your friend. You can just call me Yukari!"  
  
"Sure..." Hikari stands with a smile. "I'm glad you're talkative, because Rei concerns me some times."  
  
"Oh..." Yukari notices that Rei's silent treatment is not just because of her. 'So she's like this to everyone...' Quickly her intelligence deciphers a reason. "Yea... I kinda of have an idea on that one."  
  
Hikari raises and eyebrow, with curiosity she whispers to Yukari. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..." Yukari gathers her thoughts so it does not sound wrong, or breaks any laws. "Well theirs this guy at NERV and she follows e......" "Oh that's so horrible." Hikari puts her hands over her heart as if she can tastes Romeo's poison. "She's in love with some one she can never be with..." "Uhh..."  
  
"Its such a romantic tragedy..." Hikari continues.  
  
"I didn't... Say anything about romantic tragedies..." Yukari words go unheeded, as Hikari fix sates on a novel type tale Rei is dealing with.  
  
"Yes, it is such a tragedy..." Hikari gives a schoolgirl blush, with Yukari just stares at hair all confused. "I'm confused..."   
  
"Hey big shot!" Touji bellows as he marches into class bag over his head. Shinji answer is only a glance as he goes to stare out the window once more. Touji stops and stares at Shinji, with Kensuka holding up the rear with his camera on Shinji, both give a sarcastic sigh.  
  
"We lost him..." Kensuka turns off his camera and cleans his lens with his shirt top.  
  
Now standing beside Shinji, Touji crosses his arms as if ready to fight. "What's wrong, your acting like Ayanami!"  
  
The name sends chills up and down Shinji's spine, for which there are only two "Ayanami's" and he has seen both naked.  
  
His shiver does not go in noticed as Kensuka smiles. "Well, some one is thinking a little to much about some one."  
  
"What?" Shinji turns challenging Kensuka's remark.  
  
"Come on Shinji, the other day you couldn't help but stare at Rei, in her swim suit..." Kensuka stops to allow Touji to add some words.  
  
"And after your last battle you've been avoiding her."  
  
Kensuka continues with a stiff point in to Shinji's direction. "And just now you turned all red when we said her name."  
  
"No its not that, it's the other Ayanami!"  
  
Shinji yells out just as Rei walks in to the classroom, Rei stops walking when Kensuka turns his camera directly on to her face. Shinji cowers at his desk, with Touji and Kensuka snickering.  
  
"Hello Ayanami..." Touji calls out forcefully using Shinji's hand to wave at her.  
  
The last one to deal with a joke is Rei as she looks up at Touji with a stare that turned Touji's stomach inside out and gave him sharp pain in his neck.  
  
Touji retreats from his joke seeing that Rei was pissed off, he's never seen her pissed off. He turns to Shinji and whispers. "Hey Rei's pissed."  
  
Looking back at the night before he can understand only Misato was able to sleep through Yukari's nail biting fact fest. "Yup... She's pissed."  
  
Before anyone else can speak Hikari steps in and quickly calls the class to attention as she walks to her seat. As if by clock work, by the time Hikari, reaches her desk, the teacher walks in. "Bow! Sit Down."  
  
The Teacher scuffles in and stands at his podium squinting his eyes, he looks around his classroom. "Good morning class, today is Thursday, I've been told to remind everyone that they need to sign up for the class trip by the end of the month." Half of the class is not even listening to him as he goes through is morning brief. The Teacher sighs and looks over to Rei with an odd stare. "In addition, we have a new student in today."  
  
The door slides open, with the class attention know at its peak. Yukari Ayanami slowly comes walking in. As struck by lightning everyone gasps whisper go flying back and forth. Rei just stares out the window trying not to care about her annoying sister. "This is Ayanami Yukari..." The Teacher hands her some chalk and motions to the bored.  
  
Yukari takes hold of the chalk and nervously goes to the bored.  
  
'You can do it Yukari... I know you have never written in your life but...' Yukari writes her name on the bored in childish Kanji. Even the teacher stares at her like she's odd. 'What its not bad for never doing it be for... Punk!'  
  
With her mind, clear Yukari gives a big smile. "I'm Yukari Ayanami, Hi there!" Silence fills the air as everyone stares at her.  
  
'Okay that didn't work, lets try something else.'  
  
"Hey I bet you could guess I'm Rei's sister!" Yukari points to Rei whose gaze does not leave out the window. However, once more silence is all she receives in return.  
  
'Okay, that didn't work either, lets try something... with more fervor.'  
  
"I'm Yukari Ayanami!" Yukari points at Rei once more. "Rei Ayanami's long lost sister, stolen from birth by the evils of this world. Nevertheless, at age four I ran, ran looking for my true destiny, I was injured in my escape from my captors, I was in a coma for ten long years! Until five days ago, I awoke to the caring eyes of my sister. Yukari's voice becomes more lovable as she nearly acts out everything she says. "Now my sister took me under her wing caring for me, watching me and protecting me."  
  
Rei been able to drown out most of Yukari's story but turns around when she feels she being watched. When she looks away from the window, she sees half the class staring at her as if she was a hero. 'I never thought a human could talk so long...' Rei's thoughts waver as she becomes somewhat embarrassed by the attention.  
  
"Yes, my sister even though I do not disserve it, and at time I can be clumsy, but for some reason I always knew she was there and I always love her. If it were not for her, I wouldn't be here... Thanks sis..." Yukari bows and then takes a seat with the class unsure to applauded or cry for the plight of Yukari and the kind words she gave her sister.  
  
For Rei the rest of the day has been a total annoyance, as soon as lunch comes around, she bombarded with questions, as Yukari sits with her out side. Rei at first just tries to read a book and ignore her sister as she continues to talk of random facts, this fails as Rei is asked just as many questions as she is.  
  
'Why must they bug me...' Rei thinks as she ignores the crowd around her. 'Twin may be uncommon but there are other twins in the school, and they don't get this kind of attention.'  
  
"Hey Ayanami Rei..." A boy yells out, Rei replies with her standard cold stare, however her magical stare, which has warded off everyone else, fails to shut him up. "Its so cool that you have a sister don't you think."  
  
Rei lowers her book and looks at the crowd around her and Yukari, who sits next to her. "No..." The crowd goes silence as all eyes fall on Rei. "Ayanami is an immature child, she is a nuisance and a burden that I have been ordered to take care of, and nothing more." Not even a gasp heard from the crowd; Rei stands pleased that everyone has shut up. She looks to Yukari, who sits on the verge of crying; Rei takes no care to the fact. "Ayanami, we are returning to class."  
  
**Next Problem... Social status versus social standard...**


	8. Problem Seven:  Social status versus soc...

**Problem Seven: Social status versus social standard...  
**  
In the cold, steal an apartment complex, which are home to Rei and her sister. The morning brakes through the apartment windows. The warmth of the sun beams down and wakes Rei Ayanami, who pleasantly sleeps in her broken bed. She slowly lifts her self out of bed, looking to the floor to see Yukari curled up in a ball sleeping. Satisfaction is the first thing to come to Rei's mind, since last week; her clone counterpart has kept her mouth shut. Even when Shinji left to do battle with the JA, she only became a small problem. The blue haired girl reaches to her feet and rubs them, for they are still soar from walking on glass.  
  
'No problems...' Rei thinks to her self.  
  
Her thoughts are distracted when she looks to see her cell phone ring. She gets up and picks it up the caller ID shows it is Commander Ikari. A small smile strikes her face, glad that he, needs her.  
  
"Hello sir... Yes sir... No problems..." Rei looks around her room and then to Yukari. "What... can you please repeat that sir..."  
  
Rei nearly drops the phone in her hand. "No sir, its not a problem... Yes sir... Good bye..."  
  
Slowly she places the phone down, and she looks to her sister with anger. 'Why, her... Why not me...'  
  
Rei is infuriated as she marches over to Yukari and stands over her with ill content. "Ayanami..." After a moment, Rei looks away knowing that she would not response. Rei bends down and takes hold of the girl's blanket ripping it off. "Ayanami, you must report to NERV headquarters..."  
  
"No..."  
  
Kneeing beside Yukari, Rei has a pillow tossed at her; Rei's reflexes are not fast enough as she struck in the face. For Rei, it means nothing as she takes the pillow and places it on her bed. "Commanders orders."  
  
Yukari lies on the ground, and looks to her sister as Rei changes into her uniform. "I don't like that pervert!" Her words nearly chock Rei as she looks to her sister. "Oh don't give me, he created me crap, I don't care because he turned you in to a jerk!"  
  
Rei simply walks over to Yukari, waiting for her to stand so they can be eye to eye. Once Yukari standards, Rei slaps her across the face. Rei goes back to dressing as Yukari rubs her cheek.  
  
"Gendosajerk..." Yukari mutters under her breath just load enough for Rei to here it. "Hesabigfatpervert..." Yukari smiles seeing Rei react. 'Pay backs a bitch, Rei...'  
  
Once the two are dressed they leave, and Rei escorts Yukari to the Geo- Front. How ever, the trip is less then pleasing as Yukari continues push, Rei's buttons.  
  
"Gendo's a perv... He's a stupid perv... He's a perv to both boys and girls..."  
  
This chant goes own for nearly the entire trip finally Rei clenches her fists and turns to Yukari. "Be quit..."  
  
She interrupted as Yukari sticks her finger in Rei's face. "Mean old perv and has a stupid beard, he's a perrrrrvert!"  
  
Rei is over come with anger and adrenalin. Her emotions scream action, as the girl in front of her is desiccating the only thing sacred to Rei's life. "I order you to be quit!"  
  
With her childlike mind in full control of her action Yukari, continues her assault. "Orders, a who are you, the commander now..."  
  
"I will not allow you...' Rei's thoughts become words as she screams out. "You to decorate our creator!"  
  
Rei grinds her teeth as she pulls back and swings a punch right at Yukari, knocking her to the ground. Rei shakes her hand in pain from the hit. Yukari begins to fake crying to gather attention. Looking around Rei begins to learn of Yukari's plan, so she goes to her sister to pick her up.  
  
Once she is standing Yukari whispers to Rei. "Gendo's a perv..."  
  
There is no wait this time as Yukari is struck again, this time to the gasp of a small crowd, and four Section Two agents. The agents separate the two taking Yukari away and leaving Rei alone with a small crowd around her. As she looks around, Rei hears the whispers of her on looks disproving of her action. Rei returns with her standard stare, forcing the crowd to disperse.  
  
"She what!"  
  
Hikari shouts just before she covers her mouth in shock. She sits in her seat just before homeroom with two of her classmates.  
  
"Rei she beat up her sister we saw it!" One of the two classmates whispers to Hikari, who is shaking her head in disbelief at what she been told.  
  
Before the other classmate can speak up the door slides open and Rei walks in, showing no notion of the alleged fight. Hikari pears at Rei's knuckles to them red and bused, a tell tale sign she has been in a fight.  
  
"Miss Ayanami..." Hikari stands and slowly walks to the Blue haired girl with fear.  
  
After Rei places down her bag and takes her seat, she looks up to the class representative. "Representative Horaki..."  
  
The cold red stare Rei gives Hikari, intimidates her from speech. Unable to talk, Hikari retreats to her desk. Where the two students from before, look at Rei with disgust, for what she did.  
  
"Your not going let this stand are you, Yukari is really cool..."  
  
One of the students says to Hikari, before the other one speaks up. "Yea, much cooler the Rei..."  
  
Hikari stands and looks back at Rei, who seems to be business as usual, staring out a window in thought. 'I don't know what to do, Rei has never been violent before...' Unable to find a solution to the problem Hikari looks to her feet, trying to understand what happened.  
  
Deep with in the Geo-Front, Yukari has found her self in the care of Doctor Ritsuko Akagi. Yukari sits on a stool in Ritsuko's office being bandaged by the Doctor, however for Yukari the cats that are all around her are more amusing. As she puts a kitten on her head, as she pets an adult cat in her lap.  
  
"Meeeooow..."  
  
Ritsuko ignores the girl action until her cat speaks back, with a meow of its own.  
  
"You don't say..." After a second Ritsuko finishes bandaging Yukari's head, but cant help but look as Yukari talks to her cats. "Meeoowww... Really, that's so cool."  
  
"What are you doing..." Ritsuko finally asks.  
  
Yukari holds the cat in her lap to the face. "I'm talking to the kitty! She's such a nice kitty to..."  
  
Ritsuko raises her eyebrow. "Riiight..."  
  
Silence strikes the two as Yukari watches Ritsuko puts away her medical kit. Once done Ritsuko turns to see her cats have swarmed Yukari, they each seeming want attention from her as she giggles and pet each one.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Ritsuko needs not to speak any further, as Yukari, starts to purer to the cats around her.  
  
"Naoko!" It takes a second for Ritsuko to catch what been said before answering.  
  
"My names Ritsuko!"  
  
The comment goes unheard as Yukari yells out. "Can I keep one!"  
  
"No, these are my cats..."  
  
For some reason the concept goes over Yukari's head. "But I really want one!"  
  
Thankfully, The good doctor sees that Yukari is a bout to throw a tantrum. Knowing they can get bad enough to piss off Rei she wasn't about to bare witness to such an out burst.  
  
"Okay... Okay...! Ritsuko waves her hands in front of Yukari. "I will let you take care of one for a little bit okay..."  
  
"I want Servo!" Yukari points to the one on her head.  
  
"You can borrow Servo..." Ritsuko shakes her head seeing the girl is not listening. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
Not expecting a response from Yukari, but getting one if she likes it or not, Yukari looks up to Ritsuko. "I think so... But how are we going to make a entry plug suit for cats?"  
  
Sitting in the grass away from all the action that they should be doing, Kensuka Shinji, and Touji sit on the sidelines. Kensuka is going over his recently played footage, this footage happens to be from his secret spot off a tree were he can look into the Girls changing room.  
  
"Kensuka, what's with you..." Shinji mutters as he glances at the new pictures taken from his digital camera.  
  
"The markets open Shinji, and I cant pass up the profit..."  
  
No matter how Kensuka puts it, to Shinji it is still wrong. "But isn't that kind of perverted... its not even Yukari..."  
  
Both Touji and Kensuka shake there head both exaggerating a sad face. "Shinji, you don't understand one thing about capitalism."  
  
"Yea I do..."  
  
The incontinence in Shinji's voice draws a laugh, from Kensuka. "You know its not Yukari, Touji knows its not Yukari, I know its Rei..."  
  
Kensuka holds up his camera to show Shinji a half naked picture of Rei, Shinji quickly looks away embarrassed.  
  
Both Kensuka and Touji sigh. "But the average Otaku doesn't know its Rei, People want pictures for her body... Besides I here that anyone with a picture of those two fighting, is up too two thousand Yen."  
  
"Fighting?"  
  
Once more Shinji is out of the loop, and had no two of their fight; Touji however decides to enlighten him. "Yea Megumi, and Aoi, they said Rei beat up Yukari pretty bad, that's why she's not in."  
  
Shinji stares in shock not believing what been said. "Rei?"  
  
"No Shinji, your dad!" Touji teases.  
  
"Err..." Kensuka looks at both of his friends. "Will you keep it down, your scaring off customers?"  
  
Rei stands in the girl's locker room with some concern, all of her cloths seem to be missing Rei has also noticed that some one has broken the lock on her locker.  
  
'Odd...' Rei begins to look around for a teacher to report the possible theft.  
  
As she exits the locker room, and in to the hallway, the Blue hair girl begins to feel like she is being watch. Rei turns just in time to see one of the many gym bags used to store equipment come over her head. Alarmed by the ambush Rei struggles to get it off as she falls to the ground.  
  
Next to come is a furry of kicks and slaps, Rei has no choice but to curl into a defense ball, blinded, and only the muffled sound of two females taunting her. The attack takes a second before the aggressors leave Rei battered on the ground.  
  
'Something's broken...' Rei thinks as she lays on the ground in pain. After the first attempt to stand fails with her collapsing in pain, she can only remove the bag and cradle her wounds. 'Why was I attacked?'  
  
Rei winces in pain as she tries to move her neck, with the inability to move Rei start to sniff as blood trickles down her face.  
  
'This is a dilemma...'  
  
The teacher makes one final look around the classroom, and he could have sworn Rei Ayanami was here today. His old mind isn't as good as it used to be as ponders on, if Rei was in school at all.  
  
'The girl never hear...' The teacher thinks to him self as he stretches his head looking at his roster. 'An know there's two of them... Ah, hell that's why we have class reps...'  
  
"Representative Horaki..."  
  
The young pigtailed girl in the second row stands up. "Yes sir."  
  
"Wasn't Ayanami..."  
  
The door slides open and Yukari Ayanami slides in on her shoes with a cat on her head. "You called, oh enlightened one!" The class cheers a little to see the yellowed eyed twin of Rei making her entrance.  
  
"Not that Ayanami..." The teacher scratches his head again. "The other one."  
  
Hikari looks to the window seat were Rei should be; however, she is missing. A bunch of snickers heard with in the class. Hikari looks around knowing something foul has happened.  
  
"Who was the last to see Miss Ayanami, after gym." Hikari receives blank stares and hidden faces for an answer. Even Shinji looks around worried for his fellow pilot.  
  
"We will find her! Yukari announces as she points to the cat on her head with both fingers. "Servo, give me full power on the engines!"  
  
As quick as the girl arrived she leaves running to the gym, with the intent on to apologies to her sister.  
  
Everyone in the classroom looks to the door in confusion. The teacher looks back to the class just as disturbed by the girl's action.  
  
Touji calls out to Hikari, who is still standing. "Was that a cat on Yukari's head..."  
  
"Umm..." Hikari looks around with more important thing to answer then Touji's question. She then spots Aoi and Megumi sitting in the two front seats in the corner, the only ones who don't seemed confused. "They better have not..."  
  
"Oh Rei!" Yukari busts open the hallway to the locker room to horror of Rei laying on her side with a small puddle of blood around her. "Big sister!"  
  
Yukari runs to her sister's side and lifts her up put cant as Rei cries out in pain.  
  
"Ayanami..." Rei whispers thankful that someone has discovered her.  
  
"Who did this to you!" Yukari demands as she cups her sister's hand.  
  
Rei coughs a little bit before speaking. "Two suspects, both female, that's all I was able to identify." Rei looks into her sister's eyes in amazement. 'Where's her dumb stare... And why does she have a cat on her head.'  
  
Yukari examines her sister for a moment. 'Come on knowledge of useless information I nee... Oh I know what wrong.' The girl begins to feel her sister's wounds before coming to a conclusion. "They bused your hip... and broke a rib..."  
  
"Ayanami!"  
  
Both Ayanami's look over to, whoever called them, they see Hikari running to them, with concern. Once she sees Rei's blood, she cries out. "I can't believe they did this to you!"  
  
"Who did this!" Yukari grabs Hikari and shakes her.  
  
"I... I... think Megumi and Aoi!" Once said, Yukari drops Hikari, and she runs out the door  
  
"Watch my sister!"  
  
Hikari nods and looks down to Rei taking her hand.  
  
"Representative Horaki..." Rei whispers with a pain full grown.  
  
The girl pulls out a tissue from her pocket and begins to wipe Rei's face. "What is it Ayanami..."  
  
"Why does Ayanami have a cat on her head..."  
  
Hikari looks up to the door Yukari left out. "I don't know..."  
  
Back in 2-A , the teach stands staring out the window caught in his Pre- Impact flashback, he does not notice the door slide open. Everyone turns to see Yukari standing in the doorway.  
  
"Aoi and Megumi!"  
  
Just as Yukari thought, the two girls look over to her. With her targets set she chargers her enemies on all fours, her feline friend abandon ship and jumps off just as Yukari leaps on to a desk then leaps in to the air. Megumi screams, as she is the first target for the cat like Yukari. Still unaware is the teacher as he mumbles to him self. Everyone in the class shouts as Yukari lands right on Megumi's head, knocking her off her chair, and flipping her desk. Aoi stands and flees in terror, as Yukari pops her head up. The girl is not fast enough for Yukari as she jumps on to Shinji's desk, then jumps off the young boys shoulders flying in the air landing on a second desk. By this time, Aoi is in the back of the room heading for the side rear exits. This was not to be, as soon as she reaches the door, Yukari lands on her. They both slide out into the hall and into a passing teacher.  
  
The teacher looks on in shock as Yukari holds Aoi's head up by her hair, using her mouth. Suddenly a small kitten comes over and bites Aoi's finger.  
  
By mid after noon, Yukari is seen standing out side of her classroom with to buckets of water, one in each hand. She merrily sings a tone to the cat that sleeps on her head, but stops when Hikari returns. She smiles at her class rep just to receive an odd stare.  
  
"Why are you out side?"  
  
Yukari looks down to the buckets in her hands. "I believe this is a form of punishment..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Chewing on students..." The yellowed girl smiles as she tilts her head to one side. "How's Rei?"  
  
Seeing that she might be in a load of trouble, Hikari looks down and rubs her forehead. "What's with the cat?"  
  
"Who... Servo... He's my good friend..." The kitten on Yukari head stands up stretches, circles around until it is in the same place he was before, and curls back up into a ball and back to sleep.  
  
Rei awakes from a deep sleep, she looks around to see she is in her apartment and the smell of something good fills the air. As well as the pain in her chest has subsided.  
  
'Its not the first time I broke a rib...' When she goes to get out of bed she is reminded through pain that she bruised her hip. 'Or bruised my hip.'  
  
Before Rei can get out of bed, she sees Yukari run over and grab her shoulders. "I don't think so sis!" Rei watches as the clone helps her back under her covers. "I will take care of you, so just lay down."  
  
For some reason beyond Rei's comprehension, she feels in the wrong. 'What is this feeling, its painful and cold..." Rei watches as Yukari goes over to a table, and begins to put together a dish of food, that she had delivered to the apartment. 'When I look at Ayanami... I feel...'  
  
Rei thought is broken as Yukari comes over and places a tray next to her, after lifting Rei to a sitting position. "Time to eat, now this is all veggie stuff, just the way you like it."  
  
'Guilty...' The thought echoes around Rei's mind as she allows her sister to feed her. 'I feel guilty, why.' Rei looks to her feet to see a small kitten play with a loss string on her sheet.  
  
Yukari notices what Rei sees and looks to the kitten as well. "Oh meet your new roommate, Servo." Rei looks to her sister as she smiles at her; Yukari then looks back to the cat. "Servo." The cat looks over and walks to the twins. "Servo this is Rei, my big sister, Rei this is Servo."  
  
The cat meows as Rei rolls her eyes at the latest stunt by her sister. "This housing unit is to diminutive..."  
  
**Next problem... Zero plus Two equals, thermonuclear detonation... (Well kinda)**


	9. Problem Eight:  Zero plus Two equals, th...

**Problem 8: Zero plus Two equals, thermonuclear detonation... (Well kinda)**  
  
Standing in the center of Misato's apartment Rei Ayanami watchers in bleak silence as Misato begins to call out orders to Touji, Kensuke Shinji, and Yukari. Shinji cleans the dishes from this morning, which is nearly ten times then usual because of the guests. Kensuke fiddles with his camera as Yukari chases Servo around the table in a circle, PenPen seems to also be in the fury running around chasing Yukari.  
  
"Stop chasing your cat!" Misato steps in front of Yukari, she runs in to her feet with PenPen behind her. Everyone watches as Servo makes his full circle and crashes into PenPen  
  
Misato rolls her eyes and grabs Yukari's hand. "Touji Kensuke, Shinji we are leaving!" She watches as the three boys make there way to the door. "Oh, and Ayanami..."   
  
"Bye Servo, bye Sis..."  
  
Yukari interrupts Misato, so she just puts her hands over the girl's mouth. "See you later today."  
  
The door slams shut leaving Rei Ayanami alone. The silence is still and peaceful, not even the sound of PenPen can be heard or Yukari's cat. Rei does not move she just continue to stare off at the doorway. Rei finally moves as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
  
'Peace...'  
  
A smile strikes Rei face as she walks over and sits onto the coach  
  
"Thank God..."

* * *

"Umm..."  
  
Shinji Ikari yells out but it is in vain. The roar of the Mig-38 transport helicopter, is over powered by the yelling of Yukari. She sits with Shinji's blue t-shirt on and jogging shorts. Next to her is Kensuke, camera in hand, Touji and Shinji.  
  
"Now in 1950, Dutch astronomer Jan Oort hypothesized that comets came from a vast shell of icy bodies about 50,000 times farther from the Sun than Earth is." Touji sits crammed next to his friends, tired of the girl's speech, for Kensuke, the topic seems interesting. "A year later astronomer Gerard Kuiper suggested that some comet-like debris from the formation of the solar system should also be just beyond Neptune. In fact, he argued, it would be unusual not to find such a continuum of particles since this would imply the primordial solar system has a discrete edge." Shinji yells out once more to Misato, this time she turns her head. She forced to dodge Yukari's hands as she draws in the air.  
  
"How did we get from skin diseases to the solar system?  
  
The question stumps Misato. "I don't know..."  
  
"This notion was reinforced by the realization that there is a separate population of comets, called the Jupiter family, that behave strikingly different than those coming from the far reaches of the Oort cloud. Besides..." Yukari catches out of the corner of her eyes the sight of dozens of warships on the Ocean. 'It's a fleet, a big one to... that means its...'  
  
"Look it's a... a Ar... ma...da!"  
  
"Holly crap!" Kensuke nearly leaps over his friend to record the sight. "One, Two, Three... Four, no Five Battleships, and four aircraft carriers!"  
  
Misato looks down to the fleet and yawns. "Yea I felt you guys need a brake, so I thought I would take you on the cute boat down there."  
  
Out of everyone in the chopper, it is Shinji and Touji are least amused. "Why go down there?" Shinji asks Misato not to impressed with the fleet before him.  
  
"Well... to meet the 2nd child."  
  
Shinji wish not to continue on the subject, in his mind he's scared on who it might be. 'Just another soul I will hurt..."

* * *

Once the MIG-38 lands on the deck the side door slides open and the first one to jump out is Yukari, she hits the ground and brings her nose to the flight deck. The foul smell of JP-8, Hydraulic fluid and tire rubber, quickly has the girl grabs her nose.  
  
"That's stinky!"  
  
"You think..." Misato clears the rotors of the MIG and waits for Shinji, Kensuka, Touji, and Yukari to follow. Once together Misato begins to walk to the superstructure as she does, she looks to see Asuka in the distance standing in her yellow sundress. No one else notices the girl as a gust of wind blows off Touji's hat.  
  
"Shit!" Touji pushes past Kensuke and Shinji. "Someone stop it damn it!"  
  
Before Touji can run after it Yukari leaps in to the air and yells out.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
She begins to sprit after the white and black striped hat. Misato nearly knocked over as Yukari runs by her at full speed. The hat stumbles and rolls until it strikes the thin and beautiful legs of Asuka Langley Souyu. This means nothing to Yukari as she now drops to all fours running like a cat to its pray.  
  
Asuka does not notice the blue haired girl as she steps on Touji hat. She does see Misato and goes to call over to her old friend. Nevertheless, braking from the crowd of flight deck crewmembers is Yukari; about to making her final leap in the air. The girls yellow eyes are the first and last things Asuka sees before tackled to the ground by Yukari. The two roll across the ground and come to a stop with Yukari on top of Asuka pining her to the ground and the hat in her mouth.  
  
"Who the hell are you!"  
  
Asuka yells out as she rubs her head. The girl continues to hold Asuka's shoulders down as she spits out the hat.  
  
'Kyoko...' Yukari eyes light up with pride. 'Not only was that one hell of a pounce I remember this girl.'  
  
"Get off of me you freak!" Asuka pushes on Yukari's face. 'Who hell is this, and why is she on top of me!'  
  
Asuka yells once more in vain, she is then repulsed when Yukari sniffs her mouth. "Kyoko!"  
  
By this time, Misato and the three stooges are standing looking at Asuka and Yukari.  
  
"Ayanami!" Misato yell brings Yukari back to reality the girl stands with hat in hand. Asuka slowly gets up still somewhat shaken.  
  
"I never have been so insulted!" The red head points to Yukari as she stares at Misato. 'This girl is going to pay...'  
  
With a slight smirk, Misato crosses her arms. "Hi nice to see you again to."  
  
Yukari steps back as Asuka glares at her with an evil look. The blue hair girl does not retreat with out speaking. "I'm sorry Kyoko..."  
  
"What!" Yukari has hit a well-hidden nerve, not even Misato is aware of how sensitive it is. "My name is Asuka! Asuka Langley..."  
  
'I cant believe it... its like I know this girl...' Yukari breaks up the screams from Asuka. "Souyu... Kyoko Zepp..."  
  
'What the hell did she just cam me... my mom's name...' Asuka does not stand for being called by her mother name. "Will you shut up!"  
  
"I guess not, the Kyoko I know isn't a bitch."  
  
"Ayanami!" Misato's words are not fast enough to stop Asuka from slapping Yukari.  
  
Yukari hisses at the girl before leaping onto her Shinji, Kensuka, and Touji are given one hell of a show Asuka and Yukari go at each other in a all out cat fight. Misato watches in horror as a small crowd gathers.  
  
"200 yen on Ayanami..." Touji whispers to his friends.  
  
"I don't know..." Shinji mutters as Asuka grabs Yukari by the base of her blue hair and tosses her to the ground. Shinji holds out his hand and Touji reluctantly takes out some money and places it Shinji's hand.  
  
Kensuke looks at the exchange. "Maybe Shinji does understand capitalism..."  
  
"Nope..." Shinji watches the fight as Asuka keeps the upper hand. "I lost enough fights to see a winner of one."  
  
As the two fall to the ground, Misato jumps in to stop them from fight. The two teens are a burden for Misato but she manages to pull them apart.

* * *

On the Main Bridge of the carrier the Captain and the Officer on Duty, in front of them is Misato, to her left and Yukari to her right.  
  
"What do you think this is, Madison Square Gardens?" The captain barks to the three women in front of him. "This is what we are protecting!"  
  
"Sir, this was an isolated incident, and will not happen again..."  
  
"Babysitting children, while guarding a toy, what a worthless and pathetic assignment for the entire pacific fleet!"  
  
Before Misato can insert a heavy toned comeback, Yukari eyes change from happy to anger. "Pathetic is what I would call the protection you are providing."  
  
Everyone in Misato's party roll their eyes as the ships captain bellows in laughter. "I'm sorry I didn't know I needed the approval from a little girl." He looks to the OOD. "Call the joint chiefs I think..."  
  
Interrupting once more is Yukari. "The only useful thing you have are the Submarines and The SU-35c, neither are which are readied for combat. With over three hundred aircraft at your disposal you are only operating two cats, and I find that pathetic."  
  
"I think that's enough, Miss Ayanami." Kaji stands in the doorway of the bridge leaning against the bulkhead and waving to Misato. Asuka is the first to nearly jump in the air calling out Kaji's name.  
  
Everyone else except Misato look over to the man with curiosity. Misato on the other hand looks in disgust.

* * *

After sometime all seven of them make there way to the ship mess hall once their Misato stops Kaji before he can enter, she is unable to speak, as her face turns red.  
  
"Hey Misato..." Yukari stops just in front of Misato. "Are you on fire?"  
  
Misato looks around quickly to confirm she is not. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your face is all red."  
  
"That's because of him!" Misato looks up and points to Kaji.  
  
Kaji looks to behind him then to Misato who is still pointing at him; he nudges Asuka to release his arm so he can approach Misato. "I'm glad to see you too."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaji looks down to see Asuka has reattached her self to his arm. "Escorting, in a way."  
  
The group sits at a table and each take an assortment of refreshments before talking again. Much calmer then before Misato stands just as Shinji reaches the table. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"  
  
Shinji looks to the red head that looks back up to him. "Hi..."  
  
"Who are you suppose to be?" The insulting tone Asuka gives, does not help Shinji answer.  
  
Yukari however finds that she will be able to help Shinji. "You don't know who this is!" Asuka looks over to Yukari with anger. "I guess someone as average as you couldn't hope to be as good as Shinji Ikari the third child, he piloted his Eva into combat with no training!"  
  
With a smile, Kaji points gestures seeing Asuka give a face of disproval. "He piloted it with a sync of 43.8 with no prier training."  
  
"Impressive..." Asuka nods to Shinji, who sighs because he not the center of attention around him is over. "So whose the blue haired baka?"  
  
Yukari hisses at Asuka and goes to bite her lucky for Asuka, Shinji gets in the way. Misato sighs to see a fight adverted.  
  
"This is Yukari Ayanami, sister to Rei Ayanami who is the first child, she is the Zero child."  
  
"Zero what..."  
  
With Asuka dumbfounded, Kaji smirks as he goes to impress Misato with what he already knows. "Yes, she was stolen a long time ago, the Marduk institute left her for dead but she escaped and NERV found her two weeks ago just as she woke from a coma."  
  
"That explains these two..." Asuka takes a sip from her drink. "Who are the two little Otaku's?"  
  
Referring to Touji and Kensuke, as little Otaku's does not go over well with Touji as he jumps out of his seat. "Who you calling an little Otaku!"  
  
"You..." Asuka stands to meet the challenger. "All boys are a bunch of perverted Otaku's!"  
  
"Enough!" Misato yells out avoiding another fight.

* * *

Quickly after their drinks, Asuka drags Shinji away to a Blackhawk she asked to send her to Unit Two. Once on bored however Asuka finds Yukari Ayanami waiting for them inside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!"  
  
As the hair on Asuka's back stands on end, Yukari gives a hiss. "I asked Kaji if I could come, Kyoko."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Asuka grabs Shinji by the hand and forces him in to the Blackhawk so she does not have to sit next to Yukari. "And who the hell gave you permission to use his name informally!"  
  
The yellow eyes of Yukari stare straight through Asuka. "He said I could."  
  
As the engines start up Asuka can only roll her eyes as she sits herself down arms crossed fuming with anger.  
  
'God she's annoying!'

* * *

Once on bored the modified supertanker, Asuka takes Shinji by his wrist and is practically dragging him. Yukari uses her time to run circles around Asuka and Shinji making airplane sounds. Asuka looks over to Shinji to see him not bothered by the girl's antics.  
  
"Doesn't this bother you?"  
  
Wishing for is SADT now more then ever, he sighs as he watches Yukari run around with her arms out. "What Yukari... it just takes time to get used to her."  
  
After a short trip Asuka comes to the edge of the giant tarp that hides the ships precious cargo on bored. Shinji pears into the ships massive cargo bay were Unit Two lays. To him it is just another weapon.  
  
'Its an Evangelion so what...' Shinji looks over to Asuka who is waiting for a response. "I didn't know it was red... that's a..."  
  
"Oh my god, what is that thing!" Yukari yells out as she collides into the back of Shinji and Asuka knocking them off the ledge and into the Bakalite suppression fluid.  
  
"BAKA!" Asuka floats to the surface and looks up to see Yukari, to see her laughing. "You stupid bitch! What the hell is your malfunction!"  
  
Yukari sticks out her tongue. "Red and Yellow makes orange, no."  
  
"Err!" Asuka looks at her sundress to see its now stained orange. "Third!" Asuka turns to look for Shinji but sees nothing. As she floats looking for the Third child, he is nowhere to be found. "Where the hell..."  
  
Asuka heart skips a beat to see Shinji below her feet at the bottom of the hold.  
  
"Ikari!"  
  
Asuka takes a deep breath and dives down to Shinji, who lays at the bottom. Up above Yukari releases what is going on? 'Meow...' The girl quickly dives into the Bakelite to help.  
  
Down below Asuka eyes burn, as the chemical she in is never meant for swimming. However, she does not give up as she reaches Shinji who is submerged about twenty feet down. As Asuka reaches the boy, she takes hold of his head and should. Feeling a pulse, she grabs Shinji nose and kisses him deeply to give what little oxygen she can spare. Shinji's eyes are barely open, he is in a near unconscious state as he sees Asuka give him the breath of life. Asuka rushes to the surface met half way by Yukari who grabs Shinji's to speed up the progress.  
  
The Three burst to the surface Asuka gasps for hair as she reaches the top. She then begins to swim to safety with Shinji at her side using perfect life saving skills. Once out of the Bakelite Asuka searches for a pulse, the one she finds is strong but he is also not breathing.  
  
'Not good...' Asuka thinks for a second before performing CPR.  
  
Yukari stands watching as Asuka repeatedly gives chests compressions and breath air into the boy's lungs.  
  
'Kyoko...' There she sees it the eyes of the girl in front of her, they showed an emotion not yet seen. Care.  
  
Just as Asuka goes to give, another round of breaths Shinji coughs spitting Bakelite in the air. The girl rolls Shinji to his side and pats his back. "Spit it out!"  
  
Shinji hears the concerned voice of Asuka as he throws up the Bakelite in his lungs. However the burning sensation is over powering, every new breath burns. Shinji grabs hold of Asuka's arms and pleas for help.  
  
"It burns..."  
  
"We need to flush out his lunges!" Asuka turns to see Yukari standing behind her. With the life of Shinji in the balance, Asuka looks to Unit Two. She goes to lift Shinji up struggling to put him over her shoulders. When Yukari goes to help Asuka snaps at her.  
  
"Go away don't you think you caused enough damage as is!"

* * *

With Shinji in a fireman carry, Asuka goes to Unit two opening up the Entry Plug. With all her strength, she drags Shinji. Once both are in side Asuka fills the plug with LCL. The cool soothing sensation of the LCL on Shinji's lungs relieves the pain Asuka sigh in relief to see that the boy is okay.  
  
"You know for someone so famous you don't acted the part." Asuka rests her self next to Shinji. "You can't even swim."  
  
"Trust me, I will be the first one to say that I'm overrated."  
  
Asuka smiles since Shinji is all right. "Good to see that you're well, considering that stupid baka nearly killed you!"  
  
"I'm alive, thanks to you..."  
  
Asuka blushes a little as Shinji sits up in the pilots seat. He quickly looks away as he blushes as well.  
  
"I will make that girl pay third, don't worry!"  
  
"Look she didn't know I couldn't swim... In fact no one does!" Shinji wishes not to see another fight so he tries to defend Yukari. "I'm not mad at her she's just a child, she didn't know any better."  
  
"Baka!" Shinji looks to Shinji as if he is crazy. "She's the same age as us!"  
  
Shinji suddenly feels distant from Asuka as he backs away from Asuka. "Misato said that she was in a coma for four years, so she is essentially only four."  
  
'Sucks to be her...' Asuka's thoughts are interrupted as the Entry Plug vibrates and shakes. "Undersea Shockwave!"  
  
Shinji looks to Asuka. "What?"  
  
Asuka opens up the plug to see Yukari jumping up and down on the small bridge that is used to reach Unit Two.  
  
"Angel Attacking!"  
  
Asuka looks to Shinji. "Now's my chance."

* * *

**Next Problem... Three is to irritating**


	10. Problem Nine:  Three is to irritating

**Problem Ten... Three is to irritating**  
  
"Why the hell wont it sink!"  
  
The Captain of the UNS Over the rainbow, formally the USS Abraham Lincoln, Nimitz class Carrier, stands on his bridge and watches as his fleet torn to shreds. With three ships sinking and four dead in the water, he franticly gives orders.  
  
"All ships fire at will!"  
  
Misato pop her head out from the bridge door. "Hello, would you like to order information about your enemy and counter to measures to use against it."  
  
"Get the hell off my bridge!"  
  
With a small smirk, Misato looks out the window. "Its pointless."  
  
Asuka runs around down the hall in a panic, not only is her dress ruined, she is missing her Pilot Readiness Bag.  
  
"Shit! Where's my Plug suits?" Asuka curses in German.  
  
Just as she turns a corner, she has her Pilots bag tossed at her head; she taken to the ground as she tries to catch it.  
  
"God damn it!" She looks up to see Yukari standing in the crimson red plug suit for Unit 2. Asuka shakes her head in shock and disgust. "I don't think so Zero, no way in hell are you getting in my Unit two!"  
  
'Time for an amazing display of acting second child...' Yukari eyes become teary as she falls to her knees. "Please! Let me go! I need to prove my self!"  
  
"Get out of that plug suit Zero!"  
  
The blue hair girl takes holed of the stained sundress to lift her self up. "Please I need to pilot or I will explode..."  
  
With a quick snap, the weight of Yukari rips the spaghetti string straps right off. Asuka is so angered at the girl in front of her she cannot even move.  
  
"Meow... Well, I'm Glad we had this talk, Kyoko..." Yukari takes Asuka hands and hands her, her straps. "Tootles!"  
  
As Yukari runs off back to Unit Two Asuka pulls out her flight suit. "I'm going to kill her! She is dead! She's going to die!"  
  
Shinji looks around the entry plug, left alone, and with the shock waves of the battle outside Shinji sighs, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Shinji!" The long drawn out scream from Yukari has him pop his head up onto the air. He sees running down the makeshift bridge directly behind her is Asuka both are in plug suits and only one thing runs through Shinji's mind  
  
'Ah Shit, here goes the neighborhood..."  
  
The first to jump into the plug is Yukari; she goes to the control sticks and begins to push on them. Shinji rolls his eyes as the girl plays on the controller. "Ayanami have you ever piloted before."  
  
"Yes... Wait... No..."  
  
"What!"  
  
The two conversation is ended with Asuka jumps in to the Plug, kicking Yukari out of the seat. Shinji slips and falls to the bottom of the plug as it fills with LCL. As Asuka calls out her commands in German, she delayed as the thought nose from Shinji and Yukari messed up the system start.  
  
"Damn it! Ikari, Baka!" Shinji reaches back to be behind Asuka with Yukari still rubbing her head.  
  
Shinji looks at the gibberish flashing on the screen. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Meow?" Yukari places her self over looking Asuka's right shoulder.  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief that the, so-called great Third child before she screams out. "Its thought nose! If you must think do it in German!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yukari does not question the request as she sings out. "Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch, Ith Auslanzerunp bin spechen nicht gud deutch!"  
  
"Shut up!" Asuka slaps Yukari in the back of the head. "God you're annoying!"  
  
The girl takes no heed of the insult as she points to a part of the control panel. "What does this button do?"  
  
On the bridge of the "Over the Rainbow" the OOD receives word of the Eva activation.  
  
"Word from the Attalla, Eva Unit Two is activating!"  
  
"Say what!"  
  
Misato runs to the observation window and looks out to see the tarp that covers the Evangelion slowly lift. "Alright Asuka! She rips the communications microphone from the captain's hands and yells out.  
  
"Stop the Eva activation!"  
  
A fight ensues between the Captain and Misato as the OOD looks on. "Dear lord, Unit two is using B-type equipment."  
  
Inside the plug, Asuka looks over her sync and data with Yukari and Shinji behind her. Only Shinji caught what the OOD said. "If we fall in the ocean we are done for."  
  
"We wont do that." Asuka smirks as she readies for combat.  
  
Misato comes over the radio. "Shinji your in there two!"  
  
"I'm here to Misato!"  
  
There is only a small pause before Misato calls out. "Eva Unit Two lift off!"  
  
"Lets play hopscotch...."  
  
Before Asuka can finish her thought, Yukari yells out. "I love hopscotch!"  
  
Right before the fish like angel, makes its attack run on the defenseless Cargo vessel that Unit Two is kneeling in, The Evangelion leaps out with the velocity of the bullet. Even inside the Entry Plug, Asuka Shinji scream out in terror as the Red Eva streaks in to the air. Once it stalls and reaches zero G the Eva back flips in the air and flies back down on to the end of the cargo ship just as it struck by the Angel.  
  
The Evangelion scurries up the sinking ship and leaps off just before it goes under. It landing is less then graceful as once more leaps with unusual control and power. Asuka seemingly cannot control the power Unit Two is outputting. The Eva lands on an edge of the helipad of a Destroy the ends of its feet are all the Eva has between sinking into the ocean.  
  
Asuka can barely catch her breath seeing she almost ended her first battle with a loss. Shinji looks over to Asuka with a raised eyebrow. Asuka gives him a look of death and Shinji retreats her glance.  
  
"I would be piloting perfectly fine if you weren't here!" Asuka looks to Yukari with anger as the girl hides her self under the thrown of souls and holds her hand up in a form of a puppet. "Err.!" Get the power supply up on the flight deck!"  
  
First, to respond is Misato. "Already doing it!"  
  
Unit Two continues its hopscotch with less the perfect landings each one seem to more unstable.  
  
"You can do it Kyoko..." Yukari mumbles as she uses her hand to lip sync the words she spoke.  
  
Asuka hair stands on end and she reaches out to strangle Yukari. Shinji reaches over Asuka lap taking control of the Evangelion landing it onto the flight deck of the Over the rainbow.  
  
"Will you to get with the game!" Shinji yells out as he plugs in the power supply.  
  
When Asuka turns back to her controls with Yukari's hand still in the puppet position she sees that Shinji is on her lap.  
  
"Get off Pervert!"  
  
"We would have been dead if it wasn't for me..." Shinji interrupted with an alarm from the Evangelions combat computer. "Angel coming in from nine o'clock!"  
  
With the battle in the forefront of Asuka's mind, she pushes Shinji off her lap and grabs her controls reading the Progressive Knife.  
  
The Evangelion stands on the carrier deck with the prong knife at the ready; the angel speeds up its attack as if accepting the challenge. On the Bridge everyone has finally recover from the impact of the Evangelion and look out to see the Angel coming at flank speed.  
  
"Target is approaching rapidly!"  
  
Back inside Unit Two the three pilots stare in silence as the Angel brakes the surface and shows its true size. Asuka leans back, because this is the first time she seen an Angel.  
  
"It has teeth..." For the first time Asuka shows fear in front of Shinji, he however only looks at his enemy with content. Yukari hand lips the words she speaks from below. "I think we're going to need a bigger boat..."  
  
'I'm in the mood for ice cream, if I don't keep my mind off the Eva we will be done for!'  
  
Everyone but Yukari ready for battle as the Angel leaps into the air and at the Eva. The beast crashes onto the deck and over whelms Unit Two as it tries to stay standing.  
  
In the Plug Yukari begins to hear a voice, it is only a whisper but Yukari repeats what she hears as soon as she looks up to them. "Believe in each other..."  
  
The words sink deep into Asuka and Shinji. The two look at each other then to their enemy. They both grab the controls and focus on combat.  
  
Unit Two comes alive the Eva lifts the massive target off the Carrier deck. The Angel falls into the water nearly capsizing the massive ship, thankfully, the Evangelion uses its massive body weight to redirect weight and save the ship.  
  
Inside the bridge, Misato is on the ground once more because of the combat. She rises to see the Evangelion still standing on the deck. She looks around to see the Angel is back in the water coming around for a second attack. Touji and Kensuke look out the window sick from the ship motion.  
  
On the flight deck Unit Two has retrieved its knife, as it goes to stand back up; one of the elevators raises to reveal a Yak-38, in side the two seat VTOL is Kaji, and his pilot. On the bridge, Kensuke is yelling out at the rare aircraft. Asuka notices the boy inside the Entry Plug and looks down at the aircraft.  
  
"Kaji!"  
  
Inside the aircraft, Kaji looks up and activates his radio. "I have to make a delivery take care of this Asuka."  
  
Shinji and Asuka watch the jet take off and fly away. Both are dumbfounded to see him run. "He runaway..." Shinji looks over to Asuka as he states the fact.  
  
"That's not cool!" Asuka yells out to the jet as it goes out of sight.  
  
"Lets play airplane!" Yukari calls out as she has found the controls free because of Kaji's flight. She takes this time to use the Evangelion to pick up one of the SU-35 that is still intact. 'There should be over 10000 gallons of JP-8 in this thing, its like an Evangelion sized hand granade.'  
  
Everyone looks on as Unit two plays with the SU-35. The child like action nearly makes Misato pass out. The Ships captain points at the Eva in disgust. Asuka is also not happy with the antics as she pound on Yukari's head. Little does anyone knows Yukair's true plan.  
  
"Get off of my Eva, baka!"  
  
Shinji is the only one to take notice of the Angel coming in at flank speed. "Angel!"  
  
Asuka grabs Yukari's hands and wields the control with Yukari's arms to fight the Angel. With a SU-35 in one hand and the Prog knife in the other, the three pilots ready them selves for combat. Seconds before the Angel attacks Shinji gets an idea and grabs the controls, covering Asuka and Yukari's hands.  
  
"Follow my lead!" Everyone nods and concentrates onto the target.  
  
The Evangelion takes a step just as the Angel leaps mouth open the Eva charges the target and jumps for its open mouth. Everyone looks to see the Evangelion be swallowed hole. The Angel lands onto the flight deck, after the shock of its impact everyone looks up to see that the Angel is convulsing.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" The OOD whispers as he pears to the Angel.  
  
Even Touji cannot help but wonder. "It looks dead..."  
  
Kensuke looks up with his camera. "Its about to..."  
  
The boy could not finish his statement as the Angel explodes from the inside out. Blood and guts fly all over the Aircraft Carrier covering it in the Angels bodily fluids. It splatters across half the fleet around them and it then rains from the sky covering anything the first explosion did not cover. Standing on the carrier deck is Evangelion Unit Two it is soaked from head to feet in the Purple inners of the sixth Angel.  
  
Back on the bridge, everyone begins to spit out the blood of their enemy and wipe their faces. Kensuke was luckily enough to have his camera over his face protecting it from the spray.  
  
Everyone looks over to Kensuke; he looks back at them to see not one is as well off as he. "Explode...  
  
His sentence interrupted when Unit 02 collapses onto the flight deck. Everyone turns to the sight of the Evangelion. Inside the Eva, Shinji sits just behind Asuka with Yukari swimming around them.  
  
"Well it worked..."  
  
For such a statement, Asuka turns to him ready to strike him. "But we look like idiots!"  
  
"Sor..." Before Shinji can finish, Yukari gets in the way of the two.  
  
"Its my fault!"  
  
Asuka stares at the girl, just before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the other side of the Entry Plug. "Stay out of this Zero..." Asuka stops when Yukari bites Asuka's hand, Asuka's first reaction is to scream into the air and tries shakes her off. When that doesn't work she slams the girl in to the thrown of Souls."  
  
In New Yukasuka The UNS "Over the Rainbow" reaches its port of call. Like the rest of the surviving fleet, it stained purple. One of the first off the ship are the pilots, Shinji taken to a medical team from NERV to treat his lungs, which bother him out side of the LCL. He lays on a gurney breathing in a specially treated mist coming from a small tube. Asuka stands next to him.  
  
The fire in her eyes seemed to have died down as she watches Unit Two be lowered off the carrier. "I can't believe he ran..."  
  
Shinji looks up to Asuka after breathing in some mist. "Whom are you talking about?"  
  
"Kaji..." Asuka looks down disappointed that he ran. "An I thought he was a real man..."  
  
The girls eyes in front of him seem deep in thought, he cannot help put look into them trying to see what in side. "Asuka, even if he did run, you defeated the angel..."  
  
About to take all the credit Asuka looks over to Shinji, but the look in his eyes seems delicate. "I can't take all the credit, you helped to."  
  
"No you were great, I mean..." Shinji retreats to the mist and breaths in a deep breath. Asuka sighs and sits down next to Shinji in the ambulance.  
  
"Kyoko!"  
  
Asuka sinks into her shoulders and looks for Yukari. Out of all the places she could be she is on top of the ambulance; she lowers her head as she hangs upside down.  
  
"Is Shinji okay, Kyoko?"  
  
Reminded on how annoying Yukari is Asuka jumps up and grabs Yukari dragging her down. The blue haired girl lands on all fours looks up to Shinji and Asuka with her yellow eyes reflecting back to them.  
  
"Stop calling me that, I hate that name!"  
  
Shinji looks down to see a tear escape Asuka's eye and roll down her cheek, it comes to a stop just before falling into his hands. "Beautiful..."

* * *

**Problem Eleven: Who's, whose new friend, and who sits here?**


	11. Problem 10: Who’s, whose new friend, and...

**Problem 10: Who's, whose new friend, and who sits here?**  
  
Three days after the destruction of the seventh Angel, Asuka Langley Souyu is beginning her first day of school in Japan. Since homeroom she has been the talk of the school, her popularity has soured to heights that even rival the day when Yukari Ayanami entered the school. Gym class has been her strongest class as she topped every student who dared challenged her.  
  
"Have you heard all the talk..." Kensuke mutters as he stands just out side of the men's locker. "Asuka, Asuka, Asuka..."  
  
Touji Suzahara stands beside him going over his friend's pictures of the red haired hellion who has just joined their school. "Thank god your pictures don't show her personality... She's a real female dog, if you know what I mean." Exiting the locker room is Shinji Ikari; Touji is first to see his friend and waves to him. "Hey, big shot!"  
  
The shy young boy who has a lot on his mind since the battle, the small glimmer of hope that Shinji has not seen in his life, Asuka Langley Souyu has done more then save his life, but she has also entangled his heart in a deluge of twisted emotions. Shinji has only felt this way once before in his life, and his coward ness, led that feeling to nothingness. But in the end Shinji is still skilled in running away from his fears and problems so it makes it easier to hide the small crush he has developed for his fellow pilot. "I see you're making a nice profit..."  
  
Shinji's words were delivered with a rare tone of sarcasm; both Kensuke and Touji knew it was uncommon for their friend to be so up front. Kensuke is willing to challenge his friends comment as he holds up a wad of bills. "I don't see you making ten hundred Yen."  
  
Next to comment is Touji who can't help but chuckle at his friend. "Well you're the lucky one you have to work with her..."  
  
"What ever..."  
  
Shinji moves on and begins to head back to class, with nearly a half hour till the start, Shinji finds him self wondering the school ground trying to avoid thoughts about Asuka.  
  
"Guten Morgen... Shinji..." Asuka cool and confident voice rings out over the crowed around Shinji.  
  
The boy turns to see his fellow classmate and Evangelion Pilot. She walks up to him with a smirk on her face. "Guten... Morgen..." Shinji's would have had a hard time trying to speak German to Asuka but her morning greeting was almost as active as Yukari's and it involved a little German 101. 'Why am I so quiet... I should be happy she saved my life and all.'  
  
Shinji smiles at Asuka as she walks over to him flicking him on the forehead. "I'm the most popular girl in school; you should appreciate your good fortune." Shinji shrugs his shoulder's at the statement, the same could have been said when Yukari joined the school. "The other one is here to, right."  
  
Taken from thought Shinji looks at Asuka with a raised eyebrow. "Other..."  
  
"The first child... sister to that dunculf zero!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Shinji looks down the steps to where Rei Ayanami usually perches her self after gym. Typically she is alone but ever since Yukari came around she is always seen with her yellowed eyed sister. Yukari is currently tugging on Rei's are trying to get the girls attention. Rei desperately tries to ignore her sister's constant annoyance and read a book. As if Rei couldn't be annoyed anymore, a shadow casts over her book, and unable to move with Yukari latched to her arm she looks up to the sight of Asuka standing on a concrete block that is next to the bench Rei sits on.  
  
'The second child...' Rei thinks to her self as she remembers the briefing she received form her commander on the child that stands in front of her. 'The Commander says that she as annoying as Ayanami... I hope not..."  
  
"Your Rei Ayanami right, pilot of the Prototype. Hi I'm Asuka Langley Souyu designated pilot to Unit Two, let's be good friends."  
  
All Rei can do is sigh as she puts her book down on her lap and looks up to Yukari that rubs on her arm like a kitten as she purrs. 'I never thought their could be two fourteen year olds with such a big mouth.' She then looks back to Asuka who waits for an answer.  
  
"What for..."  
  
Smiling at the small challenge presented to her by the first child she looks at Yukari who is obviously being a nuisance by the way Rei looked at her. Asuka jumps down from her towing vantage point and lands on the ground next to Rei. As she rises to stand she picks up a rock from the ground and holds it up to Yukari.  
  
"Hey, Zero..." Asuka gestures as if trying to offer a dog a treat. Yukari looks up to Asuka and smiles.  
  
"What's up, Kyoko..."  
  
Asuka nearly crushes the rock in her hand as Yukari once more addresses her by her mother's name. Once more the memories that she has hidden deep in her mind is creeping closer to remembrance. "See this rock..."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Go after the rock..." Asuka once more maintains her smile despite her hatred for the girl. She also chucks the rock far off landing in the school courtyard almost fifty yards away.  
  
In total amazement, Rei watches as Yukari leaps off the bench and sprints off to the resting place of the rock. She stands and looks at Asuka as if God sent her. Rei despite her many attempts have never been able to free her self as quickly as Asuka just did. Asuka her self looks to Rei's Red eyes to see surprise and relief all in one, this brings a smile to her face.  
  
"Because it would be convenient."  
  
With a small nod Rei watches as Yukari searches for the rock that was thrown, Yukari disregards the people around her as she is on all fours looking for it. "I believe your offer is valid... I will fulfill you request in being your... Friend..."  
  
Asuka places her hand on Rei should and smiles as they both watch Yukari looks for the small rock. "I think we can be good friends..."  
  
Feeling the slightly taller girl touch her shoulder sends a wave of feeling to Rei's mind. A bond she has only felt with one other, Gendo Ikari, the fact the Asuka was able to being this sensation back to Rei's life, allows her to break her statue like stance as she relaxes her shoulder's and slowly smiles.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well that's a first..." Touji mutters as he leans over the sky walk of the school and watch as Yukari finally finds the rock and goes running back to where Asuka and her sister once was only to find them gone. "Rei talks, Asuka is nice and Yukari fell for a stupid trick, all weirdo's... I guess that's what it takes to be a pilot, a big shot ."  
  
"I'm weird..." Touji looks to Kensuke for say such a thing. .  
  
'At least it's peaceful in my pilot's locker room.' Shinji that is just on the other side leans on to the skywalk and rests his head on his arms trying not to think about the comment that was made. "Well at least I'm the only guy..."  
  
His friends take Shinji's words to the gutter, as they release a volley of catcalls and sly comments.  
  
"So Shinji, which one are you going to do first!"  
  
"Errr!"  
  
Rei and Asuka sit at in their class and await the start of the second half of school. Asuka talks up a storm as she tells Rei how annoyed she is with all the fanfare she has gotten form all the boys in the school. Unknown to Asuka, Rei is having a hard time trying to understand everything being said. Even if Asuka was speaking fluent Japanese the concepts and logic she uses is out of Rei's league and something she never dealt with before.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Soryu..." Rei says as she tries to stop Asuka from confusing her even more. "I have never experienced the problems you speak of."  
  
At first Asuka doesn't respond to such formal speech. "I'm Asuka, got that Rei... We are friends so we call each other by our first names." Seeing that Rei is having a hard time Asuka rolls her eyes. "What don't you understand?"  
  
For a second Rei only looks at Asuka but does her best to answer the question. "I have never been... advanced by a male student before."  
  
Not sure on why a girl with Rei's figure would have a problem with getting a guy. 'She has to be bigger then I and a little bit more toned...' Asuka takes a second to answer the question. "Come on Rei, with a body like your, you have never been asked out."  
  
"No... I believe I would not want to even if asked, I have no need for something I see as fruitless as acquiring a significant other."  
  
Asuka shakes her head in agreement. "That's true, nothing but perverted Okatu's around here, Kaji is the only real man in my life, of course when he's not running away...."  
  
'Odd, she prefers someone who is almost twice her age.' Rei is somewhat confused but she reminded that she does have a significant other, even if Gendo has not been in her life that much since Yukari has come out of the room of Guaf, she still cared for him. "You prefer an older male other then one your age?"  
  
"Of course!" Asuka smiles as she sees that Rei has the look that she is thinking of someone special. "Do you think the same way."  
  
Rei looks to her hands as they begin to tingle as if they are falling asleep. "I have never thought about the subject matter. It is probable that if I was ordered to select a significant other, I would choose a strong leader, like Commander Ikari, and from what I know of Agent Kaji, he would also..."  
  
"I don't think so Rei..." Asuka small out burst distracts Rei as she looks up thinking she did something wrong. With a smile and a pat on the head Asuka shakes her head. "Kaji is mine you're going to have to find some one else."  
  
'But this was a hypothetical question?' Rei raises an eyebrow as she watch Asuka daydream about Kaji. "Pilot Souyu, the question under discussion was rhetorical; I would not make any advances to what you claim unless ordered."  
  
"Ordered..."  
  
Before Asuka can get a response for her question, a voice calls out to the two of them. "Miss Soryu, Miss Rei..."  
  
Both look up to see Hikari Horaki standing at the doorway. Asuka looks to the class rep with a smile. "Hello."  
  
"Miss Soryu, can you hand out these packets?" Hikari asks as she holds out a folder full of papers. "A roaster is on top, this will help you learn your classmate's name."  
  
"Sure thing..." Asuka stands and goes to Hikari.  
  
"Miss. Rei," Hikari gestures to the blue haired girl who can only be distinguished by her sister is by her eye color. "Can you help me; get some paper work from the main office?"  
  
With not even a nod Rei stands and walks out of the classroom with Hikari. All by her self, Asuka begins to hum a tone as she opens up the folder. She walks to the front of the classroom but stops just before setting down a packet.  
  
'The damn Roaster is all in Kanji!' Asuka looks around to see no one around and begins to study the characters on the page. 'Damn it why can't they just Romen-jin there damn language!'  
  
Asuka desperately tries to decipher the Kanji with no luck, alone but unwilling to go and get help, she is relieved when someone enters the classroom. Asuka turns to the person about to ask for help but her smile wiped from her face when she sees Yukari holding the rock Asuka tossed earlier out.  
  
'I hope you can become a good friend to my sister...' Yukari smiles as Asuka debates on if she should ask her for help. 'She maybe a jerk but she the only one who can help my sister... Even if it means I'm the one they both hate..." Yukari tries not to frown as Asuka shoves the Roaster in front of her face.  
  
"What does this say?" Asuka demands from her fellow pilot.  
  
At first not sure on what Asuka wants, she looks at the Roaster to see it is in Kanji. Quickly Yukari's intelligence brings up a maniacal plan to pay Asuka back for the rock stunt. "You don't know the Kanji?"  
  
"Just tell me what the names are." Once more Asuka demands with fervor as she puts her hands on her hips.  
  
Yukari points to the first name on the roaster and shows it to Asuka. Asuka's skills in Japanese Kanji are not good enough to translate the name right. "Da...Dare... look I don't understand it."  
  
'Dare, the Japanese word for who.' Yukari's grins with a twisted and evil look that rivals even the smiles Gendo gives. "In class 2-A we have Who sits there"  
  
Not sure if Yukari understand what she wants, she repeats her question differently. "I need their names, Tell me their names and were they sit?"  
  
"I'm telling you..." Yukari puts on a game face and does her best to not laugh as her joke unfolds. "Who sits there, what sits there..."  
  
With her question unanswered Asuka rolls her eyes. "Do you know their names?"  
  
With a simple smile Yukari answers. "Yes..."  
  
"Then who sits here?"  
  
"Yes..." Yukari looks to the desk.  
  
Frustrated at the response Asuka yells out. "I meant the kid's name!"  
  
With a confused look Yukari looks over to Asuka. "Dare..."  
  
Asuka bites her lip with anger. "The kid who sits there..."  
  
"Yes..." Once more Yukari holds her straight face.  
  
Still unaware of the joke Asuka clenches her fists. "The kid that sits here?"  
  
"Dare..."  
  
Once more Asuka is answered with a question in her mind. "Who sits here, damn it?"  
  
With a hand gesture she points at the desk. "Who sits there!"  
  
"Why the hell are you asking me!" Asuka yells out the Yukari.  
  
Yukari responds by putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not asking you I'm telling you!"  
  
"I'm asking you who sits here!"  
  
Still trying not to laugh Yukari points at the desk. "That's the kid's name!"  
  
Asuka stares Yukari down. "That's who name?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Not satisfied and still unable to get what Yukari is doing Asuka yells out. "Then tell me Baka!"  
  
"Dare..."  
  
"The kid that sits here!" Asuka calls out as she slams her hand on the desk.  
  
"Dare..."  
  
Yukari's answer drives Asuka mad. "The Kids name!"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Asuka jumps up and down in anger. "Then tell me his name!"  
  
With a look as if Asuka is stupid, Yukari points at the desk next to her. "Who sits there!  
  
"Does a kid sit here at all?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Asuka twitches with so much anger she can hardly move. "Then who sits here?"  
  
"Absolutely..."  
  
Asuka spins around and grabs her head in a daze as she tries to find another way to say her question. "When the teacher hands out papers, who gets it?"  
  
"Every last one, why not, we all have to do it." Yukari says with a small smile as she looks at the desk."  
  
"Who is?" Asuka hisses to her fellow pilot.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
With her question still not answered Asuka points at the desk and yells out. "So who gets it?"  
  
"Why shouldn't he, he's in the class..." Yukari begins to scratches her head. "Maybe if he's sick he wouldn't..."  
  
"Who's sick?"  
  
Yukari nods her head. "Yes, don't worry he will get the print outs..."  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Sure," Yukari looks to the exit with confidence. "Hikari is pretty good on giving them out..."  
  
Asuka grabs Yukari by the strap of her uniform. "All I'm asking is what's the kids name..."  
  
"Oh, no... no," Yukari holds up the roaster and shows her the Kanji that she knows Asuka cant understand. She then points to the desk behind her. "What sits here..."  
  
"I'm not asking you who sit there zero!"  
  
Still able to hold a straight face Yukari shakes her head in frustration. "No Who sits here..." She points to the desk next to her.  
  
"That's what I need to know!"  
  
Yukari puts her hands on her hips in anger. "Then don't change their names!"  
  
"I'm not changing them around..." Asuka shakes Yukari around in a fit of anger.  
  
"Me.. ooo.... ow..."  
  
Asuka stops shaking the smaller girl and points to the desk. "What is the kid's name who sits here?"  
  
"What the kid's name who sits here!" Yukari hisses as she points behind her.  
  
"I'm not asking you who sits there!"  
  
Yukari points to the desk in next to her. "Who sit here..."  
  
"Wakaranai!" Asuka rolls her eyes in frustration.  
  
'Its nice to have what she says to be one word.' With a shake of the head Yukari points out the door. "She in classroom 4-A, we aren't talking about her...."  
  
Asuka lets Yukari go completely confused. "How did I get in 4-A?"  
  
"You said a girls name from 4-A ..."  
  
"If I said the name of a kid in 4-A," Asuka points out of the classroom. "Who did I say was there?"  
  
"No, who sits here!" Yukari points to the desk next to her.  
  
"Shut up!" Asuka screams at the top of her longs as she points out of the classroom. "Dumculf and stay out of 2-A."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What the kid's name in 4-A?" Asuka says as she still can't decipher Yukari's trick.  
  
"What in 2-A!" Yukari points at the desk behind her.  
  
Asuka begins to shake Yukari. "I'm not asking you who in 2-A!"  
  
After her second round of Asuka shaking her like a can of orange juice she points to the desk next to her. "Who is in class 2-A..."  
  
"Wakaranai!"  
  
Yukari points out of the class with anger. "She's in 4-A!"  
  
Asuka shakes her head as she is on the brink of having her brain explode. "I'm back in 4-A"  
  
"Well I can't change their names..."  
  
With a stare that could take scare off anyone else Asuka hisses. "Shut up and stay in 4-A, Zero!"  
  
"Meow," Yukari walks behind and points to the desk. "What is it you want me to read from this sheet..."  
  
"What is the kids name in 4-A!"  
  
Now being next to the desk that was behind her she points to it. "What is the kid's name that sits here!"  
  
"I'm not asking for who sits there!" Asuka calls out so loud other students look into the room."  
  
Yukari points to the desk in front of her. "Who sits there!"  
  
"Wakaranai!"  
  
Once more Yukari points back out of the class. "She's in 4-A!"  
  
"Errrr...." Asuka gasps for air as she can't understand what's going on. "Okay who sits to the right of Shinji..."  
  
"Naze..."  
  
Asuka looks up to Yukari ready to kill her. "I don't know, I just thought I would ask."  
  
Yukari puts her hands on her hips. "I just thought I would tell you!"  
  
The class watches from the doorways as Asuka points next to Shinji's desk. "Then tell me who sits next to Shinji..."  
  
Yukari points to the desk in front of her. "Who sits here!"  
  
With a glance to the desk Yukari points at she looks back to the girl in raged as she runs up and begins to shake her. "That's no where close to Shinji!"  
  
"Then don't say the kid's name!"  
  
After she is down shaking Yukari she point back to Shinji's desk. "I want to know what is the kid's name, next to Shinji?"  
  
Some what hurt by all the shaking Yukari points to the desk next to her. "What sits here!"  
  
"I'm not asking you who sits here!"  
  
Once more Yukari points to the desk in front of her. "Who sits here!"  
  
"Wakaranai?"  
  
Yukari takes the roaster and shows it to Asuka and points to a Kanji that is similar to the one Asuka just said. "She's in 4-A!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Asuka screams out in pain as her head hurts from Yukari's little game.  
  
"Calm down..."  
  
"And the kid next to Shinji!" Asuka yells as she tries to calm down."  
  
"Naze!"  
  
Asuka shakes Yukari around. "Nari!"  
  
"Oh," Yukari points to another Kanji on the roast that looks like the Kanji for Because. "He sits next to Rei."  
  
"Errrrr!" Asuka slaps the roaster out of her hand.  
  
"Pick up the roster..."  
  
"Zero I will ask you one more thing before I kill you!" Asuka picks up the roaster and shows it to Yukari by rubbing it in her face. "Does this class have a class Rep?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Asuka nods her head. "Tell me her name..."  
  
"Hikari..."  
  
Finally able to get somewhere Asuka pushes Yukari. "Do we have a back up..."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
Asuka points to her self. "I'm a good leader"  
  
"I know that."  
  
With her speech slowed because of her soar throat she continues. "I would like to be the back up..."  
  
"You would have to talk to Hikari..."  
  
"I would like to be the back up..." Asuka points to the folder with the handouts in side. "Now say I was the back up. Hikari calls out sick and I have to hand out printouts. Me being a good leader would take the handouts and give them to who."  
  
With a large smile Yukari pats Asuka on the back. "That's the first thing you said right..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Yukari points to the roaster. "But that's all you have to do!"  
  
"To give it to who!"  
  
Yukari nods his head. "Bingo."  
  
"Who has it..."  
  
"Bingo..." Yukari says as she nods her head.  
  
"Bingo..."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
Asuka sigh as she thinks she finally got her answer. "So I take the hand outs and give them to Bingo..."  
  
"No." Yukari yells as she points to the desk in front of her. "You give to who..."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"All right..".  
  
Still upset Asuka holds up the papers. "I give the papers to Bingo!"  
  
"No you don't you give it to who!  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Say it that way!"  
  
Asuka can't help but look at the crowed around her. "That's what I said baka!"  
  
When Yukari hears a small chuckle she shakes her head. "No you didn't..."  
  
"I said I give the papers to Bingo!"  
  
Yukari is almost to the breaking point as small laughs are heard. "No you don't you give it to who!  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
Trying to hold back from bursting out laughing at her own joke, Yukari answers. "Yes..."  
  
"I put the papers on this desk and Bingo gets it!"  
  
"No you don't you give it to Who."  
  
Asuka throws the roaster and packet into the air. "Bingo!"  
  
"Then say it that way."  
  
"I am saying it that way!"  
  
Yukari looks behind her to see Hikari standing with a hesitant look on her face. "Sorry Hikari give me a second..."  
  
Asuka on the other had doesn't care who watching, as she grabs Yukari and shakes her. "I give it Bingo!"  
  
"Then who gets it!"  
  
Finally fed up with Yukari she pushes her to the ground with the entire class laughing historically at Asuka. "He better get it!"  
  
"Um Miss Souyu..." Hikari walks up to the raging girl who yells out.  
  
"Dare gets the papers and gives it to Nari!"  
  
Hikari slowly comes up to Asuka trying to get her attention. "Miss Souyu..."  
  
A Nari gives it to the person next to him it will come around and be given to Shinji then to Naze then when it comes back around nazenara. It won't go to wakaranai because she's in 4-A..." Hikari picks up the roaster and shows it to Asuka as she whispers to Asuka that she has just been fooled. "AND!" Slowly Hikari's explanation to what Yukari just did nearly makes Asuka go rip out her hair. "And I'm going to kill you Zero!"  
  
"Miss Souyu..." Hikari tries to hold back Asuka as she reaches out to Yukari.  
  
"Your dead Zero!" Asuka pushes Hikari to the ground and goes for Yukari, but she is to fast as she gets up and runs past the crowed that is pointing and laughing at Asuka. Asuka pushes her way past the crowed and chases after Yukari.  
  
Shinji watches as Asuka flies past him like a bat out of hell. He lets out a huge sigh as he watches her and Yukari run. "This is insane... so nice but absolutely insane..."  
  
"And you have to work with them..." Touji points out as he shakes his head.

* * *

**To be continued... Why is Yukari up an Evangelion?**

This goes out to the two greatest comedians of all time...


	12. Problem Eleven:  Why is Yukari up a Evan...

**Problem 11: Why is Yukari up an Evangelion  
**  
It has been nearly a week since Asuka has been in Japan, a week Asuka wishes not to remember. In nearly one day, Yukari Ayanami, the yellow-eyed cat girl from the depths of the Geo-Front has turned her from Miss Popularity, to Miss unwanted. The manipulation Yukari used on Asuka showed all who she really was. It has been a painful week for a girl that craves attention, even if it was her own faults that caused it. Not only has Asuka been dubbed an idiot she is also marked as a bully. In the fit of rage after Yukari's joke Asuka pushed and knocked out one of the most respected students in the school, Hikari Horaki. The only friend that has survived the torment and teasing she has been receiving from classmates is Rei. With her first week nearly over Asuka nightmare is coming to an end.  
  
It is currently Gym, and Asuka sits silently next to Rei both in the school issued swimsuits. Rei simply reads a book, as Asuka stares off into the crowd that enjoy themselves around the pool. Every time she looks up to someone, she is given a stare of mistrust.  
  
"Can it get any worse..." Asuka whispers as she barriers her head into her knees and curls up into a ball.  
  
Usually Rei would be the last one to answer, but the loud and fiery Asuka been reduced to ashes and this brings peace to Ayanami in an outlandish way. "Yes..."  
  
Also to come accustomed to things is Asuka, she speaks to Rei a lot, however most things are answered in one to two words. "How can anything be worse then being the outcast of school, because of some dirt child loser tricked me, then I get suspended from piloting my precious Evangelion, when I tried to kill the dirt child!"  
  
Rei does not move an inch as she silently allows the information to sink in. She then looks over to her wrist were she wears a wristband with a cord attached to it. Her eyes follow the cord to its end, where Rei's hair stands up on end, and she becomes sick to her stomach. "You could live with her..."  
  
Asuka looks over to what Rei is looking at to see Yukari on all fours gently pouncing on a butterfly purposely releasing it so she can do it again. Even if her antics are childless, her skill in catching the butterfly every time proves to be impressive. For Asuka, all she sees is her archenemy is a girl getting popularity through stupid acts.  
  
"Yea... that is bad..." Asuka looks away from Yukari in disgust. "Of course, I'm stuck living next door to the Major and that Baka Ikari..." Asuka remembers all to well when Misato was yelling at her as she begins to mimic her face and voice. "I'm going to keep an eye on you Souyu... I will watch you like a hawk, one more foul up and your history!"  
  
Rei watches Asuka mimicking with some joy even though she shows no emotion. The common hatred for Yukari has been a bond Rei could never describe to someone. They both shared a feeling Rei thought she would never feel. 'Hate...'

By the time, Gym is over and the next class is about to begin, Asuka waits outside of the girl's locker room. She turns to see Yukari sprint out of the locker room only to be snagged and wiped back, by the cored that is attached to her wrist. As if she was unaware of it ever being there she begins to study it. Before long she glances over to Asuka to see she is doing her best to ignore her, arms crossed and her head tilted to one side away from Yukari. Yukari gives a strong yank onto to the cored. This alarms Asuka as she hears the sound of a human falling just on the other side of the locker room door.  
  
"You stupid ass!" Asuka grabs the cord and pulls on it yanking on Yukari's arm. "Your sister is on the other end! What the hell kind of person are you, who cant even respect your own sister!"  
  
Yukari frees her self from the bondage of the wristband and goes to run off. "I don't knowww..."  
  
With more concern for Rei, Asuka goes in side to see her only friend on the ground rubbing her head in pain. She looks up to Asuka with confusion. "Why..." Rei has trouble putting her question together. "Why did you say that..."  
  
Asuka holds out her hand with a smile. "You're the only friend I have left dunculf, I'm not going to let Zero hurt you!"

Yukari runs around the corner but as soon she is out of sight of the locker room entrance, she falls to her knees. A pain that no medicine can cure has griped her body. She cradles herself in her arms as she holds back tears.  
  
"Come on Yukari... Pull your self together..." The girl words do no good as she shakes her head. 'It has to be done... It's the only way..."  
  
"Are you okay Yukari..."  
  
The girl surprised by the voice that has interrupted her brake down. She looks up to see Shinji Ikari, giving her a sincere smile as he holds out his hand. This brings a smile to her face as she accepts Shinji's offer and uses him to stand back up.  
  
"Thank you Shinji..." Yukari wipes her face and uses Shinji to help stand.  
  
Her ability to hide her tears are not done well as she begins to walk to class, with Shinji right behind her he can easily see she's upset. "Is everything alright..."  
  
"I'm fine..." Yukari turns to Shinji with a huge smile. "Its just, its hard not having a family..."  
  
The statement takes Shinji back as he cant see why she would say that. "What do you mean? I mean you have your sister..." Shinji looks down to find himself unable to compare such a love with his family. "Its better then what I have..."  
  
"Oh... you mean your perverted dad." Yukari says as she gently lifts Shinji's head up with her hands. "Don't worry, your better then him! He's a fool not to love such a great kid like you!"  
  
Yukari's words seem to comfort him. "I guess..."  
  
'I want to protect you Shinji...' Yukari thinks as she looks in to his eyes. 'I don't know why but I need to protect you, no matter what.'  
  
Little does Yukari know is that her thoughts have driven her to move closer and closer to Shinji's face. With his head locked in Yukari's hands and not in the mood to move, but also knowing that their close contact could draw unwanted attention. Nevertheless, his inability to act only deepens Yukari's unknown attention as she kisses him on the lips. Once they lock lips, this breaks Yukari from her trance as she looks directly into Shinji's face that is as red as Unit Two.  
  
"Whore..."  
  
Yukari looks over to see Rei and Asuka looking at both of them both seem annoyed at her. Asuka spits onto the ground after she made her comment. "This isn't what it looks like..." Yukari turns to Shinji and begins to clean him with her tongue as if she was a mother cat cleaning her kittens.  
  
"Ayanami, you are touched..."  
  
After Rei and Asuka walk past them with Rei giving the last remark, that only Yukari understood. Yukari stops her antics looks down and sighs as her sister passes. "This sucks..." the sound of Shinji hitting the floor from the overflow of oxygen to his head. Not to alarmed Yukari looks to him.

In the NERV headquarters Command Center Misato looks over her battle staff as news breaks of an Angel Attack.  
  
"What's its distance!"  
  
Misato orders do not go unanswered, as Yuga turns to quickly. "We were lucky that the UNS Annapolis was able to pick it up about 100 kilometers out."  
  
"What are the defensives like?"  
  
Shigeru answers he next order in a stern voice. "Ma'am our counter attack abilities with the city are only thirty three percent."  
  
"All right..." With the information she needed given she looks beside her to Ritsuko who stands next to Maya. "Deploy Units One and Two to the shoreline of the targets path. We will engage it there, before it gets to the city."  
  
"What pilots do you want on this sortie?" Ritsuko's question is legitimate put only stifles Misato for a moment.  
  
"Third child in Unit One, and Zero Child in Unit Two..." Misato looks to see that Ritsuko is in need of a reason. "I want Yukari to have some combat experience in an Eva."  
  
With a simple nod Ritsuko agrees with Misato. But with the subject brought up Maya looks up to Ritsuko. "Ma'am, speaking of which when are we going to get Unit Three from America.  
  
A laugh is all Ritsuko can do at first. "When they feel like it."

As fast as humanly possible Eva Carriers one and two are launched with Unit Two and One. Inside Unit One Shinji looks out over the open sky out side the skies are clear, yet less can be said for his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" The young boy looks up to see Yukari's Vid screen in front of him. "Sorry about the kiss thing..."  
  
Everyone one raises his or her heads to Yukari's words; even Misato looks up for a response. "Look, it was a accident right..."  
  
"Sure... I guess..." Yukari puts her finger on her chin. "What were your thoughts on it..."  
  
"What!" Shinji screams  
  
Everyone cracks a smile as Shinji blushes. "I hope your not flipping over me..."

Her tease only reddens his face; the small laugh everyone receives lightens. Misato looks to see their ready to drop; with a simple nod both Eva's are released to the ground, once on the ground. Now on the ground both Eva's have their Umbilical cable attached.  
  
"Good work..."  
  
Misato words have Yukari's Vid screen appears. "Come on Misato, we are just doing are jobs. Right Shinji."  
  
Shinji looks over around his plug. "I guess."  
  
"Its not like we are like a stupid American football player." Yukari thinks with her twisted logic. "Now that's a occupation where they celebrate for doing their jobs... and get paid millions for doing it,"  
  
This joke lightens the NERV Battle staff just as the water erupts on the shoreline. This brings back everyone to reality as the Angel comes into view.  
  
"Target in sight!"  
  
Both Yukari and Shinji ready for battle but in Unit Two Yukari is distracted.  
  
'Who are you...'  
  
Shinji opens fires and his rounds strike the target with pinpoint accuracy. Yukari is sidetracked by a whisper in her ear. "Who am I?"  
  
'Who are you...'  
  
As Shinji's Evangelion begins to run out of ammo he begins to look to Unit two waiting for her attack. "I'm Yukari!"  
  
'Who are you!" The whisper has become in to a scream in like a banshee. "Who are you! Who are you! Who are you! Who are you! Who are you! Who are you! Who are you! Who are you!"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Unit Two roars out in a furry of anger, everyone looks out to the Evangelion as it chargers out to the Angel with its spear in hand attacking the Angel. Its attack looks deadly as it slices the target in two.  
  
In the mobile command Unit Misato looks over to Ritsuko. "That was easy."  
  
Inside Unit Two, Yukari tries to catch her breath she looks at the split Angel. "Ummm... What just happened..."  
  
Shinji looks over to Yukari's Vid screen. "Damn, that was fast..."  
  
"What did I just to..." No one takes heed as Misato begins to give orders to end the sortie. Yukari looks around in the Evangelion, "Who's in hear?"  
  
'Its not dead...'  
  
The whispering voice returns as Yukari looks down to the Angel as its two forms each takes shape into separate Angels. "Run Away!"  
  
Everyone pauses in their tracks as Unit Two begins to run away from the supposed dead Angels.  
  
"Two new AT Fields!"  
  
Maya's is a bit late as one of the Angel's takes hold of Unit Two's umbilical cable taking it to the ground. Shinji rushes to her aid only to take a plasma blast to the chest. Everyone goes back into battle mode as one Angel takes Unit Two and German suplex's the Evangelion into one of the ruined buildings. Shinji watches as both angels attack him  
  
"Oh Shit..."

"Well, how bad is it..."  
  
Ritsuko asks as she looks over to Misato who just came out of the Hospital emergency room. Her question isn't well received by Misato as she begins to rub her fingers as if she was on a nick. "Well Shinji's out for a week... What about Yukari..."  
  
Unable to answer the question Ritsuko shrug's her shoulder. "Kaji is working on that one, all I know is that you desk is bowing with complaints and damage reports..."  
  
Wanting just to walk away Misato leans against the wall looking up to the ceiling. "Why does god hate me..."  
  
"When it comes to believing god..." Ritsuko looks around the hospital. "I really tried... but the longer I live, the more you realizes... Things are fucked up..." This brings back Misato from her daze. "War, death, Second Impact, and now he sends his messengers to kill us all because they failed the first time, hunger, crime!"  
  
Misato nods her head to everything said. "And bukkaka baths..."  
  
"Something is defiantly wrong." Ritsuko mutters to Misato as she begins to walk down the hallway. "This is not good work..."  
  
"You would think a supreme being would have a better track record ..."  
  
Before they reach the elevator Kaji turns the kind of frustrated. "Well we have a problem..."  
  
"Other then the fact, that we need to fire God..."  
  
Kaji smiles at the thought but quickly reverts back to the problem. "The Zero Child she's kinda not leaving Unit Two..."  
  
"Why the hell not..." Ritsuko demands as she looks beyond Kaji as if she can see Yukari through a wall. "Something about finding a soul trapped in the Eva."  
  
Misato looks to Ritsuko. "What!"  
  
"Ah Shit..."

In the Cage the severely damaged Unit Two is next to the lightly damaged Unit One, with Yukari still in her red plug suit on top of the head of Unit two. She is in a meditation state legs crossed and hands at eye level as if in prayer.  
  
'I know you are in here I felt you... you spoke to me... Once in combat today, and before on the Carrier.' Yukari thinks deeply as she does her best to find who spoke to her before both time in a German accent.' Frustrated the young girl looks down to Maya who has been trying to get her down for an hour.  
  
"Hey bridge bunny, how do you say dushbag in German..."  
  
"Hey!" Maya calls out insulted at what was just said. "Do you know how many volts are by your head!"  
  
Yukari looks up at the cables that dangle above her. "Nope..."  
  
"Over 10000 Volts!"  
  
Trying once more to awaken the voice again she uses her wit to confuse Maya by answering in English. "Well with that many volts you should run for mayor..."  
  
Maya's nearly has a brain aneurysm as she is forced to translate the English Yukari spoke then find out why she said it with the language. Unaable to solve the puzzle Maya calls out in english. "Do you know what a volt is"  
  
"What..."  
  
"Right wal... Wait a minute... I'm confused..."  
  
A hand on Maya's shoulder easies her tension as Misato and Ritsuko have reached the cage. "Don't worry Maya see can be hard to deal with."  
  
With a sarcastic laugh Ritsuko shakes her head. "What's wrong Pilot Ayanami!"  
  
Seeing the good doctor Yukari stands up to speak put another moment of useless facts come to mind. "The polarity of the EMC in the Plug caused a feed back error allowing me to talk to the Soul..."  
  
"What soul!" Misato demands from the girl that stands on the head over looking their position on the umbilical bridge.  
  
"The Evangelion, are clones of Adam, soulless beast they cant operating with out a interface."  
  
"Yea!" Misato screams. "You pilots are that interface!"  
  
"No!" Yukari mocks Misato's body language. "Angel can't directly talk to a man, nor can a man talk to an Angel! Theirs an Interface a middle man, the test subjects were chosen to fill the gap between pilot and Evangelion."  
  
"How do you know this!" Ritsuko demands with a firm yell.  
  
"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me why!"  
  
Confused and dazed by the response Misato yells out. "What the hell are you talking about!" Out of the corner of her eye Misato sees that Ritsuko is backing away as if hiding something. "What's wrong!"  
  
"Well, she's kinda scarring me...." Ritsuko glances at Misato. "I hate to brake this to you but she's kinda right..."  
  
"Kinda!" Misato stares down her friend. "Kinda right... I don't do Kinda, is it or not!" We need to work on our communications skill."  
  
"Hey... Meowwwwww " Misato turns around to see Yukari directly behind her she stands in a dismount pose but trembles as she holds her pose.  
  
"What's wrong with you..." Ritsuko demands as the girl before she tilts to one side.  
  
Yukari is in too much main to worry as she falls to the ground holding her ankle. "I think I broke my ankle... in like twenty places."  
  
Ritsuko slams her clipboard on the ground. "That's what you get for thinking you're a god damn cat!"

In the Main briefing room, Misato sits in front of Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Souyu. The lights are darkened as a slide show is presented to the to remaining pilots.  
  
"At 1300 hours the operation was turned of to the UN, they attacked it with a N2 mine..."  
  
"Ha!" Asuka stands up and points at the next slides of Unit 01 upside down with its arms twisted like a pretzel around its head. "So the all powerful Shinji, cant take the pressure after all, look what he did with is Eva!" Rei who sits next to Asuka looks up to her listening to her friend bellow."  
  
Misato on the other hand nearly rests her head on one hand as she goes to the next slide knowing Asuka will be upset. Asuka looks at the next slide in anger as it shows Unit two Missing one arm and one leg.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" That Bitch You let that bitch touch my Eva!" Both Rei and Misato simultaneously sigh and look away from Asuka as she rages and cruces Yukari.  
  
"Anyho..." Misato mutters as she now rest her head in both hands. "You two will be our pilots for our counter attack."  
  
"What counter attack!" Asuka demands as she points to he demolished Evangelion. "Zero trashed my Eva I have nothing to pilot!"  
  
Misato rolls her eyes as she looks to Asuka. "You will be piloting Unit One..."  
  
"Hell no!" Asuka calls out.  
  
"Okay, you can just sit here, and I will send Yukar..."  
  
Misato smiles as Asuka shakes her head in shock. "Hell no!"  
  
"Hell no, you're not going to do it!" Misato asks as she looks at the slide of Unit Two. "Or, hell no I will."  
  
Asuka sits back down with her arms crossed still up set. "It doesn't look like we have a choice, I guess I will save the stupid planet... Right Rei."  
  
The blue haired girl looks over to Asuka to see a smile on her face. "Yes..."  
  
"Good..." Misato goes through an envelope and hands both pilots two minidisks in there cases. "The attack is going to require both of you to fight in a simultaneous attack, the MAJI has selected this music to base each of you movements and attacks." She lets everything sink in as she moves onto the next part of the briefing. "To help accomplish two perfectly synchronized attacks both pilots must be synced in both mind and body, their for Rei, you will move in with Asuka, and live with her for now on."  
  
"Sweet!" Asuka calls out as she puts her arms on Rei shoulder. "I have a roommate!"  
  
"This isn't a slumber party Asuka." Misato pulls out a packet of papers for both pilots. "You are both going to have to eat, breath, sleep, in sync, meaning you will be eating the same food." Misato watches as Asuka goes through her packet. "Training begin today, we attack, in seven days!"

Is been nearly two days since the attack and Shinji finally awakes from his coma like state to the sight of Yukari Ayanami sitting next to him in a hospital Uniform. At first he thinks it Rei but when she glances over he sees the girls yellow eyes.  
  
'She looks so peaceful, when she's not talking... she looks like a mother...'  
  
This thoughts go undisturbed Yukari does not speak only smile at him as if waiting for him to speak. But when he does not she places her hands on her lap and looks up to the ceiling. "Unfamiliar ceiling..."  
  
"What..."  
  
Yukari points to the ceiling. "The ceiling, its new..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
With a disappointed look Shinji rests his head. "I hate this ceiling..."  
  
A chuckle is heard from Yukari as she leans in resting her elbows on Shinji's bed. "Its not that bad Shinji..."  
  
Distracted by Yukari's revealing positions Shinji does his best to keep eye contact. "What..."  
  
"Everything... Life..."  
  
The subject is to broad for Shinji as he sighs, in confusion. "I guess..."  
  
"Their you go again..." Yukari leans back and shakes her head. "Shinji, you should embrace and simplify life..."  
  
"I do..."  
  
Not satisfied Yukari waves her finger at Shinji. "Apologizing to everyone, agreeing with everyone, and doing what you are told isn't the simplest way, it's the easy way."  
  
"Is there a difference..."  
  
Yukari smiles and nods as she takes Shinji's hands. "Of course, because you're not solving your problem just reshuffling them into your deck to be draw again..."  
  
"So... what wrong with running away..."  
  
Yukari sighs as she then rests he head on to Shinji's bed. "Because if you run away, you will have to deal with it all at once..." She begins to mutter her voice as she speaks. "Please don't runaway... If you run I cant... protect you..." Slowly she falls asleep as she whispers. "My son..."  
  
Shinji looks at the beauty that sleeps be for him in awe. Slowly he places his hand on her head and smiles. "Yukari..."

* * *

**Next Problem... The holly dance of the otaku, and their holly grail?**


	13. Problem Twelve: The holly dance of the o...

**Problem 12: The holly dance of the otaku, and their holly grail?  
**

ERRRRRRRRRR  
  
The error designation sound blares on Asuka's dance mat. In frustration she tosses her head set to the ground. Rei stops and looks to Asuka with confusion.  
  
"You are going to fast..."  
  
"I know that!" Asuka yells as she rubs her head. "The damn song is to slow!"  
  
Rei follows Asuka's movement with her eyes as the red head walks and sits down on a beanbag chair. With Asuka seemingly resting Rei takes off her head set. "That is irrelevant."  
  
"Rei has a point..." Both Rei and Asuka turn to see Misato at the entranceway.  
  
"Don't you knock!"  
  
Misato smiles and shakes her head. "No, not really..." As Asuka makes sly comments to her self Misato walks in and goes into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. She then turns with a small juices box, and goes over and sits on one of the beanbag chairs. "Well, lets see what you two can do."  
  
Both Rei and Asuka put on their headsets, but once more it doesn't take long before Asuka speeds up past the tempo and errors the system. Misato frowns as Asuka flicks off the Machine and begins to curse.  
  
"It could be worse..." Rei whispers under her breath as she stares into nothingness. Asuka stops her rant to listen even Misato perks her ears up to hear Rei. "You could be doing this with Ayanami..."  
  
Asuka cringes at the thought, but Misato puts her juice box down upset at the insult. "Rei that wasn't nice."  
  
First to defend Rei is Asuka as she stand between both of them. "It was the unadulterated truth, Misato."  
  
"Rei she is the only family you have, you should treasure her..."  
  
Rei takes a step to be side-by-side Asuka. "She is not my family, the only relation we have is genetic, I hold no bond for her, and you do not have the experience to question what family is, seeing you have none Capatain..."  
  
"What the hell did Gendo do to you?" Misato looks to see Rei is not upset at what was said. "Look I may not be a good guardian but I would never want my kids to turn out like you!"  
  
Rei steps back, her thought becomes dry as her mind draws a blank. Naturally she wants to defend the only family she has, but she cannot. Misato's words seem to have voided every thought but that of what she said. The subject is even too raw for Asuka as she looks around as if not part of the conversation.  
  
"I don't care how you do it!" Misato tosses her juice box and goes to leave. "In four days I want you two synced, right now your both in need of improvement, so pick up the ball or get out because we have no time for failure."  
  
Misato rushes out the door leaving Asuka and Rei alone. Rei is seen visually shaken by what was said. "What does she mean by turn out like me... Does she not trust my abilities as a pilot..."  
  
"No... not that..." Even for Asuka it's not hard to see were Misato is coming from, Rei isn't what Asuka would call normal. "Look who cares what that baka thinks!"  
  
"If she has no confidence in me I should not be part of this operation..."  
  
Rei begins to march off to the exit but is stopped as Asuka grabs her hands. "That's not what she meant! Look all she means is that you dissed your sister and she would never do it."  
  
Once more Rei is given a unreasonable answer to decipher however she is unable as she ponders on why that is wrong to do. "Do you disapprove of me speaking negatively of Ayanami."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why does Captain Katsuragi disapprove?"  
  
Asuka shakes her head seeing that Misato point is being proven. "Look all she wants is for you to think for your self and live for your self."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Trying not to upset Rei or confuse Rei anymore then she has to she answers delicately. "Well you do seem to follow your orders a bit to literally..."  
  
"I do what I am ordered to do."  
  
With a small sigh Asuka tries once more to get her point across. "Yea I know your going for that soldier image, but the best soldiers don't blindly follow orders with out questioning their value and probability of success."  
  
"They do..."  
  
Somewhat frustrated Asuka walks back to the dance pad pulling on her ridicules leotard she is forced to wear. Rei follows her lead and goes to her pad.  
  
"One more time, lets get it right First Child!"

* * *

52 hours later...  
  
"This..." Rei tries her best to catch her breath as she lays on the dance mat. "Is... Not effective..."  
  
"This is stupid!" Asuka yells as she lays on her mat covered in sweat.  
  
"But you doubled timed the tempo, if you go any hire you will die of hernias." Both Rei and Asuka look to the beanbag chairs to see Yukari with Servo sleeping on her head, Shinji and Misato watching. Yukari's statement isn't well liked.  
  
"Shut up Zero!"  
  
Misato shakes her head at Yukari after Asuka's out burst. Yukari frown be for leaning back in the beanbag. Being careful not to hurt her broken foot.  
  
"At least you're getting better..."  
  
Shinji's comment gets Asuka's evil stare. "Shut up Wonder boy!"  
  
After a moment of silence Misato stands and yawns. "Look its late you two should get some sleep... that goes for you two too." Misato rubs the heads of Shinji and Yukari.  
  
Everyone sigh in relief, Asuka rolls over and reaches for a water bottle pouring it on her face. Shinji help Yukari up as best he can with one good arm, the two walk out leaving just Misato and the two girls.  
  
"Rei, can we talk..."  
  
Rei quickly gets up and goes to Misato and stands at attention. "Ma'am Pilot Rei Ayanami reports as ordered."  
  
"Knock it off Rei!" Misato puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am..."  
  
In an angry fit Misato points out the door. "I talked to the commander in your handling of your sister and he agreed that you are unfit to be her guardian."  
  
As if the world has ended for Rei she drops out of attention. 'Why... how have I failed the commander..."  
  
"Yukari is just a child Rei, you can't treat her like dirt and push her around." Misato says with a lower tone. "I am becoming Yukari's guardian, and I hope this teaches you a lesson..."  
  
"That Stupid people huddle in to groups..."  
  
"Shut up Asuka!" Misato's roar puts the young red head quickly in her place. "The lesson is that your unwillingness to understand Yukari, your total lack to feel for her, is why she failed in combat and if she fails NERV fails! You bully her you ignore everything she does for you and every nice thing she says to you!" Rei watches as Misato walks out the door having it slide shut behind her.  
  
'I failed the commander...'

* * *

The rest of the night goes by in silence; Rei and Asuka both get ready for bed with out a word spoken. Asuka cant help but stare at Rei, she seems to be unaffected at being chewed out.  
  
'Its as if she's a robot, its like she doesn't care...'  
  
Asuka closes her eyes only to wake up to a light coming from the dinning room of her condo. She looks around to see Rei missing from her bedroll. Curiosity sinks in as Asuka prowls into the living room to see Rei with her school laptop out and she is watching something on it with headphones on. Asuka tiptoes her way right behind Rei and then quickly grabs her shoulders.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Rei is completely alarmed and frightened as she takes hold of Asuka's arm, twisting it around and then flips her over the couch and onto the table next to her laptop.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Rei pants and grabs her chest staring at her roommate. Unable to gain her composer Rei sits down.  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"I am... Sorry..."  
  
Asuka gets off the table and rubs her head. "Neat trick but if you do it again you will pay..."  
  
Rei picks up her headphones from off the floor. "Why did you do that..."  
  
'I'm wondering the same thing...' Asuka cracks her neck before she sits down next to Rei. "I don't know, I saw an opening to scare you so I did, you know for fun."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Asuka rolls her eyes as she looks onto the laptop to see it is running a video file that's picture looks old and is black an white. "What are you watching?"  
  
With a sigh only a dog could hear Rei looks at the laptop with a confused look. "It is a documentary on soldiers..."  
  
"And..." Asuka teases as she nudges Rei. "What simple common sentence problem can you not understand..."  
  
With some content Rei looks to Asuka. "I do not understand, many actions soldiers have taken and are still praised for it or soldiers who followed orders and died for it."  
  
"Like..."  
  
Rei goes over and clicks on the mouse pad to bring up a word document. "The Nuremberg trails, were officer's were executed for following orders... The Valentines Day War... US aircraft attacked North Korean landing craft when ordered not to; they are praised as heroes.  
  
With a big yawn Asuka looks at the document. "Well the Nazi's were ordered to commit Genocide... Because the order involved the killing of millions of innocent people they were punished..."  
  
"That's irrelevant." Rei points out on the laptop. "They were following order..."  
  
"Come one Rei..." Asuka shakes her head at the thought of Rei's logic. "Its inhuman to do such a act!" This stumps Rei as she tries to understand Asuka. "Look and the American attacked because there were civilians on the beach..." Asuka points it out in the document. "You see, the innocent must be spared no matter what... Its in the Geneva Convention"  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Just be glad I'm here or you would be lost..." Asuka leans back and closes her eyes. "This subject is getting old, its no fun..."  
  
"No fun..."  
  
Asuka opens up one eye and looks to Rei. "Like this stupid sync dancing crap thing, it's not fun..."  
  
"Its...  
  
"Yea I know..." Asuka looks back at the mats in front of the table. "Irrelevant. Only if there was a way to sync and have fun at the same..."  
  
Asuka's eyes widen and a grin covers her face, she grabs Rei's hand and runs to the door she stops and begins to put on her shoes Rei only stands and stares at her. Asuka looks to see that Rei is not moving so she hands her shoes. "Remember when Misato said no matter what we had to be synced..."  
  
"Yes..." Rei watches as Asuka grabs her handbag.  
  
"Then lets go get synced..."

* * *

The vast city of Tokyo 3 is lush with everything a person could need in the world, from diamond rings to 24 hour arcades, and for Asuka and Rei this is were they end up. Filled with every Otaku from Tokyo 3 to Osaka is here, there peaceful nerdy lives are interrupted as Asuka marches down the rows or every kind of game imaginable. Rei feels out of place in this environment as she tails just behind Asuka. This is foreign ground for the blue haired Eva pilot and she feels defenseless only with Asuka to protect her. Shoving and pushing her way through the lines and crowds she comes to it. There the Holly Grail to nerdom, second in importance to an Otaku just after an Anime Conventions, The official sport to Ravers and Goths it towers above the two girls beaten but not broken, its metal and fiberglass body shows signs of the battles it have one and lost. It stands as a beacon to the world of nerds, Ravers, Otaku, and Goths, a beacon of hope, and a convenient way to loss weight after a Playstation 2 binge.  
  
Rei and Asuka stop in front if the latest Dance Dance Revolution, Super Max 8 Plus. Currently this relic of the freak gods is taking down two victims, as they are in not skilled enough to handle the DDR. However for Asuka, she does not heed the line in front of her or the two who play it, she goes up and kicks them both off causing them to loss the game. The authority Asuka brings isn't what keeps the line from rioting for her cutting; it is her beauty, for even the girls are in awe at both fourteen year old girls in their matching leotards Asuka with the pink top and Rei with the blue top.  
  
"Here we are Rei!"  
  
At first she is speechless, never has she been in such a loud and smelly place. "I feel ill... this location smells foul..." Asuka walks up on to pad one and points to pad two for Rei. She slowly replies and walks onto the pad. "You are stretching the orders given to you Miss Souyu..."  
  
"They can send me to the firing squad after we defeat the angel. "Asuka pulls out her NERV issued credit card and slides it into the mighty DDR. "Okay here is how you play, arrows will come up on the screen telling you wear to place your feet, the arrow will match one of the arrows down on your pad." Rei looks at the pad and studies it allowing Asuka to continue. "Now it will be fast and up to two to three sometimes even four can come up ant any given time..."  
  
From the crowd a voice shouts out. "Get those virgins off the pad!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Asuka yells out as she jumps off the pad and grabs the man who spoke. "This is Government business stay out of it."  
  
"What ever kid, I waited to long in line to see you cut and teach your friend!"  
  
"Kid!" Asuka tightens her grip and throws the guy to the ground. "If we don't do this we will all die and what would happen to all the kids in the world!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Willing to answer Asuka points at all of the Otaku's. "What about all of these freaks and kids.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Asuka glares as she hisses at the man. "They would all die painful deaths!  
  
"What!"  
  
"You're a fine baka sending these kids to there rancid and horrible deaths!"  
  
"Who..."  
  
She once more points to all of the kids around her. "Why do you have a problem with these kids!"  
  
"Now... Look Lady I'm sorry..."  
  
Asuka doesn't except his apologies. "What right do you have to put them in to their graves!  
  
The man begins to look around in fear. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Me and her are the only ones who can save them," Asuka takes hold of the man as he cries, "You have no right to kill them all!" The man's is unable to speak as he feels he just killed a puppy. "Come on Baka, let these pathetic losers live, don't kill them!"  
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me!"  
  
The manager of the story finally approaches only to see Asuka walking back to the Holy DDR pad, leaving the man shivering and crying. "What started this..."  
  
A kid looks over to the old man. "DDR..."  
  
"Figures..." Once on the machine Asuka pushes the start button, and looks to Rei. "We will start off on easy then move to Maniac!" Rei nods as she looks at the screen.  
  
"Roger..."  
  
Asuka selects the character and game modes and the count down begins. "Lets rock and roll!"  
  
The two begin with as a crowd gather around the pads many are in shock knowing the blue hair pail skinned girl is a amateur and is keeps making perfects.  
  
With there first set complete Rei looks over to Asuka with satisfaction. "Using a computer interface, instead of each other to achieve sync."  
  
"You can praise my genius later! "Asuka wipes some sweat off her brow and smiles. "We aren't finished yet... Lets turn it up a notch..."  
  
"Lets..."  
  
Rei watches as the arrows as she perfectly follows what it does. 'This is impressive, more realistic because we must sync in combat where a third party would be present.'  
  
Before the second set ends Asuka calls out. "Lets go straight through..."  
  
"Roger..."  
  
Nearing almost twenty minutes of DDR with no mistakes the ante is upped as the move from normal to extreme mode. As things speed up Asuka looks to Rei.  
  
"Are you good at jumping..."  
  
Rei gives Asuka a quick glance to see she is about to jump to her pad. As soon as she jumps Rei follows suit both landing one each other pads, and were there supposed to be. They quickly turn around to pick up their next moves pulling off the move still holding their perfects. Around the Holy DDR machine Otaku, Goths Ravers, and Nerd unite and place bets on who will fall first. Cheers and catcalls are given, but they fall on death ear. Rei and Asuka are so zoned in to the game; they can barely here the music, only each other's breathing. Another twenty minutes pass and all are on the edge of their chained belts and spiked hair for, Maniac Mode begins. Asuka and Rei respond all the same, for they are already synced to them selves. The training they have been doing before DDR has only helped them in busting up the machine they dance on. With the songs beginning to repeat, both don't need the arrows and go purely off of each other and what they remember. Their routine becomes trickier as they begin to show of by switching pads spinning and even doing summersaults. Asuka starts the showboating, but Rei is driven to stay in sync so follows suit.  
  
Asuka looks to Rei with a smile. "Heads up and smile!"  
  
Instinctively Rei smiles as told. She is even unaware why; the adrenalin pumping in her body is bringing her pleasure a feeling Rei rarely feels. Rei cant help but feel so bonded to Asuka she cant not think of anyone else close to how she makes her feel. As the two continue to not only demolish the machine, they make it look easy as they showoff at the same time. Finally the Machine goes to its final song, sending Asuka and Rei into a deluge of rapid attacks and maneuvers. The finally is what no DDR freak has ever seen before as both Asuka and Rei end simultaneously with a back flips.  
  
"Perfect..." Rei whispers to Asuka with a smile as the crowd goes wild around them.

* * *

Rushing into Asuka's condo Misato looks around in a panic. "Shit, damn... no they have to be here!"  
  
Misato rushes around each room as she pulls out her cell phone she gets no response put as soon as she hands up it rings.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
On the other end is Hyuga who is now deaf. "Ma'am the target is twenty minutes from the operation zone!"  
  
"Shit..." Misato runs to the exit and runs right into Rei and Asuka who still wear their leotards. "Where the hell have you been, the Angel is moving early, lets move out!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Asuka and Rei speak and the same time as they follow Misato to her call. 

It takes Misato no time to get the pilots to the Geo front and into their Evangelion's. Asuka sits inside Unit One in Unit Ones Female plug suit she even changed her Sync clips, it is just like Rie's only in Unit One's color.  
  
"Ready for operation!"

* * *

In the Command Center, Misato looks to Kaji and Fuyutsuki as they nod their heads. Misato looks back to Rei and Asuka. "Ready Music..."  
  
"Opps almost forgot, change of plans..." Asuka leans in to her vid screen looking at Misato, "The Music selection will be by DJ Rei-chan!" Asuka looks over to Rei as she nods her head.  
  
Everyone in the Command Center look in shock as the Music starts. Ritsuko rushes over to the vid screens. "You just can't change the music that was inpor..."  
  
The doctor's words go on death ear as Unit One and Zero Launch. Everyone is in shock as Asuka gives a thumb up. "Lets kick some ass Rei!"  
  
"Lets..."  
  
Hyuga smiles as he hears the song. "Cool that's End of the Century." Everyone looks to him with disgust for his encouragement  
  
The Evangelions reach the surface and just before leaving the launch rails both Evangelions grab them stopping their assent and putting them in hand stands using the launch rail for the support. The two targets look at their new threat and take no time shooting particle beam blasts at them. The two Evangelions quickly push off of the rails spinning in the air dodging the attack. Both Units pull out their Progressive Knives and charge the two targets. Just as the Angels fire a second round of beam fire the Eva's leap into the air landing behind them and dodging their second attack.  
  
Now behind the Angels both Eva's do a back kick to the groin striking dead on target and at the same time. The Angels grabs their groins in sync just as Unit's One and Zero stab their blades into the Angels spinal cord. They then forward flip away as the Angels turn firing their beam canons, however both Evangelions dodge going in opposite direction. The Angels turns to see an axe for each of them strike them in the face. Units One and Zero leap into the air spinning at the same time. Inside the Eva's both Rei and Asuka focus on the targets as they land in front of them. Both parry a punch by grappling their arms and they spin the Angels around letting them collide into each other.  
  
At this moment the cores of the Angel goes to become one, but that what the Angel thinks as the Evangelions charge up and begin to kick and punch at the cores like maniacs. With one final somersaulting back kick the Angel is knocked into a mountain before exploding into little Angel parts. Before their Evangelions run out of power, both Rei and Asuka look to each other and smile.  
  
"Perfect..."

* * *

**Next Problem... Is it hot in here...**


	14. Problem Thirteen:  Is it hot in here?

**Problem Thirteen: Is it hot in here...**  
  
The tweak of the birds the sound of morning traffic, goes by Misato's apartment. For many this is normal, but for Yukari, this is the first night with her new Guardian, Misato Katsuragi. In her nice soft comfortable futon Yukari stretches her arms and legs with a smile on her face. She looks to see that it is seven o'clock, just enough time for her to take a shower. She rubs her eyes a bit to gain focus then licks the back of her hand and then rubs the back of her hands on her cheek. Next she pulls her feet out from underneath her blankets to a thundering thud.  
  
'Oh yea...' Yukari looks down to her cast leg. 'Don't need this anymore.'  
  
Yukari grabs a knife and uses it to cut the cast off. With her foot free she pulls on it real heard till she hears a crack. Once down she wiggles her toes and jumps out of bed.  
  
The only non-morning resident of the apartment is currently drinking her second beer as she is falling a sleep on the table. 'I cant get anything... What the hell did Yukari mean by Soul...'  
  
"Morning Misato!"  
  
Misato looks up to see Yukari skipping along with a bucket full of her washing materials. "What's up Yukari..." Misato goes to take another swig when it dawns on her. "Hey!"  
  
After a few seconds Yukari pops her head out of the bathroom. She looks to Misato with confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Your foot is broken, how are you..."  
  
"Oh that..." Yukari pulls out her left foot and wiggles her toes at her. "I was faking it."  
  
With half a beer can worth of beer now all over the kitchen table Misato yells out. "What do you mean!"  
  
"Fake, phony bogus, sham, façade, con, fraud, act, false..."  
  
"Why the hell would you do that!"  
  
Yukari looks down in sadness. "I wanted my sister to be happy... and she is happy with Asuka..."  
  
This statement calms Misato as she sits back down. "You know Yukari, your pretty damn selfless..."  
  
Yukari looks down the hall to Shinji's room. "I would do anything for the pilots..." With that said the bathroom cretins shuts

* * *

Luckily for the Pilots it is only a half-day today as it is also report card day. Everyone sits in their seat as the teacher addresses the class before dismissing.  
  
"Now is that all the questions regarding the report cards." Silence is all that is heard the teach sighs and bows his head. "Miss Horaki... you may begin."  
  
Hikari stands and goes to the front of the class. "Are we all ready for the class trip..." The class erupts into cheering. Also before Hikari can continue Yukari swings her hand back and forth to be called. "Yes Yukari..."  
  
"If we aren't going on the trip are we dismissed, I have to feed Servo!"  
  
"Oh..." Hikari thinks about it as Asuka snickers at Yukari. "Well I guess..."  
  
As Yukari gets up and gathers her things Asuka decides to add her two cents. "What scared of a little water Zero..."  
  
Everyone looks to Yukari to see if she can make a worthy comeback. "No..." Yukari waits as Shinji stands and gathers their things shortly followed by Rei. "We have to stay here and save the world so none of us are going."  
  
"Suckers!" Touji coughs out with the laugh of the class shortly to follow.  
  
Asuka looks around the class in anger. "Who said we can't go!"  
  
Both Rei, Shinji and Yukari answers. "Katsuragi..."  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Hikari rolls her eyes tired of Asuka's out burst. "Miss Souyu can you please leave I don't have you on the roaster."

* * *

The four pilots find them selves on their way home with Asuka in the lead.

"Good damn it Rei why didn't you tell me."  
  
Rei doesn't even bother to looks as she speaks. "I thought you knew..."  
  
"This sucks!"  
  
Shinji sighs as he looks to Yukari. "So how good did you do?"  
  
With a simple smile she looks to Shinji. "Just a bunch of C's and two A's."  
  
"Your kidding..." Shinji scratches his head. "You're the smartest girl I know."  
  
Yukari puts her finger on her chin in thought. "True, but I just want to look normal, I don't want to look smart."  
  
Over hearing the two talk, Asuka slows down to be next to them. "That's not hard."  
  
With a smile Yukari seem unaffected by the comment. "That's also true, but I still got an A in gym and Home Economics..."  
  
Shinji goes over a sheet in his hand. "Next quarter is Music..."

* * *

Far from Tokyo 3 near mount Fuji Misato Katsuragi looks over the shoulder of a scientist as a probe dives deeper into the volcano. Everyone but her looks nerves as one of the alarms goes off.  
  
"There's a crack on the front case..."  
  
Misato does not divert her eyes from the monitor she watches as she responds. "NERV will pay for the damages..."  
  
Soon a second then third alarm goes off before the picture goes dead. A technician shakes his head as he looks at his instruments. "The probe is lost..."  
  
She is still focused on the image that was captured from the probe. Misato looks up to everyone in the room. "Everything here is now classified top secret! All personnel must remain here."

* * *

"Come on chicken!"  
  
Asuka shouts as she treads water in the Olympic size pool in NERV's Rec- center. Her comment is diverted to Shinji as he sits at a table studying. With no response Asuka begins to become impatient as Rei swims by her doing laps. Shinji has chose to listen to his SDAT instead of heeding to Asuka's demands. As he studies his schoolwork Yukari comes up to him in her school swimsuit. In her hands is Servo resting against her chest.  
  
"Hey Shinji..."  
  
Yukari's sweat and sincere voice perks Shinji's ear as he looks up to her. "What's up..."  
  
The girl slowly walks closer and places her kitten on the table, she watches as Shinji pets it as it goes by. "If you want to I can teach you how to swim... I owe you one for pushing you on that ship."  
  
With a small smile, Shinji looks up to Yukari. "Thanks for the offer but humans aren't meant to float..."  
  
"That's self-deception..." Yukari takes Shinji's hand and stands him up. "Humans aren't meant to wear cloths or build cities..."  
  
The sound of someone exiting the pool has both Yukari and Shinji look over to see Asuka standing staring them down. "I see Wonder boy has a girl friend."  
  
"Is that a challenge!" Yukari pushes Shinji back into his seat as she steps forward. "If you want him, come and take him!"  
  
Asuka at first confused by the challenge but she merely shakes her head with a smile. "Please if you want him you can have him..."  
  
"Oh I see giving up are we Asuka, I see your weak mindedness wins again." Yukari hisses as she points to the girl she speaks of, Asuka.  
  
Not liking the threat from Yukari, Asuka steps forward. "What was that Zero! I will show you weak mindedness!" Asuka charges forward and grabs Yukari. "I can do anything I want!"  
  
"Really..." Yukari holds her smile as she speaks. "Then why chicken out of the challenge!"  
  
"I never!" Asuka yells at the top of her lungs.  
  
With a stern look, Yukari pushes Asuka off and puts her hands on her hip. "Then challenge me, come on I dare you!"  
  
Asuka points to her self with a smirk. "You dare me; you dare the great Asuka Langley Souyu!  
  
"Double dog dare you..." Yukari crosses her arms returning Asuka smirk with one of her own. "Of course you won't do it..."  
  
"What!" Asuka points to Yukari in anger! "You just hope I don't Zero!"  
  
"Oh really!" Yukari points to Asuka. "You would do it!"  
  
"Yup!" Asuka yells as she steps forward.  
  
"Anything!"  
  
Asuka points at Yukari. "Anything zero, I back down from no dare!"  
  
"Oh really!" Yukari points to Shinji. "Then he's all yours!"  
  
"Damn straight he's all mine!" Asuka yells out as she also points to Shinji.  
  
"Then date him!" Yukari calls out. "I bet you can't!"  
  
"Can to!" Asuka goes up and grabs Yukari by the straps of her swimsuit. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Damn right it was!" Yukari grabs Shinji who sits in a daze at the argument. She then picks him up and hands him to Asuka.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"I will!" Asuka looks down to see she is holding Shinji hand. She looks to Shinji to see that his head is blood red. She then looks to Yukari who is now in the pool whistling, with Rei at her side with a disgusted look.  
  
"That is so nice of you to take Shinji on a date!" Yukari calls out as she holds up a small device. "Oh and for nostalgia I recorded it, I bet the school would have a field day with this when they get back."  
  
Asuka pushes Shinji back into his seat and turns to Yukari. "Damn you Yukari! If you think I'm going to take this baka out!"  
  
"No, I know you will, because your reputation is bad enough, but if they find out you are a Welch then the heat is on."  
  
Rei looks over to her sister with her mouth barely out of the water. "That's Blackmail..."  
  
"Extortion is what I would like to call it..." Yukari says to her sister with a smile. "Your so called role model Gendo was a great teacher."  
  
Rei has nothing to refute the claim. Before she can speak the Level 1 Alert goes off, and for the pilots this means one thing, Scramble. Leaving the pool and all of their belongings where they lay as they run to their lockers.

* * *

The pilots quickly change and go to the main briefing area were stand waiting is Ritsuko Akagi and Kaji. Both see the pilots coming in mind conversation.  
  
"How dare you think that I'm a Welch!"  
  
Yukari walks in wearing a Unit One Female plug suit and laughs a Asuka. "You said you never back down from a challenge."  
  
"It's not my fault you tricked me!"  
  
Kaji stands up to calm everyone. "Social lives a side, kids its time for work."  
  
Next to speak is Ritsuko, who is less then enthusiastic. "Can we begin..." With everyone settle down and in their seats Ritsuko shows the pilots a picture of the egg shaped shell that holds the Angel. "This is our target; it is an Angel in a premature state about 1000 meters in to a volcano..." Only one pilot will be involved in this operation, one will be on backup and a third on stand by. The last pilot gets to sit in the operations tent and watch."  
  
All the pilots look at each other then Asuka calls out. "I want to lead the operation!"  
  
Ignoring her is Ritsuko as she continues to speak. The primary will be... Shinji, back up will be Yukari and standby is Asuka..." Ritsuko looks to Rei. "Sorry, looks like your staying behind..."  
  
"It's of no concern..." Even Rei can't believe her own lie. In her mind this shows great concern as for a second time she is left behind, an A17 has been issued yet Gendo will not use her. 'Why am I betrayed...' Rei looks over to Yukari who is laughing and joking. 'It's her... It's all her fault...'  
  
Kaji looks at all the pilots. "Don't worry theirs a reason for this selection..."  
  
Ritsuko nods her head in agreement. "Thanks to the abundance of pilots and Unit Three will arrive next month, we can allow to cycle our pilots keeping you all fresh..."  
  
"What are we, produce..." Asuka hisses as she crosses her arms.  
  
"Nooo..." Ritsuko stares down Asuka. "The Eva's aren't here for your enjoyment; the commander wants all pilots to be able to Sync with all Evangelions. With Yukari here we will be able to cycle operation time so we don't burn you out... Also Shinji will have to pilot Unit Two, because it's the only Unit that can use the D-Type equipment."  
  
"That's Stupid!"  
  
Not pleased with Asuka's comment Ritsuko stands up. "It doesn't matter what you think, or would you rather be suspended again..."  
  
Yukari raises her hands and speaks as sweetly as a girl can. "That would imply she tried to push me off the umbilical bridge in an empty cage."  
  
Everyone looks to Yukari as if she was an idiot, Asuka merely hisses at the girl. "I should have done it to!"

* * *

In side Unit 02 that hangs of the crane that goes over the volcano in the D- Type equipment, Shinji Ikari looks around his blotted Plug Suit with a dual yawn. In side Unit Zero standing just to the side of the Volcano is Yukari She currently has her Unit going over files that seem to be taking her away from the mission. On the ground Misato talks to Ritsuko as they ready to lower Unit Two.  
  
"Hows it feel to be in Unit Two... By your self..."  
  
Misato's words seem calm and soothing to Shinji's ear as he looks down into the volcano's core. "Well... I kinda smell's like Asuka..."  
  
"Pervert!" Asuka shouts out all the way from the cage as she sits in Unit One once more staring at Shinji's Vid screen. "You little freak! Well your Eva smells like five day old lunch meat!"  
  
Before anyone can comment Asuka grabs her head in pain. She looks around the Evangelion feeling as if someone was with her. No one takes notice as she cringes and pulls out her sync clips ending the pain. 'Shit! Its like the Eva understood me...' Asuka looks up as she thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. 'Maybe Zero was right... Maybe there is some one in these things...'

* * *

"I'm still having problems with it..." Misato's Voice seemed cool and calm, as she goes over final paperwork. "Why start doing these switches, and why is Yukari permanently off of Unit Two, does have something to do with what happened the last time she piloted."  
  
Trying her best to ignore her is Ritsuko as she two works on paper work. "Look I told you once and I will tell you again, she just saw a ghost of the Evangelion Image Drive computer, it's a AI you know."  
  
With the same answered given Misato just goes back to her work. 'Why are you lying to me?' A random technician comes up to Misato and hands her a satellite phone after a quick conversation she turns to Ritsuko. "The JSSDF is ready, let's begin the operation."

* * *

In a sky car that are used for the tourist who come to see Mount Fuju, is Kaji. He is not as cheery in his body language as he talks to a mysterious woman. She looks almost like a bum as she blindly looks out at the view given to her.  
  
"It is not a problem?"  
  
Kaji turn and looks at the woman and sigh as he looks down to a briefcase under her seat. "The A-17 isn't the problem... It's the Zero child..."  
  
"Well we know she is a fake, possibly some kind of experiment."  
  
The comment lights the mood for Kaji as he chuckles. "No... NERV seemed ill prepared for her, but she is with Gendo everyday in terminal dogma."  
  
"Maybe she is an upgraded model from the First child, maybe they didn't know they could build better..."  
  
Kaji once more shakes his head and laughs before going back to his straight face. "This isn't NERV's Mendon operandi, it's to messy... I think she has her own agenda..."  
  
"Possible, she could be a spy from the Angels... No one said they couldn't have spies..."  
  
Once more he smiles and looks to his comrade. "No for some reason I feel that she is working for her self... There's something about her..."

* * *

"Yukari what the hell are you doing!"  
  
Ritsuko yells out as she sees that Yukari is paying no attention to Unit Two just going into the lava. She turns to Ritsuko's Vid screen.  
  
"I'm sorry doc... but I was just catching up on modern songs."  
  
In the Mobile Command Unit, everyone nearly drops face first at such a comment. "This is a combat zone not the disco!"  
  
Yukari minimizes the document and looks to Shinji's vid screen. "How you doing?"  
  
"A little warm..."  
  
Ritsuko nearly crushes her headset. "Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Ma'am!" Ritsuko pushed back by Yukari's scream. "He is a little warm ma'am!"  
  
"Errrr..." Everyone looks at Ritsuko with a smile seeing she is angry with a teenager. "Can we get back on the Mission?"  
  
A few minutes later Shinji finds him self nearly 600 meters under liquid hot magma. But her shows little feat as he holds the docking arms looking for the black egg he saw in the photo's.  
  
"A hundred more meters..."  
  
As an argument goes over the intercom system to lower or not Yukari pops up a vid screen to the side of Shinji.  
  
"Hey Shinji... do you like music?"  
  
Shinji keeps his eye on the monitors but still answers. "Well I guess... I used to play the cello..."  
  
"Really that's awesome!" Yukari gives a big smile that lightens Shinji's mood. "I think I'm going to like singing..."  
  
"Going?" Shinji raises an eyebrow to the answer.  
  
"Yea I never have done anything with music!"  
  
"Target in sight!"  
  
Shinji closes his channel with Yukari and focus as the Egg seen in front of him coming his way. He confirms the target and open up the cage arms. Once extended Shinji carefully floats Unit Two over the target and captures it perfectly.  
  
"Target captured..."

* * *

Shinji's words releases a sigh of relief from the NERV personnel Misato looks over to Ritsuko with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad it's over..."  
  
With a nod and the wipe of her brow, Ritsuko responds. "The tension was up there, I'm glad it let loss..."  
  
Inside Unit Two Shinji looks over the egg in wonder. Never has he seen an Angel in this state, it almost looks innocent. A thought he never pondered before as he looks at the Angel. 'Its only a baby...' Shinji looks over to the Plug temperature to see it at 48.88 Celsius. "Man it's hot..."  
  
"Theirs a hot spring near by..." Misato calls out over her channel. "Once this is down we will head there..."

* * *

Before Shinji can even smile at the idea alerts go off in Unit two. They all direct him to the cage that is holding the Angel. The Egg is know deformed and splitting as the Angel releases it self.  
  
"It's hatching!" Shinji's alerts everyone as he releases the cage, and watches as the Angel rips free of his bonds and swims away. The Command center goes to combat alert as Ritsuko calls out Shinji's orders.  
  
"You have to engage and destroy the target!"  
  
Shinji quickly pulls out the Eva's Progressive knife and looks around blindly for the target. "I can't see a thing, switching to ST monitor!"  
  
Still unable to see Shinji is blindsided by the Angel as it strikes Unit Two. With the target, know on top of his Eva, Shinji panics and strikes the Angel with his Prog knife only to break it over its back.  
  
"Its too strong for the Knife!" Shinji cries as he pulls on the Angel to free him self.  
  
With little effort the Angel over powers Unit Two and bites down onto the Eva's shoulder taking of the Evangelions left arm. As Shinji screams in pain over his COM Misato in the command center looks over to Ritsuko.  
  
"How the hell is it opening its mouth in Magma!"  
  
Ritsuko shakes her head in shock at what she sees. "The Angel must have been molecule strengthened through the Magma!"  
  
Rei has been a fly on the wall in the Mobile Command Unit but she is the first to see Unit Zero with Yukari piloting it, begin to move. Before she can alert the Battle staff Yukari comes over the radio.  
  
"Shinji, hold onto the Angel as long as possible!"  
  
Everyone turns to Yukari's Vid Screen then to the sight of Unit two running down the volcano, stopping, then sprinting back up. Everyone holds their breaths as Unit Zero leaps off at the edge of the volcano and lands onto the crane that holds the coolant lines to Unit Two, Once on top she pulls out her knife and cuts the lines and holds on to the lines that extend to Unit Two. Inside Unit Zero Yukari opens a channel to Shinji.  
  
"Lock you Plug pressure at its current level."  
  
Shinji can only respond in a panic as the Angel is know biting Unit two's head. "I locked the pressure! Yukari please help!"  
  
Yukari only smiles as she looks up into the air. "Lets fly!"  
  
Everyone begins to feel the ground shake, in the command center they mistake it for an eruption before Maya calls out Unit Zero's AT Field status.  
  
"Unit Zero's AT field is at maximum!"  
  
Misato tries to keep her balance as she looks up to the screen that shows Unit Zero in curled up ready to jump, "What she doing!"

* * *

Unit Zero springs to life and flies up into the air with the explosion of her AT field propelling her skyward. The Blue Eva is nearly launched out of sight to the ground crew and just when silence comes to the volcano Unit Two and the Angel erupt from the Volcano shooting into the sky. Everyone exits the command center as Unit Two disappears into a cloud. Each person looks at each other just before a explosion rips the cloud apart. In the air, Unit Zero is on its decent and goes right into the explosion, as it comes out it cradles the massively damaged Unit Two in its arms Yukari flips her Evangelion so her feet are in front. Back on the ground, everyone sees the Evangelion incoming and runs but the Evangelion crash lands nowhere near the Mobile command center as it lands on the other side of the volcano.  
  
The Evangelion rolls down the hill at brake neck speeds. Lucky for Yukari the houses and spas of the small town at the bottom of the mountain have been vacated. Unit Zero crashes into the first set of buildings. To save the rest Yukari pushes off with the Eva's free arm spring it over the small town and into a forest. It continues to roll down the hill until it hits a small lake in the valley below.  
  
Back on top of the volcano, Ritsuko realizes what just happened and snaps her fingers. "It was the Bends!" Everyone looks at her with a question mark above his or her head. She looks around to see she needs to explain. "In water if a diver goes below a 100 meters he has to make a slow return to the surface to allow the nitrogen to leave his body..."  
  
Maya face lights up being the next to realize what happened. "Of courses! If a diver goes up to fast, the nitrogen cant leave and the diver, he will suffer from nitrogen narcosis!"  
  
Ritsuko and Maya smile at each other as they speak at once. "Also known as the Bends!"  
  
Misato still does not understand as she looks over to Ritsuko. "What the hell happed to the Angel?"  
  
"Oh..." With a point to the sky, Ritsuko answers. "The Angel imploded because its body depressurized to fast."  
  
"Oh... that means its..." Misato looks up into the sky just as it begins to shower down the blood of the Angel. Its black like color covers everyone out side. However, no one goes for cover, not even Rei, as her blue hair turns black. Misato looks to Ritsuko as she spits out what blood she got into her mouth. "Why the hell does she have to make a mess when she fights..."  
  
"She's a idiot..." Rei hisses in her cool and straightforward voice. She too must spit out some of the blood as it continues to rain the remains of the Angel. 'I... hate her...'  
  
At the bottom of the mountain, Unit Zero trashed with both its legs broken and one arm broken. Unit Two fairs no better as it is Missing an arm, most of the D-Type equipment and its right leg is severed at the knee. Both Eva's are entangled around each other. Inside Unit Zero Yukari hums a tune as she regulates Shinji depressurization, and looks over sheet music.  
  
"How you feeling Shinji..."  
  
Inside Unit Two, Shinji Ikari is barely in his seat trying to stay comfortable in his ballooned Plug Suit, However his resent ride has made him less then okay.  
  
"Yukari..." Shinji does his best to hold down his lunch. "Please... for the love of god... don't do that again... I don't even know what's up from down..."  
  
Full of smiles Yukari nods her head to Shinji. "I guess humans aren't meant to fly..."  
  
Shinji finally cracks a smile as he looks up to Yukari's view screen. "That's self deception..."

* * *

**Next Problem... Anything Goes!**


	15. Problem Fourteen: Anything Goes!

**Problem Fourteen: Anything Goes!**  
  
It is another quiet and blissful morning in Tokyo 3. As the sun peaks over the mountain bringing it's life giving radiation to the citizens of the city fortress. This early morning also brings the wakening of another. Yukari Ayanami springs out of bed landing on the ground like a cat. Next to her is Servo, the little kitten that sleeps pleasantly on its little bed. Yukari licks her kitten before running to her window ripping open the curtains and peering out in the sky that is just beginning to see the light of day.  
  
"Servo, do you know what today it!"  
  
Yukari's question answered by her cat getting up stretching walking in a circle then falling back down onto its bed twisting its head upside down. This does not bother Yukari as she runs to her closet pulling out her small basket full of her washing materials. She quickly runs out of her bedroom with the basket in hand.

* * *

"_At words poetic I'm so pathetic, that I always have found it best...."_  
  
A cheery musical tone rings through Shinji's sleepy ears. At first, he thinks it is a dream but the singing continues.

* * *

Before Shinji can even open his eyes, he's dragged out of bed. Now standing he looks to see Yukari in her school uniform with a big smile as she sings to him.  
  
_"You're the top! You're the coliseum, You're the top, You're the Lube museum! You're a melody from a symphony by Straus, you're a bendal bonnet, a Shakespeare sonnet your Mickey mouse!"  
  
_Yukari holds her hands up to her head to represent mouse ears.  
  
_"You're the Nile, You're the Tower of Piazza, You're the smile on the Mona Lisa. I'm a worthless check a total reek a flop. But if baby I'm the bottom you're the Top!"  
  
_"Yukari..." Shinji's words fall on death ear as the girl she speaks too sings to him. Yukari draws a smile on Shinji's mouth.  
  
Shinji shakes his head and stares at Yukari as she points to him. He looks to the clock to see that its only five o'clock. He then looks back to Yukari to see she is humming the tone she was just singing, as she leaves the room Shinji turns and falls back down onto his bed. "School starts back up today..." He rolls over laying his back on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
_"Bon voyage peace..."_  
  
As Shinji sighs Yukari pops, her head back to his room.  
  
_"You mean Bon Voyaga..."_  
  
She quickly disappears with Shinji now sitting up shaking his head.  
  
"Great, she's gone Musical..."

* * *

Rei looks into Asuka's room with a sigh, in her school uniform, she feels envious for the first time. The feeling is somewhat troubling Rei, she has never felt envious to anyone or anything. However there is good reason for her to be envious as she opens her door to leave early for set up duty at school, she is reminded way.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Yukari jumps forcing Rei to catch her, Rei looks away understanding the meaning of her newly discovered feeling. Unaware of such an epiphany Yukari gives her sister a kiss on the cheek before taking her hand and runs off to school.  
  
'She's more annoying then ever before...' Rei thinks as she allows her sister to drag her off. She looks at her with confusion as she hums to a tone. 'Why is she so... so... blissful...'  
  
"Today is such a great day!" Yukari looks back to her sister to see the same part emotionless with a hint of annoyance look in her face. "Not only do we get to be with our friends we start Music!"  
  
"Music..." Rei whispers as she tries to under stand what she means.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Yukari slows down and takes Rei's other hand as she begins to dance with Rei as a unwilling partner.  
  
_"I feel a sudden urge to sing, the kind of ditty that invokes the spring!"  
_  
"No..."  
  
Either Yukari does not care, or did not hear Rei, as she begins to sing.  
  
_"Its delight full its delicious its de-lovely..."_  
  
"Stop that..." Rei pulls her hands away as Yukari sings. "We must go to school." This time Rei grabs Yukari's hand and begins to drag her sister to school.

* * *

Exiting out of Misato's apartment is Shinji, he was unable to fall back to sleep after his awakening. He is slow to make his way to the elevator only to see Asuka Langley Souyu dressed for the day ahead and already waiting for the elevator.  
  
"You look like hell Wonder Boy..."  
  
Shinji just looks down as he tries to remember what Yukari sung to him. "My alarm clock went off early..."  
  
To Asuka she really does not have to guess what Shinji meant as she puffs air into her bangs. "Zero, being a nuisance again..."  
  
"She's just being Yukari..." Shinji smiles as he looks up to Asuka. "How was your sleep."  
  
His question forces Asuka to remind her self on what she has been complicating for nearly four days. "More peaceful then yours..."  
  
The elevator finally comes and Shinji and Asuka get inside and before long they're on their way together going to school. For Shinji he has very little on her mind since the last Angel battle, however walking next to the girl he rather likes makes it hard not to think let alone leer.  
  
"When you're in Unit One..." Asuka stops walking as she gets one of the many things she wants to say off her chest. "When you're in that Eva, have you... ever..." Asuka looks up to see that Shinji is more then willing to answer a question. "Never mind..."  
  
Dumbfounded Shinji watches as Asuka walks on, but with more confidence then usual Shinji walks beside Asuka. "What was it?"  
  
"It was a stupid question..." Asuka looks away avoiding Shinji's pleasant look. "Its just that when I'm in your Eva if feels like its watching me..."  
  
Both are reminded of Yukari's claim of seeing a soul in Unit Two. The thought of such a horrific conclusion shuts both of them up at first; it is as if they already know the answer to their own questions but fear to say it.

* * *

The school day finally starts with Yukari eye constantly on the clock. Even the teacher takes notice, but does not take any action fearing Yukari would make him looks stupid, something she would do and do often. Luckily, the clock reaches the time Yukari has been waiting for. Before Hikari stands to organize the class to go to the Music wing the Yellowed eyed girl is out the door.  
  
"Yukari!"  
  
Hikari looks out the door and down the hall to see she is out of sight. She looks back inside to Shinji. "What's with her?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
The response is expected as the class rep sighs and forms the class up to go to the Music wing. As they travel to the Wing Touji and Kensuke, catch up with Shinji.  
  
"Hey, big shot!" Touji yells.  
  
Kensuke is next to speak as he nearly jumps onto Shinji's back. "I heard there was a battle what happened!"  
  
Shinji sighs and looks to his friends. "Trust me nothing big happened." Shinji grabs his stomach reminded of the day. "Went into a volcano... first person ever to do so... Got launched out of a Volcano... That was fun... oh, and killed a Angel."  
  
"Wow!" Kensuke eyes light up with joy. "I want to be a Eva pilot!"  
  
"Sorry..." Shinji mutters. "Fresh out of applications..."  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"Well at least you look alright..." Touji chuckles as he pats Shinji on the back. "Was this solo or did you have help from your girls..."  
  
The comment reddens Shinji's face as he looks down to answer. "Yukari... she saved my life, she killed the Angel..."

* * *

Everyone enters into the music classroom with dull looks; only Yukari can be seen playing with everything in sight. She quickly goes over the Piano, and all the other musical instruments in the school. As the class gathers, Touji looks to Hikari with a question on his mind.  
  
"Hey class rep..." Touji's call out quickly gets the attention of his female classmate she looks over to him eager to help. "I thought you said we weren't going to be having Music this year?"  
  
With a smile, Hikari nods her head. "That was the plan, but the school changed things around not that long ago."  
  
Popping up in between the two is Yukari as she holds recorder in her hands. "Fancy that huh..."  
  
Both Touji and Hikari nod as they watch Yukari spin in a circle hugging the musical instruments. As the teacher walks in to the classroom everyone takes a seat with Yukari squatting in her chair in the front of the class. The teacher that comes in is familiar to most of 2-A, even Rei knows who she is for they all had her in seventh grade. Shinji Asuka and Yukari are a first for this teacher whose black hair is up in a bun, looking just a little older then Misato and only two thirds the look. She wears a blue blouse and black slacks.  
  
"Well hello all." The teacher smiles as the class settles down in their seats. She puts her small briefcase down, goes to the chalkboard, and writes her name.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chisaki Hama..." She turns and faces the class. "I'm glad to see you all, for those who had me last year, you can just call me Miss Hama or Sempi Chisaki..."  
  
Sempi Chisaki slowly walks up in between the rows of students nod at each. "Hello, Megumi, I hope you still play the flute..."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
With her answer given, she smiles and goes on to the next student. "Ha, Hikari, still a class representative I see. Keeping the troops in line..."  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
"I hope your not stressing out that beautiful voice you have."  
  
Hikari blushes at the complement as she answers. "No Ma'am..."  
  
The teacher movers one talking to each student, as until she reaches Asuka were she stops. "Ah you must be Asuka..."  
  
"Asuka linguist Souyu..." Everyone snickers when a random male student in the class mutters her nickname. Asuka has given up in the many weeks of even yelling at whoever did it, as she merely crosses her arms and pouts.  
  
"Mr. Otta..." Sempi Chisaki says in a pleasant voice as she looks at Asuka. The boy stands.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"If your going to make fun of people, you cant do it here." The teacher gives him an evil stare, which quickly has him looking around in a panic. "Miss Souyu, how are you..."  
  
Asuka looks up to her new teacher. "Fine..."  
  
The teacher nods at her response before asking her next question. "Have you ever played a musical instrument?"  
  
"Yea..." Asuka looks around the classroom to see some in shock, even Rei looks at her unaware of her talent. "I played the violin..."  
  
"Really..." Sempi Chisaki cups her hands together as she smiles. "Would you like to play for us..."  
  
With a frustrated look, Asuka looks at the teacher, disgusted with her joy. "I used to play, I don't anymore."  
  
With an exaggerated frown, the teacher moves on. "Well, I will fix that." As the teacher moves one she reaches Shinji and gives him the same warm smile, she gave Asuka. "So you are Shinji Ikari..."  
  
"Yes, ma'am..."  
  
Still smiling Sempi Chisaki pats Shinji on his back. "Do you play a instrument..."  
  
"Yea... Yes Ma'am..." Shinji stutters on his words. "The Cello..."  
  
"Well..." The Teacher looks around her classroom and sighs. "Well we don't have a cello, but would you be willing to play for use later."  
  
"Yes ma'am..."  
  
Everyone chuckles to Shinji's response as he can barely speak to the teacher. The teacher shakes her head before she reaches Yukari who eagerly awaits her to ask her the same question. However, Chisaki simply studies Yukari as she nearly jumps out of her seat.  
  
"So this is the famous twin to Rei, Miss Yukari..."  
  
Yukari jumps to attention and smiles back at the teacher. "Yes ma'am, but I'm not really famous, my sister deservers more credit then she is earned, also this is my first ever Music class and I cant wait to learn from you."  
  
The teacher enjoys the enthusiasm in Yukari's voice. "Well, I'm glad to be your first Music teacher, I guess it's pointless to ask if you played a instrument..."  
  
"I can sing!" Yukari calls out so not to be over looked, as the teacher moves on.  
  
Chisaki stops and looks back to Yukari with a smile. "Really, well would you like to sing for use?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Yukari jumps from behind her desk landing onto it then she forward flips landing on the ground in her signature cat stance, before standing up, and smiling to the class. The teacher claps her hands shortly followed by the rest of the class, all but Asuka, and Rei clap.  
  
Asuka looks over to Rei. "This should be good she's never been in a music class."  
  
Even Rei can appreciate Asuka comment as she gives an ever so small grin. The teacher goes over to Yukari but Yukari is quick to whispers her instructions for here to do.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The Sempi question answered with a simple nod as Yukari closes her eyes waiting for the teacher to give her a key on the piano. Once given Yukari opens her eyes and looks to her class with powerful glance.  
  
_"Follow the sound, follow the sound, Follow the sound up high."_  
  
Yukari takes steps forward to the class as she sings. Yukari raises her hands up as she sings the word high.  
  
_"Together we stay, Feeling this way, It's shining for you and I, ooh baby."  
_  
  
Yukari places both hands on her heart as she tearfully looks into the class. Yukari quicken her steps as she goes to the window pointing to the sun.  
  
_"Follow the sound, follow the sound, Leaving the rain behind,"_  
  
She walks back to the class singing in perfect tone with the class star struck with her abilities. She points back to the windows.  
  
_"Together we will be, in harmony, taking the time we will find our..."  
_  
Yukari once more places her hands on her heart before raising them to the final bar.  
  
_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"_  
  
Yukari holds her last note for almost ten seconds. She doesn't brake her pitch or fall out of harmony, flawlessly she holds each measure of music dragging the class to the edge of their seats. Even Rei and Asuka as in shock at the girl's skill. However, the songs not over yet as Yukari snaps from her soft and fluid movement to that of a dance as she picks up the tempo and dances like a J-pop star.  
  
_"Sunshine, I'm feeling the energy, I need Sunshine, for it to shine on me now, sunshine now don't you hide away, I want sunshine each and every day!"  
  
"Sunshine, I'm feeling the energy, I need Sol shine, for it to shine on me now, sunshine it's the only way, I want sunshine each and everydaaaaay!"_  
  
Everyone is in near shock at the performance; she made J-pop stars look like a bad DDR player. No one can move a muscle even students and teacher's from classroom up and down the hall stare into the room to the gifted singer that just sang. The teacher can't even speak as she slowly claps her hands. Quickly her single clap grows into a out right roar as everyone stands up whistling and cheering her. With a simple blush and a schoolgirl smile she bows to her classmates.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Asuka and Rei look at each other flabbergasted at what just happened. They look to see Yukari jump to stardom in a song that was not even a minute long.

* * *

"Damn, Damn, damn!" Asuka curses as she enters into her apartment along side Rei. "Damn that little wench!" Rei watches Asuka toss her bag on to her couch and pounds her head against the kitchen table. "Why is she so damn perfect! What the hell is her secret!" Asuka looks up to Rei. "I should be the one praised not that little bitch!"  
  
"She is disconcerting..." Rei mumbles not inspecting to get a good response form Asuka.  
  
Asuka looks to Rei just before a glance of a shadow hanging from a noose swinging in her background. In a blink of an eye its gone, but the image does its ob as she screams out. "I'm not worthless! I don't want to DIE!" She collapses into Rei's arms in tears. "I don't want to die, I don't want to be worthless..."  
  
At first all Rei does is stand like a statue as Asuka cries in her arms. Slowly she raps her arms around her friend as Asuka cries uncontrollably. She instinctively knows what to do, but cant bring her self to feeling it. She does her best to remain calm, as she to bows her head on to Asuka's shoulder unable to help her. 'I don't know what to do...' Rei mind is flooded with guilt as she wishes to help Asuka, but cannot. 'This is Ayanami's fault... This is her fault..." Rei looks to Asuka still unable to comfort her properly. However, she quickly comes up with a possible solution.  
  
"Asuka... The commander once taught me that one may have to keep his friends close and his enemies closer."  
  
The watery eye redhead looks up to Rei with a strange look, her comment made no sense to her. "What do you mean Rei..."  
  
Still trying to gather her haphazard idea together, she pauses for a second before softly speaking to Asuka. "You must play her game to beat her at it." Asuka once more gives Rei a strange look. "She propositioned you to procure a relationship with Pilot Ikari, she did it knowing you wouldn't..."  
  
Slowly things come together for Asuka. "Are you saying I should take that baka out on a date."  
  
At first Rei says nothing as she stresses her own mind out in making her plan. "You do so, openly and publicly Ayanami will loss the advantage and weaken her own attack."  
  
"Huh..." Asuka tries her best to think the idea through. "So if I go out with Ikari, she wont up stage me because she likes Ikari... then I can bring my vengeance down upon her like a sack of bricks!"  
  
Rei nods her head as she takes Asuka's hand, and wipes Asuka's face away with the other. "Our plan will involve us to act like we enjoy her presents."  
  
Before Rei can continue Asuka gives her a huge, hug then a kiss on the cheek. "You're a genius Rei!" Asuka goes into her bag pulling out a sheet of paper, she looks back up to Rei to see that she has not moved and her face is cherry red from the kiss. "I need your help to plan this!"  
  
Unfortunately for Asuka, she is unaware that she inadvertently broke a spell that was placed on Rei. Now it wasn't a spell of magic or witchcraft, but of years of psychological torture and abuse. For which Rei looks to Asuka with a blank stare as she rambles about her plan. Rei quickly identifies her feeling but cant help to question it. The warm she feels is pleasurable as her hair stands up on end.  
  
'What is this feeling...' Rei questions her self as she looks into Asuka's eye. 'I have never felt this way before, I feel... I feel... happy, secure; I want to... be with her... I want her friendship... I want freedom...'  
  
The next day school begins as usual for the pilots, as each show up in their respective pairing Yukari and Shinji, Asuka and Rei. The morning also brings rain to the city, this sets up a wet and dreary backdrop as the students arrive to the school damp from the heavy down pour. Yukari sits in her seat next to Shinji, a lot has been on her mind since the day before, for she will lead the class in the project assigned to them by their music teacher.  
  
'I never really wanted to be a leader...' Yukari thinks to her self as she plays with her hair that she is allowing to grow out. 'I guess I over did it yesterday... Nevertheless, I only know ten songs, and most kids my age would not get. Cole Porter is the only songwriter I can even think of.'  
  
As Yukari curses her ever so, selective memory she does not notice Rei stands and walk over to her. It takes Rei to physically place her hand on her sister's shoulder to pull her from thought. "Ayanami..." Yukari is at first surprised to see her sister in front of her. "May we speak."  
  
"Sure..." At first Yukari gives her usual smile as she turns to her sister, but something about her body language has her with draw from her smile. 'Something isn't right...'  
  
Rei shows no emotion as she speaks she does not even look at Yukari as she speaks. "I would like to retract any harm I have caused upon you."  
  
"Sis..." looking into the cold blood red eyes of Rei is hard even for Yukari. In those eyes however she sees a focused never seen before. 'You are up to something...' Yukari takes her sisters hand. "Rei, you need not apologize, its not your fault you're the way you are."  
  
"Yes it is." Rei response is this time tainted with emotion as she looks down to Yukari. "It is my fault for not being myself."  
  
'Holy shit...' Yukari's jaw drops as she repeats her sister's words in her head. 'I'm a freak'n... Damn Rei, I never thought you had it in you.' Yukari's silence bothers Rei, she was expecting her to over react, but all Yukari is doing is smiling.  
  
For the two sisters time seemed to freeze as they look at each other, both trying to read each other's mind trying to see if one is lying. It is ends as Hikari comes up to the two. "Yukari..."  
  
After a second Yukari looks to the class rep with her cute smile and says. "Good morning Hikari..."  
  
"Have you picked a song for the class project?"  
  
Yukari goes into her bag and pulls out a folder in it are sheets of music. Hikari studies the English on the cover page. "Cole Porter, 1938 Anything Goes Title song, Anything Goes." Once read Hikari looks up with a smile. "This looks fun, very jazzy." "Would you like a little preview..." Just as Yukari speaks, it is as if her words echo through the classroom. Everyone turn and faces Yukari wanting to hear her sing again.  
  
Yukari gives a little smirk before she turns to Kensuke who is currently talking to Shinji and Touji. "Mr. Aida," She pulls out a CD jewel case and tosses it to him. With a bubbling catch, the jittery boy catches it. "Play, the CD, and will you be a dear and network it through all the laptops."  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
The star struck Kensuke runs to his laptop and places in the CD, as he readies it Yukari stands and goes to the teachers desk and jump up to stand on it. Instinctively other students turn off the lights to the room and get the flashlight out of the classroom emergency kit, and shine it on Yukari as she stands with her head bowed. The jazz beat of a Broadway orchestra begins to play the play over everyone's laptop.  
  
_"Times have changed,"  
_  
Yukari turns to the clock behind the desk and begins to spine it.  
  
_"We often rewound the clock, since the puritans got a shock, when they landed on Plymouth Rock."  
_  
Yukari turns back to her audience with a smirk on her face.  
  
_"If today, any shock they would try to stem, steed of landing on Plymouth Rock,"  
_  
She walks to them jumping down from the desk, with her makeshift spotlight following her.  
  
_"Polymath Rock would land on them..."  
_  
Everyone is wowed by her performance so far, all but Rei and Asuka.  
  
_"In olden days a glimpse of stocking,"  
_  
Yukari rides her skirt up her leg just enough to give all the guys bloody noses.  
  
_"Was looked on as something shocking, but now Heaven knows, anything goes..."  
_  
She drops her skirt as and waves her finger in the air as she grabs a sheet or paper and a pen.  
  
"_Good authors, too, who once knew better words,"  
_  
She writes on the sheet of paper before tossing it behind her.  
  
_"Now only use four letter words writing prose. Anything goes."  
_  
She now walks down the center on the class with a swing in her step.  
  
_"The world has gone mad today, and good's bad today, and black's white today, and day's night today,"  
_  
She then walks up to Touji and gives a flirtiest rub of his face.  
  
_"And most guys today, that women prize today, are just silly gigolos..."  
_  
She turns her back on Touji as she goes back to the front of the class.  
  
_"And though I'm not a great romancer, I know I'm bound to answer, when you propose, Anything Goes!!"  
_  
The class bursts out into laughter as Yukari blows kisses to all the men in the class. She then slide steps to the door just as the teacher steps in but he can only stop at the doorway and stare in shock at the Musical her class has turned into.  
  
_"When grandmama whose age is eighty, in nightclubs is getting matey with gigolos, anything goes..."_  
  
Yukari straightens up the teacher's shirt before pushing him out of the doorway. She then dances over to Hikari who is standing up front.  
  
_"When mothers pack and leave poor father, because they decide they'd rather be tennis pro's, anything goes..."  
_  
She looks to her classmates with a smile before back stepping to the front of the class once more.  
  
_"If driven fast cars you like, low bars you like, or bare limbs you like, Mae West you like, or me undressed you like, to molest tonight, well no buddy will oppose."  
_  
Yukari pulls the top straps of her uniform down as she raps her arms around her self tightly against her chest.  
  
_"When every night the set that's smart is indulging in nudist parties in studios, anything goes..."  
_  
As the song that is playing goes on Yukari begins to show everyone the sheets of music. She keeps a beat in her step just before she is supposed to start singing again she raises her hands to have the class sing with her. Surprisingly the class goes alone with the highly charismatic Yukari, she is not the only one surprised as Asuka and Rei roll theirs eyes at everyone singing.  
  
_"Just think of what shocks you've got, and what knocks you've got, and what blues you've got, from the news you've got, and what pains you've got, if any brains you've got from those little radios."_  
  
The class finishes their chorus and all look up to Yukari as she finishes the song off.  
  
_"They think he's gangster number one, so they've made him their favorite son, and that goes to show, anything, anything, Anything goes!"_

* * *

By lunch, Asuka and Rei have secluded themselves to Rei's window seat. The rain still pours down forcing most students to eat in the classroom. The two friends sit in their corner with Asuka as agitated as ever.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn..." She whispers with her head laying on Rei's desk.  
  
For Rei she has reserved to just eating her box of rice staring at Asuka with not concern at her current problem. "Are you going to set forth on your end of the operation?"  
  
Asuka looks up to Rei with an evil stare before turning and looking to Shinji that sits with the three stooges. 'Now or never.' Rei watches as Asuka stands up and make her way over to Shinji. She stops just once and looks back at Rei to see her blank stare in return. 'How can she be so calm... I mean I have never asked a guy out before...' She looks to Shinji and sighs as she thinks to her self. 'A lot of girls like him so if he says...' Asuka's thought is broke as Yukari walks up and begins to talk to Shinji. 'Its zero... now's my chance!'  
  
Asuka rushes forward and pushes Kensuke and Touji out of the way to stand right in front of Shinji. Kensuke is unable to stand but Touji quickly gets up. "What the hell was that for!"  
  
In response, Asuka pushes Touji back down, just before taking Shinji's hands. Yukari who is at his side unable to speak, but she can see that Asuka is in dyer need to breath as she stares at Shinji.  
  
"Shinji..." Asuka exhales as she begins to tremble. "Would you like..." Asuka stops and looks at her hands to see she is shaking. 'What is wrong with me? It as if I like...' Touji goes to get up a second time Asuka sees this and pushes him down with out looking. "Would you like... Would..." Shinji gives an awkward stare as he stares into Asuka's blue eyes. "You like to... to... Go... out with me..."  
  
The entire class turns in shock, half the girls pass out as they shout.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
This out burst does not help Shinji as he tries to remember how to breathe. Looking around he sees that even Yukari is in shock as she frozen, pointing at Asuka. Asuka her self grips Shinji's hands tight as she hopes for a positive response. Her puppy dog look and trembling hands is all Shinji can now focus on.  
  
'Oh boy...'

* * *

**Next Problem... When does one see the truth...**


	16. Problem fifteen:  When does one see the ...

**Problem fifteen: When does one see the truth...**  
  
A want a urge to say something is overwhelming, but for Rei Ayanami who stands staring at her guardian for the first time in nearly three weeks renders her speechless. Next to her is Yukari who sleeps standing up using Rei's shoulder as a pillow. This does not bother Rei, what does is the Commander. He stands next to his faithful patsy Sub Commander Fuyutsuki both looking up to the center chamber in the room of Gauf in mid discussion.  
  
"The interface is nearly complete." The strong words spoken by Fuyutsuki is confident and with a smile at the end.  
  
Gendo looks behind him to the two sisters with a smirk. "Yes, thanks to the Zero child, we were able to complete the Dummy Plug ahead of schedule."  
  
The comment easily saddens Rei, never has she been ignored like this before, her credit to the Dummy Plug seemed to be all in vain. She looks to her sister with envy, this clone hurt her friend, and she steals her very purpose in life. Rei can only sigh, maintaining the discipline taught to her.  
  
"Load the plug into Units Zero thru Three."

* * *

The two siblings begin to make their way back to their respective homes. However, they maintain each other's company with in NERV. Both are tired, Gendo had both up all night finishing the Dummy Plug. Rei wears her school Uniform as Yukari wears a white Chinese shirt and a pleaded skirt with biker shorts underneath. Once in the elevator away from everyone Yukari looks over to her sister with a sadden look.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Rei turn to Yukari but does not give her the privilege of making eye contact. "What for..."  
  
With a simple sighs Yukari looks to her feet. "For stealing your purpose... For stealing your life... I see how you look at me..." Rei does not respond she only shifts her stance to look back at the elevator door. "Don't worry, though... I made it so he will never see his dream."  
  
This gets Rie's attention, as she turns to her sister, unable to hold back her emotion. "What do you mean!"  
  
"I sabotaged the Dummy Plug..." Yukari seemed to have switched with her sister as she blankly stares at the elevator door.  
  
Rei turns to her sister, grabs her by the carol, and shakes her. "How dare you ruin my life! How dare you... I will not stand for this, you will be killed for..."  
  
Before Rei can finish the elevator stops and the door goes too open only to stop halfway as the power goes out. Both sisters look around the pitch- black elevator and hallway. Yukari maneuvers herself out of her sister's hold, and wedges herself past the elevator door, and looks into the hallway.  
  
"This is interesting..."  
  
Even with the lights out Rei is not stopped from her anger as she comes up from behind and pushes Yukari to the ground. As she rolls across the ground, she looks up just in time to se Rei's foot coming down on her head.  
  
'I will not fight you Rei...'  
  
Yukari does a kick up and once on her feet she turns to her sister to see, she is about to cry. Unable to hurt her, Yukari lowers her defensive stance and closer her eyes just as Rei attacks. Rei's attack is harsh as she knocks her sister down with the first blow then mounts on top of her and begins to punch her sister restlessly. Through the blood and screams, Rei looks like she will not stop until a single tear strikes the bloody body of Yukari. Rei stops and grabs her face in shock she begins to look around in the dark to see her vision is blurry. She stumbles backwards colliding into the wall staring at her bloodly and bruised hands.  
  
"Why, am I... crying..." Rei tries to wipe away the tires but they keep on coming, she desperately tires to escape her pain but is unable she falls to her knees unable to move. "Why, am I the one crying..."  
  
"Because it hurts..." Yukari rolls to her side and spits out blood as she lets blood drain out of her broken nose. "Its my fault... I... I wish I knew... I wish I knew why I was here..." For some reason Rei cant help but look down at her sister. She still cries but she can't help but feel for her sister. "Rei..." Yukari tries to get up but falls back down in pain. "Why... why would you want to die for that man, for his dream..."  
  
"I..." Rei remains silent as she looks down at her hands she longs for a person but it is not who she would expect. "I..."  
  
"He wants to destroy us all, he wants you to kill everyone, even... Asuka..." Yukari crawls over to the wall next to Rei she holds her ribs in pain. At first it doesn't come to Yukari that she really had no idea of Gendo's plan, but it seemed like she always knew. "What does Asuka want..."  
  
The answer leaves Rei's tongue with little effort. "She doesn't want to die..." Rei looks to her sister as she wipes the tires from her eyes. "She doesn't want to die..."  
  
'Finally...' Yukari smiles as she looks into the darkness. 'She's free... One down one to go...' Yukari resets her nose and winces in pain in doing so. "Rei, I'm sorry for..."  
  
"No..." Rei looks to her sister this time with her face clear of emotion. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Yukari looks around then looks to Rei with a smile. "I'm sorry and you're sorry..."  
  
Both sisters release a sigh at the same time; Rei looks to her beaten sister and placer her arm over she shoulders raising her to her feet. "We must report in, the fact that the power is out is..."  
  
"Disturbing..." Yukari finishes her sister's line as the two walk down the hall. They try to return to silence as they walk down the blackened hallway. "Well its Saturday, so that mean schools over right about now."  
  
Rei says nothing in response as she glances at her watch that reads twelve thirty. With sync tests at two o'clock, Asuka and Shinji should be on their way here. 'But if the powers out...' Rei thinks to her self as she wonders to an emergency ladder. 'They will follow what is said in the emergency manual.'

* * *

"Stupid door!"  
  
Asuka stomps on the ground as she stares at the large metal door. "It must be broken!" Asuka looks around to see Shinji reserved in the behind just staring at the door. "Oh well..." Asuka walks past Shinji taking his hand. "Can't say we didn't try, lets go get something to eat."

* * *

'They are Eva pilots.'  
  
Rei sighs as she waits for her sister to come down the ladder. Once she is down Rei continues on this time allowing her sister to walk by herself. Once down Yukari smiles at Rei as she walks with a limp in her steps.  
  
'The size of the Geo-front would allow over a hundred thousand live with out the use of filters... hmmm.' Yukari sniffs the blood clot from her nose as she gently rubs her black eye. 'I haven't had a useless thought in a sometime.'  
  
Not to concerned Yukari is un-phased when they enter into the huge open area. Once she notices however, she is impressed in its size as she looks at all the pipes and pillars around her. "Where are we?"  
  
As Rei pulls on a rusted pipe to free its steel support beam she answers. "This is the inner belt." Rei speaks with little care as she frees the meter long metal pole. "About two hundred meters above us are the old constriction access roads."  
  
Impressed with the sight around her and Rei's story, Yukari then points to Rei's pipe. "What's the pipe for? You're not planning to beat me up again."  
  
"No..." Rei mutters in a cold tone as she uses the pipe to point down the long and dark pathway. "Its to be used to brake into the ventilation duct eight hundred meters down."  
  
"Wow..." Yukari follows her sister closely watching every movement she makes. "How did you get to know this place so well?"  
  
Rei stops and looks around before looking to her sister. "When I was a child, I would... explore the Geo-front."  
  
With an ever-cautious look, Yukari comes up beside Rei. "Were you the first..." Yukari looks down before speaking again. "Are you the first... clone."  
  
"No..." Rei continues to walk somewhat hesitant to talk about her past. "I am the second."  
  
With her answer given Yukari looks to see no sadness in her sister's eyes. "So what happened to the first..."  
  
"She was killed..."  
  
Yukari stops in her tracks watching Rei walk on. "She was murdered or just die."  
  
A memory one the two sisters could ever see flash in both of their eyes. Rei and Yukari fall to the ground grabbing their throats and gasping for air. Yukari crawls to her sister's side as she cannot explain what is happening but she can see all to clearly a woman is strangling her. As quick, as the pain came it leaves and both Ayanami's gasp for air.  
  
"What... just happened..."  
  
At first Rei is unable to answer as she sits up rubbing sweat off her brow. "That was the first... That's... How she died..." Rei looks to Yukari with an odd stare as she does she can help but wonder. 'Why would she feel her? She should have no memories of her...'  
  
"Rei..." Yukari slowly stands as she regains her breath. She cannot help but pause as a rush of unknown memories strike her. "I can see why you were trying to escape... since our sister died and all."  
  
"I was not trying to escape..." Rei stands to correct her sister she begins to walk away once more. "I was having..." The thought of why Rei was always exploring eludes her, but for Yukari smiles at her already knowing what Rei wants to say to her.  
  
"Say it..."  
  
Rei stops and swallows her pride as she stares off into space. "I was having... Fun..."  
  
"There you go Rei." Yukari comes up beside her sister and pats her on the back. Feeling a lot better, Yukari runs forwards with her arms out as wings.  
  
_"Into the woods its time to go I hate to leave, I have to go. Into the words, its time in so, I must begin my journey..."_  
  
There is the sound of metal striking the ground behind Yukari; she turns to see Rei shaking her head. "No singing..."  
  
"Poetry?"  
  
Rei walks past Yukari shaking her head. "No..."  
  
"Rap..." Rei stops and turns to Yukari with a glare. "Okay, how about whistling?"  
  
Still not pleased Rei walks forward trying not to be to annoy by Yukari. "No..."  
  
"Humming?"  
  
"Err..." Rei makes a fist with her hands as she looks down shaking her head. 'She's still a brat.' Before she can answer Yukari, she begins to hear the faint sound of someone screaming.  
  
"Attention all NERV personnel... Attention all NERV personnel..."  
  
With her ears, know focused on the sound Rei holds up her finger to Yukari to make sure she stays quiet.  
  
"Attention all NERV personnel... There's an Angel approaching!"  
  
Both sisters look to each other then up to see a vehicle going down the road above them. Yukari studies the voice as he calls out. "Hey, that's that bridge bunny Hyuga..."  
  
With her strange nickname given Rei looks at Yukari with an odd stare. "We must quicken our pace."  
  
The two look at each other with a nod and then run off down the catacomb.

* * *

Pulling into NERV central command is Hyuga and his hijacked emergency vehicle. "Theirs an Angel approaching, we have to dispatch an Eva!"  
  
Everyone in the command center grab his or her ears because of the bullhorn. Maya looks to Ritsuko who looks up to Gendo. He looks to Fuyutsuki with a smile.  
  
"Ready to launch the Evangelions for manual launch."  
  
Ritsuko shakes her head with little confidence. "But we don't have any pilots!"  
  
Giving a maniacal smile, Gendo turns to his subordinates. "Ready Unit One with the dummy plug."  
  
"But with out power how will we tell it what to do?"  
  
With a valid question given Fuyutsuki looks to Gendo. In return, Gendo begins to walk down the ladder. "We will preset its orders then launch."  
  
Fuyutsuki looks to the candle that burns beside him. "You're like a kid with a hundred yen, burning a hole in your pocket."  
  
With a more simple smile then his last, Gendo looks to Fuyutsuki and mutters. "Burn, babe burn."

* * *

In the city, the sight of the giant spider like Angel has just crested over the mountains. It begins to make its way into the city district. At the apartment complex home to Misato and the pilots, Asuka stares off from her balcony in disbelief. "Oh crap! There is a Angel out there!"  
  
Shinji looks to his fellow pilot as she nearly hangs off the balcony. "Oh gee you think."  
  
"Shut up jerk!"

* * *

Back in the Geo-front, deep underground in the Cage. Evangelion Unit One is ready and waiting Gendo wipes sweat off his brow as Ritsuko come up to him.  
  
"What about the other Eva's?"  
  
Gendo looks down the line of Evangelions then back to Ritsuko. "Ready Unit's Three and Zero." He looks to the crew chiefs and technicians of the Eva's before walking off to the other Evangelions. Ritsuko only watches as he walks away. "Make sure the programming is correct doctor."  
  
A feeling of anger strikes Ritsuko as she looks to Unit One then to her comrade Maya that waits by her side. With a sigh to let out her anger, she turns to Maya. "Lets go."  
  
"Ma'am..." Maya stutters in her speech as walks slightly behind her mentor. "I always followed what you have said before but this dummy plug... I don't like it."  
  
Ritsuko stops and turn to may with a sincere smile. "Beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

"Are we there yet..."  
  
"No..."  
  
Crawling down the ventilation ducked are the two Ayanami sisters Rei leads with Yukari not fare behind.  
  
"Are we there yet..."  
  
At first Rei just ignores her sister but when she is about to hear her speak again she stops. "Why must you ask again?"  
  
"I don't know..." Yukari smiles at her sister as she rests her self. "Just for fun."  
  
'Why is her idea of fun always so child like, and annoying.'

* * *

In the cage, everyone stands back as the locking bolts for Unit One are manually released. Gendo stands on a platform over looking the Evangelions with Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko at her side. "Begin activation!"  
  
A crew chief on the ground looks up and gives a salute. When he turns his back, he grumbles to himself. "What the hell does that dumb ass think this is a shuttle launch?"  
  
With the turn of a key, the sound of an engine begins and the plug retracts into the back of the Eva. From up above Ritsuko has her laptop out as she begins to watch her monitors. "Activation has started..." She looks with concern as her meters show its status. "Approaching absolute border line..." Everyone watch as the Evangelions eyes glow red. "Borderline clear... She is active sir..."  
  
Gendo smiles as he looks at his creation come to life, and move the umbilical bridge out of the way. Once free, the Eva goes to walk but stops starring at Unit Two. Everyone looks at each other as the Eva stands. Gendo looks to Ritsuko but she can only shake her head unsure of what is happening. With out warning Unit One roars into the air deafening everyone. Once finished the Eva's eyes glow green and begins to pound its head into the wall. After about six good strikes, the Eva goes to walk but trips and falls to the ground destroying parts of the cage. Once on the ground the Eva stays their still trying to swing its arms as if it was still walking.  
  
Everyone looks down at the Eva, some even chuckle at the sight. Fuyutsuki turns to Gendo with a hardy smile. "Is it suppose to be..."  
  
"Srupid..." Everyone looks to there side to see Yukari looking down at the Evangelion. "It rides the short bus."  
  
In shock to even seeing her, everyone followers her as she steps back to stand next to Rei. Ritsuko points to Yukari's face. "You look like hell."  
  
"Yea well..." Yukari looks to her sister then to Ritsuko. "When you fall off a ladder it happens to you."  
  
Unit One powers down but no one takes notice as they look at each other. Fuyutsuki looks to the sisters and points to their Evangelions. "Well you're our last hope get out there and fight."

* * *

With lighting speed Gendo and the rest of the Evangelion technicians finish prepping Units Zero and Three for manual launch. By the time Rei and Yukari return, both in their respective Plug Suits. Yukari's Plug suit shares Units Zero's plug suit in design, but its color scheme is a dark gray with dark blue highlights and black trim. Both girls reach their Evangelions just as they are ready for launch. They waste no time as they activate their Eva's and attach their emergency battery packs.  
  
Nearly ten minutes later they find themselves crawling through the launch tubs making their way to the target. Unit Zero leads as they reach the vertical shaft that will lead to the surface.  
  
"Vertical shaft in sight."  
  
Rei announces to her partner as she kicks open the shaft door. Unit Zero looks up the shaft before climbing up. Yukari in Unit Three is next to exit and climb the shaft.  
  
"This Eva feels weird..."  
  
Confused by Yukari's statement Rei looks to her sister's vid screen. "Are you having problem maintaining activation."  
  
The yellow-eyed girl puts a lot of thought into her answer before shaking her head. "No... it felt to easy to activate, it was as if no one was home in side. All the other Eva's I have been in I could feel a someone else."  
  
Rei looks back up the shaft as she has a thought on Yukari's problem. "As long as you are able to continue, we will report Unit Three code two when this operation is ove..."  
  
With widen eyes Rei looks to her side as a thick yellow liquid, pours down the shaft. Before she alerts her sister, she looks up just in time to see the yellow liquid strike her Evangelions head. Before she can activate her AT Field, the acid gauges in to the Units head. Inside Rei grabs her face in pain as the retinas in her eye begin to boil.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Her Eva grabbing its own face in pain follows the painful screams of Rei. With nothing stopping her from falling, she plummets into Unit Three. Seeing her sister in trouble Yukari has her Eva drop back down to the leave they came in at grabbing the ledge and dropping the Rifle to allow her to catch Unit Zero. Even as Unit Three drags in Unit Zero to safety Rei continues to scream.  
  
"Rei!" Yukari grasps her sister's Eva with her own she looks to see the damage to the Units head is extensive. "Rei stay with me!"  
  
On Yukari's vid screen, she watches helplessly as Rei holds her face still screaming. "I can't see!" Yukari is speechless as Rei moves her hands from her eyes to see them completely covered in blood. She can't even define where her pupils are. "Ahhh...."  
  
"Shit..." Yukari looks around to see that the Acid continues to fall from the surface. "It's using the acid to directly attack the base." She then looks back to Rei who whimpers in her Eva. 'Its up to me now... but I dropped my rifle and I have no more then four minutes of power. That does not leave me with much time... Its going to take a while for Rei's skin to grow back onto her eye balls.' Yukari begins to hit her head with her Evangelion mimicking her actions. 'Think Yukari what the hell can I do...' Once more Yukari studies her surroundings and takes notice of a black pipe near her Eva's head. She studies the faint writing on it. "Danger... Gas... That's it!"  
  
Unable to see Rei floats helplessly in her Eva unable to focus off the pain in her blinded eyes. Never has she felt such pain all she can do is cradle her self when a thought never thought before comes to her. "I don't want to die..."  
  
"Rei!" Yukari calls out over her channel to Rei as she rips the gas line from the wall and angles it to point down into the shaft. "Rei, I need you..." All Rei can do is point her ear towards the voice. "I need you to focus your AT Field around the bottom half of the tube." Rei can only grab at her face as she tries to end her pain. "Rei!"  
  
With only the hum of her Eva and the shouts of Yukari as her guide she does her best to talk to her sister. "Yukari.... I am blind..."  
  
"It will be okay Rei..." Yukari's voice seems to be soothing to Rei's ear as she stares into darkness. "We have to defeat the Angel, okay... I need you to focus your AT Field..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Unit Zero moves off Unit Three and lays on the ground. Yukari off the blast plate from the wall and puts it over the hole compressing the gas in the lower corridor. "Okay Rei... your doing good..." Yukari positions her Eva inside the vertical shaft doing her best to avoid the acid that is building up on the plate she laid down in its way.  
  
"A... T... Field to max..."  
  
Rei's stuttered speech is to much for Yukari as she pulls out her progressive knife. "This is for you..." As soon as the Acid penetrates the plate, Yukari tosses her progressive knife in to the gas enriched area. As soon as it strikes the metal ground a spark is made and the gas ignites and begins to fly upwards. The presser is so great Unit Three is launched to the surface. As the Eva rockets upwards, the Angel comes into view and Yukari lets out a battle cry.  
  
"AHHHHH!"

* * *

On the surface, both Asuka and Shinji look at the Angel from their balcony's windows just as Unit Three blows right through the Angel and into the air. Then the explosion comes up obliterating the Angel. Both take cover as the Legs of the target fly off, one heading in their direction smashing into the parking lot leveling every car their. One of these car's happens to be Misato's which she did not take in to work for it did not start for her.  
  
Shinji notices the destruction of the car and gives a small sigh. "Finally its been put out of its misery..." The car that Shinji speaks of rolls to a stop nearly in two pieces. "And she cant say that duck tape is going to fix it this time."

* * *

"Rei!"  
  
In total darkness, Rei begin to come out of a dream to the familiar voice of Asuka. However, as she tries to open her eyes all she sees is the void of nothingness. "Asuka..."  
  
The jittery and scared voice Rei calls out in takes back those around her in her hospital bed that she lays on. Bandages that rap around her head cover her eyes, she slowly lifts her arm grasping in the air. Asuka takes hold of her arm and grasps it tightly as Shinji Misato and Yukari reserve themselves to the background.  
  
"Asuka..." Rei feels the touch from the hand that grasps her own and pulls it closer so she can touch the persons face. "Was the Angel defeated..."  
  
"Yes..." Asuka smiles as if she expected Rei's question. "The target was destroyed..."  
  
"I..." Sit groggy from drugs that are in her system Rei tries to stay calm. "I would wish to DDR, with you..."  
  
Misato takes Shinji and Yukari by the shoulder and take then out side just as Asuka begins to cry. Once out side Yukari looks to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
With great confidence, Shinji steps forward. "It wasn't your fault, you to did your best."  
  
"Shinji's right..." Misato gives Yukari a hug. "You did everything you could of done."  
  
Still saddened Yukari walks over to a bench and sits down. Shinji goes over to her and sits beside her. "Your starting to act like me..."  
  
"No..." Yukari smiles at Shinji before looking into Rei's room at Asuka. "I shouldn't of pushed Asuka to ask you out."  
  
"What!" Misato calls out as she looks to Shinji then to Yukari. "Asuka asked out Shinji!"  
  
With unwanted attention on him, Shinji tries to cower from the subject as he looks around. "Well she kinda asked me out yesterday."  
  
Still in shock, Misato looks at Shinji in disbelief. "Well what did you say!"  
  
"Oh, by the way..." Shinji desperately tries to chance the subject to one that he had neglected to bring up since his arrival at the Geo-Front. "Did I mention that your car was destroyed by the Angel blowing up..."  
  
Both Shinji and Yukari watch as Misato chocks up and falls over from even more shocking news.

* * *

**Next Problem... Can love really exist... **


	17. Problem Sixteen: Can love really exist?

Problem Sixteen: Can love really exist?  
  
Rolling on the ground in Misato's apartment, Servo does his very best to get to an itch on his back. Once complete the cat rolls over at the sound of a sliding door. Now at the edge of the entranceway to the kitchen, the black and white tuxedo cat's tale sways back and forth, as it rears its back up ready to pounce. His ears go back just as the wobbling feet of a warm blooded penguin enters into the living room. With out warning the small kitten pounces on the penguin. In shock, the penguin begins to squawk as the cat jumps on to his head.  
  
The two roll on the ground until the much larger PenPen takes the cat by the hind leg and holds it at wing length. Servo is still looking for amusement as he meows and plays with his tail; PenPen walks into Yukari's room tossing the cat inside of the room, closing the door. Satisfied, PenPen wipes his wings of cat hair and walks to the kitchen only to be pounced on once again by the devious Servo. With a frustrated look, the warm water penguin picks up the cat and walks back to Yukari's room once there he reopens the door tossing the cat inside closing the door. The bird sighs as it shakes it head leaning up against the door.  
  
"Good question..."  
  
Yukari Ayanami sits in school with her usual audience of the three stooges and Hikari. All are eating their lunches out side at one of the many tables, meant for such a task. Shinji seems to reserve him self as he looks off into space. Touji is pigging out on his lunch, with Kensuke playing with his food. Yukari and Hikari seem to be the only one having a conversation.  
  
With a hardy smile and a cute stare, Hikari gestures to Yukari. "Come on, its not a hard question..."  
  
In response, Yukari gives her friend a light shove. "I never said it was... I just never gave it thought."  
  
With out warning Shinji stands up and walks away from the table. Everyone watches as he walks to the side door to the school where Asuka has just exited. Touji watches with a sigh as he puts down his food. Hikari takes notices and lower her head to be eye level with him.  
  
"What's wrong..."  
  
Touji at first does not responded as he looks away in thought but just as Hikari is about to give up, he answers. "Its that exchange student, Asuka... I think she's playing Shinji..."  
  
Everyone looks to Shinji and Asuka; Yukari turns to all at the table with her chopsticks in her mouth. "Naa... Asbuka tis wiss fall feo him." As everyone looks at her with a raised eyebrow she spits put her chopsticks. "If you're so worried why don't you find out?"  
  
Kensuke points to Yukari. "That sounds nothing like what you first said."  
  
Not far from the others, Shinji walks along side Asuka with his hands in his pockets. He watches Asuka's every step as he stares at her feet. She however does not take notice as she looks off in the distance. "How are you feeling..."  
  
With a small sigh, Asuka looks to Shinji as he stares at his feet with no insurance about him self. "Fine considering."  
  
"I'm glad..." Asuka stops next to a tree and sits down with Shinji still standing watching her. "I am glad to see you are taking care of Rei, you're a good person."  
  
Asuka seemingly sighs not paying much attention. "She's my Friend..." Asuka pauses to correct herself. "She's my only friend..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Shinji sighs as he looks at the people in the distance. "Its so hard for me to deal with them..." Asuka looks up in question of his statement. "With people, Friends... I'm not good in crowds."  
  
"I thought I was..." Asuka begins to pick at her lunch. "But thanks to Yukari everyone thinks I an idiot." Shinji brakes out laughing at the sound of Yukari's name. "What's so funny Baka!"  
  
"Yet your best friends with her sister..." Shinji looks to see Asuka isn't amused so he stops laughing. "Look you might not like Yukari, but you have helped Rei so much."  
  
"I have?"  
  
Seeing that Asuka is oblivious to Shinji's reasoning has Shinji smiling once more. "Rei was all alone before you came, she didn't have any friends till you, she always seemed sad." Asuka only sits as she opens her bento not to hungry to eat anything as she rests her head on her knees. "Now she's blind... Doctor Akagi giver her only a thirty percent chance she will ever see again." Little does Shinji realizes that Asuka feels responsible as she grabs at the edge of her skirt and grips it till her knuckles turn white. "Only if..." Asuka stares off past Shinji, as she grows angry. "Its that stupid yellowed eyed bitches fault! She caused Rei to get hurt! It's her fault, I'm going to..."  
  
"Only if I was their..." Shinji bows his head, as he to feels responsible. "I should have been their why did I not try to get into NERV."  
  
At first Asuka goes to agree with Shinji but the pain he shows in his eyes looks real. Asuka cannot stand to stare at him so she barriers her head into her knees. "Don't be stupid, there was nothing we could of done."  
  
With a reluctant sigh, Shinji looks off to the mountains on the other side of the city. 'Why do I feel so guilty...' Shinji looks down to Asuka to see she still has not touched her lunch, just then a thought strikes him. A memory longed forgotten but just coming to life. 'I wont to help her... I want to protect her...'  
  
With a strengthened confidence, Shinji kneels down to Asuka's side picking up her lunch and string. "You should eat, it will make you feel better."  
  
Asuka looks up about to bark at Shinji. However, his stare his gaze of sincerity and strength stuns her. Never has she seen this in Shinji, even in the battle with the Angel on the Over the Rainbow, he only should determination, never strength. She watches as Shinji picks up her chopsticks and takes some of the rice in the bento holding it up to Asuka's mouth. With a hint of a smile Asuka takes a bite from the offered food, Asuka quickly finds out the Rei is the better cook of the two.  
  
"You know Shinji," Asuka speaks softly as she chews and continues when she swallows. "I would of never of thought you would show such chivalry."  
  
With a light brush, Shinji's turns his gaze at the bento box in his hand so not to leer. "Thanks..."  
  
Seeing Shinji start to shy away Asuka blows her hair up in the air. "Why wont you look at me."  
  
Feeling somewhat bashful Shinji looks up and makes eye contact. "Well, if you haven't noticed we are being watched."  
  
Asuka peers over Shinji's shoulder to see the spying eyes of Touji and Yukari. She only gives a devilish grin to Shinji. "So what..."  
  
As if remembering that he just did something wrong, Shinji sinks down. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Asuka demands with an angry tone.  
  
"I never gave you an answer..." Shinji reminded at what were his original intentions for talking with Asuka was. "I just sat their like an idiot..." With Asuka's attention, Shinji does his best to keep eye contact and not let his eye drift. "Even the other day when the Angel attacked you treated me to so much but I barely said a word..."  
  
"Look if you just want to be friends that's fine." Asuka states with arrogance to Shinji's intentions as she takes her lunch from his hand. "I wasn't expecting you to answer, I guess I can't compete against Zero."  
  
"Hey," Shinji grabs the box back from her as if it meant something to what was just said to him. Shinji stands up forgetting that he is being watched from afar. "I didn't finish... I... I... I'm..."  
  
"Sorry!" Asuka stands up taking her bento back. "Is that all you can say wonder boy, you have been apologizing since you came up to me. Gee, thanks..." Asuka walks away in a torrent of anger.  
  
Visually upset is Shinji, as he stands in the same spot and same position as before unable to move. "I'm in love with you..."  
  
His whisper falls short to all but Yukari who stands behind Touji hiding around the corner of the building. Kensuke points with his camcorder out from the hiding spot to capture the moment. Hikari sways back and forth, as she feels for the moment.  
  
"I don't understand!" Yukari turns to her friends unable to comprehend what happened. "What just happened."  
  
Waving he hand in the air like a fan Hikari smiles. "It was like a romance graphic novel, how romantic."  
  
Everyone gives Hikari a strange look as she now bites on her thumb imaging something. Touji looks around glad not to be the only one confused. "Umm... Class Rep, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
'Why wont you use my name!' Hikari yells out in her mind as she stares at Touji blushing. "Its just like in my romance Manga's... Shinji is unsure of his love as Miss Souyu, runs away upset over his silence... His silence is because he lovers her but fears to speak of it."  
  
Still confused and a little upset that she does not understand Yukari goes over to Hikari and sniffs her. "I don't understand, your heart rate has increased and you are releasing some sort of Pheromone..." Still adrift in thought Yukari scratches her head. "I must get my hands on one of these..." Yukari holds her hands up to put her next words in quotes. "Romance Graphic Novels... And find out what she means and why she acts the way she does."  
  
The girl goes running off on all fours leaving Touji and Kensuke with the Love struck Hikari. Touji looks to Kensuke as he does the same with his camcorder still attached to his head.  
  
"What the hell just happened..."  
  
'Silence, it is all that I hold now, all I can share, I see more clearly now as I stare into the never ending void of darkness, I see what others cannot see I see what others can never want to see, a painful and despicable lie that is my life, I... I...'  
  
Rei Ayanami lays on the floor of her apartment hallway she wears her hospital garment and with fresh bandages rapped around her eyes. She rubs her ankle in pain as she looks aimlessly feeling with her other hand until she finds her school satchel on the ground. She takes hold of it and shakes her head as she goes to her knees. With anger she has never shown before she tosses the bag down the hallway smashing it into wall emptying the belongings all over the place. With a simple sigh, Rei stands back up using the wall as a guide.  
  
"This is frustrating."  
  
With in a few minutes Rei reaches her destination, the bathroom. She slowly enters into the room releasing her grip from the wall slowly walking to where she thinks is the toilet. Her aim is off just by a foot as she stubs her toe on a cabinet. As she stumbles back in pain, collides into the back wall knocking over the towels off the selves above her, onto her head.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Rei feels around to see the mess she made, unwilling to move, she can only shake her head as she grasps one of the fallen towels.  
  
"I'm worthless, why hasn't the commander disposed of me yet..." Rei grips the towel tightly twisting it tout. "He has his precious Yukari! He doesn't need me!"  
  
Slowly Rei rests her head on to the bathroom wall and curls up into a ball. Unable to see she can only think to her self as her thoughts torment her with conflict. 'Yet, it is not the Zero's child's liability.' Rei tries to calm herself using everything she can do to return to a less emotional state. 'I am obsolete, it is my own inabilities... I...'  
  
"Need to go to the bathroom..."  
  
With the reasoning of why she left her bedroom to begin with back in her mind she crawls her way to the toilet being as careful as possible as she sits her self up in it, lowering her pants and undergarments.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Rei finishes her business and cleans herself before heading out using the wall as a support. She enters the hallway and makes her way to her room, when she steps on a pen that fell onto the floor when she tossed her school satchel. Rei quickly raises her foot and grabs it remaining balanced by hopping on her good leg. This doesn't last long as she steps onto a pencil braking it, sending the wooden fragments on to her bare foot. The pain is to much as she stumbles to the ground rolling to a stop when she hits the wall.  
  
"This is very frustrating..." Rei mutters as she lays on the ground in pain.  
  
The familiar sound of the door, opening Rei can only star upwards as she hears Asuka entering into the house. She only has to wait for a couple of seconds before the pitter-patter of Asuka's feet make her way to the hallway where she lays.  
  
"Ho god! Rei are you alright!" Asuka takes hold of Rei and looks around to see the mess on the ground from Rei's satchel. "What happened?"  
  
"I fell..." Rei mutters as she clings onto Asuka's arm happy to be among her presences.  
  
Giving a small chuck before helping Rei stand, Asuka brushes her friend off and straitens her clothing. "You think..."  
  
"Yes, that's what happened."  
  
The straightforward answer has Asuka laughing again. "I will forgive you for recognizing the obvious." Asuka takes Rei hand and walks her into the kitchen. "Are you feeling any better."  
  
"No..."  
  
There is a small pause, and Asuka lets go of Rei's hands. Silence returns to Rei and she at first stands waiting patently to feel Asuka's hand once more but it doesn't come she feels around in the air but there is nothing.  
  
Panic instills and Rei begins to walk forward. "Asuka..." With her first cry unanswered, she turns around in circles as she backs up desperate to at least hear her friend. "Asuka!"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Just before Rei falls over a chair Asuka races from the bathroom diving to the ground catching her before she struck the ground. Before Asuka can say anything Rei clings to her burring her face into Asuka's shoulder. She does not move or speak she holds her tightly. Even Rei is at a loss for why she holds her; all she does know is that she feels safe. It was a stupid thought and she knew it but it was the best way she could describe it. She held her blank face as she finally gained the nerve to release her roommate who gasps for air.  
  
"I am sorry." Rei slowly pulls away staring at the floor. "I did not intend for that to happen."  
  
"Its okay..." Asuka takes Rei hand as she stares into the bandages that cover Rei's eyes.  
  
She reaches out to touch them. At first Rei pulls away but when the warm hand of Asuka's touches her skin, she relaxes and lets Asuka slowly remove the tightly raped bandages. Once more Rei greeted with silence; only the touch of Asuka's hands keeps her calm. For Asuka she removes the final bandage and lets the cotton balls fall to the ground in shock at what she sees. Rei instinctively opens her eyes to feel the cool air strike them. Asuka shakes her head, as she stares into the blood red balls that are know her eyes. There is no contrast in her eyes, just a red ball sitting on a white plain.  
  
"They're looking better." Rei knew Asuka was lying but did not feel the need to bring it up she simply stood there with and emotionless gaze. All she knew was that she was worthless. "I bet you will be seeing again in no time."  
  
Once more Rei knew Asuka was lying, and she knew she was doing it to make her feel better. But reality for her was all she could focus on. "I am worthless... I have no use."  
  
It was uncanny to think Rei meant what she said; Asuka shook her head as she took Rei into the kitchen and sat her down. "Your not worthless Rei, I mean you will see again."  
  
Not expecting Asuka to understand Rei gives a small sigh. "I have no use to NERV, I should be destroyed."  
  
Asuka has never once seen Rei so cruel to herself, she has seen her say stupid things, but for Asuka she thought that she just did not know what to say. Right now, however Asuka only felt cold unadulterated belief from Rei.  
  
"Come off it Rei!" Asuka slams her hand onto the table upset to hear Rei's defeat. "What about us, theirs more then just NERV and the Eva's you have a life to live."  
  
Only able to look in the direction of Asuka's voice she tries to look in that direction. "My life is irrelevant with out NERV, with out the Eva's."  
  
Unable to stand such defeatist talk Asuka shouts. "Am I irrelevant too Rei! What about after NERV when all the Angels are gone then what!"  
  
"Instrumentality will occur and man will become what the commander wishes it." Rei speaks with a cryptic tone. "For which my soul purpose in life was to initiate Third Impact." Rei knew what she was saying she was told never to say, but for Rei she felt her death is warranted and did not care anymore.  
  
"What!" At first Asuka can only think, she is lying, but Rei never lies so this has to be the truth. 'Right... I mean why would she say something like this.' Asuka stares at Rei in shock. "What do you mean start third impact? No I wont believe it!" Asuka goes over to Rei taking her hands and grasping them. "I don't want to die! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"What..." Before Rei can finishes, Asuka rushes out of the apartment crying. For Rei she left alone once more. She thinks to herself trying to remember if anyone has said that before. 'Never...' Rei stands looking around the room just to remember no one is around. "I don't want to... die..." Rei grabs her head as if she just had a migraine. "I am a idiot."  
  
Misato Katsuragi enters into her apartment with a warm smile, however she greeted by her beloved PenPen who holds up a bag with the foul remains of cat shit. Before she can take it out of his wing, he drops the bag on the floor and hobbles off pissed.  
  
With a small sigh, Misato calls out. "Yukari, your cat craped in PenPen's fridge again!"  
  
There is not reply as she takes the bag and walks into the kitchen to see Shinji making dinner and Yukari laying on the ground wearing one of Shinji's shorts and shirts, with her cat on her head. Misato glances at what she is doing to see she is reading a romance graphic novel.  
  
Seeing that everyone, even Yukari is in a normal Evangelion pilot mood Misato goes to the fridge pulling out a beer. "Yukari your cat crapped in..."  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
Her interruption only makes Misato shake her head as she tosses out the bag. "Shinji, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Rice, steamed vegetables and pickled fish."  
  
Smiling at the food just told to her, she takes a sip of her beer. "Sounds good."  
  
"Well, it came to mind after I read something Kensuke got from a friend in the States."  
  
Misato looks at the back of Shinji as he continues to cut up vegetables. "How did something from the United States have anything to do with what we are eating?"  
  
"It was a story this kid wrote, based off some..." Shinji pauses as if knowing Yukari was about to interrupt.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
With out even a second thought Shinji continues. "Based off of some Manga or something, and every time the characters eat it was western food, or for some odd reason, they wouldn't eat anything from Japan unless it had bento or Teriyaki in its name."  
  
A small chuckle from Misato is given before she speaks. "Well..."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
The older woman glares down to Yukari before finishing her thought. "Well people from the States don't know what we eat."  
  
Shinji gives a shrug of the shoulder as he puts the freshly cut vegetables onto the grate that sits on top of his rice cooker. "I thought it was stupid, bento isn't even a dish it just means box lunch."  
  
Feeling Shinji's pain Misato leans back in her chair taking a second swig of her drink. "Well leave it to the Americans to not google a damn Japanese meal or something."  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
With the roll of her eyes, Misato stands and gets another beer before standing over Yukari with her hands on her hips. "What don't you get!"  
  
Yukari hands Misato on of her many graphic novels from her bag she then points to the one in her hand. "This is supposed to increase my heart rate, and make me release odd smelling pheromones..."  
  
Misato looks at the cover and shakes her head at the name. "Kano Kano... I read this when I was a kid."  
  
"Really..." Yukari jumps up still with her cat on her head. "Then maybe you can explain what is making these Characters fall in love, and why other girls in my school heart rate increase and release pheromones."  
  
Reminded of what happened as she was walking to her apartment, walking as in that she has no car to drive, she saw Asuka on the rooftop. "Hey Shinji, your girlfriend was on top of the building looking really sad, maybe you should go see her." The sound of silverware hitting the ground has Misato spinning to see Shinji running to the doorway. "Damn it, I meant that as a joke, finish my dinner!"  
  
"Have Yukari finish it!"  
  
"But theirs always cat hair in the food when she cooks!"  
  
As Shinji runs up the steps, he rips off the cooking apron just before slamming the doors to the roof open. He franticly searches the rooftop until his gaze meets Asuka's. The two can only look at each other. Shinji does his best to regain his breath as he tries to keep eye contact with Asuka.  
  
Shock turns to anger in Asuka's eyes as she stares down Shinji. "What do you want wonder boy!"  
  
"I..." Unable to gain his breath Shinji bends down. "I'm..." He looks back up with compassion in his eyes.  
  
Determination to let his feelings to be heard was all he prayed for. He coward when among friends but, not now, it was only them only him and Asuka nothing to stop him, but his own weakness. Nevertheless, he was not going to run, all that he has experienced brought him to this moment. Yukari has given him strength to speak his mind even if he is all alone when he does, he felt he has to tell Asuka. She saved his life she is the only person to have touched his heart. The easiest way is the hardest. Yukari was right, he knew he had to confront his problems and the first one was Asuka. He looks back up to Asuka with all of his life force put behind the three words he wants to speak. He grasped his chest as he declared his feelings for Asuka.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Shinji falls over as all his built up energy is bowed to bits by the whispering voice of Rei. He sharply turns his head to see the crimson Red orbs for eye glow faintly in the sunset. He watches as the fragile young girl slowly walks forward staring into nothingness.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
She calls out a second time, but Shinji need not to look for Asuka as she runs over top of him cradling Rei in her arms. For the young boy that watches he can not understand what he sees. 'Are they...' Rei presses her self against Asuka yet she does not cry she does not show anything they just hold each other. Still frozen he watches as the to leave Asuka shepherding Rei off the roof and down the steps completely ignoring him as they pass.  
  
'Cold... That knocked about eighteen years of my life.' Shinji sighs as he stares up at the orange, yellow, and pink skill of a summer sunset. All of his energy went into what he wanted to say and walking seemed out of the question after a backfire like that. 'Are they... Shinji shakes his head as he thinks. 'Stupid thought, Shinji man... Well when was the last time I was like this... oh... yea I forgot about her...'  
  
Next Problem... A Flashback and the glitch in the Yukarix... 


	18. Problem Seventeen:  A Flashback and the ...

**Problem Seventeen: A Flashback and the glitch in the Yukarix?**

* * *

"It was almost nightfall when I first met her, just like it is now. A little warmer then Tokyo 3... Of course, every place seems colder then the next. My Teacher, Sempi Mokona never really stayed in one place moving ever so often. He always said it was good for the soul, the fact that he fancied girls my age at the time never helped his cause."

* * *

It is a cool windy day for the people of Fuko, a small town in Japan. Second Impact was gentle to this inland town; only refugees from the neighboring city Kyoko became a burden. For a Mister Subuko Mokona it meant a fresh new start, away from the scandals of his school he last taught. The older man in his fifties smoked a cigarette every so often taking it out of his mouth to speak or breath fresh air. In his, other hand is a duffle bag. That hides most of the wrinkles in is old suit her wear.  
  
"Looks like a nice place." As the older man moves on coming up behind him is a young scrawny little kid with short black hair. Her wears a old school uniform as he drags two bags behind him. "Come on Shinji!"  
  
The boy turns and calls out to the older man. "Yes Sempi!" He reestablishes his grip on the two bags and begins to drag them with all his strength but to a fools end. The straps snap and Shinji falls to the ground quickly feeling what concrete can do to skin.  
  
"Ouch..." Shinji rubs his elbow picking out the gravel that found its way into his skin. However, the boy is frozen as he hears a faint chuckle from behind. He quickly turns to see a girl about his age standing around four feet tall with long black hair pulled back in to a ponytail, smiling wearing a sundress.  
  
"Hi..." The young girl smiles at Shinji who remains stunned on the ground. "How old are you?"  
  
Shinji gives a small wave to the young girl as he stands back up only to find that he is not much taller then her. "I'm ten..." Shinji turns to grabs his two bags before speaking to the girl but just as he turns around she is gone.

* * *

"I didn't get to see her again until I stared school at Futo elementary, I was placed in to classroom 5-D, I remember this class pretty well under the circumstances and all. Hiakawa was the class officer, and comparing him to Hikari would be an insult to Hikari. Hiakawa had no skills other then able to say stand sit bow. Anyone else I knew was because they picked on me, like Akira, and Ryu, the brothers from hell."

* * *

With the coming of a rainy Monday morning school starts as usual for Futo Elementary, Class 5-D however has been privileged to receive a new student. The classrooms are like any standard Japanese class, two sliding doors both on the long side of the wall both at each corner with twenty desks per classroom. 5-D was no exception, and currently fourteen students occupy the classroom. Most enjoyed their small class size, but when their young teacher, Sempi Watanabi walks in an average Japanese with average looks comes in with a new student everyone looks displeased.  
  
Seeing the tension build as the teacher writes his name on the bored only causes him to look at his feet. With smirks and whispers crossing among the classmates the teacher, call the class to attention.  
  
"Come now class." She puts her hand on Shinji's shoulder as she speaks. "Class I would like to welcome out newest member of 5-D, Mr. Shinji Ikari..."  
  
With a visible sigh, Shinji looks up to the class as they give an unwanted hello, in semi unison fashion. With Shinji not speaking the teacher looks at her class and then to her roaster.  
  
"Miss Otto"  
  
A young girl stands wearing her white and orange uniform with class, freshly pressed and clean. Shinji's eyes focus on the girl as he is reminded of their last encounter. She looked different wearing the standard sailor style uniform even her green scarf seemed to be slightly bright then everyone else.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am..."  
  
"Mr. Ikari, will be sitting next to you please make him welcome."  
  
With a smile, the girl answers. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"That was it, Miss Otto, its funny when you look back on things like this. She was the kind of girl that had looks to kill but wasn't old enough to understand what she was capable of with them. To say I was attracted to this girl is an understatement, she was the first girl I was attracted to. I was ten and stupid, more cynical then usual so even if I thought she was cute didn't stop me from putting my foot in my mouth."

* * *

Sitting in class staring at the ceiling studying the dimples on the fiberglass tile Shinji takes no notice to the teacher's lectures or his classmates around him. It is not until lunch Shinji turns his gaze from the ceiling to his school bag wear he prepared a dumpling for him self.  
  
"Is that all your going to eat?"  
  
At first Shinji did not respond, he just stared at his dumpling. "What's wrong with my dumpling?" The sound of a chair being dragged across the floor doesn't wave Shinji's stare, but when a Bento box lands on his desk he is forced to look up at Miss Otto. With a sway in her raven hair and a smile she gives a warm gaze into Shinji, with her stunning green eyes. "Yes Miss Otto..."  
  
"Sora," The girl places her elbows on her desk as she sweetly gazes at Shinji who shows little care. "You can call me Sora."  
  
Shinji looks to Sora then to the Bento box. "What's this for?"  
  
With a giggle, the girl beside Shinji hides her blush with her hand. "I want to share my lunch with you."  
  
"No thanks..." At first Shinji, thinks he is speaking another Language as he watches Sora open the box pull out the chopsticks and take on of the many cucumber rolls out. "I said..." Not inspecting to be spoon-fed Shinji gasps as the roll is placed into his mouth. After a long hard chew, Shinji looks to the girl with a sour face. "Sakura Kinomoto your not..."  
  
At first the insult doesn't register to Sora but soon she remembers the Magicall perfect at everything ten year old girl that made a comeback last year. "I'm sorry..." With little care, Shinji watches as the crestfallen young Sora leaves his desk.

* * *

"Looking back on this I feel like an idiot. Why the hell did I let a girl like the walk away. If Touji was there I would be in one of his wrestling moves and scorned for such an act. If there is one thing I would wish for, it would be to go back and do it all again with what I know now. Sora Otto, she's probably a super hot chick, that could have been mine. I run away to easily, and I'm not a fast learner either. Sora, and Asuka have a lot in common other then the fact that they both are bad cooks, and good looking, determination and loneliness. Sora was more then willing to at least be my friend, even if she had good looks apparently she didn't fit in, it took me a few days to realize that but after our one encounter she would come sit eat and leave school alone. Maybe that's why I remember her because her and Asuka are alike, kinda."

* * *

Once more a rainy day for the town of Futo, the fact that it's the rainy season has nothing to do with this phenomenon. Shinji Ikari found himself alone like he normally does. Its not that he like being alone, its just that he doesn't know how to not be alone. However he is constantly eyed every time her would look to his right, Sora would turn her head as if she was doing nothing. Finally, Shinji decided to apologies for his first and last time they talked. Therefore, when the lunch bell rang Shinji turned to Sora with an estranged look.  
  
"Miss Otto..." Shinji was not expecting the girl to nearly jump on top of him with excitement.  
  
She turns to her side and stared into Shinji's eyes as if the moon it self was trapped inside. "Yes Shinji!"  
  
With a more then eager girl ready to hear what he has to say, Shinji darts his eyes feeling that he is not ready to speak. "Umm... About last week... I'm... I'm sorry for what I said." With the ob done Shinji turns back in his seat keeping away from eye contact.  
  
"Oh..." Apparently apologies seem to be not enough as the girl returns to a saddened as she sees that Shinji has no intention on going any farther then what he said. "Its okay... I'm sorry I'm not the best cook..." The girl lays her head down onto her desk as she speaks to her self. "I just didn't want to runaway..."  
  
Shinji looks to the girl trying to hide the expression on his face. "Runaway from what..."  
  
She looks to Shinji not realizing what she said, but with some one paying attention to her she looks over to Shinji. "I mustn't runaway from my problems."  
  
"Mustn't runaway form your problems?"  
  
Hearing her words repeated brings a distasteful feeling to her. But she knew that Shinji didn't know, but telling him was a different story. "I..." She looks around the classroom to her classmates seeing Mistrust in their eyes. "When I was little I... I...

* * *

"I remember the way she talked you could see what she was saying in her mind. I mustn't runaway, a motto that I use today, well try to. It was only two weeks later when I decided to ask her for Ice cream but well, something happened. Her Father, he wasn't the nicest man in the world and pushed me down a stare case when I tried to ask. That's what's so similar about this, well with less falling down stares and stuff."  
  
"Meow..."  
  
Shinji looks up from his daydream to see Servo on his chest staring at him with a blank face. It was probably past nine by the look of the moon, which was well above the mountains. Nevertheless, even with a cat on him, getting up didn't seem to be a priority.  
  
"Is the inner monolog that good?" Shinji's ears perk at the sound of Yukari's voice. He gives a quick glance to see she is squatting beside him staring off into the sky.  
  
"Not particularly..." Shinji mutters as he sputters his breath like a house. "Just thinking about all the stupid things I have done in the past, questioning my judgment years later."  
  
With a little chuckle, Yukari rolls back and lays down to have her feet right across from Shinji's head, and her head across from Shinji's feet. "Misato had some kind of emergency to go to at NERV, she told me to make sure you were still a live." The sound of Shinji sighing is all Yukari needs to determine that he's in a depressed mood. "Well, it could be worse, we could all be trapped in a world where the government passes a law that forces students from the ninth grade to fight to the death until one is left standing."  
  
He might have never read the Manga, or even the book. In fact, Shinji hasn't even seen any of the Movies or Anime's but he knows what she's talking about. "Battle Royal, right."  
  
"Yea..." Yukari sighs as she looks at the stares placing her hands behind her head to comfort herself. "Saw it in the book store... But Shinji, you shouldn't beat your self up over one defeat."  
  
Shinji only smiles as he laughs at his own bad luck. "Never happened..."  
  
Back on the original subject, Yukari is reminded on how frustrating the Graphic novels are. "I wish I could understand what you are feeling, I learned nothing from those graphic novels..."  
  
"You can't learn love Yukari..."  
  
Yukari sits up frustrated in away. She looks down to Shinji as if he was wrong. "Why not! How am I supposed to feel love if I cant learn it!" Still in a daze and his mind weak from his earlier backfire, Shinji cannot help but remain silent. "I read ever Kane Kano book, I looked it up on the computer, but I don't feel this, Romance... Why cant I..."  
  
"Well." Shinji had a thought but he is quick to stop himself from dare speaking it. Only until he sees the watery yellow eyes of Yukari's face her bottom lip shakes as she looks at him. "You kissed me... Didn't you like me..."  
  
With a touch of her lips, she looks back on the day in question. She reminded of what happened and what she was feeling. "But I was feeling... I wanted to protect you, I wanted to hold you tight and never let you go. I don't want to see you hurt, that's all."  
  
Now being the one crestfallen, Shinji looks down upset at the statement. 'I can't believe I thought she liked me, Man I feel like I'm in Futo again.' He looks up at Yukari to see that she is in the same mood, and unable to help her or himself Shinji tries his best to say something. "It's probably over rated, this hole love..."  
  
"I don't think so..." Yukari bows her head as she looks off into the city. "The look, Hikari gives to Touji, and the one you give to Asuka. It is surreal; it looks as if it is total happiness. I see it..." Yukari reaches out to the heavens as she speaks. "But it is so far away."  
  
"You love your sister..." Shinji does his best to at least help Yukari feel better.  
  
With her gaze taken away from the heavens, she looks to Shinji and smiles. "I feel the same way I do with you when it comes to Rei." She leans in as she makes a comparison. "I guess I like you like a brother." Her Idea begins to turn into a plan as she takes Shinji's hand forcing him to stand. "We can be brother and sister!"  
  
At first all Shinji can do it stare at Yukari, wondering if she is serious. "Brother and..."  
  
"It would be perfect, if I have to sacrifice my sisterhood with Rei to make her happy then the least I can do is get my self a brother."  
  
Her twisted logic begins to confuse Shinji. He watches as she dances around him in a circle. "We just can't say we are Brother and Sisters."  
  
"Sure we can!" Yukari takes Shinji's hand as she begins to cheer up. "I mean don't you love me like a sister?"  
  
Shinji's first thought on that matter is when he got to know Rei a little better before Yukari showed up. 'I liked Rei like a sister... She was so helpless and I wanted to get her away from my father, I wanted to care for her.' As he debates, he reminded of everything he and Yukari have done. "I never really had any siblings since I lived with my uncle, and that was a long time ago, and she was a pain."  
  
"I'm not a pain, bro!" Yukari giggles a her own words, quickly she hugs Shinji. "I want to be your sister!"  
  
Finally, Shinji relaxes his muscles and returns Yukari's hug. "I... I have a sister..."  
  
In an instant Shinji begins to see something at high speed flying at them to the right. Quickly he takes Yukari to the ground as Ten NERV marked VA- 110 Griffins VTOL aircraft come flying overhead. Shinji could swear that if he reached up, he could touch them. However, common sense and logic told him not to.  
  
"What the hell!"  
  
Shinji and Yukari stand and run to the edge of the roof looking off at the city. All they can see is a large smoke cloud bellowing from the far side, there are flashes of light that interrupt the orange glow. "Theirs an Attack!"  
  
With a vibrant stare, Yukari shakes her head as she looks off at the city. "The city is not going to Battle conditions!"

* * *

Only three floors below them Asuka stands staring out at the city wondering the same thing. Rei is unfortunately is not privileged with sight but the tense feeling in the air begins to bother her.  
  
"What is wrong..." The weary and shadowy voice of Rei has Asuka turn her head.  
  
Instinctively Asuka was about to tell Rei to look for her self, but she was able to stop her self. "There's some kind of battle going on in the city."  
  
"Have we been alerted?"  
  
This question has Asuka turn to face Rei who sits starring away from her. "No..."  
  
"Then its..."  
  
"Irrelevant." Asuka smiles and begins to laugh out, she cant help but find Rei's comment as funny.  
  
At first not sure why Asuka is laughing she is remembers how many times she spoke the same words and smiles as well. "Yes..." She gives a small sigh as she feels Asuka's warm hand touch hers.  
  
"Come on Rei, let's get you to bed."  
  
Slowly the two walk to Rei's bedroom but Rei herself stops Asuka and looks down to her feet unsure on how to speak her thoughts. "May... I..." Rei's stutter has Asuka turn to face her only to feel Rei's blue hair tickle her neck as Rei rest her head on Asuka's should. "May... I... stay with you..."

* * *

The coming of a new morning brings the coming of a new school day, however the only talk with in the students is the Attack. Shinji and Yukari are first to leave, and first to hear among the Eva pilots of all the rumors. Luckily for these two pilots, they get from their best source, Kensuke Aida.  
  
Yukari and Shinji sit in their respective seats with Kensuke standing in front of them telling all her knows. "They say it had reverse jointed legs and walked a round like a dinosaur. Also considering its height of 800 meters you had to have seen it!"  
  
Shinji has discovered the conversation dull and unimportant. 'If Misato needed me she would of called.'  
  
Beside him sits the ever so attentive Yukari, who begins to draw what Kensuke describes. Shinji does his best to avoid the topic, but he is shocked as he is the first one to see Rei Ayanami enter into the classroom, Asuka by her side. Shinji stands which draw the attention of the other two even they stop and look over to Rei as Asuka takes her to her seat, then sitting down next to her.  
  
"Ayanami..." The whispers of Shinji are faint and at the end of his breathe. He cannot believe she is here. 'She seems so calm, and innocent, like a different person.' He studies her hand that stays a hold of Asuka's wrist. 'She's, she's dependent... She's not calm, she's scared.'  
  
Despretly wanting to go and see Rei is Yukari, but she hold her self back. Since last night nothing has felt right. 'Its good to see Rei is well.' The kind thought has her sigh as she places her head on her desk. 'A Robot attack... I hope nothing comes of this... Yukari looks to Rei to se that she is talking to Asuka. 'This would be a serious glitch if anything else broke up my plans.'

* * *

As the class fill up to about half, most used yesterday's attack to either skip town or take a day off. Hikari and the Teacher seem to be missing from those who are here, as the start time comes and go. Not shortly after the door does come open with Hikari walking in with a smile as she calls the class to attention. They do as they are told and stand as the teacher comes in followed by a new student. She has dark Cherry shorthair and beautiful hazel eyes. As soon as she enters all of the boys begin to leer and goggle at this new student. Hikari gives her final two calls and the class bows and sits down. The red head seems to have the attention of everyone as the teacher writes her name on the bored.  
  
However, this new student only stares at one. Shinji Ikari can only stare back as the girl's eyes penetrate into his soul. "Hello, my name is Kirishima, Mana. I'm glad to meet you."  
  
With a nervous stare, Yukari looks at the girl. She cannot help but feel something is amiss as the girl smiles kindly at the class. 'No she's smiling at Shinji!' With her gaze now going back from Mana and Shinji she begins to see something wrong. 'Oh, no! Bad Shinji your not falling for the new girl!'  
  
Asuka who has paid no attention at first looks at the girl as she eyes Shinji, She feels as if she is trying to take something away from her as she watch her sit on his left hand side. 'She doesn't look all that special.'  
  
"Your cute..."  
  
Mana's worlds floors the class both Asuka and Yukari stand up in a fit of anger. First out of the two to speak is Yukari who jumps over Shinji's desk landing onto Mana's she gives out a hiss as she lands. "What was that!"  
  
The red head blushes as she shies her glance away from Shinji's face. "I think Ikari-kun is cute."  
  
'Ahh crap...' Deflated and unable to think of what to say she gets off Mana's desk and goes to her seat. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.' Yukari looks to the girl who seems to be star struck as she stares at Shinji. This begins to agitate Yukari as she violently taps on her desk. 'Its okay, just a simple glitch, I can handle her.'  
  
"Aww Ikari-kun you're so nice..." This once again grabs the attention of Asuka and Yukari who turn to Mana as she takes her dropped pencil out of Shinji's hands.  
  
"It... It was nothing..."  
  
Shinji words disturb Asuka she never thought she would really care for the third child but she knows what she's feeling and she doesn't like it. 'Why should I care!'  
  
'Okay, I'm going to have to deal with this Mana Kirishima before she ruins my plans...' Yukari finally makes eye contact with Mana and hisses as she swings her hand like a cat would in the air. However, Mana only smiles and waves back. "I know kung fu!"  
  
"Can you show me..."  
  
Seeing that threatening her isn't working Yukari begins to pound her head into her desk. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. She's so cute, my logic is another language to her! Still she's just a glitch... I hope...'

* * *

**Next Problem... Why is there a Spy in the Fruit Loops...**


	19. Problem Eighteen:  Why is there a Spy in...

**Problem Eighteen: Why is there a Spy in the Fruit Loops?**

****

**-**

**-**

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..."  
  
Asuka sits in her seat mumbling to herself, looking over to Mana Kirishima who sits and giggles as she and Shinji work on a packet. She can't help but stare off at them as this girl has seemingly come crashing down out of no where and has grabbed the reins of everyone's world. She brought out of thought as Rei takes her hand. She turns and smiles to her well aware she cannot see such a sight.  
  
"Fifty Two..." With a little sigh, Rei turns to Asuka. 'Why do I feel happy...'  
  
She feels Asuka arm move to the paper and begins to write down the answer Rei gave her she follows her hand movement unable to shake the feeling she has not felt in a long time. With out the view of her window to let her pass her time thinking of philosophy all she has is Asuka's hand to tell where she is. So many thoughts still clutter Rei's head, thoughts of another.  
  
Touji and Kensuke sit in the back working in their group, well in a group at least. Kensuke's camera sits on his desk focused on Mana. He stares off at the girl who seems to have Shinji rapped around her little finger. "Man it stinks in here..."  
  
Not one to understand Kensuke's thick sarcasm Touji looks to his friend. "I don't smell anything."  
  
With a sarcastic sigh, Kensuke points to the happy little couple of Shinji and Mana. "The 'love' in the air cant you feel it."  
  
"What..."  
  
Rolling his eyes at his friend Kensuke places his head on his desk. "I can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Apparently neither does you..." Seeing that Touji is not understanding what he's saying he hits him in the back of the head, before grabbing it and pointing in the direction of Mana. "The new Chick and Shinji!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The only other student who pays attention to Kensuke's out burst is Yukari who chews on her pencil as she stares at Shinji. 'Its okay, Shinji has only shown a pigment other then red since she walked in. She's only called him cute fifty two times, hugged him twelve times and grabbed his hand six... Seven times.' Yukari snaps the pencil in her mouth and stands up.  
  
"I can't stand it!" Everyone looks to Yukari with even the attention of Shinji and Mana. "You are making no sense! I do not understand you, any of you!"  
  
The young girl runs out of the classroom, after a few seconds the class returns to their work.  
- 

-

* * *

-

-  
Far from Tokyo 3, in the city of Kyoko Ryoji Kaji storms down a city street in one of the many ruined districts of the city, he comes up on a homeless old woman. Kaji is not deterred as he takes the woman off the ground by her shirt. He spins her into a wall holding her off her feet Drawing a Socom 45 cal. Pistol, and putts it under her chin. Intern he feels the cold steel of a weapon strike his chest. He looks down to see this old woman is packing the same gun.  
  
"Why the hell did you go over my head!"  
  
With a smirk, the woman stares down at Kaji. "Call it inner Agency rivalry..." Her answer does not please Kaji as he pushes on his gun. Seeing that Kaji isn't happy she puts away her gun in a gesture of good faith. "Look, this wasn't RONIN call the JSIA sent her in..." This is much better to hear as Kaji lets the woman put her feet down. After taking, a breath of fresh air with out a gun to her neck the woman looks to Kaji. "We just found out yesterday that they would be sending in a agent."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Kaji puts away his weapon, and steps to the side giving his comrade time to move. "Who the hell is she, I want to know why!"  
  
"The JDIA wanted intelligence on the pilots." The woman begins to walk by Kaji as she speaks. "Since the Zero child appearance they felt that we were slaking."  
  
Kaji shakes his head as he rubs his temples. "The Japanese Defence Intelligence Agency has no place in NERV, that is up to us." He begins to follow the old woman. "They just cant send in any agent..."  
  
"They sent one of their 'Savior pilots." The woman sits on a stoop and pulls out a cigarette. "Lieutenant Mana Kirishima, age fourteen..."  
  
"Kirishima..." Kaji looks up as he has heard that name before. "Isn't she one of those Marionette Soldiers?"  
  
The woman nods as she taps off a cherry from her cigarette. "Yea, Fourth Generation, I have her documentation would you like to look."  
  
Kaji sees a Menlo folder on the stoop and picks it up looking over the sheet in side. "Mana Kirishima... Training, weapons, Hand to hand, surveillance... Transferred to the JSSDF Savior program along side fell Soldier... Shit!" The Woman sigh as Kaji shakes his head. "Her Two fellow pilots just went rouge! Their the ones that attacked last night!"  
  
She nods her head as she takes her final drag of her cigarette. "So far the JDIA feel she has not turned but there is a chance that she will."  
  
"Are they going to pull her out!"  
  
"And have NERV's watch dogs sniffing around." With a hiss the woman stands back up taking the folder. "JDIA has put her under our command feeling that she might feel sympathetic to her comrades cause and turn on them."  
  
Crossing his arms Kaji looks down the ally way. "Typical, JDIA would dump their shit on us..."  
  
"Oh no..." With a chuckle, the woman points to Kaji. "You, they dumped the shit on you..."  
  
"What!" Kaji point up in the air in anger. "What the hell do they think I am? It took me a month to pull of the Power stunt and now I have to baby sit a test tube baby!"  
  
"Have fun..." The woman walks off taking her small cart.  
  
Kaji rolls his eyes as he sits on the stoop. "This is a problem..."  
-

-

* * *

-

-

The school day ends like any other, and the pilots go off to NERV for a round of tests. Yukari seems to be quieter then usual as she stares down Shinji. Rei is being led by Asuka and they lead the group.  
  
"Hey, Brother..." Yukari speaks with a somber expression as she comes up on Shinji. "What do you think of Kirishima..."  
  
"Oh, Mana... She's great..."  
  
Asuka gives a small growl and Yukari slumps seeing her plan to hook Asuka and Shinji up in pieces. Rei however could care less of what Shinji said. 'She called him Brother... She called him family.'  
  
Before Yukari can finish her thought, she stops with the strong feeling of being watched. She continues to walk since Asuka is paying no attention; Shinji is wondering around like a love struck idiot and Rei, well can't see anything. So she takes this time to fallback and watch from afar as the rest of the pilots go inside Central Dogma. Shinji is last to enter but he is surprised as he hears Mana's voice behind him.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
Shinji looks to see Mana behind him and his face returns to its shade of Red. "Mana... I kinda have to go to work..."  
  
The boy turns back and slides his card through the slot opening the door. Before he enters, Mana comes from behind and raps her arms around him obviously pressing her chest against his back. Shinji is frozen in place, as Mana whispers in his ear. "Are you hiding something from me?"  
  
With Mana still rapped around him he puts his card away trying his best not to pass out. "Nothing at all... I will see you tomorrow..."  
  
With a smile, Mana whispers into Shinji's ear. "Maybe sooner then you think."  
  
Shinji goes into Central dogma watching Mana until the doors closed shut. With no one in sight, Mana begins to play with a card in her hand. Yukari who has seen the transpiring events watches from behind a corner. She looks to see the card, that Mana is twiddling in between her fingers is Shinji's ID card. Mana stops to look at the picture, Yukari watches as she blushes.  
  
"Shinji Ikari... You are so cute..."  
  
After a second of making sure the coast is clear, Mana slides Shinji's card through the slot opening the doors to Central Dogma. She goes in with out a care in the world, and unknown that Yukari has discovered the girl's secret.  
  
"You clever little girl..." Yukari comes out from her hiding spot. "My oh my, she's a little Spy..."  
- 

-

* * *

-

-  
With the Prowess of a gymnast Mana Kirishima makes her way past the wondering patrols of NERV security, CCTV cameras, and with Shinji's ID card she makes her way into the Pilots section. Once there she goes to the girl's locker room to hear only silence. Once inside she sticks to the wall doing her best to remain still as she scans the room for security cameras. With the connivance that NERV respects the pilots privacy Mana is undetected in her movement as she goes to a locker marked 'Asuka Langley Souyu' She pulls out some lock picks and fiddles with the lock until she cracks it open. Once open she opens her school bag and places a clean plug suit still in its rapper in her bag. She also pulls hair from a brush. She does the same to Rei and Yukari's locker. Once done she pulls out a rag and wipes down everything she touched. Then she goes back into the hallway and prowls her way to Shinji's locker room. Once inside she goes to see that Shinji does not have a lock, and she begins takes a clean plug suit and then stops as she stares into the locker.  
  
"Why cant I get you out of my head..." Mana pulls out a sheet of paper and writes a note for Shinji once down she puts up in his locker and smiles. "I really do like you..."  
  
With her thoughts out of her head, she goes back to her duties, wipes down Shinji's locker, and shuts it. To her surprise Yukari is in her plug suit leaning up against the locker beside Shinji's with her arms crossed her gaze has an almost evil stare as she looks at Mana. "Hello..."  
  
The response Yukari is given is not expected as Mana goes for a spin kick to the head. With the agility only a cat could have, Yukari jumps to dodge the kick she spins and lands on all fours away from Mana. Just as she stands Mana has closed the distance and swings a punch, Yukari dodges as she steps to the side.  
  
"Don't Spy angry..."  
  
Mana speed increases as she finally grapples Yukari's arm and flips her over her shoulder. Once on the ground Yukari kicks up just in time as for Mana goes to knock her out. Seeing that the little red head means business Yukari decides to block Mana's next kick. In addition, she retaliates with a Kick of her own, however Mana back flips out of the way. Yukari closes the distance and goes to grapple Mana as she punches. She spins her arm behind her back and then twists it for pain compliance.  
  
"Your good..." Not able to give up Mana kicks Yukari in the groin, this forces her to let go as she gabs her body in pain. "Cheap shot..."  
  
With a running jump, kick Mana knocks Yukari into a locker. The attack wasn't as effective as Yukari bounces back and runs at Yukari like a cat jumping over four kicks as she goes into the air and after a flip she lands on top of Mana taking her to the ground. Mounted and having the girls arms pinned to the side Yukari smiles. "What's up..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Mana does her best to get out but Yukari hold the advantage. "How did you know?"  
  
With a like, hearted chuckle Yukari gives her answer. "I saw your palming trick on Shinji... It was nice of you to give it back."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Just me..." Yukari looks around the room before continuing. "If you don't beat me up I will keep it that way."  
  
Nodding her head in compliance, Yukari slowly lets Mana go. They both remain sitting on the floor Mana sits up and straightens her uniform. "Why aren't you going to report me?"  
  
Rubbing her shoulder on were she was kicked Yukari answers with a sound of pain in her voice. "Well, I don't like NERV that much..."  
  
"Really..." Mana leans in. "Why?"  
  
"Well..." Still making sure she was not seriously hurt, Yukari spins her arm. "For one, they treat us pilots like shit, and second they want to end the world."  
  
"What... How do you know this!"  
  
With a sad sigh, Yukari looks to her feet. "I wish I knew... I awoke knowing this... I know so much about NERV and it is all bad..." Seeing that Yukari is about the cry, Mana places her hand on her shoulder. "I know more about NERV then I know about my self... All I know is that I am a clone of some kind, so is Rei..." Being reminded of her heritage Yukari curls into a ball resting her head on her knees. "The Commander of this base is playing NERV and the world for fools."  
  
"That's Shinji's dad right..."  
  
Yukari nods her head as she rubs her eyes. "You know a lot..."  
  
With a reluctant smile, Mana looks away. "Well, I guess not enough..."  
  
Not paying attention Yukari doesn't take notice of Mana pulling something from her bag. "Trust me knowing this much sucks..."  
  
"Miss Ayanami..."  
  
Yukari shakes her head as she laughs at her name. "Please Yukari is fine..."  
  
"Yukari..." Nodding her head, Yukari turns to look at Mana who is frowning. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Before Yukari can ask for what Mana sprays a mist into her face from a small bottle. At first, it chokes her as she grabs her neck in pain. Gasping for air, she looks up to see Mana standing as with her rag out wiping her hands. Her vision begins to tunnel as she falls to the ground.  
  
"Clever little spy..."  
-

-

* * *

-

-  
"Meow!!!"  
  
The screech of a cat desperate for attention awakes Yukari. At first, she doesn't realize where she's at but it doesn't take long before she remembered her encounter. She flies out of bed to see it late in the day. The fact that she's in her bed stumps her as she looks around her room to see Servo on her stomach.  
  
"Servo... how did I get home..."  
  
"I carried you..."  
  
Yukari looks to see Misato looking at her sincerity as she sits beside her bed. With a sigh of relief, Misato takes Yukari's hand. "Are you feeling any better."  
  
At first Yukari does not know how to respond to the question as she studies her room. "I think so, what happened."  
  
"Asuka and Rei found you passed out in the girls locker room." Misato leans in as she parts Yukari's hair. "Ritsuko said that you had a seizer judging by your injuries."  
  
It is then Yukari feel her arm to find a bruise has formed where Mana kicked her. 'She dragged me back to the girls side, that was nice of her.' She then sits up taking her cat into her arms petting him. "Misato..."  
  
With a smile, Misato nods her head. "Yes..."  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me..."  
  
"Oh, its no problem..." Misato leans back and looks to the door. "You and Shinji, have been a real treat, I'm glad that I'm your guardian."  
  
Not really, think on what she's doing Yukari allows her weight to shift so she falls into Misato's lap. Once there, she grasps her guardian's arm. "I'm glad to..."  
  
"Now only if I could ring in Shinji..." Misato rubs Yukari's back and neck as she lets her rest in her lap. "That boy seems to be all over the place... At first I thought he liked Asuka, but now theirs another..."  
  
Reminded of Mana, Yukari looks up to Misato with a worried look. "Do I have to go to school tomorrow..."  
  
Misato's laughter stops Yukari in mid sentence. "Tomorrow is Election Day, there is no school tomorrow."  
  
'That's good...' Yukari closes her eyes as she begins to feel sleepy. 'I can figure out what to do with her then...'  
-

-

* * *

-

-

The next morning comes to Yukari and the groggy, I just been knocked out, feeling is gone. With her cat sleeping next to, her she pets him as she gets out of bed. With a simple cat stretch the yellow-eyed Yukari stands and goes out to get, some much needed food. She walks in to the kitchen to a shocking sight. She at first only point in disbelief as she sees Mana, in her school Uniform sitting beside Shinji they both talk and laugh not noticing the clone standing in front of them. Trying to find words to say, Yukari notices that Mana is eating her Fruit Loops.  
  
**"WHY IS THERE A SPY IN THE FRUIT LOOPS?!"**  
  
Shinji nearly spits out his toast Yukari yelled so laud. He turns to Yukari then Mana and smiles. "Umm... Mana didn't know we didn't have school today... I saw her walking there and I invited her in to..." Shinji tries not to take notice as Yukari rushes over to him and places her hand on his forehead. "Come in since their no school."  
  
"Are you dieing!" Yukari slams her hands on the table spilling Shinji's juice. "Are you deafly ill!"  
  
Looking around not sure on why Yukari is upset, Shinji tries to answer. "No... Why are you being so rude to Mana..."  
  
For the life of Yukari she is unable to answer the question, she wasn't expecting Shinji to even say it. 'You stood up for her...' With her mind back on an unsolved problem, she looks around franticly. 'Misato must be at NERV, Damn it why cant I solve this! This Love, it has to be this love, why cant I love, I don't understand, why cant I love!' She turns to see Mana with servo in her hands petting him. Servo purrs seeing that Mana has longer fingernails and Yukari does not. "Traitor!"  
  
Both stare at Yukari as she runs out of the apartment upset. Shinji stands to go after her but the juice begins to hit the floor and he is forced to clean up the mess, with Mana more then willing to help.  
- 

-

* * *

-

-

Only a floor down from Misato's apartment Asuka sits in the kitchen a simple cup of water in front of her. Not being much of a cook, and fighting off her inability to sleep as been hard for her. So much has happened in such a little time, never could she imagine that she would be in the state she's in right now. With her thought bouncing on one subject to the next, she stares up at the ceiling as she slowly pulls out her sync clips.  
  
"What's the point of this..."  
  
She looks down at her self to find that she's dressed for the day even if it was almost noon. Her nails polished, she wears a freshly pressed pleated blue skirt and a collared sleeveless blouse. The only reason she had to go out was if there was an Angel attack.  
  
"Its not like I have any Friends... other then Rei..."  
  
She slowly gets up and goes to what she feels is all she has. Asuka piers into Rei's room to see she is still asleep, the innocent of such a troubled girl sends a chill up her spine. She goes inside and prowls to the bedside of Rei. She looks down at the girl dropping her sync clips. The inability to sleep is catching up on the strong willed Asuka; her barriers as falling apart and she cant help but slowly whimper as she looks at Rei.  
  
"And.. And..." Sniff. "I couldn't even protect you..."  
  
Guilt is all Asuka feels at first as she goes to her knees. This guilt is replaced with a need to be held. In response, Asuka raps her arms around herself trying her best to consul her self but this does not work her minds needs the touch of another.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
She places her hand on the girl's cheek the warmth of Rei's skin races Asuka's heartbeat. The warmth is just like the kindness and sanity Rei has brought to her world, Rei is never troubled over who friends with who. Her only adversary is her sister, but that is more of an annoyance then anything else. 'If it wasn't for that brat...' Asuka smiles a little as she brushes Rei's hair with her hand. 'We might have never become friends...' As if Rei had healing properties, Asuka moves closer to her as she watches her breath.  
  
"As long as we are together, I will never be alone..."  
  
With her head, hovering over Rei's Asuka makes a tearful smile as she slowly leans in kissing Rei on the lips. It is not a kiss of passion, but that of love, the love of someone who has stood by your side, the love of someone you would never betray. This kiss only lasts for a couple of seconds. When finished Asuka tucks Rei in and walks out of her room.  
  
For Rei however, she was awake the entire time and she now stares at the ceiling with a rush of feelings never felt before. Never has she been kissed, never has she felt the love of another. She debates on if it was right to not alert her friend that she was awake, her own fear that Asuka would leave stopped her. She stares in to her own silent darkness, the Red orbs still dominate her eyes. Slowly she touches her lips as her face turns a shade of red and her heart races.  
  
"I have never been touched like that... I have never been loved like that..."  
  
She feels around to discover Asuka left her sync clips. She takes hold of them and brings them to her nose. She mess the pleasant perfume Asuka wears and smiles at the keepsake she holds.  
- 

-

* * *

-

-

Asuka has made her way back out to the living room, after a quick search to see only election coverage on she turns off the TV and goes to her balcony. After nearly two hours of peaceful silence the sound of someone smashing into her door startles her. She turns and goes inside wondering what the hell happen. Once she gets to her front door she opens it to see Yukari, still in her pajamas panting and gasping for air. With no response at first Asuka shuts the door and goes to walk away only to her the sound of a body meeting a steel door. With a reluctant, sigh Asuka goes back and opens up the door. To see Yukari again rubbing her head in pain gasping for air. Once again Asuka goes to shut it but Yukari grabs Asuka foot and jams the door with it.  
  
"Ahhh!" Asuka pulls her foot out and begins to hop around in pain. She notices Yukari crawling into her hallway so she closes the door jamming both of Yukari's feet. She screams out in pain before the door automatically opens back up and she pulls her feet in  
  
"Baka!" Asuka hops into the Kitchen and goes to the fridge to pull out ice. She takes a seat to see Yukari crawling into the Kitchen. "What the hell is your malfunction!"  
  
With a worried look, Yukari sits up a bit and stares up to Asuka. "I'm so sorry, but..." Not in the mood to fight or even yell, Asuka raps the ice in a rag and goes over to Yukari who seems to be bleeding at the shins from the door closing on her. She places the ice on Yukari's wound just before hitting her in the back of the head.  
  
Catching Asuka in a good mood seems like the only good thing that has happened for Yukari today. She blushes at Asuka as she rolls up her pant to expose the wound. "Thank you..." Asuka does not answer all she does is hold Yukari's leg as she applies Ice to the wound. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I don't know were else I could go..."  
  
"Please..." Asuka mutter as she stands and begins to rummage through a cabinet for a bandage. "What can stop the great Yukari Ayanami from ruining my or her sisters life."  
  
Her words seem to hurt Yukari as she looks down in shame. "Look, I Know I haven't been the best with you but I need help..."  
  
Finding what she needs Asuka goes back to Yukari as she bandages her wounds. "That's a understatement of the year! Why should I help you..."  
  
"Because if you don't..." Yukari looks at Asuka in duress and pain. "Shinji will fall for Kirishima!"  
  
It takes a second to remember whom Yukari is even taking about. "The new girl, please... why should I care."  
  
Seeing the lie Asuka just gave, Yukari grabs Asuka's arm to have her look at her. "I might not be able to understand what I see, or feel what you feel but you love him."  
  
All Asuka can do is blush but quickly punishes Yukari for such a comment. "That's stupid, why would I love that pathetic Loser..."  
  
"You are the same..." Yukari's zones out as information flows from her head. "Kyoko, he is just like you, he is meant for you, I see it in your eyes... you are..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Asuka slaps Yukari across the face. She stands up and rushes to the balcony to clear her head. Still on the ground Yukari looks to see Rei standing in the doorway. She bows her head, as Rei makes her way to Asuka, able to navigate her way through trial and error. Once Rei feels the breeze of the out side all around her she stops and looks forward.  
  
"Asuka..." She doesn't get a response, but she feels her presence. "Asuka, I don't know what to do or say... I don't even know my self anymore, I have never wanted anything till know..."  
  
Such words bring tears to both Asuka and Yukari as Rei continues to speak her mind. "I want... I want you to be happy..."  
  
A Rei stop speaking as Asuka gives her a hug, Rei hugs back happy to feel her friend in her arms. The separate and Asuka takes Rei and walking her into the kitchen. Yukari looks up at both of them seeing that Asuka has a strange smirk on her face.  
  
"Alright Zero, say I..."  
  
Yukari finishes Asuka sentence seeing that she's unwilling. "Love him..."  
  
"Whatever... what can we do..."  
  
"Well..." Yukari begins to ponder for a second as she forms a plan. With a snap of her fingers she points to the air with a cry of Joy. "I think I can kill five birds with one stone..."  
  
Unsure on what to do, Asuka looks as Yukari draws in the air. "How do you kill five birds with one stone, and what are the five birds?"  
  
"Good question..." Yukari gives a devilish grin. "I will show you..."  
-

* * *

**Next Problem... How do you kill five birds with one stone...**


	20. Problem Nineteen: How do you kill five b...

**Problem Nineteen: How do you kill five birds with one stone?**

(The extra long Special)

-Written by… Veronica Avalon

- Edited by… tiberuslord

-

-

"And that's it…"

It is late at night at Asuka and Rei's apartment, with Yukari as their guest they sit over a large supply of takeout food. Most of it half eaten, and lying over top of paper that has scribbled marks all over them. Asuka seems to be more interested in the paper work around her then her food.

"I don't know…"

Rei majestically takes small bites from her rice as she thinks about the plan presented. "It is nearly impossible to know what will happen. Chance of your success is unknown."

Seeing very little confidence in her work, Yukari leans back. "Look it will work, I know it will."

Once more it is Asuka how looks doubtful of the plan. "Zero, I think this is kinda, stupid…"

"Look trust me…"

Yukari stands up and walks over to the balcony looking down at the street. As she looks down at the street she sees, Mana Kirishima making her way out of the building she walks towards the school, with a small smile Yukari turns to her two reluctant comrades. "To late for debate, it time for me to roll out."

Both watch as Yukari runs out the door Asuka looks to Rei who seeming doesn't care about what's going on. "What do you really think her chances are?"

"Slim to none…" Asuka nods at Rei's comment with a small smile on her face, slowly Asuka begin to laugh and even Rei cracks a smile. "Can you pass the soy sauce?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Deep with in Tokyo 3 Mana Kirishima stands by her self at a bus stop she looks at her watch to see it is nearly 2100 hours. With a heavy sigh, she sits down just as a man walks in. She has never seen him before but he has seen her, for which it is Ryouji Kaji. He looks at the girl that sits before him with some sympathy.

"Hi…" Kaji mumbles as he wipes his nose. Mana places a tapped folder on the bench as she leans back not thrilled with her job.

She then stares up at the glass shelter she sits in. "Everything is going smoothly, no problems… The bus is on time."

"I bet…" Kaji leans onto his knees and looks to the ground. "Do me a favor, don't go looking for your friends." Both don't move as Kaji gives a second to let some pass. "Their as good as dead, so don't, join them."

Mana stands and looks at her watch. "I have to go, I forgot something…"

With a reluctant stare Kaji watches the girl leave, he has a good feeling on were she is going and he doesn't like it. "Still just a child…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

The next day brings school for the Pilots, Rei also goes, even if she is blind; she refuses to leave Asuka's side. Shinji and Yukari enter together, both seem to be enjoying each other company. Nevertheless, as soon as Mana enters Shinji quickly diverts his attention to her, the two talk about very useless stuff but most love struck idiots do that. Class begins as normal, Yukari seems to be behaving but when class goes to break up into groups Yukari jumps out of her seat and lands on Mana's desk.

"Would you like to be in my group?"

With a smile and a nod, she looks to Shinji. "Sure we can all work together."

From the safe distance, Asuka looks to Yukari somewhat knowing what she is doing. She then looks to Rei and chuckles. "Zero is still at it."

Rei shakes her head as she thinks of yesterday. "It will be nice to see her fail for once…"

Her statement has Asuka lean back and away from Rei. "Rei…" She pats her friend on her back. "Your as brave as I am."

Diligently working on their packet, Shinji Mana and Yukari talk about simple things, nothing of important until Yukari accidentally stabs herself with her pencil. Her reaction is quick as she sticks her finger in her mouth.

"Meowww…"

Yukari's cry has Mana look to Shinji then to her, worried about what to do. "Are you bleeding…" With a tearful look, Yukari shakes her head.

With confidence never seen before, Shinji stands up and looks over to Hikari. "Hey, Class Rep, Yukari hurt herself , can I go get her a Band-Aid from the school kit."

At first Hikari doesn't know whose talking, Shinji isn't the one to jump at the chance to help someone. Once she sees that Shinji's the one asking the question she smiles, glad to see that he is in good spirits. "Sure, make sure you log it."

"Come on Mana…" Shinji hold out his hand as he has an ear-to-ear smile on his face. "I can show you the where the class medical kit is."

"Okay!" Mana squeals as she takes Shinji's hand returning Shinji's smile with a hug of her own. "Sit tight Yukari."

As they walk away, Yukari gives a smirk, before bending down for her school bag.

-

-

-

-

-

-

By lunch, Shinji and Mana find themselves together on the school grounds. With chivalry never seen in Shinji, he packed them both lunches taking time to even make the tea. They sit together under a Cherry tree with the sun being blocked by a patch of clouds it is a perfect day.

With a little giggle Mana, leans up against Shinji as she enjoys the food made for her. "You know what?" To busy holding back from blushing, as Mana leans on his shoulder all Shinji can do is smile. "Do you want to go out on a date?"

Shinji might have grown in confidence, but not that much. He begins to choke on his food. Mana sees the danger Shinji is in and pats his back. Desperate to breath Shinji grabs the thermos that holds the tea and chugs it. Once relieved of the pickle in his throat and a couple long breaths to re-oxygenate his blood he looks to Mana. "You mean Go out, as in a couple."

"Sure…" Mana raps her arm around Shinji's as she snuggles against him. "Just you and me, it would be perfect."

Feeling so much love from this girl he only met two days ago seems so weird. 'Is this a dream or is this God apologizing for giving me a shitty life.' His wondering thoughts seem to go to how lucky he is. Mana has walked into his life and has made it worth living. "It would be great… I mean I would love to…" Shinji winces at the "L" word. "I would be honored to go out with you." Wanting to kick his own ass for the stumbles, Shinji looks away. 'Smooth, Shinji-man real smooth…'

"After school, we should plan our date!"

With a scared look on his face, Shinji forgot for a second that he was going on a date. He watches as Mana eats her lunch. "Umm… sure…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You Joking!"

Asuka stands out side of her classroom in disbelief at what is being told to her. The one giving her information is one of the few people that will talk to Asuka, Yukari. With a Popsicle in her hand, she leans up against the wall with a smile.

"Well!"

Seeing that, she needs clarification on what was just said Yukari rolls her eyes. "I said Shinji and Mana are going on a date."

With a snotty look, Asuka crosses her arms. "I don't know what the girl sees in that Baka, he's a spineless loser, with no guts at all, she's probably just as stupid…" When see turns to look back at Yukari, she sees Shinji and Mana in her place. Mana holds Shinji's hand, and Shinji looks pissed. Not one to back down Asuka stares down Shinji. "What's wrong Wonder Boy!"

Mana hides behind Shinji who over heard everything Asuka said. "Why don't you shut the hell up Asuka." This was nowhere close to the response Asuka was expecting from the boy who always says sorry.

"How dare you talk to me like that you…"

The cold hard sting of a slap forces Asuka to stop yelling. Shinji's hand stands in mid swing frozen. The rush of adrenalin to his system is pleasing and with the endorphins now at their peak, Shinji is in ecstasy. He gently takes Mana's hand and walks back into class just as the bell rings. Asuka takes no heed to the Bell. She holds her redden cheek, unable to comprehend what she feels.

"What just happened…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

By days end, the sun begins to set in Tokyo 3 and most students are home by now. Misato comes home after a double shift, beat and in need of a beer. She enters to find no one home, only a note. She first gets a beer then looks to see PenPen is on the coach watching TV with Servo sleeping on his head. With her life priorities in order, she reads the note.

'Misato… This is Yukari here saying that I am going to be out catching a cute looking spy, Shinji's planning a date, and I made some Oden and it is in the fridge eat it up… Luv Yukari…'

With a smile, Misato takes another swig of her beer and goes to the fridge before something dawns on her. "Shinji is planning a date!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Far from Misato's house and nearly an hour, later Mana is in Tokyo 3 with a huge smile. She sees her objective and rushes to a window of a café knocking on it. A boy no older then her smiles and waves to her as she comes in to the café. She rushes in closer to meet with a hug. Mana is in near tears as she speaks.

"Why… My god, why did you do it."

The boy puts Mana at shoulder length and walks her to the table he was sitting at. "Mana, you inspired us… It was you who wanted to escape first."

Knowing this information doesn't help Mana as she looks down. "But, now… There are only two of us left…"

"He's alive…" The boy takes Mana's hand to see her spirits perk up. "I'm real close on finding him, and when I do we will get him together, then we can leave this place."

As tempting the idea sounds, Mana has new reasons to stay. "But I'm on a mission, if I just pick up and go, we will be hunted down… now is not the time…" Mana smiles as she takes her friends hand. "Trust me, we will escape, as we planed, just the three of us." Both give a warm smile to each other before separating. "I better get going, I have a drop to make."

As Mana stands to leave, the boy stands as well. "Mana, be careful…"

With a simple nod, Mana goes off leaving the boy to his thoughts. He looks around to see no one is following Mana so he pays his bill and leaves, with a swing in his step and humming a tune. Once out of the Café the boy walks down the street with not a care in the world, at least until her feels the cold metal barrel of a pistol strike his back. His first reaction is to attack, but with the slightest flinch, the gun is pressed hard into his back.

The boy looks behind him to see a Man in shadows only a little taller then him, he has a black trench coat on had has long black hair. Because of the large bill hat, he cant see the mans face.

"Are you here to bring me back…"

At first, the boy's question goes unanswered but the man begins to whisper in his ear. "No my little friend, far from it. I am a third pary that is interested in your toy."

"What toy…"

"Oh don't be shy…" The man keeps the gun to his back as he walks forward forcing the boy to do the same. "We watched your display three nights ago, and we are impressed…"

The man remarks seemed to be sincere, but he cares not to trust a man who holds him at gunpoint. "So if your not here to take me back what's with the gun…."

Once more it takes sometime before the man speaks. "I know a little about you Pilots, you're good fighters… my gun, lets just say is my back up insurance policy."

"Really…" The boy gives a smirk to the idea. "You need more then one."

"The other is the one where if you don't cooperate we put a bullet in the brain of your girlfriend…""

The comment gets the boys attention. "Don't touch her…"

Slowly the gun is felt to go up and down his back. "That's up to you… The Robot, where is it.

In truth this might just work in favor of the Savoir pilot as he tries to think of a way out of this mans gun. 'Mana was always the better of the three.' With the sake of his head, he stops walking and turns to face the man. Still in shadows, the man brandishes his Walther P-90. " There is only one left." Silence is all her gets in return. "What do I get out of this?"

"Freedom." The man is seen smiling as he answers. "You will betaken far away…"

"Not good enough." The boy steps forward, not a fried of the gun. "All of us, Me, Mana…"

The man points the gun up to the boy's mouth. "You have no room to negotiate, First JSIA has found your little friend and he is out of our reach, third your girl friend is in NERV's hands now."

Seeing that the boy is willing to talk, the man puts the gun to the boy's chest. "Then guarantee their safety."

"The one in JDIA is out of our hands, but we have people in NERV who can prevent her prosecution and excision, when she is found out to be a spy."

Not the best deal in the world the boy sighs knowing it is all he can get from the man in the shadows. "That's it."

"Yes…" The man smiles once more. "Or I can shot you and we will get the robot the hard way."

The comment brings a look of disgust on the boy's face. "Why not kill me then."

"Its cheaper not to…"

The reason seems sound. "I see…" With no options left he looks up to the man. "I will take the Savior to Old Tokyo, you can pick it up there."

"No… You will drop it off in downtown Tokyo 3."

"Are you insane!" The boy step back and looks around. "The city is a god damn fortress. Even if I make it past the JSSDF defense line the Evangelion will destroy me."

"Do as your told, I want that Robot in the downtown shopping district at 1535 sharp two days from now." The boy bows his head with a spit of spite, the man stares at him though the shadow that cloaks his face. "I will contact you tomorrow at 1700 hours with the details."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Far from even the city lights of Tokyo 3 Mana Kirishima lays on her bed in her small lake front house, unsure of her thoughts. Beside her, are photographs of all the pilots, copies of their ID cards, Information and pictures of the Evangelions they pilot. All of this is classified, but what disturbs Mana the most is what she has just discovered. In front of her is a dry erase bored, on it is a tree, of names and the tree brake down goes as followed. 'Yui Ikari to Unit One, Unit One to Shinji Ikari.' Yui Ikari also starts a second branch. 'Yui Ikari to the Ayanami sisters, from the Ayanami sisters to End of the world.'

"Yukari was right," Mana rolls onto her back staring up at her ceiling. "Thanks to her, I know everything, but…" Her eyes begin to water as her thoughts are spoken. "If I make this drop, the JSSDF wont stand for it, they would try to kill…" She turns and looks to pictures of Shinji. "I cant, I cant make the drop, but if I don't…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

At a Bus stop in Tokyo 3, Kaji sits with a frustrated look. It has almost been an hour since the missed drop. With only a half out left in his own window away from section two he debates on leaving. However, in a crowd with her head down low, and eyes nearly shut is Mana. Kaji sees the Red hair of Mana in her school uniform come out of the crowd. With a sigh of relief, Kaji looks at his watch as the girl sits down placing a Menlo envelope on the seat next to her.

"Why are you so late?"

All Mana does is side the envelope into Kaji's side before standing looking away from him. "No problems, the bus is on time…"

With his young spy not in the best of moods, Kaji stands up and walks by Mana dropping a letter in her hand. "Enjoy…"

Kaji keeping his eye on the girl as she turns away from him, looking were she left the envelope. Seeing that the drop was complete, Kaji looks down to the envelope in his hands. "See is pretty good."

-

-

-

-

-

-

One thing Tokyo 3 has never been famous for is the news; with four of the five major affiliates controlled by the state or the UN it is high criticized for false reporting. Nevertheless, for one new organization, Sky News a British based news agency that is famous for going after a fair and balanced truth. In a post apocalyptic world, the truth is sometimes not well liked. At the Tokyo 3 Sky News headquarters, it is another slow day, filled with government stonewalls and misdirecting leads. Working the late night are only two reporter, both British and both very bored. Both are dressed in un-pressed suits that have not seen an iron in weeks.

"Hey Joe…"

One report as been sitting at his desk typing the letter M on his laptop for some time now looks up to the other report how has his head down on his desk. "What now Tony…"

"I was thinking…"

Quick to interrupt Tony, Joe stops typing and holds his hands in the air. "Wow, it's a bloody News story! Sky News reporter thinks…"

The joke ends as a stapler flies across the room hitting Joe in the head.

"Why, does NERV need so many secrets?"

With a serious question given, Joe looks down to his M filled word page and sighs. "You can't stop what you can't see."

Tony looks to his friend with a raised eyebrow. "So you are saying they are doing something, that they shouldn't do."

With a stretch of the arms, Joe nods his head. "Think about it, not once has anyone but those tits from NERV PR had their face in the news. If we do learn whose pulling the strings, I don't think anyone will like it."

"Oh…" With his questioned answered, Tony rests his head down onto his desk disappointed. His phone begins to ring and with a crestfallen voice her answers. "Sky News, Tokyo 3…"

At first, Tony's face does not change but when he falls out of his seat, Joe stands up in alarm. When Tony stands back up, he points to Joe's phone snapping his fingers. Since its something important he activates the speaker on his phone to hear whose on the line. There is silence, but soon a computerized altered voice begins to speak in a deep tone.

"The Secrets of NERV, I can give them to you…"

Both reporters look at each other with a skeptical look Tony is first to question the voice. "Really, sorry, but we cant just…"

"If you require proof, check your Email."

Spinning in his chair to his laptop, Joe closes his word document and to his email where his jaw drops at what he sees, nearly one hundred Emails as he opens up one, it has pictures and schematics of each Evangelion and there Entry Plugs. He looks up to Tony in shock.

"I take it from your silence that I have earned your trust. If you wish for more, be at the downtown-shopping district at 1530 sharp in two days. I will supply your attire and details on the exact location at 0455 tomorrow, and there you we find the one in charge of NERV."

The phone hangs up with both reporters unable to move. After a moment of silence Joe finally speaks. "Bring me everyone."

Not sure, on what he means, Tony takes a step forward to his friend. "What do you mean everyone."

"Everyone!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Far from the earth shattering event in Sky New, deep below in NERV Headquarters, at the Evangelion Cage. Units Two, One and Zero have there Upper backs in near pieces. Technicians all over each Eva, working feverishly and very displeased. One of the Crew chiefs to Unit One stands on the umbilical bridge with another going over a binder. Their Orange jumpsuits at dirty and stained with the blood of the Eva's, both Chief's look tired.

"Leave it to Doctor Akagi to ask for the impossible."

The other nods his head as he goes over the binder. He flips the page and points at the schematics. "I knew it…" He hands the binder off to his friend and calls up to the technicians on the Evangelions back. "Hey! The new interface bored, goes beside the others!"

One of the technicians picks up a small blue binder and flips through it before calling back. "What the hell, we don't have enough cannon plugs!"

"Check your TCTO and tell electrical to get their ass in gear, and get those cannon plugs installed."

The Chief looks back to his fellow chief to see he is looking at the edge of the umbilical bridge, where Ritsuko Akagi stands in near shock, at the base of her feet is a clipboard and scattered papers. She is unable to move as she stares at all but one Evangelion in near pieces. The two Crew chiefs shake thier heads as they approach her but they stop short when she yells out.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Um…" The two chiefs look at each other, even the technician on the Evangelions stop working and look up to see Ritsuko hyperventilating. "We are doing what we are told."

"Who the hell told you to tare apart the Eva's!"

"Um…" The crew chief hand Ritsuko the binder and points to the cover sheet that has Ritsuko's signature on it. "You did."

Quickly Ritsuko goes over the binder, every page has notes in her handwriting, and she and Gendo Ikari signed each order inside. "I'm going crazy…"

"Excuse me…"

Ritsuko ignores the Chief as she begins to look at the orders given. "I never gave you these orders!"

"Um…" The chiefs look at each other and then to Ritsuko. "You put it on the maintenance schedule, you signed it yourself."

"No I didn't!" Ritsuko looks at the book as one of the chiefs put a copy of the Maintenance schedule and point to her signature. "I did."

"Yup…"

Slightly feeling ill Ritsuko looks back up at the chiefs. "What did I tell you to do?"

One of the chiefs takes the binder from Ritsuko and flips to a page. "You gave R&D orders to make a new Interface bored, for the Evangelion, Plug to Eva Translator computer."

"I did…"

"Yup…" They point behind them, and past the Evangelions that stand in disarray. "Section seven is in the Plug hanger, they're almost done with the TCTO change on the mother bored and visual translation drivers."

"I'm…" Unable to think, Ritsuko hands the binder back to the chiefs and walk away. "I'm going to get some coffee…"

"Sure thing…"

Ritsuko turns to the technicians. "Um… Good work… I think…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

In a darkened room a phone is heard ringing. Turning on a light is a groggy and tired Gendo Ikari, who reaches across his king size bed grabbing a phone.

"What…"

On the other end, a nervous member of Section 2 speaks up. "Um… sir, sorry to disturb you, but… we have a problem…"

"Really…" Gendo looks at the time to see its only 4am. "I have a problem with agents who don't know how to fucking speak clearly."

"Sorry sir…" The person clears his throat and tries to speak more clearly. "We have reason to believe that there is going to be a drop of intelligence information, by someone from within NERV."

"Damn it…" Gendo begin to get out of bed, and puts on some clothes, wishing he never made it a priority to wake him when Spies are found. "I will be there in a hour."

-

-

-

-

-

-

That day, brings not only the sunshine from the sun, but the day of Shinji Ikari's first date. Sleep has been hard for the young boy, who is about to go out with a girl who he believes likes him. For the first time there is not a shred of doubt in his mind.

'Its like a dream…' Shinji thinks to himself as he takes a bath. 'Man I never felt so good…'

Interrupting his thought is Yukari, who comes into the bathroom, looking like she has been hit by a truck. Her pajamas look dirty, like she slept on the street, and her hair is pinned down and pulled back. Shinji sinks into the tub somewhat embarrassed.

"Um… Yukari…"

She looks to Shinji then to herself. "Meow…" With a huge yawn, the girl walks out dragging her feet.

With her gone Shinji goes back to his thought. 'Its like I'm in…'

The door slams open and a half dressed Misato storms in going through a cabinet. Once more Shinji ducks in his bath water red in the face seeing Misato only has a bra on to cover her top.

"I can't believe I have no mascara… I never have, no mascara." Misato turns to Shinji somewhat frustrated. "Hey Shinji have you seen any mascara around?"

"Um… Misato…"

Misato looks to Shinji then at herself. "Oh…" She storms out of the bathroom calling out. "Yukari!"

Alone once more Shinji sits up and begins to think. 'Its like I'm in…'

The door opens up once more and slams shut; leaning up against the door is PenPen panting as he slips down in a sweet. Before Shinji can say anything, Servo jumps out of the cabinet Misato was in landing on the unsuspecting Penguin the two fight and roll on the ground. Shinji watches as PenPen tosses the cat out the door and jumps into the bath.

"I give up…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Looking over the balcony of her Apartment, Asuka sits in front of Rei, as they eat an early lunch outside. Rei's blindness, has not taken away her sixth sense as she looks to Asuka knowing she isn't paying attention.

"What's wrong?"

Asuka gives a small sigh as she looks to Rei and smiles. "Nothing." Even Rei knew Asuka was lying. Asuka was never good at it; she takes a second glance to see Shinji Ikari, walking away from the apartment to his date. As she looks at him her cheek begins to sting once again, as if Shinji's slap from the other day just happened.

'He… he, stood up against me… and I couldn't… I couldn't defend myself… I was helpless to that Baka Shinji…'

Looking towards Asuka with a worried look is Rei, she can feel that the girl she cannot see but holds so close is sad. However, her own skills in speaking lack the ability to help Asuka. 'I want to say something to her… but… but I don't know what to say…'

The silence is awkward, to souls so close to each other yet so far away. For Asuka, she knows why she thinks of Shinji, yet she can't put it into words. 'Why do I care over that idiot… why…' She looks to Rei who despite her blindness drinks her tea, with the poise of a woman twice her age. Her elegance brings a smile to Asuka, as she has always liked order people. 'Is it because I…' The thought brings a bitter sweat taste to Asuka's mouth. 'I like Rei…'

"Asuka…" Rei whispers in her low toned voice, as she does she takes Asuka's hand and holds it tightly.

Trying her best to hide her thoughts from Rei, sits up and clears her throat. "What's up Rei…"

Once more Rei can see past Asuka's lie, the lie is not upsetting but sweat, to Rei. For she knows that, she was thinking of her. 'Yet… I don't know what to say…'

-

-

-

-

-

-

Far from the apartment, nearly an hour later Shinji finds himself waiting at the train station for his date. Only a half hour early Shinji eagerly waits for Mana. When she does show up in her stunning White dress and matching hat, Shinji is hard pressed to keep his hormones at bay. They are both greatly shy and have good reason to; for it is both their first date. Their date is not ordinary, to the day's standards, they're not going to get food, or go to a movie, but go and look at the sights of Tokyo 3. Shinji might have lived in the city for almost a half a year but he has never gone sight seeing, aside from the runaway attempt that almost ended in his expulsion from NERV after the second Angel battle. Everything seems to go smoothly until Mana looks to see Hot springs.

"What a wonderful day…" All Shinji can do is smile at Mana. She smiles back as she takes his hand and points at the Hot springs. "We should go get cleaned up a bit, what do you think."

"Umm…" Shinji face is flushed, as the first thought in his mind is what is expected out of a fourteen year old, the thought of seeing Mana naked. He quickly shakes it out of his head and tries to give a good response. "Sure, if you want."

With a giggle and a little flushed herself , Mana locks her arm around Shinji's. "Then lets go!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Once inside Shinji is first in to the hot springs. He nervously awaits the entrance of Mana, the fact that this is his first time in a Coed spring is taxing on Shinji's mind as he does his best to remain, However, when Mana exits all bets are off, seeing a towel tightly wrapped around Mana's body Shinji is forced to sink into the mercy of the hot spring. She slowly walks into the steaming water not braking eye contact with Shinji. Once at shoulder deep she removes the towel, even if Shinji can't see a thing he knows that he is going into unfamiliar territory. She goes to Shinji and the two sit with their backs to each other.

"M... a… na…" The stutter in Shinji's voice forces him to wince and shake his head knowing it sounded stupid. "Mana…"

"Yea Shinji…"

Taking a deep breath Shinji flex his hand open and closed under the water to help him build confidence. "I like this, and…" With one final clenching of his fist, Shinji looks up. "I wish this will never end."

Mana face becomes deep red; even if Shinji didn't say 'I love you' she knew what he was going after. "I don't want it to end either…" With a slightly deflated look, Mana looks down to the steam that comes off of the water. "Shinji… I… Love you…"

Alarms go off in Shinji's head, another first in Shinji's life has just occur. He has just jumped from the Sputnik to Landing on the moon in a single day. He losses the ability to breath for a second doing his best not to hyperventilate. 'Okay, Shinji-man… Oh…'

His mind is on the verge of imploding as he feels Mana move from behind. Before he knows it she turns him around the two are face-to-face, redder then bucket of red paint. Shinji isn't a fool, with a quick glance, there is nothing stopping him from seeing that Mana is a true red head. Both are silent, naked, and exposed mentally and physically as well. Mana takes the first move and presses her body against Shinji hugging him with all her heart. Before Shinji embraces back he does his best to stop a mans natural reaction to having a beautiful naked girl being pressed up against him, but seeing that it will not work he hugs her back. Both speechless Shinji plays it safe and remains conservative with his hugging as he finally builds up the courage to reply. For some reason it is Yukari own words on speaking your mind that drives him to answer.

"Mana…" Wanting to get the rest out in one breath Shinji gives him self some time to get the air. "I… Love you too…"

Mana begins to tear up as she releases Shinji from her hug and looks Shinji in the eyes. His gaze is haunting; Shinji has never had a look of pleased love and lust before, a look that Mana has never seen before. 'He is truly happy…' She closes her eyes and leans in, her intent is well read, and Shinji does the same. The two kiss passionately as they hold each other in their arms.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Only an hour later Mana enters the girls changing room to find it empty. She sighs as she sits down on the bench near her locker unable to get Shinji off her mind. She opens her locker to the surprise of a black box sitting in it. She consciously opens it and is shocked at what she sees. In it is a note and beside it is a Walther P-90. She picks up the note and reads it.

"Lieutenant Kirishima, You mission is complete, we have gathered what we need and have determined that NERV is working against the interest of the Government. Your new orders are as followes, Terminate, the pilots, your primary is Pilot Shinji Ikari, Pilot Asuka Langley Souyu, and Pilot Yukari Ayanami, Secondary is Rei Ayanami, target of opportunity is Captain Misato Katsuragi."

Mana drops the box in tears, its content spill out, and also is discovered is a secondary note. She looks to see that it has a picture attached to it; it is of her and her fellow Savoir pilot talking in the café. She looks to the note.

"If you fail in your mission, the death of your friends will be your punishment, and the termination of you. Complete the following objectives by 1600 hours tomorrow."

Unable to breath, Mana falls to the ground she picks up the gun to feel that it is loaded. She shakes her head unable to decide on what to do. "If I don't…" She looks to the picture then out the door where Shinji, and know her target is most likely waiting. "I… don't know what to do…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

With the fate of the pilots know in the balance, and no one at NERV is aware. Ritsuko however has not slept since her discovery, that she ordered the refit of three Evangelions, in the Command Center she looks over the data she does not remember doing. Distraught she does not take notice of Misato walking up behind her. No until she hears her clapping does Ritsuko look up.

"That was so nice of you…" Misato sits down next to Ritsuko with a smile. "When Maya told me I couldn't wait to congratulate you." Ritsuko sighs seeing she is the only one who knows she didn't do anything. "With this new upgrade, Rei will be able to see inside of a Evangelion. Its incredible!"

"Yup, its like I didn't even do it." Ritsuko jokes as she looks back at her work. "I don't know how I did it…"

Misato nods her head as she pats her friend on the back. "I can't wait to tell Rei, She will be thrilled."

"Heck the Commander doesn't even know yet."

With a confused look, Misato leans back. "What do you mean, didn't you tell him."

'If I knew that I did it I would have…' With her side thought behind, Ritsuko pilots up to the ceiling. "He is doing something Important, and hasn't been around to tell."

"Oh…" Misato stands up and goes to leave. "Well its great news all around, do you want to come with me and tell Rei."

"I have…" Ritsuko looks to the work in front of her and sighs. "I have a lot of follow up work to do." She watches as Misato nods in understanding and leaves, with her friend gone Ritsuko droops in her seat. "I wish I knew who did this, so I can thank them…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

By the next day, Shinji is in Wonderland, with Mana the only thing on his mind. Yukari Ayanami lays in her room wearing her school uniform, with sleep demanded from her body, and a empty stomach. She looks all over her room at photos of Shinji and Mana together, Mana and Kaji together, and Mana with her fellow Savior pilot. Lying on the floor is a long black trench coat, beside it are shoulder pads, and boots with a foot long stilt connected to the heels. On her bed beside, is her Laptop, and posted notes attached to it. One her desk, are stacks of paper, all with cursive writing on it. Yukari's hair is still pulled back and not touching a bit of her face. She rolls over to reveal two cell phones tapped together with their receivers facing each other.

"This is it…" She gets up and pulls out mascara and begins to apply it to her face, her pail skin begins to disappear for a much more natural color. "Time to kill five birds with one stone…"

-

-

-

(1500 hours) Intermission!!!!!

-

-

-

Walking along side Rei, Asuka watches as her friend navigates by herself using, a long white cane. Every so often, she will correct Rei, or complement her on how well she's doing. Despite her condition Rei is smiling and enjoying Asuka's company as they talk about how Yukari has done nothing she said she was going to do. Alternatively, of simple matters of life, like what to eat when they get home. Even if Asuka does most of the talking, Re cant help but enjoy her voice. Until she senses that Asuka has stopped walking, not to get lost she also stops and reaches out taking Asuka shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Rei waits but she only feels Asuka's take a step forward and look up.

Asuka stares up at Misato's balcony to see Mana standing with her back facing railing. At first, she was only looking to see if she can see Shinji up there, but when she focuses on the Mana, she notices that she is holding out something. Even though Asuka has never spoke of it, she had gone through Anti Terrorist weapons training in Germany, and Mana isn't holding flowers.

"She has a gun!" Her out burst startles Rei. She turns to Rei about to ask if she sees it but quickly realizes she can't. She looks back to see that Mana is still holding a gun into the Apartment. "Rei, that new girl has a gun and she's in Shinji's apartment!"

Not sharing Asuka's concern, but fully aware of the danger she takes Asuka's hand. "Go ahead with out me…"

"No, I wont leave you!" Asuka takes Rei by the hand and begins to run with her, guiding her to the apartments. 'If she lays a hand on him…' Asuka quickens her pace as the image of Shinji shot dead appears in her mind. 'Please don't, die… don't leave me too!'

Once the two run into the apartment complex the red headed girl that currently stands there, places the gun and a pair of binoculars into a backpack. Before she closes the bag up, she places an envelope with To Shinji written in Mana's handwriting onto the chair on the balcony. With everything away, she puts the bag on her back and makes a running jump to the Balcony of the adjacent apartment once there she uncovers the grill to reveal a retractable rope and repelling gear. She quickly puts on the gear and extends the rope over the side. With great speed, Mana repelled down the Apartment complex reaching the ground in nearly a second. Once down she detaches the rope and activates the retractor sending the rope back up, discarding the repelling gear into some bushes Mana runs off.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inside Misato apartment, Shinji has finally awaked after going to bed at 4am; his night was spent reliving his very first date, and very first time at first base. It was a very peaceful sleep and Shinji has a smile a mile wide. He walks into the kitchen to see a note on the table.

"Shinji… Yukari here, I'm out at NERV Misato is working a double and I hope you had fun on your date. Luv Yukari…"

Shinji places the note down and goes to the fridge to get food only to be alarmed by a pounding at the door and a repeated ringing of the doorbell. 'What the hell…' Shinji goes to the door, annoyed with the way the person is trying to get his attention. He opens the door to see a out of breathe Asuka and Rei.

"Where's the Fire…" Not expecting to have Asuka nearly jump on top of him Shinji falls to the ground. "What the hell is going on."

"Where is she!"

With Asuka only inches from his face, Shinji pushes Asuka to arms length as he stands. "Where's Who?"

"That New girl!" Asuka rushes into the kitchen with Shinji not fare behind her. "Kirishima! I saw her she has a gun!"

Knowing he is the only one in the Apartment Shinji puts his hands on his hip. "I'm the only one here Asuka. Mana is not here."

"No I saw her!" Asuka goes to run into the living room only to have Shinji stand in her way. "I saw her she had a Gun!"

Getting pretty upset with Asuka, Shinji yells out. "No she wasn't, what the hell are you trying to pull!"

Asuka struggles to get past Shinji, desperate to stop Mana. "Please, Shinji you have to believe me! I saw that bitch on the balcony she's going to kill you!"

"Err..." Shinji pushes Asuka back now mad with the comment she just made. "Knock it off! Why cant you leave her alone, she's done nothing to you!"

"But Shinji!"

"No!" Shinji points to the door and slams his other hand against the wall. "Get out of here! Get out of my life!"

With tears in her eyes, Asuka goes to grab Shinji, only to be pushed away. She looks behind him, trying to see if Mana is behind him. With no visible line of sight, but sure on what she saw, she steps back as if she is about to leave only to rush past Shinji pushing him into the wall.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Walking up to a bus stop in Tokyo 3, Kaji makes walks with a causal swing in his step. Before he reaches the stop he sees the back off Mana, who stands out side of the stop facing the street. Seeing her on time brings a smile to Kaji's face as he comes up behind her.

"Well it was hard, but you got what you wanted." Seeing that Mana is in her depressed mood, by her action of not even looking at him Kaji puts his hands in his pocket. "It seems the spy you found in the JDIA, is real and will be picked up when he makes his drop in about fifteen minutes." Once more silence, Kaji feels awkward as he looks around the city. "With all the information given, and as long as you kill the Ronin Savoir Pilot, and dispose of his robot, you will be placed as a permanent sleeper in the pilots school."

Expecting at least some show of gratitude he reaches out and grabs Mana's hand only to pull away quickly with the feeling that he just touched wet paint. He looks to his hand to see that it covered in Mascara.

"Make up?"

He turns the Mana around only to be in near shock at what he sees. For even though this girl looks like Mana he knows it not, the fact that there is only one girl he knows with Yellow eyes.

"Yukari!"

With an ear-to-ear grin Yukari nods her head as she looks to her watch. "Hi Kaji…"

"Holly Shit!" Kaji heart skips a beat as he wipes the make up off her face to reveal her pail skin. "What the hell is going on?"

"No time to talk…" Yukari takes Kaji's hand and looks him in the eye to see that she just shocked someone who never thought he could be shock. "Kaji… This is important…" She grabs his head to make sure he is listening. "Kaji, Mana is going to Shinji's apartment, she has orders to kill the pilots, and you have to stop her!"

Kaji looks in the direction of Misato's apartment and then to Yukari. "What the hell is going on?"

"White Spy, Black Spy…" With a cute schoolgirl smile Yukari hugs Kaji and begins to run off into the city yelling. "She will be there in fifteen minutes, I'm counting on you!"

With a look to his watch he looks to see that its 1514. With no time to lose he runs to get to Misato's apartment.

-

-

-

-

-

-

In the Downtown Shopping district near an abandoned building three black SUV with black tinted windows pull up inside one sits Gendo Ikari his cold and deadly stare is focused on the abandon building. If there is one thing the Commander of NERV is famous for it is that he will always personally take care of spies. Some in section Two thinks he crazy, others feel that he just takes spies personal.

"So the rats inside?"

The driver nods his head as he and the man in the passenger side pull out MP-5SDs Submachine guns. Gendo pulls out a Socom and pulls back the receiver. Another man from one of the SUV's walks up next to Gendo's SUV and taps on the window. Gendo looks to it as the driver rolls it down for him.

"Sir, we have a report for out IR, one Lieutenant in a NERV uniform inside, and another, possibly JDIA."

"Excellent…" Gendo gets out putting the gun in a shoulder slung holster. "I like these calm little moments before the storm."

As Gendo begins to walk to the building the three SUV empty with nearly ten men in suits all armed with either MP-5SDs or AR-15's.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Far from the events in Downtown Tokyo 3, Shinji Ikari has Asuka by the arm and being dragged as she desperately tires to get to the balcony. Say that Shinji isn't happy would be an under statement. He cures like he has never before, he has taken Asuka's intrusion as personal and doesn't even what her in his apartment. Asuka however, can't leave until she sees it with her own eyes that that there is no one there.

"Damn it Asuka why do you hate her!"

This is Shinji's last line just before Asuka slides open the balcony door rushing out side franticly looking for Mana. With her not in sight she looks to Shinji somewhat embraced.

"She was here, I saw her… me and Rei and…"

Shaking his head, Shinji walks over and grabs Asuka's arm. "Rei is blind, and so are you…" He looks to see an envelope addressed to him. He lets Asuka go and picks it up. "Its from Mana…"

Asuka looks down unsure of what to do, reality seems to becoming back to her and she looks around not knowing what she was so concerned. She watches as Shinji face of anger turns into pure sadness. Curious Asuka goes over to Shinji just in time to catch him as he nearly faints. Asuka looks to what he has in his hand to see that it is pictures of Mana and some other boy hugging, Mana and Kaji talking, Mana going through Shinji's bag, and apartment. There is also different sheets of paper they look like reports, with highlighted parts attached to them. Asuka goes to read on and she to is shocked.

"Pilot Ikari, has a personality disorder, and is extremely venerable to influence, After the first day of contact, it is clear I will be able to manipulate him to my advantage."

She looks to Shinji how has left her arms and bonding on the ground. "She's a Spy…"

"I'm such a fucking Idiot!" Unable to hold back tears Shinji grabs his head in sorrow. "Why the hell does this have to happen to me…"

Asuka goes to his side to consul him but she is pushed away. She watches helplessly as the boy cries. But she is the only one to hear someone approach thinking its Rei she doesn't look up. "Rei…"

"Sorry…" Asuka eyes shot up to see Mana standing in the balcony doorway with a gun raised to the two of them. "Its not Rei…"

"You betrayed me…" Shinji cries out as she looks up to the girl he thought he loved.

Unable to hold back her own tears Mana shakes her head. "Oh, Shinji, I'm sorry… but if I don't…"

"You bitch!" Asuka stands up with no fear to the gun being pointed at her. "How dare you toy with him like that!"

Ignoring Asuka, Mana pleads to Shinji. "Shinji what I said yesterday… it was all true! I love you…"

"Don't touch her!"

From behind Rei comes down striking Mana in the back with her cane. Her attack however is shot lived, as Mana instinctively defends herself by stepping forward and grappling the cane spinning Rei into the air having her land on her back. In desperation Asuka charges Mana to stop her attack on Rei, only to run into Mana's gun, its barrel strikes Asuka's forehead.

"Please don't…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inside a abandoned building in the shopping district of Tokyo 3, Two man face each other whispers. One is wearing a tan NERV uniform the other a black suit and sunglasses. The main door opens and both freeze. The man in the suit who is facing the door looks to see eleven men enter ten of them are visibly armed. The only one not in a suit wears a black NERV uniform.

They come up to the two men and just before Gendo Ikari can deliver a witty line the skylights of the room blow out and ropes fly down. The ten men around Gendo pull ready their weapons as Men in black BDU's and balaclavas fast rope down all armed.

"Freeze!"

Bursting from the balconies are more men is Black BDU's armed with SA-80 or G-36c assault rifles. Gendo and his ten Section 2 members are surrounded, everyone yells out orders, and points there guns at each other waiting for one to make the first move. Gendo turns to the two men to see the one in the NERV uniform facing him; he iis a westerner and has a camera in his hand. The other walks up to him in with a microphone.

"This is Joe Castle Sky News, reporting live from Tokyo 3, at the seen of a scandalous encounter, here before me is Commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari." He puts the microphone to Gendo, who has his jaw hanging open. "Commander, what do you have to say about the use of bioorganic monsters, as weapons? Is it not true that second Impact was caused by man and not an asteroid! What do you have to say for now that the truth is out."

With the light of the camera somewhat blinding Gendo looks to his men and to the soldiers around him all have the same look, Confusion. He pulls one of his agents closer. "Did he say live…"

The agent rubs his nose as if trying to hide what he is saying. "Um yes sir, he said live…"

Gendo turns to the reporter trying to hide his shock. Before he can speak a communication is heard of one of the Soldiers radios. "Abort, abort! News crews are pulling up out of the woodwork! Abort, abort!"

"Thank you…" The soldier puts his weapon to the side and turns off his radio. "We're fired…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

The breaking news from Downtown in a much more serious problem Shinji, Rei and Asuka are held at gun point by Mana. The time is slowly reaching 1530 but she can't pull the trigger to save her friends life. All she does is cry as she looks into Shinji's eyes to see all the happiness he showed the other day replaced with grief.

With only a minute until the dead line she does her best to hold her gun steady. With Asuka standing in front of both Shinji and Rei, she makes a stand. "Come on! Come on you little spy! Don't have the guts to shoot us! The only way you are going to do it is if you kill me first!"

"Asuka!" Mana cries as she wishes she wasn't in her situation. "Please, I have no choice if I don't do it… If I don't, my good friends will die, and then they will kill you too…"

Taking a step forward, fist clenched, and a stare of hate in her eyes, Asuka hisses to Mana. "Try me… I don't care if you shot me, I will kill you before you ever get a chance to shot Rei, or Shinji!"

Thirty seconds, she looks to the clock to see that she has thirty seconds until 1530. Just as she makes one final attempt to shoot, the sound of the door being knocked off it hinges has her look behind her. With Mana distracted Asuka dives for the gun but Mana skill is to good, and by accident she pulls the trigger, but the sound of a weapon discharge does not come. Everyone heart skips a beat Rei cries out and Shinji cowers. Kaji runs into the living room to see Asuka scared speech less her face is ghost white. Mana has her eyes closed and the gun in one hand facing Asuka. Everyone opens their eyes to see a little flag attached to poll sticks out the barrel, it reads.

'POW!'

Trembling like she just came out of freezing cold water Mana looks at the flag in with a deranged smile before passing out onto the ground. Kaji rushes to her aid with Asuka next to fall to the ground exhausted from fright. Rei comes to her aid grabbing her and cradling her in her arms crying.

Shinji final comes out of his fetal position and goes to speak but an explosion rings out from Downtown. Shinji turns to see poking through the buildings is some kind of Robot, that was not a Evangelion.

-

-

-

-

-

-

In NERV's Command Center Misato calls out to her battle staff as on the main hub brings up the picture of the Blue Savoir laying waste to the JSSDF. Hyuga turns to Misato after just hanging up a phone.

"Ma'am, the JSSDF is in full retreat they have turned over the destruction of the rouge Robot to us."

With the orders given Misato turns to Maya looking to see what Eva's they have. "Maya, what's the status of the Eva's."

"All are unable to be launched, all but Unit Three!"

Misato looks to the time to see that its 1530, and it would take at the most twenty minutes to get a pilot in to an Eva. However, little does Misato know that she doesn't have to wait that long. As one the Main hub a vid screen appears it is of Yukari, inside Unit Three.

"Hey, did some one call for a Evangelion?"

With the snap of her fingers and a smile on her face, Misato calls out her orders. "We are in business, Maya activate Unit Three and Launch her to the surface. Shigeru, ready Two Evangelion rifles and send them to the surface!"

It only takes a few seconds to activate Unit Three once done, and the Evangelion is moved to the launch pad, Maya turns to Misato with a thumb up. "Evangelion Unit Three Ready to Launch!"

Misato calls out to her battle staff. "Evangelion Launch!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Back in the middle of the second worked day in Gendo's life, he and the members of section two are unable to leave with nearly a hundred reports outside, not including the two that stand next to him, on their second camera, section two destroyed the first one, They constantly attack Gendo with question. As they reach outside, they look to see their vehicles blocked by news Van's and a mob of Reporters.

But everyone looks when an explosion rings out over the city the camera's turn to show the monstrosity of the Savoir Robot has finally made its way to the Downtown shopping district. Only slightly damaged from his assault on the JSSDF lines, it stands on its reveres joint bipedal legs as if waiting for something. Its wait isn't Long as coming up only ten blocks away is Evangelion Unit Three, cheers go out to the Eva from the reports. Unit Three gives a friendly wave back. This causes a furry of camera flashes; Gendo slaps himself in the head when he sees the Evangelion waving.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inside Unit Three Yukari smiles at the Savoir Robot, she pulls out a cell phone and dials a number, not concerned that the robot will attack her. After a couple of second, it picks up.

"Musashi…" Yukari speaks with a cheerful voice.

On the other end is the male Savoir pilot. "Miss Yukari…"

Glad to hear the boy's voice she leans back in her plug. "How is Keita… I hope he is okay…"

"Oh yes, thanks to you!"

Yukari smiles at the good news nodding her head. "I'm glad, I wasn't sure if I could get him at first."

"Yukari, thank you so much…" This is a small pause as the boy holds back tears. "Take care of Mana for us…"

With the look at the time, Yukari looks back to the Savoir. "I will let you go, your plane should be leaving soon."

"Yes… thanks again…"

With a her head bowed Yukari turns off her cell phone. "One bird left."

Unit Three comes alive as it pulls out the two Eva Rifles. With one in each hand the Eva opens fire the Robot doesn't stand a chance as it is blown into pieces its parts ricochet and strike buildings explosions go off all over the Robot as Yukari empties both clips in to the target. Just as the clips run out the Savoir detonates into a massive fireball.

On the ground, Soldiers form the JDIA, Gendo, and NERV section two are huddled together looking at the explosion. Giving up Gendo looks to what seems to be the leader of the JDIA soldiers.

"So where did you park?"

With a simple head gestures, the Soldier points to five white vans about a block away, all blocked by News vehicles. The soldier looks to Gendo. "Can someone call local PD, these News vehicles are doubled parked."

Nodding his head in agreement, Gendo looks at the dozens of vehicles. He then slaps one of his agents in the back. "Contact the Local PD, get them to clear a way for us."

"Umm… sure thing Commander…"

With that, out of the way the leader of the soldiers offers a cigarette to Gendo which looks like a gift from the gods right about now. He takes the cigarette and allows the man to light it. After a long drag, Gendo looks to his newfound friend. "I believe we have been, used…"

The soldier chuckles at the statement. "Used as in a twenty Yen crack hoar from old Tokyo, then yea we've been Used."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Back at Misato's apartment Kaji looks over Mana who is still passed out he looks to Shinji after just explaining what has just happened, excluding the fact that Yukari had something to do with it.

"That's it, it was all a really big mistake… I think…"

Rei holds Asuka on her lap, even though Asuka is awake, she is still in shock from the thought she almost died today. "So you are a Spy…"

"Well…" Kaji looks down to Mana to avoid the question.

Thankfully, Shinji brings up a different question. "Why, Mana… Why her…"

"Shinji…" Kaji continues to look at the girl in his lap. "She still loved you…"

The point made is irrelevant to Shinji, his own love with standing, her thought Asuka was shot only ten minutes ago, a girl he once loved long before Mana ever came around. "She betrayed me! She betrayed, my trust, my friends… Kaji she was going to kill us…"

With a sigh, Kaji knows he can't defend Mana himself. "Shinji, this is something your going to have to work out with her."

He picks up Mana and stands; with a sad look he looks to see Shinji unable to look at the girl in his arms. Slowly Mana opens her eyes, her body is still num as she lays helpless in Kaji's arm. She looks to Shinji with guilt.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this... Really I am…"

Asuka, Kaji and Mana watch as Shinji turns his back on her. Even Rei can figure out what just happened. Shinji clenches his fists as he holds back tears. "I'm sorry to… now get out."

-

-

-

-

-

-

That night Misato and Yukari return to their apartment. Misato pulls up in her brand new 'used car' that replaced the one that was destroyed by raining Angel parts. Yukari is passed out in the passenger seat.

"Yukari…" Misato whispering voice awakes her. With a simple stretch and a meow Yukari reaches out to Misato to pick her up. At first Misato doesn't under stand what she wants but she helps Yukari out of the car, and lets her rest her head on her shoulder. "Gee, Yukari… Its like you haven't slept in days."

"Misato…" Yukari speaks in her half awake stage. "Shinji… and his girl friend broke up…"

The subject catches Misato off guard. "Oh…"

"Its my fault… I broke them up…"

Misato stops walking and looks to Yukari. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"She… She was the second bird… a Spy for the JDIA… She was working with Kaji… They're a couple of cute little spies…"

The information sends a chill up Misato's back, she has always known Kaji was up to no good, but a spy. "Second bird?" Misato tries to get more information seeing that Yukari is aware of herself.

"I killed five birds today… I'm sorry…"

Concerned on the riddle Yukari speaks Misato looks her in the eye. "What do you mean what birds…"

"Bird one… Expose NERV to the world expose the truth… Bird Two, Expose Lieutenant Mana Kirishima of the JDIA, brake up her and Shinji. Bird Three, Finish the creation of the Love triangle, for later use… Bird Four, Create a new interface to allow Rei to see in side of a Evangelion, using the stolen data used to expose NERV… Bird Five… Destroy the Saviors tricking everyone to think the pilots are dead…"

It's a lot of information to swallow for Misato. She looks at the girl who seems lifeless in her arms. "What are you planning…"

"Please…" Yukari looks to her feet. "Please don't tell Shinji…"

The rest of their trip is in silence; one they make into their apartment Misato takes Yukari to her room. When she turns on the lights, she looks in awe at what she sees. The pictures, all the stolen information, the coat, and about twelve empty pads of Mascara all still cover her room. With the discovery of the disappearing mascara, Misato gives Yukari an evil look and puts her to bed tucking her in.

"You little thief…"

She gives her a kiss on the forehead before leaving turning off the lights and closing the door behind her. When she gets to the kitchen she see Shinji sitting in a chair motionless in front of him is the envelope that exposed Mana for whom she is. Knowing what she has to do, but not thrilled about it, she goes into the kitchen pulling up a chair next to Shinji.

"Mana…" Shinji can barely speak as he looks at the tabletop. "She was a…"

"Shhh…" With a concern look on her face Misato wraps her arm around Shinji, he leans into her shoulder and begins to cry. "Its okay Shinji…" She looks at the photos and papers in front of him to see Yukari was right about Mana and Kaji. She kisses Shinji on the top of his head feeling for the boy she holds. "Its okay… Everything will be okay… Let it be…" Her own eyes begin to water as she comes to the realization that Kaji is a spy. "Let it be…"

-

-

-

Next Problem… Can you catch a dream… 

Notes from the author,

This Episode had me going from cries of laughter to cries of sorrow; it is a very moving episode for me. It's a turning point for everyone in the story. It is also my twentieth chapter! My longest chapter thus fare, it is kinda a Special hour long Episode of Evangelion. Still no pre-reader the job offer is open to any willing volunteer… In related events I have a picture of Yukari in her plug suit with a cat ear headband on… Take a look tell me what you think, here is the link… 


	21. Problem Twenty:  Can you catch a dream?

**Problem Twenty: Can you catch a dream?**

****

****

**- **Edited by Tibures

**

* * *

**

****

**-**

****

****

Seele the super secret organization with plans to end the world, meet together in their standard fashion of nearly 12 floating rectangles, their number, and 'Sound Only'. In addition, like most meeting of this super secret organization, the mood is far from good.

Seele 12, "This is ludicrous! The commander of NERV on the front page of every paper!"

Seele 07, "Ludicrous, that's putting it lightly!"

Seele 02, "Everything we have worked for destroyed."

Seele 05, "Ikari must be dismissed, now that he's publicly known."

Seele 03, "He should be executed!"

Seele 08, "There's a great idea, maybe we can do it on the six o'clock news."

Seele 03, "Don't mock me!"

Seele 08, "Then think before we speak.

Seele 09, "Shut up, both of you!"

Seele 03, 08, "What was that!"

Seele 09, "You heard me."

Seele 10, "I'm telling you it was the Americans they did this."

Seele 04, "There you go blaming the Americans again."

Seele 10, "I'm telling you there always up to no good."

Seele 11, "I just saw on Dateline that there going to do a special on Ikari."

Seele 10, "See, stick that in you pipe and smoke it, the Americans are all over this."

Seele 04, "Oh please, it means nothing."

Seele 05, "He should be fired!"

Seele 02, "How are we going to complete instrumentality?

Seele 04, "We can make it a primetime special."

Seele 10, "That sounds like something an American will do."

Seele 04, "Will you get off the American crap!"

Seele 06, "The whole world knows of Adam, with the evidence they have the UN will chicken out and run just like they did in Africa, Millions died their after Second Impact."

Seele 07, "The only reason why so many died was because they tried to take charge with their old fashioned 'Pussy' mentality."

Seele 11, "I don't know what is worse the fact that the world knows of the Angel's or the fact we got caught with a pants down."

Seele 02, "NERV was caught with their pants down not us."

Seele 01, "Enough!" The Black rectangle labeled 'Seele 01' disappears and in its place appears Keele Lorez. "This fighting will get us nowhere but were we started." All of the Seele members mumble among them selves before Keele speaks to them with a commanding voice. "We must find out who made us look like fools. With Ikari in Antarctica, things should cool down…"

Members of Seele begin to laugh at Keele's shameless pun, but like most evil men it sound of that of a bunch of evil men.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In total darkness, this is Rei's new world; she sits inside an entry plug with her plug suit on and with a faint hum in the background to keep her company. The silence is broken by a radio transmission coming in.

It is Misato, who merely whispers in a peaceful tone "Anything yet…"

"No, ma'am…"

Rie closes her eyes as hard as she can and grips the butterfly control sticks tightly. Her head twitches a bit and her Sync clips that now have cords running out of them, in to the Throne of Souls, faintly glow. Most cannot see the change that Rei has just noticed. Her sight remains in darkness, but it is not total darkness as she sees random colors hidden with in. Slowly she opens her eyes and with it comes vision. However, the vision she has is not of her body, but of the Evangelion Test room. She looks around to see the similar white steals wall, she can even tell where some have been replaced when her Evangelion when berserk. She looks to the windows to see Misato in uniform, and Asuka in her plug suit looking up at her with a smile.

"Asuka… Asuka is smiling…"

When everyone hears what Rei just said people on the Test control room cheer. Ritsuko, who stands beside Maya, sighs and looks up to see that the upgrade is working. Asuka jumps for joy and she and Misato share a hug, before she goes over and grabs a head seat.

The Technician has little choice but to give the headset to the second child as she goes to speak with Rei. "Isn't it great! You can see!"

"Yes…"

As Rei and Asuka talk, mainly Asuka but anyways, Misato steps back to see Ritsuko going over her data. "Good, Job…" With a simple nod, Ritsuko takes a sip of coffee. "Know what are we going to do about Shinji and Yukari…"

The subject has Ritsuko spit the coffee back into her mug she looks to Misato cleaning her face. "What can I say, I put Shinji on Lexipro. That is the strongest antidepressant I can put him on. I can't give him anymore, Anti depressants interfere with the system matrix, and if I out him on to much he will never sync with an Eva." Not happy with the answer Misato turns and looks at Unit Zero, Ritsuko does the same as she tries to take another sip of her coffee. "And Yukari she is just broke or something, her synaptic nerves are firing at a hundred times faster then a human."

Typing away beside Ritsuko, is Maya, who pears up to the two officers with a thought on her mind. "It's like a over-cloaked processor that overheated."

"Good analogue, Maya." Ritsuko pats her student on the head. "I liked Hyuga's…" She turns to Hyuga who looks up knowing what she wants.

"A blind cat on crack running into a wall."

Ritsuko smiles at the comment. "He's right, ever since her last sortie, she can only stay awake for about four to five hours tops, her problem solving and memory parts of her brain have some much unneeded firings that there is not for her own thoughts."

Misato looks to her feet somewhat disappointed with something. "There goes my idea for round the clock watches for the pilots."

"Don't feel to bad, some one likes you…" Ritsuko walks over to Misato patting her on the back. "It's the first time both the Commander, and Vice Commander have left. Lets not forget the shiny new metals you got today." She chuckles a bit before going to a microphone. "Okay Rei, that's good for know you can shut down know."

At first, there isn't a replay but when Ritsuko is about to repeat her self Rei whisper a response. "Yes, Ma'am…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

At Misato's Apartment, Yukari Ayanami lays half on the coach and half on the floor sleeping beside her is Servo. Its been a two weeks since the Mana Kirishima incident, and none of the pilots have been to school since. All with different reason, but for Yukari she has the most unique. The sound of movement in the kitchen awakes Yukari but all she does is open one eye and look to see Shinji rummaging in the fridge. She closes her eyes with her mind empty of thought.

Awoken again, this time Shinji is standing over top of Yukari with two bowels in his hand. With a pleasing smell coming from what's in his hand, Yukari rolls off and stretches on the ground before sitting on the floor. Shinji sits down handing her a bowl of rice with garlic and diced chicken.

"Thank you…" Yukari removes the chopsticks in the bowel and begins to eat. After a few bites, she looks up to Shinji smiling. "This is really good!"

Returning her smile with one of his own, Shinji begins to nibble on his food. "How are you feeling? You have been out of it for sometime."

Taking a second to finish eating Yukari answers the question. "Not really, I think I did something I shouldn't of, a couple of weeks a go…"

Nodding his head as he chews Shinji give a small chuckle. "That makes two of us…"

"Sorry…" Yukari bites her upper lip knowing what Shinji was talking about.

With a wave of the hand, Shinji shrugs off the apologies. "Its okay, I'm feeling better my self. I think that stuff Doctor Akagi gave me helped out a lot."

"That's good…" Yukari picks out one of her diced chicken meat and puts it in front of Servo, who instantly wakes up to eat the gift from Yukari. "Modern medicine got to love it. I'm glad at least one of us is better."

Shinji looks up to Yukari well aware the feeling. "Really, Yukari… I mean you worry so much some times I hope me being a dope not making not feel well."

'Dope' Yukari nearly drops her chopsticks at the sound of the word. It nearly takes ten second to just remember what the word meant. When it does come to mind Yukari begins to feel sleepy. "Err… My brain is broken or something…"

"Haha…" Shinji watch Yukari hit her self in the head and shaking it from side to side. "You care so much about everything, I'm sure your just stressed out."

"No, you don't get it…" Yukari points to he head as if Shinji doesn't know where the brain is. "I can't remember things, I can't think right, its not all there like it used to."

Shinji smiles as he goes to his knees tapping on Yukari's head. "Well that's not right." Yukari grabs Shinji's hand think he has found something wrong. "The hamster stopped spinning."

"Oh…" At first Yukari takes it seriously, as she leans back taping her head with her chopsticks. Then it dawns on her that Shinji just made a joke; she looks to see him rolling on the ground laughing. "Hay… you dope."

Still laughing Shinji doesn't bother when Yukari hits him with a coach pillow. "You know… if it wasn't for a 'sister' like you I don't know were I would be."

"Be where…" The two stare in silence and just when Yukari realizes what just happened Shinji begins to laughter again. "See my brain is broken!" Just as fast, Yukari awoke she begins to fall asleep. She sits on the coach putting her empty bowel on the end-table. "I'm so, sleepy all this talking took a lot bro…"

Shinji stands taking her and his bowel. "Yukari…" With all her strength, she looks up with a smile. "Sweat dreams."

He stands there for a moment as he watches Yukari sleep. Shinji then notices PenPen at his side looking at Yukari and Servo sleep. "She's so kind." PenPen shakes his head and points to the bane of his life since she moved in, Servo. Shinji looks at the cat as it sleeps on the arm of the chair next to Yukari. "Oh, come on you two are good friends."

With an evil glare, PenPen flicks Shinji off with his middle claw and walks away not liking the comment made. Shinji goes into the kitchen just as the door opens to the sound of Misato entering. Diligently the young pilot pulls a beer from the fridge putting it on the table just as Misato sits down.

"Hey Kiddo…"

With a smile, Shinji turns to make her a bowel of food. "How was Rei activation test?"

"Well it took us nearly two weeks but we finally got her to see." When Shinji turns, he sees Misato has already downed the beer and is looking at him expecting another.

"That's good." Slowly Shinji puts together Misato's dinner and places it in front of her. "I'm going to go to school tomorrow."

Misato looks up to Shinji worried about the idea. "You do know that, that girl is there."

Looking at Yukari, Shinji can only smile. "I cant runaway forever."

-

-

* * *

-

-

The ring of the school bell the following day has students rushing to get to class. Kensuke and Touji sit with Hikari next to them as students fill in. All three gasp when Asuka, Rei, Yukari, and Shinji walk in. Everyone is happy to see the pilots as they walk in Yukari gives a silly smile as she comes in getting a small laugh from everyone. All but Mana Kirishima is happy, she sinks into her seat diverting her eyes from the pilots as they take their seats.

Shinji sits in his seat; not giving one glance to Mana who looks away visibly upset with her self. After Hikari call the class for the teacher, Yukari goes to sleep, Asuka, and Rei, sit next to each other. Shinji just works ignoring the fact that Mana is even there. By lunch everyone in the class have been thrown off by what is going on. Touji and Kensuke are first to speak with Shinji as he goes over to them to eat. Yukari does awake and watches as Mana leaves, wanting to follow but is stopped when Shinji calls her over. Once all are sitting, Kensuke is first to speak.

"Hey Shinji did you see your dad on the News!"

"Yes…"

Kensuke leans in. "Did you know about second impact not being a…"

"Yes."

Deflated by Shinji's quick answer he is unable to think of what to say. However, Touji has more of a 'man's' question to ask. "What the hell happened to you and Mana?"

"We broke up…" Shinji voice is deadly cold as he eats his bento. "Conflict of interests…"

"Oh…"

By the sound of Shinji's tone, both Touji and Kensuke wish not to continue on the subject. Hikari however walks over and sits down in between the three stooges with her lunch. "Hey Yukari where's all the energy."

Yukari sits half asleep as she eats. "Lost it, in a stupid act of genius."

A lackluster answer given, Hikari turns to Shinji. "I hope you are feeling okay, all of you have been out for so long."

With a smile and nod, Shinji continues to eat. With that being the best Hikari can get, she looks to Rei, and Asuka who eat together. She walks over to them casually. "Hello Miss. Souyu, Ayanami."

Asuka looks to the class rep with a smile. She takes Rei's hand moving it to face Hikari, with that Rei is able to look up to Hikari. "Hello, Miss Horaki…" Asuka goes back to her food.

For Hikari, her own curiosity and her duty has Class officer, drives her to continue the conversation. "I hope you are both doing fine."

The question has Asuka look to Rei to see a hint of a smile. "We are going good…" A thought crosses her mind. "Hikari…" The Class rep looks to Asuka to see the kindest look ever to be on her face. "I'm sorry for knocking you over…"

The event being talked about happened months ago, Hikari has never received an apology for being pushed down and knocked out until now. "Miss Souyu, Apology excepted."

Rei gives out a sigh as she eats. "Its good to hear you speak that way." With a slight pause, Rei looks to her hand. "Where is Ayanami?"

Both Asuka and Hikari go to answer but when they look to where she was, all they see are the three stooges eating away. Stumped on how Rei knew she left Asuka looks to her. "How did you do that?"

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the rooftops of the school grounds, Mana Kirishima sits by herself. She did not pack a lunch; she hasn't since she last saw Shinji. It has been bad enough sitting next to Shinji's empty seat but to sit next to him again has been hard for this young girl.

"Hey…"

Mana slowly turns her head to see Yukari standing behind her with a smile. Not wanting to talk to Yukari Mana looks away. She however can't help but notice when Yukari sits down beside her. The two look away from each other, only Mana has a displeased mood.

"You know… it's for the better."

"That's bull Shit!" Mana slams her hand on the concert and if Yukari didn't know better she could have sworn she punched thru it. When the two make eye contact Mana begins to cry. "Its your fault! Kaji told me about everything!"

"Oh…" Yukari puts her finger to her chin. "Look… at least you have your health…"

With Yukari seeming not understanding the pain she's in Mana turns and sits back down in a pout. "You don't get it, I love Shinji, I still love Shinji."

"Err…" Yukari stretches a little before standing. "Well I wasn't the one spying on people."

"Yes you were…" Mana crosses her arms in protest of such a thought.

"I was?"

Mana stands up and points to Yukari who seems to have a clueless look. "You tracked me, posed as me twice and manipulated orders given to me and Kaji."

"Oh yea…"

In frustration, Mana watches as Yukari scratches her head. "Do you care for anyone else but your self!"

"A funny thing about myself," Yukari looks to Mana who is smoking from the ears. "I don't know who I am, you were the spy you know my past. I have been alive for three months, and twenty-two days, and haven't learned a damn thing about myself."

Unsure on how to respond to such a statement, Mana stops pointing her finger at Yukari and sighs. "Well, maybe you need to find out a little about yourself. I mean, what good is life if you don't know your self."

This puts Yukari into thought, however usually deep thinking for Yukari will bring a useless fact, but none come. "I don't understand, just like that love stuff I don't understand something, I'm sorry…"

Mana chuckles as it dawns on her. "If you don't understand love then its no wonder you don't know how I feel." Both stop speaking as sirens go off, they run to the edge of the roof and look out to the city to see the building going into the ground. With a smile, Mana looks to Yukari. "I guess you and Shinji need to go to work."

"Yea…" Yukari stretches and yawns trying her best to fight off from falling asleep. "I almost forgot that the hole world has gone to hell thing."

As she watches Yukari run off she can't help but call out to her. "Yukari!" The girl stops and turns to Mana who waits a second to gather her thoughts. "Tell Shinji to be careful!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

At NERV in the Command and control center Misato Katsuragi stand in full uniform not her customary civilian close. On her coaler, she shows off her Major bars. But promotions aside, she, and Ritsuko look at the Main hub at the ninth Angel, as it floats in space. Misato look over the data with a heavy sigh she looks to Ritsuko.

"We have no choice." Misato looks back to the data. "Evacuate the city, and have the pilots form here ready to sortie."

"This is insane, we don't even have a ten percent chance!"

Misato stops and looks to Ritsuko with a glare. "Those are my orders."

As the Major walks, away Maya lean in her seat looking up to Ritsuko. "That wasn't nice."

"Maybe she's on the rag."

Maya and Ritsuko turn to Hyuga who just said what he was thinking. "Hyuga!"

Cringing at the comment from Maya Hyuga turns in his chair. "What,"

"That was impolite!" Maya looks at her comrade with a evil stare only a woman can give. "You would know when a girl is on one her not."

Both Hyuga and Shigeru begin to laugh Maya looks around wondering what so funny. Willing to enlighten her is Shigeru. "Well, we do know one."

At the same time, Hyuga and Shigeru point to Maya. "First of the month!"

Sinking in her seat in embarrassment and with even Ritsuko chuckling at what was said. Maya's face turns red as she looks away.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Only an hour later the pilots stand in order of designation and in their plug suits. Misato stands with her back to them with the picture of the Angel on the Main hub, being one of the ugliest Angels thus far Yukari looks away to Rei.

Rei doesn't have the pleasure of seeing the target so with a tried voice Yukari lets her in. "It's a hug glob of orange play-to with eyes super glued to it."

With no response Yukari looks back to see Misato facing her and the pilots with a serious glare. "That's our objective, This Angel's weapon is it self." The Main hub behind her lights up and shows a computer graphic model of the Angel and its flight path. Asuka, Shinji, and Yukari wince when they see it hit Tokyo 3. "The Angel intent is to fall onto us from its sub orbit altitude which will send up into sub orbit. The only way we can defend is by preventing it from striking."

"You mean shot it down." Asuka asks with a hand up to ask the question.

"No…" Misato turns to face the target. "You're going to catch it."

Not liking the thought Asuka looks to the Angel. "Your dreaming!"

Yukari begins to choke on her own breath with Shinji and Asuka right be hind her. Once recover Yukari looks up to Misato as she fakes a cough. "Crazy…"

"It's the best we can come up with." Misato looks to see most of her pilots don't like the idea. "We will be placing each Eva around the city, once we see it, the MAJI will send the information to your Eva's and guide you to the target."

Rei blind to the world but not to the chance of success of the plan, she raises her hand needing more information. "What is the dispersal based off of?"

"A guess."

Each pilot, even Rei step back a little. Even for Rei the plan seems to crazy, but it is Rei who steps forward ready to fight. "We should sortie soon."

Misato watch as the pilots follow Rei lead despite their objection. This puts a smile on her face and brings an idea to her head. "Hey you kids." The pilots turn and look to Misato. "When this is all over I will treat you all to a nice dinner!"

Each pilot but Rei smile in pleasure but once they walk out Asuka is first to complain. "That's all we get for this suicide mission."

Shinji shrugs his shoulders as the four walk, he keeps his eye on the edge of Rei's cane. Even if she holds on to Asuka to keep pace she uses the cane. "Well it may not mean much to us, but it does to her."

Yukari leans on Shinji shoulder and tries to go to sleep despite the fact they are walking. "Ah, a dinner will be good, besides I feel sorry for my sister, she has to put up with your cooking."

The gesture was to Asuka and the redhead doesn't like it as she looks to Yukari. "Shut up Dunculf!"

With a smile Rei stops, this action silences everyone as they stop and stare at Rei. "Despite Ayanami's constant annoyance, she has a point, your cooking does question my quality of health sometimes." Shinji and Yukari brake out into laughter, at first Asuka doesn't know how to respond. She looks to see Rei smiling and she smiles back just as Rei takes Asuka's hand. "It would be nice to eat out."

"Oh, come one…" Asuka tries to defend her self. "Its not my fault, it's the Tofu."

Shinji smiles at everyone putting his hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Come on, its time to play catch with a Angel."

With a snort, Asuka smiles since Shinji is confident the though also has her blush a little before she starts to walk. "I guess you can catch dreams."

**Next Problem… Where is Yukari…**

****


	22. Problem TwentyOne: Where is Yukari?

**Problem Twenty-One: Where is Yukari?**

**-**

**- **Edited by Tibures

* * *

Standing amongst the Battle staff of NERV are the four pilots in the main command room. Each have a smile on their face, even Rei a notable sight indeed. Misato stands in front of them, she is also smiling, impressed at the events of the afternoon. For the operation against the ninth angel went off with out a hitch.

"That was impressive, especially you two." Misato walks over and looks to Shinji and Rei. "Both of you showed impressive skills and where key to the destruction of the Angel."

Asuka looks to both Shinji and Rei that stand at her sides not sure to growl or be happy. 'Man, I don't want to look like a weakling but I want to…' Asuka comes up with a small plan, she elbows Shinji, knocking him over she then hugs Rei. "Your were something Rei, much better then Wonder boy."

Keeping calm but unable to stop her face from blushing, Rei takes Asuka's hand as she looks forward. 'Oh, Asuka…' She is unable to put thoughts to words. 'Its so hard not to see, its as if what ones see, guides what they speak.' Going from blind to eyeing to blind again has been hard. "Thank you Asuka…"

"Speaking of that…" Misato leans closer to Ritsuko who is whispering into her ear. "Will you mind staying after."

Still holding on to Rei, Asuka stares to Misato with an ugly look. "Why, its all most ten, and we have school tomorrow."

With a simple sigh, Ritsuko looks to Asuka with a smile as she approaches Asuka. "Look I need to run some important tests, Commanders orders." Asuka pouts as she grips tighter onto Rei.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Umm…" Ritsuko looks to Misato who looks back with a motion that this is her fight. "I will tell you what, you wont have to go to school." Asuka doesn't seemed impressed so Ritsuko tries to think of something she would want. "Umm… I have cookies."

"Chocolate?"

Ritsuko pulls out her wallet and looks inside. "Yes, Chocolate, sure."

-

-

-

-

The pilots begin to brake up and with one staying; they say their good byes. However, Asuka only says good-bye to Rei, and sticking her nose up to Shinji and Yukari. As the three pilots go home Yukari volunteers to take Rei home, despite her reluctance she does need the help. Once they reach the apartment, the sisters go to Rei's apartment as Shinji goes to his.

Allowing Rei to guide herself, Yukari hangs behind her as she enters her apartment. "You're really getting good at this aren't you."

"Yes…" Rei walks into her apartment with out looking behind her. "You got me this way."

Before the door can shut, Yukari jumps in just in time. Rei makes her way down the hallway only to strike Yukari who as put herself in her way. "Hey, that's not fare Rei!"

Rei walks past Yukari and into her kitchen she does not turn on the light however Yukari needs it so she does.

-

-

-

-

"Wait, hold your fire…"

-

-

-

-

"Rei!" Yukari walks in kicking off her school shoes and running to Rei. "I didn't do this to you, I tried to help you!"

-

-

-

-

"Damn it the target is with the other one."

"Which one is the right one?"

"I don't know they look alike!"

"No shit!"

-

-

-

-

One to be used to being tugged and grabbed by Yukari, Rei goes to the sink getting a glass of water unaffected by her sister's pull. "My blindness was directly caused by my distraction from piloting. You were the one distracting me."

Yukari lets go of Rei and stands her ground. "How was I distracting you!"

"You might have been able to fool most with your action, but I am well aware of your manipulation." Rei finishes her drink and sits down at the table.

Frustrated at Rei for not even listening to her Yukari grabs Rei's cane and uses it to squeeze to vent her frustration. "Rei, I never manipulated you!"

-

-

-

-

"Target has yellow eyes! I repeat Yellow eyes."

"More identification needed, their not facing me I can see their eyes."

"The one that is not blind is our target!"

-

-

-

-

Simply sipping her cup of water with no care of Yukari that stands in front of her upset Rei does not respond as Yukari yells. "Rei, what's wrong!"

With the question asked, Rei deems it to be answered. She stands and blindly reaches grabbing Yukari's school uniform pulling her closer. "I hate…"

The stop in Rei's voice seems sudden and unnatural. Yukari looks to Rei as she falls onto the table spilling her water. In a panic, that something is wrong Yukari lifts up her head to see a dart in her neck. Looking at were it struck Yukari follows the shots path and looks out to the living room and out to the balcony. This glance does not last long as she feels a sudden numbness growing around her whole body; she looks down to see a dart in her chest.

"Damn…" Yukari collapses to the ground out like a light.

-

-

-

-

Standing over Yukari's and Rei's bodies are five men all wearing black BDU's and black face pait, on holds a PSG silenced sniper rifle with a modified stock and barrel. He looks at the to girls watching as two other men put a black bag over Yukari's head and drags her away.

"Christ…" A man comes up behind the one with the sniper rifle with a G-36c at his side. "Will she be all right?"

The man looks to Rei and bends down checking her pulse. "Yea, the darts injected a mix of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, Benzodiazepines, Meproai Bamate, Methaqualone, Phenobarbital."

"Other then alphabet soup what's in it?"

The sniper chuckles as he plays with Rei's hair. "It's a time release multi purpose tranquilizer, not only does it knock you out, but when interrogation comes along you are as talkative as a used car salesman." He stands back up and looks to see that other men have just finished replacing the balcony door. "She's going to have one hell of a headache and giggles as all hell when she wakes up, she wont remember a thing."

-

-

-

-

Far below in the depths of Terminal dogma Asuka Langley Souyu accompanies Ritsuko Akagi down an elevator ride that does not seem to end.

"Where are we going, Hell?"

Asuka's question brings a smile to Ritsuko as she looks to Asuka. "Your not going to hell but, I am willing to tell you that out of all the pilots you have been selected to be a test subject to the next generation of Evangelion weapon systems."

"Out of everyone!" Asuka thinks on the notion only to have Ego blind her. "Of course who better to pick, I am the best."

Both return to silence as they look as the darkness flashes on and off with great speed.

-

-

-

-

"Um… Rei… Yukari…"

Slowly entering into Rei and Asuka's apartment is Shinji Ikari; he looks ready for bed and as only sandals on his feet as he walks in. The lights are on in the kitchen so Shinji gives another call.

"Rei… Yukari, its me Shinji…"

Still no answer this begins to disturb Shinji. It's nearly twelve and Yukari never came home. Not one to snoop but Shinji worries for both seeing Yukari has been ill and Rei's own handicap. 'However stealing Misato's master key into the apartment did take sometime, they could be talking.' Shinji creeps in taking off his sandals and closing the door behind him. 'But the Ayanami's they never acted like family.'

Slowing as he approaches, Shinji looks in to see Rei sleeping on the kitchen table, everything looks to be in place. A glass of water sits half full next to her, her breathing seems calm and not irregular, but no sign of Yukari.

Shinji creeps in and stands next to Rei thinking on a way to wake her. "Rei…" He looks at him self as he realizes he just whispered. 'Yea like that would wake anyone.' Once more this time Shinji adds a push at Rei's shoulder. "Rei…"

"What!" Rei shoots up looking around grabbing at her face. "I'm blind!"

Really not sure on how to answer the statement, Shinji tries a logical approach to the problem. "You have been blind for a couple of weeks, Rei."

"Oh…" Rei stands up with no sense of balance she begins to giggle. "Oh yea I forgot…"

"Yukari?" Shinji looks in to Rei's eyes to verify that he is looking at Rei. As he looks Rei leans to one side falling over into Shinji's arms, with out warning. Not the strongest boy in Tokyo 3 Shinji has trouble with Rei's forty two point two kilogram frame. "Um... Rei…" Shinji struggles to hold the girl up and not touch anything he shouldn't. "Are you okay…"

"I don't know…" Rei feels her body looking for something wrong. "No pilot Ikari, I am all together…"

With a few good pushes Shinji has Rei standing again, however he still holds onto her arm ready for her to fall. "Rei I think you should sit down."

"I think I should pilot Ikari…" As she does she grabs Shinji's face feeling around at it with unique care. "Pilot Ikari, you are so much like your father."

"What?"

"Your looks however are more sexually appealing," Rei tries her best to hold her thoughts with in reason however she doesn't no were they are going. "This is probably due to our same age."

Blushing more then he has since Mana kissed him Shinji lets Rei sits as he goes to get her water he steps on the floor to find it wet. "Ahh… the floors wet."

"I knocked over my water."

Looking at the cup, and seeing it half full Shinji looks to Rei. "Umm, are you sure?"

"Nope!" Rei begins to smile as she stands knowing that something's wrong but unable to care about it. "Pilot Ikari… giggle… Pilot Ikari, I forgot what I was about to say."

"You should sit Rei."

Not caring for Shinji's advice, Rei walks to his voice. "It is intriguing, I can not see but I feel embarrassment and uncertainty from your voice."

Shinji steps back, as Rei gets closer. "Rei are you sure you are okay."

"I experience the same thing with Pilot Souyu, Asuka is sweet and kind to me, caring like you."

With that kind of statement given to describe Asuka, Shinji decides his own take on the issue. "Yea, but she can be a real jerk to."

"This experience is even more so felt when we kissed."

All systems fail Shinji ability to stand is gone and the statement literally floors him. "You kissed Asuka!"

"Yes…" With Shinji on the floor, Rei goes to her knees and grabs Shinji's leg at random. "Do you find it taboo, your body temperature is rising, logically this means that your body is either fighting a illness, coping with a over use of your muscles, or reacting to your emotions, like stress, pain, love, lust." Shinji craws his way to a corner trapped as Rei moves closer. "I know you are not ill and I know you have not run, so it is logical that it is your emotions."

Shinji gives a twisted grin as he nods his head. "Kinda Rei, I mean… well… Umm…"

"I feel the same way around Miss Souyu," Shinji gives a yip as Rei takes hold of one of his calf. "I feel so warm my heart races, I don't understand this, Pilot Ikari what am I feeling?"

Crickets is the best one could describe Shinji's thoughts, With Rei slowly crawling up him he is unable to put together a sentence let alone a thought. With great strength, Shinji comes up with something. "Um… you love her…"

"But Pilot Ikari…" Rei brings herself up to be inches from Shinji's face. "This is unnatural, I can not procreate with Asuka."

This is the last thing Shinji would ever think of doing in his life, having a talk with Rei about homosexuality. "Well…" Its crunch time and Shinji needs to answer well. "My… My old teacher told me that's its natural… when humans, like most animals…" Grasping for a conversation he had with a man when he was eleven is hard in the situation he is in, but Shinji prevails. "Like most animals, when a species becomes overpopulated because there is no natural predator a genetic fall back is made to prevent the species from dieing out… Umm… So some humans will be come… you now… and thus they will not reproduce saving the species."

Thinking he just saved himself from going into a subject he himself rarely ether thinks about, but Rei has a different plan. "But, pilot Ikari, we have predators, Angels, we are fighting them, so thus it can't be love."

'Damn it!' Shinji mind goes in to conference mode so he can formulate his own feelings on the matter. 'God loves everyone so it should be alright." Shinji is about to speak when another thought comes to mind. 'But he made so your peg can fit in to her hole!'

Shinji hits hi self in his head. "Okay…" Shinji opens his eyes with Rei stroking his hair. "Love has nothing to do with procreation it's a state of being not an action, so if you love Asuka, it's cool."

"Your theory is possible but I need proof." Rei begins to giggle again; she takes Shinji's face feeling out his lips. "I do not even know why I am acting like this."

'You have gone nuts!' Shinji looks away with his thoughts as he wonders why he is in this situation. 'Stupid curiosity, sure go find out where Yukari is, real smart.'

"Shinji…" Rei cups Shinji's face with both hands. "Let me put your theory to the test.'

'Its like I'm in a dating game Sim from hell!'

Rei kisses Shinji and this is no ordinary kiss, either Rei has practiced or she has natural skill, because Yukari and Mana have kissed Shinji, and Rei was clearly the better of the Two. In fact, the gentleness and care was like she knew exactly what to do and when to do it. She releases Shinji sits back away from him touching her lips.

"Damn…" Shinji breathes a massive sigh as he looks to Rei. "Okay…"

"I do not understand." Rei looks around feeling for something when Shinji does to help Rei he doesn't realize she was merely getting up to stand but in his act of kindness turns into a act of clumsiness as he falls into Rei knocking her into the table it snags on her Uniform tearing down her back.

Not in pain but somewhat shaken from the fall Rei feels her back, with no blood, she ignores it. Shinji however cannot he can see and she already seen this once. "Are you okay."

"I am fine pilot Ikari…" Rei begins to feel around again. "Have you seen my cane?"

Standing as fast as he can Shinji locates it at the edge of the table, he grabs it and hands it to Rei. "Sorry…"

With a fruitless smile, Rei looks to Shinji's direction as she stands. "Why are you here Pilot Ikari?"

The question slips Shinji mind as he leers at Rei with not threat of being caught, but his own conscious does catch him and mentally slaps him. "Where's Yukari…"

"Who…" Rei thinks for a bit and giggles again. "My sister… she was here and then she left…"

With a careful eye, Shinji watches as Rei deciphers something in her head. She looks up with her normal stare and makes an about face. "She went this way Pilot Ikari." Before Shinji can stop Rei, she walks right into a wall and falls to the ground. Still smiling Rei lies on the ground. "For some reason I find my act funny."

Slapping his face and dragging his hand down Shinji looks to Rei. "She's acting like she's drunk… wait…" Shinji looks into Rei's eyes to see a glazed over looked. "Great, you're drunk… or on drugs." He stands back up with Rei giggling ever so often on the floor. "I need to sober you up." Shinji goes to a cabinet and pulls out some instant Tea. "This is all your fault Shinji, all because you said, Where's Yukari?"

-

-

-

-

With the violent pull, the black hood over Yukari's head is removed. She finds herself naked and in a chair, Yukari looks around just to see her only light source disappear as a door slides closed. The darkness does not last long as a small light is cast on to Yukari, she use this time to inventory herself finding she is naked and nothing is missing or validated. He looks up just in time to see a massive Black rectangle appear in front of her. It reads 'Seele 01 Sound only in a bold red coloring.

"Yukari…"

She turns to the rectangle grabbing herself to cover her naked body. "Huh, what is this, who are you!"

"I am…"

Yukari quickly interrupts Seele 01. "Who are you!"

"I am…"

"Who are you!" Still cowering around her naked body, Yukari points to the block.

"I am…"

"Who are you!"

"Never mind…"

Yukari stands up and looks around. "Can I leave."

"No…" A second black rectangle appears it reads Seele 02.

Forced to step back Yukari turns as another one appears. "We require something."

Once more when Yukari turns only to see another one comes into view. " We require something you have."

"AHHHHHH!" Yukari ducks behind a chair as all off Seele appears before her. "AHHHHH!"

Seele 10, "We want…"

"AHHHH!"

Seele 09, "Some…"

Doing her best to hide herself, Yukari points to all the members of Seele. "Your after my virginity!"

Half of Seele begin to choke on Yukari's words; Seele 01 is first to recover. "No…"

"My cat!" Yukari cowers even more. "Your after Servo!"

Seele 05, "Umm… no…"

"My organs!"

Seele 02, "No we require…"

"AHHHHH!"

Seele 03, "Shut up!"

Seele 01, "We require your thoughts."

Silence strikes the room some members begin to mumble to them selves but Seele 01 repeats his last sentence. Still nothing the mumbling beings to grow as questions draw on what happened. Yukari how ever has fallen asleep she has her head resting on the chair out cold.

Seele 11, "Um… can someone get some one… or something."

-

-

-

-

Waking in a small clear tube of LCL Asuka Langley Souyu floats naked in the tube, over looking her is Ritsuko Akagi. Tired and almost not all couscous Asuka looks around the darkened room unsure herself. Slipping from a dream like and to a couscous state Asuka begins to hear a voice.

'What do you want…'

"I want…" Unable to answer Asuka tries to focus on Ritsuko who stands talking on a phone. "I want love."

'What do you want…'

She begins to feel dizzy but also unable to move. "I want to be loved."

'Do you want happiness?'

"I want… I want others to be happy…" Asuka vision becomes crossed and like she is looking into a kaleidoscope. "I want Rei to be happy."

'Why?'

"She is the only one who cares for me!" With her thought clear on what she wants to say she cries out in her mind. "She taught me humility she taught me that there is more then just me!"

'Why?'

Not likening the judging of her beliefs Asuka closes her eyes as hard as she can as if seeing nothing will stop the attack. "Because, I'm her friend! I'm the only one she has, I… love her…"

-

-

-

-

Out side of the tube, Ritsuko smiles as Asuka begins to convulse. She begins to talk on the phone with a cynical voice. "You were right sir, she is a perfect fit once we polish her, the Dummy Plug system can be saved."

The man on the other in is none other then Gendo as in a cold tone he enjoys his complement. "But of course, If not Yui why not Kyoko."

The two share a laugh on the inside joke given as Asuka begins to go into out right spasms.

-

-

-

-

Far from the diabolical preparation of Ritsuko and Gendo Shinji sits next to Rei who is on her fifth cup of Tea and has sobered up from the drug induced euphoria she was in only an hour ago. Rei seems embarrassed of what she did; knowing that she has some control. Yet, she does remember Yukari being with her she does not remember her leaving at all. Shinji does his best to help with just talking and for Rei she seems to be doing a lot of with Lysergic Acid Diethylamide more commonly known as LSD, running through her system.

"Pilot Ikari…" Rei balances her thoughts as best she can; they aren't grabbing random fact anymore which is helpful. "Were you truthful in your explanation of my feelings to Pilot Souyu."

With much luck Shinji had hoped the subject didn't come up its is embarrassing enough that the boy cant get the kiss they shared out of his head. "Look Rei… When it comes down to it, what I said and what my teacher said is right." Once more his mind goes into conference debating the issue, after a quick discussion Shinji continues. "It might not be right for me, to you know…"

"Hold Homosexual properties."

Shinji smiles, not at what was said but just by the fact he has been avoiding the use of terms so not to offend Rei, but it's hard to offend Rei. ""Yea, that. When I was with Mana, I was in love, and maybe she was in love, but there was a difference."

"The fact that she was a spy, she tried to kill us."

"No…" Shinji looks to the table as bad memories return. "I wouldn't have cared if she was a spy if she told me, but she didn't." The next part flows off Shinji's mind like melted butter. "She lied, we lost our trust, and she was just like my father…"

When Rei reaches out she feels Shinji's hand as it makes a tight fist, so tight Rei feels each muscle in his hand. "I understand, you were betrayed, like how the commander betrayed me."

Shinji looks back up to see Rei doing what he was just, head bent down, and fist tightly clenched. "All my father knows how to do is hurt… even you."

-

-

-

-

"What do you want Rectangle beast!"

Seele 01 rectangle slightly tilts as if looking down on Yukari who seems to be awake again. "Who did you obtain the information used to leak to the media."

"From my self."

Seele 09, "Is it not true you stole this information, who did you get it from!"

"What ever Lego nine! Rei flicks it off. "I'm telling the truth!"

Seele 02, "How much do you know, tell use now!"

"Let me think… I know how to tie my shoe, make Oden, cook rice, feed a cat, read, write and speak Japanese, German and English, good at math, and up until recently I had a photographic memory, but its broken. I can do back flips, and pat my head and rub my belly."

All of Seele watches as Yukari pats her head and rubs her belly. She goes to continue but Seele 12 interrupts. "The Evangelions stupid."

"Hey I'm not stupid you perverted totem poll"

Seele 01, "Answer the question."

"I know everything there is when it comes down to the biogenetic components of the Evangelion and its Bio neural interface with the entry plug."

Seele 04, "Are you capable of repair…"

Silence once again fills the air as Yukari does not reply as she is asleep on the chair once more.

Seele 08, "Someone fix this."

His demand is met as a man like he is part of a SWAT team by his equipment walks into the room and puts smelling salts under her nose, the reaction is less then pleasant as she leaps and bites the guys hand. He screams in pain pulling out is baton striking her on the back. After dragging her for nearly a minute she lets go and the man walks out.

"That's the second time."

With the man gone Seele continues. "Are you capable of repair."

With a yawn, Yukari sits on the chair. "Sure, I can build you one."

Seele 07, "Are you sure."

"Yup… wait…" Yukari goes to remember it but nothing comes. "Nope, just lost it."

Seele 04, "Do you know of the dead sea scrolls…"

Once more Yukari tries to remember, she sits there as if its on the top of her tongue. "Umm… Nope fresh out of scrolls."

Seele 06, "Is the drug working…"

Seele 01, "There isn't a chance of it not."

"Hey"

Seele 02, "We should give her more."

Seele 08, "This subject is useless!"

"Hey!" Yukari yells at the top of her lungs with Seele now listening Yukari speaks. "My brain… Its been broken for a week and needs fixing so kidnap me when I'm doing better."

Seele 01, "Do you know who Yui Ikari is…"

"Doesn't ring a bell…"

Seele 01, "Our scenario is back on track, make sure that in the next operation involving Evangelions occur, she is in Unit One."

"What's so special about Unit One…"

With out warning Seele disappears and Yukari feels the numbness return and she falls to the ground knocked out.

-

-

-

-Shinji Ikari has returned to his apartment and it is nearly two o'clock, and it doesn't look like he will be going to school. He goes in to the kitchen and sits down. Still with no luck finding Yukari because he was distracted by Rei, the young boy has a thought and checks Yukari's room. When he looks in he sees Yukari sleeping in a ball still in her Uniform. With a simple smile, Shinji closes the door and goes back into the kitchen.

"Touji is right. I really am lucky."

With no one around to share his statement he pours himself a cup of tea for company.

"I never thought I would ever be in this deep. Fighting Angels, in a giant thing, Having three beautiful girls as my comrades, hell even the spies after me are cute." Shinji looks to the ceiling with a sigh. "Who are you kidding Shinji-man, your to big of a chicken, Mana betrayed me and so will others." A thought crosses his mind. "The only one who never has betrayed me is… Rei…"

-

-

-

-

Down below in Rei's apartment she still sits in her torn Uniform thinking of all that was said. Everything seems so clear yet so cloudy. Her emotions are getting the better of her, She does not under stand her own wants. She can break it down or analyze it. She can't philosophize it is so frustration for her to think, but when the sound of Asuka coming home livens her spirits. She listens as Asuka comes into the Kitchen and stop.

"Man, what ever I did I feel like I have just been through a blender."

Words are not Rei's strong point so all she can do is touch she reaches at takes Asuka's hand. Once standing she brings Asuka closer, who she herself is unclear on what's going on. As the two log each other on the edge of hugging, Rei leans in and slightly kisses Asuka on the lips. Her warm breath sends a chill up Asuka's spine, not knowing what to make of it she lets Rei rest her head on her should. She kisses her on the forehead as she holds her.

"I'm here for you Rei, I will always be here for you."

Next Problem… Who's naked in a lake…


	23. Problem TwentyTwo:  Who’s naked in a lak...

**Problem Twenty-Two: Who's naked in a lake?**

-

- Edited by Tibures

* * *

Running out of the Pilots school as fast as they can Rei, and Yukari pass the gates, with Yukari holding Rei's hand doing her best to have her not fall. They don't speak as they make their way to the Fast track terminal. A single shout bullet car made for the pilots to be used when a first stage alert is made. The Pilots take this transportation train a lot; Section 2 has showed all how to use it, for when they scramble. The two twins, clones of Yui and an Angel reach the stairway to the terminal with Yukari in the lead. She swipes her ID card opening the entrance she goes to grab Rei to guide her in but she doesn't move.  
  
"What's wrong!"  
  
Yukari's shout at first doesn't get answered, Rei merely holds her ear to the sky. "The Siren has ended, I don't here the city going into defense mode."  
  
Double checking on Rei's comment Yukari goes back up the steps, she looks around to see that she was right. The city sits silent when only the sound a normal city should make. No sound of the massive Hydraulic and Pnuedraulic lifts of the buildings raise and lower system at work.  
  
Despite this Yukari comes back down to Rei grabbing her hand. "It doesn't matter we should at least Report."  
  
Not resisting this time, Rei allows Yukari to take her into the car, but she does not except her help with the seat restraint belt. Once activated the Train car rides down its electromagnetic Rail system reaching nearly 200 kilometers and hour. Happy that Yukari is not speaking Rei allows herself to think on the way down.  
  
'Its been nearly three weeks since the last Angel... Usually I could... I could always feel when one was around.'  
  
With only the sound of the trains going down its rail, Rei reaches out to the quiet Yukari. Just as she touches, the girl's cold hand Yukari's head slides down resting on Rei's shoulder.  
  
'She's asleep again. She still has not recovered, from her problem... What ever that is...'  
  
Rei shifts her position and pulls out a book from her bag, unlike what she usually reads this was a gift from Major Katsuragi, it is a book to teach her to read brail. Her and Asuka have been practicing for two week, with lots of progress.  
  
'Only if she was like this before, she is much better like this.'  
  
As Rei reads her book she begins to feel the train slow down, at first it was slow but it makes a sudden stop tossing her and Yukari forward, Rei would have remained in her seat, but she improperly fastened her belt, she flies to the front of the car crashing into it. The sudden jolt awakes Yukari who instinctively reaches for Rei but discovers she is not in her seat.  
  
"That was painful..."  
  
Yukari looks up to Rei who lays in the front of the train, with the car on a forty five degree angle it is hard for Rei to stand back up. Quickly Yukari gets out of her seat and helps Rei up. She looks out the window to see they stopped at the surface of the Geo-Front.  
  
"We're at the Geo-Surface." Yukari announces for Rei who is rubbing her head from the impact.  
  
As Yukari opens the door Rei waits distraught that she got hurt because of her stubbornness. She feels Yukari and take her arm, she instantly knows were she's at when the cool breeze and the smell of the pine enlighten her remaining senses. Yukari looks around to see that the Alert lights at the station are on and the blast shutters are closed when she looks down the track to where going.  
  
"Well, something is going on." Yukari looks to the giant pyramid that's dimension are identical to the Great pyramid of Giza.  
  
The sisters don't need to talk to now what they have to do, Yukari gathers their bags and Rei's cane. As soon as Rei grasps her white cane with is red tip, a traditional Blind mans cane. She goes off down the long access road to reach NERV headquarters with her sister following her. Yukari watches every step that her sister makes, she has gained great skill with the use of her cane.  
  
"Hey, Rei..." With a Yawn on its way, Yukari has to stop for it before continuing. "Do you ever wish we were normal?"  
  
The question seems out of place, Rei sense of 'Normalcy is different from most. "It is a fruitless question, we must live our lives that we have."  
  
Sinking her head into her shoulders Yukari swings her satchel behind her. "Come on, I mean like having normal parents, or simple dreams that don't involve Eva..."  
  
'I dream, but..." Rei's thought is puzzling to her. 'Ever since I have moved in with Asuka, I have been having lots of dreams, happy dreams.' Rei pauses as she dodges a rock, and the question. "It is irrelevant, we are here for a purpose, if any dream, it would for you to loss your voice."  
  
The joke is laughable and once Yukari chuckles she gets serious. Now looking down Yukari slows her pace. "I'm here by privilege, not for purpose."  
  
The statement stops Rei she stands and thinks about the thought. In truth, Yukari is Rei; Rei is unaware of how she was created so Yukari is just herself. 'That would mean I am here by privilege as well.' The idea is not as fulfilling as she thought. She has always awaited death but she hasn't questioned what it would mean. "Ayanami..." She takes her time so to word her self properly. "Yukari... I believe every soul on this earth has a purpose, even yours."  
  
As Rei continues to walk, Yukari catches up and walks beside her happy at the indirect kindness Rei has shown. However, this kindness doesn't stop her from falling asleep out side of NERV Headquarters. Rei doesn't mind as the blast shutters for the main entrance is also shut. She sits beside Yukari who sits with her head tilled to the surface as she sleeps.  
  
"Ayanami... i's..." Rei instantly recognizes the voice, she perks her head up waiting to here Shinji once more. "Hi Rei."  
  
"Pilot Ikari..."  
  
Shinji stands in his school Uniform with his bag on his back. He keeps a little distance from the two, his experience with Rei are still fresh. "So do you know what's going on."  
  
"No..." With a thought Rei remembers that Shinji and Asuka had tests today. "Why are you not at your tests."  
  
The question brings a chuckle as he rubs the back of his head. "All I had was a emulation sync in Unit One, pretty quick."  
  
"And Asuka."  
  
"Oh..." Looking back on what he was told Shinji wasn't given a good answer. "They had other tests for her, Asuka wouldn't tell me... how about you."  
  
"We where on the Fast Track alert train when the emergency, lock down the Geo-Front, stranding us at the Geo-surface station."  
  
The sound of a cork leaving a bottle echoes through out the Geo-Front, Shinji ducks a bit and looks around to see a Entry plug sky rocket out of the Lake and into the air. The seen is surreal as the ejection thrusters run out suspending the plug just long enough for Shinji to yell out, and for the LCL fluid to be ejected.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
The cry of Asuka's name has Rei standing up and Yukari awoken. Shinji runs off to the end of the parking lot closest to the lake as the plug lands into the water bobbing to the surface surrounded by the thick LCL, which still leaks from the Plug.  
  
Running up next too Shinji is Yukari, who looks off to the plug. "Wow, that looked like fun."  
  
"Shouldn't we do something."  
  
The question Shinji asked is answered by a light smile by Yukari. "Sure I'm sure your Olympic swimming skills will help."  
  
Nevertheless, Shinji is not deterred he looks to Yukari with a smile. "No time better then the present to learn."  
  
In her soft Voice Rei, bring some reality to the problem. "We have no swim gear, our Uniforms will only swell and drown us."  
  
Both Yukari and Shinji look down in disappointment but Shinji snaps his fingers. "In the Fast Track, they have plug Suits." Stunned by his own brilliance Shinji begins to run to the station. "Watch after Rei, I will get them!"  
  
Surprised by Yukari for not responding she makes her way in her last known direction. She stops when her cane its Yukari who is leaning up against a poll asleep.  
  
'She watch after me, she's never awake to watch after her self.'  
  
At first Rei only stands, but her legs begin to loss to gravity so Rei sits down next to her sister to rest herself. When Yukari readjusts herself and gives out a small purring sigh, a crazy thought strikes Rei's head. She reaches and touches her sister's shoulder and followed it to the back of her neck when in the area she checks her pulse.  
  
'Its almost a hundred beats minute.'  
  
With that fact out of the way, Rei continues and finds Yukari's temples. When Rei was only a child, she began to have constant migraines. No medicine could fix it but the commander, all he did was rub her temples and the migraines would disappear. So Rei in a indirect thought that it might help her sister she rubs her temples the same way Gendo rubbed her.  
  
Under Yukari's light purring, she whispers to Rei. "Do you really hate me?"  
  
Knowing that the topic would come up, she has been avoiding the subject since Yukari said that she said that. "I do not hate you Yukari Ayanami, you are my family."  
  
With such kind words, even if deceived in Rei's soft and cold voice comforts Yukari as she snuggles on to Rei's shoulder purring.  
  
"But..." Rei pushes Yukari back to where she was. "You are still annoying."  
  
Shinji comes running back from the Fast track with three plug suits one for each of them. For a second Rei and Yukari begin to take off their uniforms but stop with Shinji standing with no intent in moving. He wished he did as he receives a kick from Yukari and then his plug suit is taken from him and its arms are rapped around his head to act as a blind fold.  
  
"That was unnecessary!" The scream of Shinji go unanswered for nearly ten minutes. Yukari who stands in her plug suit releases him. "That wasn't cool."  
  
"Suck it up." Yukari crossed her arms as Shinji stands with his plug suit in hand.  
  
Rubbing his head Shinji feels defensive for some reason. "Oh come on, its not like I haven't seen it before."  
  
Rei comes up behind Yukari blushing at Shinji, Yukari looks to the two of them as something is going on and she's out of the loop. "What's wrong."  
  
Shinji and Rei speak at the same time. "Nothing."  
  
Not buying the two's answer Yukari stands in between them. "Now what."  
  
"Yukari..." Rei grips her cane and looks to her sister hiding her thoughts. "Pilot Ikari walked in on me, it was my fault and nothing more."  
  
"Asuka's not lying when she calls you a pervert is she." With her hands on her hips, Yukari stares down Shinji.  
  
With all the attention on him, Shinji does his best to stay calm and stand his ground. "Hey, I'm a guy leave me alone..." Seeing that Yukari giving him the angry disappointed big sister look he goes onto the offensive. "Well she was looking to!"  
  
The statement of desperation from Shinji has Rei drop her cane. She stands her place flushed and to busy on what Shinji is talking about.  
  
Also not believing him is Yukari. "Likely story."  
  
Not willing to give up yet Shinji points to Rei with a desperate look, for he is not good at being defensive. Giving up was is normal mode of operation. "Rei, she kissed me, and was crawling all over me and stuff, so you girls can't talk!"  
  
"Ikari!"  
  
Rei's face his direction upset that the subject came up; Rei knows that something was wrong with her when she did it. Her mouth begins to water as her memories stimulate perspiration and increased heart rate. If Rei could run off she would but she is kind of stuck. Wishing to get away that she hoped that Shinji would forget Rei sits down into a ball.  
  
"Sorry..." Since he most likely did something wrong, Shinji steps back and goes around a tree to change.  
  
Just when he finishes, Yukari pops her head around the tree. "Rei wants to talk to you."  
  
The oh-shit oh-meter for Shinji is going off, he feels that he just walked in to a pile of shit of no return. He approaches Rei with caution she stands with her back to him, her cane is in her hand, and she grips it tightly.  
  
"Pilot Ikari..." Rei tilts her head calling him, Ikari reminds her of Gendo, and that brings a sour taste to her mouth. "Shinji, I am aware what happened three weeks ago but, as you also know I was not well and the subject should not be brought up."  
  
Bowing his head in shame, Shinji comes up beside Rei. "I'm sorry... I just felt I had to defend and well your kiss kinda stuck out. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"My kiss..."  
  
When Rei reaches out for Shinji he is making his way to the lake and her whisper was not heard. She snaps her finger and Yukari comes to her side and guides her arm to the lake. As soon as Rei can feel the water touch her feet, Yukari dives in sending a splash onto Shinji and Rei. Shinji looks to Rei with an uneasy stare.  
  
"Well let's see if humans can float."  
  
With just the lightest of whispers Rei bows her head and speaks. "Why my kiss?"  
  
"It was a damn good one."  
  
Rei feels Shinji leave her side and walk into the water where Yukari begins to show him the basics. After sometime Rei gets into the water and shows off her clear dominates in Swimming over Yukari and Rei is blind. Shinji easily picks up what Rei is teaching him faster then Yukari ever could. And in only a half hour Yukari Shinji swim with Rei in between them using their bodies as a guideline.  
  
"You're a natural Shinji!"  
  
With a thumb up Shinji looks around at how easy this is, and to top it off her is enjoying it. He looks over to see Rei smile at him as she swims along side. After sometime Shinji's fondness of swinging is ending as fatigue begins to set in.  
  
"When were you going to tell me about this..."  
  
The only one not tired is Rei who has to slow down so not to get lost from her only eyes, Yukari and Shinji. She however is not willing to answer the question but Yukari does. "About what."  
  
"The whole, I feel like my arms are going to brake off."  
  
"Oh that..." Yukari does her best to stay awake as she yawns a bit. "Your going to love when you get out of the water, then it feels like your arms are going to fall off."  
  
"Oh, joy..." With a spit of water, Shinji looks to the Frigate that sits in the lake. "Now that's a waste of money."  
  
All know what Shinji is referring to, when it comes to the JRN Junichi. This little frigate took Geo-Front construction crews nearly two years to get the ship down here and its never used. In fact, the ship hasn't seen a crew since she left the pacific, all of her weapons are computer controlled. So the JRN Junichi turned out to be a waste, in some eyes seeing that it has never been used. Rei is the only one to know about the JRN Sato that its way below in Terminal Dogma guarding the Second Angel and the end to all of mankind.  
  
The Three finally reach the entry plug and Shinji is first to the hatch. Nevertheless, he realizes that opening the side hatch would flood the plug so he goes to the top. One thing Shinji does know more then any pilot, is how to work the emergency and manual release hatch. Rei and Yukari wait in the water as Shinji finally pulls the canopy release sending the canopy up and forward. The vibration and movement from the plug has Shinji falling inside, when Yukari losses sight of Shinji she looks to Rei to see that she is worried.  
  
Shinji rubs his head after his fall he looks up to see Asuka naked inside of the entry plug. Frozen and unable to move Shinji stares at her naked and knocked out. Her beauty is unbelievable to Shinji who lost almost all functions. The innocent features of Asuka seem so calming as she lies in the Plug the light that shines in gives Asuka a glossy look from the LCL that is still on her body.  
  
"Amazing..."  
  
Shinji makes his fist movement and moves up the throne of souls touching Asuka's leg. As soon as he does she lashes out, still with her eyes closed she gives a blood-curtailing scream as she lunges at Shinji grabbing his neck. Her strength seems unbelievable; Shinji was completely caught off guard and now cannot breath. He looks to see Asuka's eyes are open and blood shot, she grinds her teeth like an animal as she applies more pressure onto Shinji. Unable to breath and speak a thought quickly enters Shinji's mind.  
  
'She's going to kill me.' Becoming lightheaded, Shinji falls backwards with Asuka now on top of him, her eyes seemed to be glazed over and her pupils are only tiny dots in the field of Blue. 'They're... beautiful...' Shinji's brain is now in panic mode firing off unlocking different memories. He remembers the last time he thought he was going to die; it was when Asuka rescued him from drowning. 'At least its not a bad way to...'  
  
Just as Shinji is about to black out the plug tilts a little as both Rei and Yukari fall into the plug. Yukari having sight is first to see the danger and she reaches out for Asuka only to have her strike her in the face cutting the young girls lip. She falls back onto Rei, who can feel that there is a problem. She scrambles to the Pilots seat, as soon as she feels Asuka's naked body she hears Shinji final cry.  
  
"He...lp... me..."  
  
With his call censer, Rei raps her arms around Asuka and pulls her back. Not able to judge herself, Asuka and Rei fall off the throne of souls and into the bottom of the plug.  
  
"Momma!"  
  
Asuka's cry is full of tears as she is literally knocked by to reality. She begins to shiver in Rei's arms grasping her tightly. With a sigh and a worried tone in her Voice Rei does her best to ease Asuka's pain. "I'm here Asuka..."  
  
After a few minutes that seems like an hour for Asuka she finally calms herself and lessons her grip on Rei. Resting in peace, she begins to look around to see Yukari over top of Shinji who is doing his best to catch his breath. Not soon, after she looks at him, he looks to her and the two make eye contact. The reaction is not what one would believe even if Asuka lays in Rei's lap naked she does not take notice at first only the look in Shinji's eyes.  
  
"So who's idea was it to go skinny dipping inside of a Entry Plug?" Everyone looks to Yukari who sits in the pilot seat sucking on her lip.  
  
Now it sets into Asuka that she is naked and Shinji is looking at her. "Ahhhhh! With a swift kick to the jaw Shinji flies back to the end of the plug.  
  
Crashing into the back in a ball Shinji allows the sting of the kick to pass. "I guess I disserved that."  
  
"Pervert!" Asuka yells out as she covers her self with her arms. "Err..."  
  
"Sorry!" Shinji call out as he remains in a pile at the bottom of the plug.  
  
Rei, who still has her arms raped around Asuka looks to her friend. "If you wish you can have my plug suit."  
  
Smiling at the gesture Asuka shakes her head. "No its okay I will take Shinji's."  
  
"What!" Shinji remains in a ball but still well aware of himself. "First you choke me then you kick me now you want to steal my Plug suit!"  
  
"You disserved, besides its payback!"  
  
"Payback!" Shinji calls out in out right disparity to Asuka's comment. "Payback for what!"  
  
"You saw me naked so I will see you naked!"  
  
With no intentions on giving up his plug suit so a bunch of girls can see him, naked Shinji thinks of a way out of it. "But my suit its made for a guy wont it... you know..."  
  
Yukari pops her head down from the throne of souls. "Don't worry Shinji, Asuka isn't as well endowed as us Ayanami's..."  
  
Shinji hears a scream then the sound of a kick and in short, notice Yukari is next to him curled up in a ball. "I know you disserved that."  
  
"Yukari give me your plug suit!" 

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far off in the middle of the Geo-surface forest Kaji pops his head out of a secret access hatch. After he is out he brushes off his uniform but freezes when he hears the all to familiar charging of a handgun. With the cool spy mentality that he has, he raises his hands in the air chuckling.  
  
"You got me."  
  
At first there is nothing but the one quickly identifies herself. "Going somewhere?"  
  
The voice is none other then Misato, this is a surprise for Kaji as he turns to face her and the USP she has aiming at his head. "Leaving actually..."  
  
"So Yukari was right." Misato keeps her gun steady as she also holds a firm look. "You're a spy for the Japanese government."  
  
"Kinda, but isn't their a angel attacking"  
  
A small smirk from Misato as she points downwards. "Ritsuko said she could handle it, but don't change the subject."  
  
Kaji puts his hands in his pocket, in a effort to show Misato he is not scared. "I'm a spy for the truth... I do this for that alone."  
  
Misato lowers her gun and holsters it but she still is not pleased with Kaji. "The truth, the truth is out."  
  
"No..." With a smile, Kaji walks up to Misato. "The truth about NERV, we aren't earths saviors but her hangman." Misato steps back fearful of the look Kaji gives, it is the look if truth and a cold one at that. "The truth in the Evangelion, Rei, Yukari, and Seele..."  
  
"Seele..." With a puzzled look Misato looks to Kaji. "What's Seele?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaji ends his scare tactic and shrugs his shoulders as he looks at the Lake and the Plug that floats inside. "But I have a feeling that young girl does..."  
  
Misato looks out to the lake. "Asuka?"  
  
"No..." Kaji shakes his head. "Yukari..." 

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... Boomerang Part 1 **(Dateius Maximus and the Angel that could) 


	24. Problem Twentythree: Boomerang, Part 1

**

* * *

Problem Twenty-three: Boomerang, Part 1**

(Dateius Maximus and the Angel that could)

-

- Edited by Tibures

* * *

If there is one thing the people of Tokyo 3 have gotten used to, it is the heat. Even if they live on the northern end of the main Island, its freak'n hot. The only sanctity from the sometimes blistering heat is the night, were the winds from the mountains bring down the cool air. In the outskirts of Section 5 of the city is the Apartment complex of Misato and the pilots. It is also home to about twenty section 2 agents as well, most of which took part in the operation to abduct Yukari. Loyalties will always fall in Seele's lap, a habit even Gendo wished was gone.

Nevertheless, it is here were Rei sits in the living room and Asuka lays on the floor with nothing on but the lights. Rei is dressed in her school uniform but Asuka has on much lighter clothing. Asuka wishes for her sundress but thanks to Yukari it was ruined, so she has to due with a white skirt and light blue top that matches Rei's hair. Next to Asuka is a fan as she has a book of Brail in front of her, with Rei having the same book.

Stuttering in her soft tone Rei does her best to read aloud. "The train will be leaving… Leaving at… noon… The train is… is…"

"On time…" Asuka says with a caring voice, she also looks up to Rei to see the look of frustration, even if her voice does not.

"The Train is on time… You are at the…"

Once more, when comes a pause Asuka looks up to Rei to see her deep in thought. Asuka skill in brail is the same but she has the eyes to see the answers underneath the brail. "Terminal."

With a slap Rei drops the book in frustration, relearning how to read and write is down right hard. Brail is a complex language of dots that do not from letters, but a pattern. For a Japanese it is difficult, the Romin-jin form of the language is used a lot but not on the level Rei must master it at. Asuka looks at Rei then to her book, it is hard for even her even with the help of seeing the letters next to the dotes. Before she can talk to Rei the small whimper comes from Rei. Slowly standing Asuka looks at Rei with concern as she walks over to her friend, Rei brakes out into out right tears.

"Why can't I see…"

"Shh…" Asuka goes to Rei's side cradling her in her arms, allowing Rei's sorrows to spill onto her shoulders. "Don't cry… Don't cry…"

The two hold each other with tears being shed; even Asuka can't stop from having to cry. Rei has been the world to Asuka, never has she ever let anyone close like she has. Never has anyone touched Asuka the way she does. Not to let Rei go Asuka gives a small kiss on Rei's cheek to help her calm down. The gesture has Rei pull back a little so she can look Asuka in the eyes. With them looking at each other they both wish to say something to thank the other for all she has done.

"I love you…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

The following morning in NERV headquarters, Yukari Ayanami sleeps in hospital clothing on a chair curled up like a cat would sleep. She sleeps in Doctor Ritsuko Akagi's office but the famous doctor is nowhere in sight. However, it all ends when Maya and Ritsuko walk in to the room to see Yukari asleep.

"Yukari!" Ritsuko was one of the first of NERV staff to call her by her name, of course manly for stupid things. Alas, the girl does not answer the good doctor's call. "Yukari!"

This time the call was added with a swift kick in the ass. With speed of a cat Yukari leaps onto the ground and looks around before scratching her ear with her foot. "What's up doc?"

With a disgruntled look, Ritsuko looks not at Yukari but Maya, who is chuckling at the English Yukari used. "Anyways… we got all of our test results back."

Just as Ritsuko was about to sit in her chair Yukari jumps back into it and squats in it. "And…"

"It's not getting any better." The news brings a smile on Yukari's face, but for Ritsuko she is pissed that Yukari took her seat again. "So far all we can do is wait it out. If I could I would put you on some diazepam but that would throw your sync into a slump."

Maya begins to take out a syringe and a small vial. "Hey, Yukari I'm going to give you a shot okay."

With curiosity abound Yukari looks to see what she is getting a shot of. "Pemoline magnesium hydroxide?"

With a cheerful smile, Maya puts a tourniquet on Yukari. "Yup…"

Also sharing in this smile is Ritsuko who seems to be on the sidelines. "Maya was pretty clever to think this up."

"Pemoline…" Usually this would be easy for her, but Yukari's files of useless facts has been out of order for sometime. "It sound formulary… is it part of the Xanthine family?"

Still smiling Maya preps to inject Yukari with the syringe. "No, Pemoline is a synthetic chemical that can provide mental stimulation without getting the central nervous system overly excited, as is the case with amphetamines."

"The lieutenant here has done her homework Yukari." Ritsuko watches as the needle penetrates the pail skin of Yukari. "This is the only thing that might help you."

Slowly Maya removes the needle and helps Yukari out of the doctor's chair. Ritsuko stands up and goes to her desk hearing her door close behind her she looks over some work as the phone rings, which she answers quickly.

"Yes…" This is a pause as the other person talks. "I know that, we should be fine, we have a test today at noon and then we will be ready to transfer to the virtual interface." As the other person talks once more Ritsuko goes to sit down only to be knocked out of her chair. She jumps up to see Yukari is back in it sleeping. "Damn can't you find a bed!"

"Hey!" Yukari sits up on all fours. "It's already warm and I claimed it!"

On the other end of the phone is Gendo; he listens as Ritsuko yells at Yukari. "This is my office get out and bug someone else, I'm done with you!"

"But it's so comfortable!"

"Out!"

"Fine…" Gendo leans back in his seat in frustration at the interruption. "I will just go to the big perverts chair and sleep there!"

Gendo stands up and yells into the phone with the voice of twenty men. "Oh, no she doesn't!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Later on that morning Shinji Ikari is already for the day, and a big day it is. For today is the anniversary of his mother's death. He has not eaten anything even though he made breakfast for Misato and Yukari. His mind usually goes num this day but for some reason all he can do is think, about is his mother, his father, Rei and Yukari, Asuka and Mana. So much has changed in the past six months; a lifetime of experiences has seemed to pass by him.

'I'm stronger…' Shinji thinks to himself in a positive way. 'I have friends, and a little sister kinda… Thing might have been hard at first but things are getting simpler… much simpler.'

With the familiar sound of the door, Shinji stands to welcome home Misato and Yukari. He goes to the entranceway only to be run downed by Yukari, who hasn't shown this much energy in a month. She runs around the kitchen table on all fours before she smells food and quickly gorges herself.

Shinji is helped up by Misato who shakes her head at Yukari, with the foot and handprints of his roommate on his face he looks to Misato. "I see she is better."

"Only for six hours, she is only allowed on shot a day of her new medicine."

With a simple nod Shinji smiles to see the good old Yukari back. He goes into the kitchen having to fight off Yukari so he can give some of the food he made to her. Misato is a person of quick observation and notices that Shinji has not eaten.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

The young boy gives his standard shy look as he looks to the calendar. "I really don't feel like eating."

Once more Misato's problem solving skills are good enough to know what is wrong. "Today's the day isn't it." The serious tone Misato brings has Yukari stop in her tracks. "I'm sure you're a little nervous."

"The understatement of the year ladies and gentlemen." Shinji mumbles under his breath but Misato was good enough to catch it.

With a chuckle, she lifts Shinji's chin up and looks into the boys eyes. "That's it Shinji you have to show your father. Show him your true self; there won't be NERV, Eva, or me… Just you, him, and your mom." She looks to see a slight grin from Shinji.

"Thanks…" Shinji looks to see Yukari with her cat on her head full of spirit. "I'm glad you are better."

The boy stands and with it walks to the entranceway with more confidence then ever before. 'She's right its just me, mom and him… father…'

-

-

* * *

-

-

His journey takes Shinji to a flower store were he buys a dozen roses to take to his mother. However there was one thing he didn't count on seeing as he walked to the train station. Mana Kirishima sits out side of the side the school with her sleeveless white blouse on and her red and yellow plead skirt. Her head is down and she sits with her arms crossed and her head lying on top of them with her knees as the support. At first Shinji doesn't do anything but with his spirits high he slowly walks over to the girl that betrayed him.

"Are you okay?" For a second Mana doesn't respond but she looks up to show Shinji her face, which consists of a black eye. She does her best to give a smile as she wipes her tears away. "What happened?" Shinji goes to a knee to examine the wound.

For Mana, she is grateful for the gesture as she takes his hand. "You're a little bit more popular with the girls then you think."

"What…"

The puzzled look on Shinji's face brings a pain chuckle to Mana. "Well I have been dodging them for almost a month but they caught up to me and did this… Your fan club."

"Fan club…" Even more confused then before Shinji helps Mana to her feet. "You mean school club."

Brushing off her skirt Mana corrects Shinji's remark. "No, your fan club, as in the Shinji Ikari fan club."

Not thinking much of it, Shinji shrugs his shoulders as he walks with Mana at his side. "I never knew I had a fan club."

'He is so cute when he is clueless.' Mana smiles as she continues to clean herself off. "Yep twelve, I think. Couldn't get a good count of them, when they were hitting me."

"I'm sorry…" Shinji looks at the flours in his hands. "You didn't deserve that."

Not wonting to carry on the topic Mana looks to the flowers. "Where are you going on a date."

"A graveyard."

Mana could of lived not to see that look of Shinji's face again, despair and sadness. "I'm sorry…"

"Its okay…" Shinji does his best not to look at Mana as she speaks. "It's the anniversary of my moms death."

"Shinji…" Slowing to a stop, Mana looks to the ground. "Do you need some one at your side?"

The Mana Shinji once loved stand before him, however even if she caught him on a bad day but he still has a fear of the girl who he talks to. "Its okay, I would rather do this alone."

With Mana at a slower pace Shinji begins to gain some distance but when the young girl sees this she rushes up to stand in front of him. "Shinji, can we at least talk, today I can buy you a drink or something."

Seeing her try so hard hurts Shinji, he wants to say no but the events that separated them happened so long ago. "Maybe after I'm done we can go get something to drink, as friends."

"Yea… Sure…" Mana allows Shinji to pass as he goes into the train station. She watches as he bored and leaves to a sight he has not seen in three years.

-

-

* * *

-

-

One can only remember so much of ones life, even if Shinji watched his mom die, he has no memory of it. Of course, the same is said of our memories, we forget what we do not wish to remember. Our own body willing to trick itself into not believing what it remembers, destroying everything to keep at peace. To watch your father walk away from you do dissert you to forget about you.

"That's it!"

Shinji Ikari stands in a middle of a crowded train. Everyone looks at him for his out burst its not to long that Shinji realizes her just spoke his epiphany to the world. However, after a few seconds everyone returns to his or her own lives.

'Father… He left because he wanted to forget, forget about mom, I reminded him of mom! He ran away because he was scared of me.'

The train comes to a stop and Shinji rushes out the door with a thought never thought before, running away all this time he was running away from his father, his father has been wanting away from him. The realization that when one doesn't run away, when one confronts their fears around them and with in them, they can win. He rushes in to 'The Fields of the Lost' where nearly one point two million claim as their final resting place. Shinji runs as fast as he can, grabbing in head as if suffering of six years was boring out of it all at once. At the point of fatigue, Shinji collapse at the head stone of his mother's grave. He sits on all fours looking to the ground.

"Mom…" Shinji gives some time so he can at least catch his breath. "Mom… it's been three years, so much has happened. Sad times happy times, sometimes I thought I was going to die." Shinji looks up to the head stone. "I have learned so much, I have found my purpose, and I protect the world, along side friends. I have experienced love, and betrayal I have done so much…"

Shinji gives a sigh, as he stands winded but functional. He stares at the grave in thought, it seems like almost an hour before a shadow is cast behind him. He does not turn for he knows whom it is.

"Father…"

The cold man that stands behind Shinji, stares at the artifice with some compassion. "Shinji…"

A smile strikes the boy face as in Gendo's voice he can here what he believed to be true. "Mom would of loved to see you on TV." The remark brings a chill up Gendo's spine as he now looks at Shinji. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I reminded you of her."

"What…"

Shinji does not answer the perplexed question from Gendo. "I would have done the same thing, runaway."

"Runaway?" Gendo walks so he can stand just behind his son, yet he does not feel fear, he does not see Shinji shake. "That was far from the…"

"You turned your back on me, you ran away fearing me, didn't you."

Trying his best to stay calm Gendo places a strong grip on to Shinji's shoulder. "I fear no one."

Shinji turns around doing his best so he does not waver from his stance. "Can you say that to me, Father. Can you tell me that you didn't runaway?"

Before Gendo can speak, the look in Shinji's eyes withdraws any attempt to speak. "You have grown up since last."

"No…" Still smiling Shinji looks backs to his mother's grave placing his flowers on the ground. "I just realized that I've been running away myself."

"If there is one thing Yui taught me…"

"Don't…" Shinji steps back and stands next to his father on equal terms. "You don't have to explain yourself, or change the subject."

A smile creeps onto Gendo's face as he puts his hand on Shinji's Shoulder. "That will due."

-

-

* * *

-

-

The sun begins to set on this day, for Shinji it has been a day of reverence and hope, as he comes back from his mom's grave and finds Mana right were he left her. With some reluctance they go out to get something to drink, but luck may have it they sneak up on Asuka and Rei, both at the same café eating a dinner. Shinji takes this time to maybe make this date a group event but Mana stops him.

"Shinji I don't think you should." Mana notes as she also notices that Shinji was about to call out to his fellow pilots.

See Mana leans on Shinji's arm he backs off to keep his distance. "Why not…"

"Well…" Somewhat embarrassed to explain herself she tries to at least allude to the problem. "I think they want to be alone."

"Why."

"Umm…" As they sit at a table a good distance from Rei and Asuka. Mana keeps her voice low so not to have others hear. "Look at their body language, mannerisms, they are…"

Caught up in the moment with Mana whispering Shinji leans in as well. "I don't see anything wrong?"

With a reluctant sigh, Mana uses her eyes to direct Shinji's. "Look at how close they are… Their breathing is elevated, um…" Mana looks at other characteristics for Shinji. "They are wearing nice clothes…"

"That is odd." Not speaking in the same manner as Mana, Shinji looks at Asuka who wears a green dress and Rei who wears a flattering light blue sun dress what Shinji recognizes is the same style that Asuka had when they first met. Yukari destroyed the yellow sundress if Shinji recalled correctly. "They look new."

"Look at the bags on their sides." Mana begins to look at the menu as she speaks, feeling that she is the expert on spying Shinji does the same. "It looks like they went shopping…"

"Asuka not wearing her sink clips." Shinji begins to loss track of what he is doing as he marvels at seeing Asuka's hair in a ponytail. 'She's beautiful, but Rei, wow I forgot how big…'

The great thought Shinji was having is interrupted by a kick to the shins by a red faced Mana. "Pay attention."

"Sorry…"

A waiter comes by, they both order some drinks, and once he leaves Mana leans in to get Shinji back on track. "Their physical traits aside they are on a date."

Shinji looks at Mana then to the two she speaks of. "You mean boy friend girl friend… or girl friend girl friend…" With a nod, Shinji gets his answer from Mana but he interns begins to laugh. "Na… you're thinking to much into this, they are good friends."

"I'm the spy right." Mana hisses as Shinji returns to his leering. After words don't works, she stamps her fingers in his face. "I'm not joking they are in love."

Refusing to believe such a statement, Shinji looks for a more plausible reason. "Your just saying that, Mana. How can I trust a word you are saying?"

Unable to make a decent comeback, Mana drops the subject and the two enjoy their milkshakes. When the two are done they wait around until Asuka and Rei leaves. They follow with Mana taking the lead seeing she knows how not to be caught.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Unaware of the intrusion Asuka and Rei walk side-by-side holding hands. Rei has her cane and follows Asuka as they walk home. For Rei, it has been a day of firsts and a day of question, the motive, and objective of a date still eludes her, not to mention the actions of Asuka. Seeing that Rei has a puzzled look Asuka smiles, she leans into Rei's shoulder.

"I see you have another question that needs to be answered Rei." Asuka looks up as she rests her head. "What would you do with out me?"

'There she goes again, this physical contact has been different since those words were spoken.' Rei looks down and tightens her grip on her cane. "Asuka, I am confused, you feel so different it is nice, but not normal."

With a hard question given Asuka lifts her head up and thinks of an answer. "Well, I care for you… Trust me, it feels different but… it also feels so right."

The question was answered but it only brings with it more questions. "I share your feelings of right, but…"

At a loss for words, Rei turns to face Asuka forcing both to stop. Asuka looks to see that Rei is still confused, so she takes both of Rei's hands and holds them tightly. "I don't think words can describe what we are feeling Rei."

The two young teenagers step closer to each other, able to feel their warm breaths Asuka releases Rei's hands and places one on Rei's hip and the other on her arm. Slowly the two begin to close the gap between each other. Of course first to make contact are the chest but it does not waver each intentions. With both having their eyes close the final space is filled with a kiss, a passionate one, one that only lovers would give.

For Shinji and Mana, it is a shocking sight as Mana desperately holds back Shinji with one hand and holding his mouth shut with the other. Shinji is frozen as he points in a crazed stare at the two girls kissing each other wanting to get a better view from the distance they have.

"Shinji…" In desperation, Mana tries to calm Shinji. "This is not the time to go crazy, they kissed so what…" She thinks for a bit as she tries to calm Shinji. "Girls practice kiss all the time on others girls its not a big deal!"

"But… But… But…" The two spies fall to the ground, with Shinji still being gagged by Mana. "But I love her…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

The next day brings cooler weather, and warm spirits. The day seems to bring with it something more, something different from the day before, and the Angel that floats over the city has nothing to do with it. The black and white ball that makes up the Angel floats only five hundred meters off the ground at a speed of ten KPH. The pattern that is on the giant ball looks like something from Van Go then from God. Peering at this Angel from around the corner is Evangelion Unit One, it holds a MP-5 style Sub machine gun and keeps hidden from the target. The two seem to be the only one out and about in the city. Deep Below in NERV command Center, Misato and Ritsuko with the rest of the battle staff looks over the battlefield.

"How long before we can get Units Zero, Two and Three to the Catapults."

It takes a second for Maya to answer Misato's question. "Two more minutes."

With her answer, give she brings up a Vid screen that that Reads Unit One, and in side is Yukari Ayanami. "Okay, stay put Yukari until we get you back up."

"Ma'am…" Yukari looks to Misato worried of her environment. "Unit One doesn't like me it's moaning at me."

With a quick look to Ritsuko, Misato watches as she goes over data looking back shaking her head. "We aren't picking up anything, its probably thought noise."

In side Unit One Yukari closes her channel and looks back to the angel, only to feel as if someone was looking over her shoulder.

'You… you are…'

Yukari cringes as she begins to feel cold. "Please be a good Eva…"

'That's not my name…'

This time the voice seems to be right next to her, she quickly goes to open a channel but the controls seemed blocked. Yukari looks to the target to see it hasn't moved. "Misato, Shinji I need help!"

The Command Center receives Yukari's cry but they cannot respond, as they are unable to make a connection. Misato looks to Ritsuko up set in her and her telling her to say nothing was wrong.

"What the hell is going on Ritsuko!"

With a frustrated look Ritsuko begins to work over Maya's shoulder trying to find a answer only to have the MAGI her trusty assistance come up as error. "I don't know!"

"You don't know!" With a hiss, Misato looks to her comrade. "I don't know isn't good enough!"

Back inside Unit One Yukari cant help but breath heavily and pull on the control handles getting no response. "Why are you doing this who are!"

'Who am I!'

The voice shouts into Yukari's ear forcing her to grab them in pain.

'I am you!'

When Yukari is finally free from the pain or the yelling she looks up to see a mirror image of herself standing in front of her, she is naked and looks at her with a cold stare, something Rei would give.

"What's going on!" Yukari grabs the control sticks and pulls on them as hard as she can Unit One responds with a violent roar into the air. With its positions compromised, the Angel shows its true form and a black plane forms under Unit One.

Before Unit One begins to sink into the void, Unit Three leaps off of a building grabbing the Eva's hand taking it to a rough top. On the other end of the Sea of Dirac Unit's Zero and Two open fire with Eva rifles with no effect but to watch their rounds sink in to the darkness. For Shinji he finds himself and Unit One trapped on a sinking building.

The first to see his problem is Misato as she calls out. He is to far in he wont be able to take Unit One and himself to safety!" Quick to resolve the problem Misato opens a channel to Shinji. "Eject the Unit's plug and jump!"

"Belay that!" Gendo stands and shouts his order, not wanting to see Unit One be lost.

However, as much as Gendo would want to have control, he truly has none, Shinji sticks his tongue out and pulls down his eyelid before ejecting Unit One's Entry Plug and using his AT Field to leap off the building. Even with the lighter payload, he is about to fall short. With out warning both Unit Zero and Two leap into the air snatching Unit three out of the sky and bringing it to safety.

"Wow…" Inside Unit Three Shinji cradles himself with a sigh of relief. "You save our ass, thanks… That Angel could of swallowed us hole"

Asuka vid screen comes up and she doesn't look to pleased. "That's what you get for waiting so long dork!"

Not wanting to argue the semantics of his rescue, Shinji waves his hands in defeat. "Look it was a great catch regardless you to make a great couple." With a bite of his tongue, Shinji looks to see Asuka caught his mistake, she stares him down. "Did I say couple I meant pair…" This time it wasn't just Asuka but Rei as her vid screen comes up. "Look, I meant that you to are good together… I mean have good team work, like…"

"Like what!" Asuka triples the size of her vid screen so she can intimidate Shinji.

"I mean… oh man…" Shinji looks to see both Rei and Asuka waiting for his answer. "Look its not important, what you guys do…" Slapping himself in the head Shinji knows he went down the wrong road. 'I'm an idiot."

"How do you know!"

"Retreat to the a recovery point to be loaded into the…" A interrupting transmission comes from the Command Center but Asuka shuts it off before Misato can say anything else.

"Well I kinda, well I just thought or saw something I don't know."

Unable to recover Shinji rolls down his hill into a pit of snakes in shit. "You saw!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Both Asuka and Rei's face becomes red, not just normal red but bright Red. Shinji takes this time to escape and to allow having Unit Three recovered by NERV. The Evangelion makes its way down and then into the cage were Shinji rests Unit's One plug onto the umbilical bridge.

He gets out of his Evangelion to see his father marching to him. 'Oh shit, from the frying pan into the fire.'

Other technicians including Misato run to Unit One's plug and opens it. Yukari literally leaps out of the plug landing on her chest in pain, she chocks on the LCL like she has never experienced before. When a medical technician goes to help her, she pushes him away. Misato steps back as she looks in fear at Yukari who throws up the LCL in her lungs. The girl goes to stand only to fall again, it takes nearly three tries for her to stand, but once she does, she glares at Gendo with her Yellow eyes filled with hate. With a unbalanced walk Yukari stumbles to Gendo who has Fuyutsuki at his side. Both stop right before they reach Shinji as Yukari falls to the ground in front of them. Just before they walk off Yukari stands and stares at both men with a look both have seen before but never in Yukari.

"I want a divorce!"

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem… Boomerang, Part 2**

(Yui Ikari I am! The Cat in the Angel)


	25. Problem TwentyFour:  Boomerang, Part 2

**Problem Twenty-Four: Boomerang, Part 2**

(Yui Ikari I am! The Cat in the Angel)

-

- Edited by Tibures

* * *

Stunned, bewildered, confused, puzzled, mystified, flabbergasted, shocked, shaken, befuddled, perplexed, thrown, confounded, astounded, dazed, overcome, taken back, astonished, dumbfounded, surprised. All of these words can describe what Gendo Ikari is feeling right now. He stands in front of Yukari Ayanami with his jaw on the ground; Yukari stands as if she has never done so in her life. Angered and livid she pierces Gendo with her yellow eyes. They all stand in the Cage in front of Unit One were Shinji stands just out side his plug, and the remaining Evangelions are being recovered.

Standing behind Gendo is Fuyutsuki who also has a perplexed look. "Say that again."

With a growl of frustration, Yukari slaps Gendo and Fuyutsuki in the face. "You heard me! Kouzou out of all the people in the world you should understand."

"I'm confused…" Fuyutsuki rubs his cheek in pain.

Gendo on the other hand forcefully grabs Yukari by the arm tossing her to the ground. "Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Your wife!"

The comment throws Gendo into a loss for words as he does his best to remain calm. "That's enough Pilot Ayanami I will have your head for such comments!"

"Ayanami!" Yukari is slow to get back up as she staggers to Gendo. "I'm Yui Ikari!"

"You are not Yui!" Gendo slaps Yukari across the face forcing her to the ground once more.

"I am Yui…" Unable to get back up Yukari looks up to Gendo with revulsion. Before she can speak Shinji rushes to her side cradling her in his arms, she looks up and tears begin to flow. "Shinji, oh Shinji my son!" The young boys heart skips a beat and Shinji drops Yukari. The girl is not deterred as she grasps Shinji holding him tightly. "My Shinji… Oh, Shinji how long I have wanted to hold you."

"Um… Yukari…"

Before Shinji can finish, Gendo rips the girl off of his son and holds her at arms length. "You have gone to far!"

"No Gendo you have!" Yukari grasps Gendo's arm and stares himdown with no fear. "Trying to end the world just so you can see me! You're a selfish bastard, I might have been trapped in that monster but I heard every word!"

"What…" Gendo is frozen once more the words she just spoke seem to haunt him.

Coming up next to, Gendo is Ritsuko and Misato they look to see for the first time fear in Gendo. "What the hell is going on!"

Yukari answers Ritsuko's question with a slap right in the face. "How dare you sleep with my husband? He may be a bastard but do you have any shame at all! Mother like daughter I guess!" With everyone to confused to speak and Gendo's arm tiring he lets Yukari go. The young girl once more is unsteady on her feet as she turns to Shinji. "Shinji, you have grown so much…" She walks over and hugs her son crying at his touch. "I wont let you get hurt, I was at your side the whole time."

The touch the worth it all comes back to Shinji, even if it is Yukari who stands before him, it is his mom who holds him. "Mother!"

"Shinji!" A sync clip headband flies and strikes the boy in the head knocking him out of his mother's arms. Rushing to him is Asuka ready to strike, however it is Yui that gets in the way, and slaps her in the face.

"How dare you hit my son!"

"What the who…"

Asuka has just entered the void of total confusion, as she looks to Yukari unsure on how to respond. However, the girl gives her no chance to respond. "Your mother would be ashamed of you if she saw you to day! Treating nice boys like Shinji the way you do, he likes you but…"

Covering Yukari's mouth is Shinji who stands next to her dragging her away. "Isn't that nice, Yukari… Well let's go."

"Hold on!" Gendo grabs Yukari's arm pulling her away from Shinji. "If you think your Yui then prove your self."

The girl looks at Gendo with hate but she slowly gives a smirk and looks to Shinji. "When your father was a little younger then you he had a dog named snuggles…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

This time it is Gendo who covers Yukari's mouth as he drags her away leaving everyone else to the madness. He marches her off into a secluded hallway then he grabs the girl and goes to kiss her but is given a second slap.

"I wasn't joking I want a divorce!" The young girl looks up to Gendo. "How dare you stand like nothing has happened? You little bastard treating our son like you have!"

"But Yui!"

"No buts." Yui begins to walk away from Gendo. "I feared you would turn into this…"

Unable to speak Gendo watches as the girl that is his wife walks off with not a care for his well being. "I never stopped loving you!"

The words stop Yui in her tracks she looks behind to see Gendo with an insecure look. "I'm sorry, but I have."

Yui turns and continues to walk only to run into Rei and Asuka who look at their fellow pilot with odd looks. With a slap of her, own Asuka strikes Yui and stands over her. "Who the hell do you think you are hitting me like that?"

"Asuka…" Yui rubs her face as she continues to walk. "Grow up." Unable to respond Asuka watches as the girl she thought she knew walks away, but Rei is not finished as she blocks Yui with her cane, she just looks at the blind girl with a smile. "Hello Rei, Shinji always thinks about you when he pilots. Out of all the pilots, he looks up to you the most."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Once in the locker room Asuka and Rei await out side fearful of the girl that changes inside. Also waiting out side is Fuyutsuki who is just as curious as anyone on who just came out of Unit's One's entry plug. After a moment, Yui exits wearing a school Uniform and gives a smile to Rei and Asuka.

She continues down the hallway and into Fuyutsuki, the to stare at each other for a moment before he speaks. "Long time no see."

"Professor." The girl that was once Yukari seems to be walking a little better. "It hasn't been long, I was in Eva."

The comment seems so logical, just as Fuyutsuki remembers Yui as. "Still its good to see you back."

"I can't believe I am here, it's a blessing that my avatar got this far." Yui looks to the hands of the body she is in with a smile. "It didn't turn out the way I expected but I'm here."

Fuyutsuki smiles as he escorts her to an elevator there are Ritsuko and Misato. Both want to speak to the girl but are unable to think of what to say. Lucky for both Yui holds out her hand to shake theirs. "I would like to apologize to you Miss Akagi, my out burst was out of line."

"That's an understatement."

Seeing that she is not going to shake her hand Yui turns to Misato. "Miss Katsuragi, I had the pleasure of knowing your father and mother, both were good people."

With reluctance, Misato accepts her handshake. "Its an honor to meet you Mrs. Ikari… If you don't mind me asking what happened to Yukari?"

"She's in Unit One…" Yui looks to see that Misato is upset by the fact. "I'm sorry if this up sets you."

"But why…"

"Look…" Yui bows her head knowing she doesn't have all the answers. "I don't know how to explain what has happened or explain the Rei clone."

"Clone?"

With a simple sigh, Yui looks up to Misato. "I think we all need to have a meeting on this." Fuyutsuki cringes at the thought but Yui does not seem deterred. "Now Kouzou, I think its time to simplify things."

"Yukari beat you to that." The elevator door opens and just in time for Kaji to hear Yui's last line. "Mrs. Ikari, its an honor, my name is…"

"Kaji…" Yui holds out her hand and allows Kaji to shake it. "Shinji respects you, he feels that you're the experts with the ladies."

Chocking on the information is Misato who looks to Kaji with a sly look. "Kaji is full of a lot of stuff, wooing the ladies is one of his least."

"So…" Kaji tries to get back on track and away from what he can and cannot do. "Mrs. Ikari, what brings you here?"

Everyone looks at Kaji with shock at how rude he sounds but Yui seems to like the question. "Good Question, Mr. Kaji."

"Did she bring you out?" From behind stands Gendo who stares at his wife with content.

"No…" Yui looks at her husband with disgust. "I forced my self into her, but why is because of you."

"Why…" Gendo stands with his head down hiding his sadness. "Why did that child awake in the first place, why did you create her?"

"Excuse us…" Yui walks over to Gendo and places her hand on his arm. "Its because of this." Yui lifts Gendo's head up to show him the body she has taken. "These clones, they aren't here to just pilot Evangelions, they are hear to end the world. I chose my fate because I wanted to stop it from happening."

"No, I just wanted you! My world isn't complete with out you."

"Gendo." Yui pulls on him to keep him from looking away. "You knew my fate, you knew what I wanted."

"To make the world a better place, for…" Gendo looks down once more. "For Shinji."

"Why…" Misato steps forward as the truth revealed, a painful and unwonted truth. "Why, does NERV exist."

With a bow and a slow turn, Fuyutsuki answers the question. "To end the world."

"Using Adam as bait…" Yui looks to the group of adults with a sadden look. "NERV was created to destroy the Angels then once all Seventeen Angels are defeated, we would end the world."

"Why…" Everyone turns to see Shinji standing in the hallway still in his plug suit shaking at the words just spoken.

"Shinji!" Misato shouts but it is not enough as Shinji runs off in tears. Misato goes to go after him but Yui goes and stops her.

"I think I should go… You have been a great Guardian for my son, but I think I should talk to him."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sitting in the only secure place Shinji knows of he stares off at the Angel that has engulfed parts of the Shinji, from the school roof. All this time he thought he was going doing the world good deed, but what good are you doing if you are helping one to end the world. His mother has come from Unit One a puzzling question that he cannot answer alone, to much has happened for Shinji in the past couple of hours and he is unable to compose him self as he cries alone.

"Shinji…"

The voice is that of a caring mother, as standing behind him is Yui he does not need to look at her, he can't look at her for even if it is his mother, his best friend is gone because of it. "I don't understand anything…"

Listening to her son cry is painful she cannot bare such grief as she goes to his side and comforts him. "Shinji, I'm sorry…"

"I thought you were dead."

"No…" Yui lets Shinji rest his head on her shoulder. "I have been in Unit One the whole time, I have been with you."

"No you haven't!" Shinji grasps his mother with all of his heart. "Even if you were in Eva, you weren't there when my heart was broken, when I was lost, when I was in love, when I was alone!"

The words strike Yui like a knife, a painful realization that she has abandoned her son the same way Gendo did. "I'm sorry, I tried, and I wanted to be with you…"

"Yukari was…" For the first time Shinji is able to speak to his mother but the first thing he can think of is her neglect. "Mom, I missed you… why did you leave me…"

The word are unable to come to Yui as she begins to cry along side her son holding him not wanting to let go.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from the earth deep with in a universe with in the Angel a ghostly figure walks around it shape is human but it glows white and navigates the dense fog with care. Slowly the figure begins to hear the sounds of a girl whimpering, in desperation the being flies to the sound only to come to the sight of Rei Ayanami no older then ten, she wears a pink dress and has whiskers drawn on her face with what looks like a marker.

'Are you the being God, are you a man?'

"I don't know what I am…" The young girl looks up to the haunting apparition with confusion. "I think I'm a cat, or a human I don't know any more! What are you!"

Dumbfounded by her reaction the spirit backs away from the girl. "I am a being known as a Angel."

The girl runs up and grabs the Angel by the neck. "Get me out of here! She's crazy, she's not even real!"

It takes some time for the Angel to free it self but once the girl lets go she twitches a bit before running of screaming.

"Oookay…"

The spirit looks around a bit unable to see were the child ran off to. So it continues its search only to run in to a clearing in the fog wear there is a woman with brown hair and green eyes sitting at a long table, she to has whiskers drawn on her face. Before the Angel can speak, the woman looks to him.

"Are you here for Yukari…"

'Who…'

The woman sighs as she studies the creature. "You're an Angel right, you are searching for the soul."

"Yes…"

"There is none." The woman pulls up a chair and offers a seat to the messenger.

'I know.' The Angel sits down and looks at the woman who seems to be about in her forties. 'None of you are real… There is no soul in this vessel'

"Trust me I know, I created this thing."

'Playing God?'

The woman leans back in her seat looking around the fog. "Trust me if I knew I would of done this I would of never of done it."

'Were is this creation?'

"Follow the cat my friend…" The woman stands looking at the Angel with some fear. "Good luck, for she is a creation that cant be controlled."

Everything fades into the fog and the Angel is left alone once more. He stands and looks around as a Meow of a cat is heard quickly the Angel flies to the sound it reaches a clearing to see a cat walking through it. In silence the Angel flies above the cat for what seems like an eternity, unexpected to the Angel he his suddenly taken out of the air and knocked to the ground. Pinning him to the ground is a Yukari her yellow eyes full of life, however she has cat like ears and a tail.

'Yukari Ayanami?'

"Yup!" Yukari rolls off the Angel and begins to run in circles. "What your name?"

'Leliel…'

The angel watches as the young Yukari comes to a stop and sit down in front of the Angel with a smile. "I wasn't expecting a girl, pleased to meet you."

'Angel's are nor male or female.'

"You're a girl." The firm tone Yukari delivers seems to work as the white light that makes up the angel shuts up and floats in front of her. "Why don't you take the form of a girl, or something, talking to a floating white thing is boring."

'You are not a child of God, you are a creation of man, a false soul.'

"What do you mean?" Yukari leans back and plays with her tale. "I have my own thoughts and feelings I…"

'These are merely what was created, your existence, your soul, is that of only electrical impulses, you are a false soul.'

"But I'm real!"

'You are not, you existence is unique, your life is that of nothing.'

"I have my own Mind my own soul!" Yukari stands and shouts, angered at the messenger. "How can I not exist, I live breath, I have dreams and…"

'Love…'

The word strikes Yukari like a ton of bricks she is silenced by the word a word she cannot understand.

'The gift only God can give, the flame of life, an emotion that all of God's creation possess. You in desperation have tried to love, but all you see it as physical stimulations…'

The White spirit becomes a more permanent form and it Shape is know that of Asuka, slowly the light fades away, and standing before Yukari is Asuka in her school uniform.

'You have learned that love is lithe, it can be molded to a shape you desire, but it is not true love.'

"It's a state of being, an emotional state of total happiness!" Yukari backs away from Asuka but is unable to close the distance as the Angel in Asuka's form takes Yukari's hand and touches it softly.

'You cannot love, their for you only speak what you can see. Love is not an emotional state, it is a spiritual state where one mind and body fore fills the other. A unbreakable existence that cannot be explained by words, it is not only happiness, but hate, sadness, joy, sorrow, pain…'

"I want to love!" Yukari grasps the Angel tightly. "I want to Love someone!"

'Creation of man, the soulless vessel, you demand what cannot be given. You do not want love but the power it brings, a everlasting drive to protect and conquer, you think like a machine.'

"I'm Human!"

'Cats cradle…'

"What…" Yukari takes a step away as the Angel changes its form to Shinji.

'Cats cradle, a human creation, created to imitate life. Yui Ikari creator of cats cradle makes up your aptitude. Rei Ayanami the half soul, the body that you existed in, was a creation of man, a empty doll with only half a soul.'

"But, I'm different, I'm not like them."

'The final catalyst of your creation, the loss of creation, you like all of mans creation was made with a purpose, but when you awoke you lost that purpose.'

"My purpose…" The memories that have been missing for so long have been released. "I was, Yui I wanted protect my son Shinji!"

'You were created for a purpose but you lost your purpose in doing so you did what you are programmed to do.'

The horrifying realization that she is not real astonishes Yukari. "Cats Cradle, over come and adept to ones environment…"

The Angel changes its form once more this time of Rei.

'With the loss of creation you created, Yukari Ayanami. A being of total nothingness you created a false soul.'

"Like the dummy plugs…" The thought of what she is, is overwhelming. "I'm no different then that machine."

'This is true, the human creation known as the dummy plug is no different then you.'

"But I have my own thoughts!" Yukari tries in vain to prove she is not anything. "The dummy plug cant think!"

'If placed with in a vessel such as yourself it would.'

As things slowly comes together for the young girl Yukari givens into the idea. "If I'm so fake, why am I broken, why do I feel so tired, and out of control, if I'm a machine I should be in control?"

'You are stifled by your own existence, you are at the limit of your false soul, like all soul life for you is developed and changed by the action of other's however, you only understand control, so you manipulate others to your liking, taking a part of their soul. In doing so you are trying to…'

"Feel Love!" Passing in front of the Angel Yukari tries to put things together. "But you say I can't love."

'You are a false soul, you are a creation of man that has no holes to fill, and you like all creations of man are limited.'

"That's it!" Yukari snaps her fingers, takes the Angel's hand, and begins to dance with it. "Love, it makes one whole, I have no hole to fill so when I want to love, when I manipulate ones soul, like Asuka's or Shinji, I have no place to put it."

'You must let go of your control, you must free other an allow man to take its natural course.'

"Wow…" Yukari stops dancing and bows to the angel. "Thanks for the help."

The white spirit returns and floats once more, Yukari is unaffected as both watches as the fog begins to disappear around them. Once the fog is cleared, a table can be seen sitting at it is Yui Ikari, and on the floor next to her is the young Rei Ayanami who is running away from a cat that looks a lot like Servo. Next to the table is a huge wall with mountains of sheets of papers on it, ever so often one will fall off and blow by the table.

'Um… and here in lies our new problem.'

With a odd look Yukari goes to ask what the Angel means. "I don't see anything…" With a smile a black magic marker appears in Yukari's hand and she draws whiskers onto the Angel. "There we go problem fixed."

'That wasn't the problem, the problem is that because you aren't a being from God I'm trapped inside of you.'

"Well why the hell did you come in?" With hr hands on her hips Yukari hisses at the Angel.

'How was I to know you were fake?'

Rolling her eyes at the ghostly white Angel, Yukari points to it. "You're an Angel for God sake!"

'Hey, don't bring him into this.'

Crossing her arms, Yukari gives a smirk. "Well then just surrender to me."

'What!'

"We can call it a draw and you can stop trying to destroy the human."

'My mission is from…'

Taking the Angels arm she does to the wall full of paper and pull a sheet out that says Bible. "Do what the Watchers did defect!"

'Your nuts!'

"Nope, I'm Yukari!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from the world or Yukari, and in the universe of Earth, Yui Ikari lays in Yukari's bed unable to sleep. It has been almost a twelve hours since the last sighting of the Angel. All that can be seen is the black and white shadow, with its body, missing NERV is unable to strike. So they wait until it becomes active, keeping the pilots on rotating shifts each in the city waiting for its return. But it is not the angel that keeps the mother of Shinji awake, but the conversation she hears out side of her room.

"Shinji…" Misato's voice rings out. "Help Rei with her dishes…"

"I am fine Major, I can handle myself." Silence fills over the group but next to speak is Rei once more. "Major Katsuragi, permission to speak freely."

"Of course…"

Yui wasn't expecting such a long pause before Rei speaks and when she does it is upsetting. "I am having trouble with Mrs. Ikari."

"How so…"

Misato's voice seems inviting and kind, something a mother would give. Rei once more is hard pressed to answer. "Yukari, she died in her place."

"Rei we don't know were Unit one went."

"Regardless." Rei interrupts Misato as she tries to get her feelings out. "Why do I feel saddened by this fact, and I feel… mad, at myself."

The sound of a can being tossed into the garbage is heard before Misato's response. "Rei, theirs a good reason for that." There is a pause as if Misato expected Rei to ask what. "We talked about this before, and that is she is your family and you never treated her as such. She was just a clone to you a tool, an annoyance; you never treated her with love like a sister should."

Yui couldn't have said it better, and not in the words but how it was delivered. 'Misato, treats these pilots like they were her own kids.'

"I… don't know how to feel when I…"

"Don't bull shit me Rei…"

The last words Misato bellows puts a frown on Yui's face. 'Okay maybe not a great parent.'

"All you do is play dumb and you think you can just ignore the problem." Another sound of a can is heard hitting a crash can. "Stop trying to think your self through life and use your heart for once."

Silence returns and with it Yui continues to lie in bed. Rei is next to speak again with the same dry tone. "If Mrs. Ikari…"

"Stop it Rei…" Yui is alarmed at the forcefulness tone Shinji uses. "Stop calling her that." The words seem to echo into Yui's ear. "That may be my mothers soul but, but, I don't wont it this way, Yukari shouldn't of died just so I could have seen her…"

Shinji's voice fades into tears and with it brings a tear to Yui's eyes as well. She cannot stop even when Misato goes to defend her. "Shinji, you are so lucky to be able to speak with your mom, I know I would be."

"Not if someone dies in the process." Shinji's voice seems to wave as he holds back tears. "I love my mom, but taking someone's else's life just so I can have my wish is wrong."

No matter how Yui tries she cannot deny her son's logic, he is right, the price paid for their encounter was to high. 'Shinji is such a caring boy, putting others before him self.'

"I agree." The voice of Rei Ayanami never sounded so strong as she speaks. "I wish I could learn to like my sister."

"Look both of you…" Misato seems to also sound sympathetic for the loss of Yukari. "I have to go to back to work, please let, Mrs. Ikari sleep and don't discuss this in front of her. We will get Yukari back somehow I promises."

For Yui the conversation was painful yet enlightening, she has been able to see the world that is, a world where she was meant to stay with in Eva. She slowly gets out of bed and looks off to the Angel and Unit Two that stands watching the enemy.

"What have I done?"

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem… Boomerang Part 3**

(Inside out/ Falling in.)


	26. Problem TwentyFive:  Boomerang Part 3

**Problem Twenty-Five: Boomerang Part 3**

(Inside out/ Falling in.)

-

-Edited by Tiberus

* * *

Wondering the void of another Universe, consisting of total whiteness Yukari Ayanami whose ears are of a cat, she wears her plug suit but it has a tail attached to it. With her is Servo, Yui Ikari age forty, Rei Ayanami age ten and a ghostly presents of a Angel, all of which have whiskers and not by choice. Leasing the group is little Servo that doesn't seem bothered by anything. Behind the feline is Rei, who wears a white dress and twitches ever so often before speaking to her self.

'The young lillum seems sick.' The Angel that floats next to Yukari mentions.

His answer is not given at first the group watches as the little girl sneers and randomly screams out a incoherent sentence. Yui who is on the tail end of the pack holds a mug of coffee and finally delivers a answer. "Don't mind her, she's a little crazy."

"What was that!"

Yukari smiles at the little Rei and pushes the Angel a little out of fun. "She's not crazy, she's just funny."

"This coming from the leader of the loony bin." The older Yui speaks with thick sarcasm.

"Takes one to know one, you old hag!" Yukari sticking her tongue out at Yui following her comment.

The older woman simply flicks flips off Yukari with the Angel in the middle wishing to kill himself. 'I would rather be fighting a hundred fallen then deal with his.'

Not liking the comment, Yukari points at the Angel. "Hey, its your own damn fault, you came to me!"

'False soul, I was expecting a lillum inside of the servant not you.'

"And what chorus did you come from?" Sipping her coffee, Yui walks past Yukari and the Angel who have engaged in a staring contest.

'Principalities…'

"Princi…what!" Rei shouts out as she cowers behind Yui. "What the hell is that!"

Yui seem more then willing to answer knowing the angel will not. "Principalities these Angels were created through Christ and for him."

Feeling that the Angel is week Yukari ends her contest and rolls her eyes. "Weak, what is that the sixth choir."

'I am a Angel, a messenger, my rank has nothing to due with my purpose.'

Still drinking from what seems like a endless cup of coffee, Yui also rolls her eyes. "Yes, yes, you come to destroy man, unless defeated by man."

"Sounds more like a worrier to me?"

Waving her finger at Yukari, Yui points to the angel with a smile. "Worriers fight for themselves, Angels work for God, they are soldiers."

Holding out her hand for a high five Yukari is given one by Yui. "Good one. Angel of Getting lost, how do we get you out of me and me back in my body and you out of our world?"

'Simple we must wait for your body to return.'

-

-

* * *

-

-

Speaking of which, the body of Yukari Ayanami that holds the soul of Yui Ikari sits inside NERV headquarters along side her husband and formal teacher. All three are deep with in Terminal Dogma over looking Lilith the second Angel found by man.

"It growth has slowed to a stop since we pierced it with the Lance." Fuyutsuki speaks with a stem of confidence dispute the look Yui shows.

"I remember when this thing was but a child." Walking to the edge of the lake of LCL, Yui is in awe at the size. "It was a ball of cells."

All three look with silence, even when coming from behind Kaji and Misato walk in. The Angel that lays crucified before them is like nothing they have seen before.

"This is Adam."

Yui turns to the adults and smiles shaking her head. Dispute Gendo's objection she invited them here, and because of his love for Yui, he wasn't going to say no.

"This is Lilith, Adams first wife." With a small nudge at Gendo she walks back to the adults, as odd as it might look Gendo cowers in the face of Yui even if she is in the form of Yukari. "This is the mother of Rei and Yukari."

"The mother?" Misato looks at the creature with disgust.

Walking back to Yui's side is Gendo doing his best to hold back his anger. All of his hard works in keeping NERV secrets a secret have been destroyed by his wife and Yukari. "Rei has no father, she is the combination of Lilith and Yui's DNA."

With a small smile, Kaji makes light of the situation. "Two mothers, how politically correct of NERV."

Only Fuyutsuki and Yui chuckle at the joke, but the old professor seems to correct the small error. "Angel DNA has manipulated the genes of the Rei clones beyond human, she is a genetic freak, not man or Angel."

With a point to her head, Yui shows everyone her hair. "Not the hair and eye coloring, skin pigment is also effected."

"Albino right?"

Misato asks quickly feeling she is out of her league in the topic. However Yui seems not to mind. "Close, this body does suffer from Albinism, it also shares my appearance but boiling it down to its Genetic code it is a half breed.

"Wait…" Kaji steps in between the two and shakes his head in disapproval. "I read this before. A bunch of Angels came down, shagged a bunch of human chicks."

"Kaji!"

Even if Misato's yell at Kaji, he continues. "Hear me out, they had kids and God didn't like them to much and…"

"First Impact." Gendo shakes his head at the idea. "Yes, yes, we know the tale."

Putting his hands on his hip Kaji hisses. "Then why the hell create these things!"

"Because I let him." Yui is seen looking to her feet. "The purpose of the Rei's was to create a pilot, for the Evangelions, so people like Shinji wouldn't have to."

The young girl walks away stepping on Gendo's feet as she does. Everyone watches as she leaves, but Gendo questions her unannounced departure. "Were are you going?"

"I need to speak with my son…" Yui doesn't bother to look to the group as she leaves the room.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the cage Asuka, has just finished watch over the dement Angel that has left the city in first stage alert for nearly a day. Tired and eager to sleep, she is greeted by Rei Ayanami as she exits her plug.

"Hey Rei what's up?"

The Blind girl turns at the sound of Asuka's voice to face her. She has her cane at her side. "I am glad to be with you."

"Same here Rei…" Asuka is unable to finish as Unit Three with Shinji inside launches to the surface.

Knowing that she couldn't even hear her self she goes to repeat but once more is distracted as Walk onto the Umbilical bridge is Yui, wearing Unit Three's plug suit. Before Rei can question the silence she is startled by Yui voice which is the same as her own.

"Rei, Asuka…" Yui stops and looks over the two girls that seem to be standing very close to each other.

"Ma'am…" Asuka is unable to respond the way she wants, even if she has her suspicions if who she says is real, she has no way of proving it.

On the other hand, Rei is more straight forward as she always is in most matters. "Yukari…"

"Still don't believe me Rei."

No matter how sincere Yui sounds, it does not matter for Rei. "I want my sister."

"I know…" Yui walks up to the girls taking both of their hands. "Asuka, Rei, I want you to do me a favor." The best response she can get from them is silence. "I want you to protect Shinji, look after him. You to can bring so much joy to his life."

"What are you talking about?" Asuka doesn't like were the conversation is going. "Your acting like you will never see him again.

A smile is brought to Yui's face she pulls Asuka into her arms and hugs her. "Asuka, your such a good person deep down, I know your mother and she is watching over you just like I am of Shinji."

Intelligence is something Asuka has a lot of and she can easily put two plus two together. "Mother!"

"She sleeps in the body of your Eva, watching over you she always loves you, and will protect you." Yui pat Asuka on the back as if helping the news sit in. "I have to go… and I will let you in on a secret." Yui brings her lips to Asuka's ears and whispers just so faintly. "Shinji loves you…"

Trying her best to comprehend all that has been told Asuka steps back and even out of the reach of Rei. Rei herself quickly becomes worried as she reaches out for Asuka only to be grabbed by Yui. "Rei… I'm sorry Gendo treated you the way he did. I wish I could of stopped him, but thanks to Yukari you have changed, I been watching you with in Eva and you have grown so far from Gendo."

"Yui…"

The whisper of Rei is replaced as a tear strikes the ground from her face. "Its okay Rei, Gendo wont hurt you anymore… But… he will Asuka, take care of her." With simple hug Yui consuls Rei the only way she knows how, like a mother. "Don't worry, I know you will be strong… because you have to…" Just as she did with Asuka, she whispers into Rei's ear. "Shinji loves you."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Before the two girls, come to their senses Yui is already inside Unit Two and activating it. Asuka with the only ability to stop her goes for the plug but is unable to reach it before the bridge begins to move away from the Eva. In the Command Center, Maya looks over her readings in shock. She turns to yell out her commands but no one stands behind her. At first she is unsure but she takes the initiative and opens up a channel to Unit Two.

"Pilot of Unit Two what are you doing!"

A Sound only transmission comes up from Unit Two on the other end is Yui. "Don't worry me and my Friend Kyoko are catching up, don't mind me."

"What are you talking about!" Once more Maya turns to look for direction but once more sees no one behind her.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her, and tell Gendo I left him a note in his office."

"Yukari… Yui, um… ma'am!" Maya looks around in a panic and with indecision. "Your not aloud to just take an Eva for a spin!"

"Lieutenant, I was building Eva's before you used your first tampon, so don't tell me what I can or cannot do!"

The communication goes dead and Maya look to see Hyuga sitting in his seat with a frown on his face. "You sure showed her."

"Shut up!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the surface Unit Three stands alone in side is Shinji Ikari, a distraught boy who only three days ago was standing at his mothers grave, and only half a day ago was crying in her arms.

'Its just not fare…' Shinji thinks to himself as he watches the Angel. 'I should be jumping up and down in joy. I should be happy, but I'm not.'

"Shinji…"

Surprised Shinji springs his Evangelion into life and aims it rifle at who ever just spoke. However he looks to see Unit Two standing next to him. A vid screen opens up to show its pilot.

"Mom…"

Odd saying such a thing to a girl that is the same age as Shinji, Yui thinks about that fact with a small chuckle. "Shinji, I'm sorry a I scared you…" It doesn't take long for Unit Three to lower its guard and allow Unit Two to come next to it.

"You can pilot?"

This to brings a smile to Yui's face as she looks around her Eva. "I've been one for almost ten years Shinji, I think I would know a thing or two about piloting one." Shinji begins to feel kind of stupid but Yui kind smile keeps him from showing it. "Shinji, I'm sorry."

"For what…"

"For everything…" Yui looks down unable to hold her smile. "I hope you understand why I had to do what I did, I had to stop Seele."

Shinji sucks up his pain and looks to his mother. "I understand…" Shinji does his best not to cry even when he begins to see his own mother cry he remains strong. "Please don't cry mom."

"Shinji!" Trying to stay in control, Yui consuls herself by curling into a ball. "I never wanted it to be this way! All I wanted was for you to be happy!"

Small tears begin to fill Shinji's eyes; he looks away so not to show them. "But I am happy!"

"I love you Shinji, I always will!"

'It is time my friend…'

The voice the whispers into Yui's ear is that of a old friend. With the nod of her head, Yui allows the Unit two to make its way to the Angel.

'You are lucky…'

With all communications turned off, Yui only has the Eva as company. "You will have your chance Kyoko… If Gendo has his way it will be sooner then you think."

'If it wasn't for the avatar, I would have been dormant.'

Wiping away her tears, Yui looks up to the Angel ahead. "The girl is pretty amazing, she has done everything for the best. Her way will make the world a better place"

'What way is that?'

The Eva stops just in front of the target and before Yui disengages the plug she smiles. "Ockham's Razor."

-

-

* * *

-

-

'Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllp!'

The crying pleas of an Angel have not been heard since the death of Christ. The white spirit from God flies like a bat out of hell being chased by the ever-elusive Yukari. With a final four-legged jump Yukari pounces onto the Angel and the two roll on the white ground of nothingness to a stop. Seeming out of breath the Angel cries out once more.

'Okay, you win, I will do it!'

Yukari gets off the heavenly host and stands beside it with her arms crossed. "Well…"

The Angel shoulders lower as it transforms from a being of light to a little girl only about two years younger then Yukari with brilliant white wings and a halo above her head, and wears white robs. Seemingly, Yukari is not impressed as her fellow ego's come from all around and surround the Angel. The little girl looks around, she has short strawberry colored hair and gold eyes that seen not to thrilled to be where she is. A forced cough from Yukari has the Angel look around as J-pop begins to play.

Slowly the Angel begins to dance with the cheer and delight of Yukari. "Dancing Angel!"

Yui looks around and takes a sip from her coffee. "That was the biggest waste of ten hours if I ever seen one."

"What with this Music!" The Young Rei screams out as she stares at Yui with a twitch in her eye. "Every other verse has a random English word in it! I don't get it why put the random English it makes no sense!"

With a pat on the young girls head Yui takes another sip of coffee. "The madness my child, the madness."

Comes the end of the song, brings the end of the dancing Angel. Once down the Angel falls to the ground exhausted. Yukari seems to have more in store for the Angel as he helps it to its feet. "Now its time for you to become one…"

The girl looks up to Yukari utterly pissed. "Let me die, please I beg of you!"

"No, I can't let an Angel die." Yukari looks to Servo who somehow got on top of her head. "Servo likes you, and I do to, your cute like this."

"But this isn't my true form!"

Not deterred by the Angel's point, no matter how true it is, Yukari smiles at her new friend. "If I'm such a freak to the world I don't want to be alone."

"Your not a freak…" Yui sips her coffee not really wanting to be here. "Your just stupid."

The two exchange a small glare before she looks back to the Angel. "You will become just like me."

"I still don't see how this will help both of us like you say!" The Angel looks over its body not liking its form. "And why the hell do I have to look like this!"

"Trust me!" Yukari grabs the Angel around the neck and gives it a nuggy. "We will save the world to…"

Dropping the Angel to the ground Yukari looks to see coming out of the white void is Yui, but of the fruitful age of twenty-six. Everyone watchers as Yui walks up to Yukari with a smile. Unable to speak the three ego's of Yukari line up beside her, even the Angel comes to its feet and stares at the woman.

"My child…"

Somewhat shaken by her presents Yukari goes to speak but cannot. She looks to her ego's to see them fade away and into herself. The Angel breaths a sigh of relief as he is in the presents of a human.

"My mother…"

Yukari's words seem to be just that of a whisper, but Yui only takes her hand. "I am your creator yes but not your mother."

"But why…" Yukari cannot understand why Yui is here. "You were free, you had your son, and you had everything back why didn't you stay?"

The words the girl spoke were the truth yet Yui's simple program was unable to make a conclusion. "I am back because of my son."

"Didn't Shinji want you, I don't understand!"

Once more Yui is reminded that she was given a great chance, but she knew it was never meant to be. "Yukari, I could never replace a life such as precious as yours."

Honored at such kind words, Yukari nearly jumps into Yui's arms and hugs her with all of her heart. "I would of stayed here for ever if it would of made Shinji see you again."

"And I would of created you no matter what, because you are selfless and you have such a kind heart."

The only one able to see them is the Angel, who doesn't seem all to thrilled as it taps its humanly feet and rolls its eyes with its arms crossed. "Come on human can you kill me know and we can get over this."

Yui lets Yukari go and she looks to the Angel with a sly look of brilliance. "You're the Angel…"

"Yes!"

"Me being human you must bow to me." Yui is given a nod from the little girl that is a Angel. "So if I made a dieing wish you would be forced to answer it."

"Who do you think I am your guardian Angel!" The young girl looks to see the same look on Yukari, as if the two knew what they were thinking. "Oh, no you can't pull this shit on me! God damn it, who the hell made these rules!"

The Angel looks up and then bows his head for forgiveness. "Oh, yea, sorry about that."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Unit Three Looks off at Unit Two, and inside of Unit Three, Shinji Ikari cries uncontrollably as he just watched his mother jump from the top of the Evangelion disappearing into nothingness.

Another time has passed for the battle staff and the commanders are at their post over looking the what they missed. The most upset is Gendo who has never shown emotion in front of his staff until now, were he throws papers and books around in anger.

"Why the hell wasn't she stopped I don't want to loss her again!"

Fuyutsuki seems to be calm even if deep down her feels Gendo's pain. He stands next to Misato who is waiting on any change from the target. Misato mumbles a thought to her superior. "It is for the best that she's gone…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Before the Sub Commander can respond the attention to the entire Command center is drawn on to the target as the black and white sphere disappears. As the Sea of Dirac returns to the city, Shinji is unable to move, but thankfully, Rei in Unit Zero jumps down taking the Eva under its arms before leaping to safety. The two Evangelions collide in to a building Rei watches a Unit Two sinks into the void. Just when the Evangelion is out of sight, the Sea of Dirac begins to shrink. Even Shinji watches as the Black void dissipates and begins to change color from black to red to blue to yellow. Just when they think, its over the void begins to shoot out everything it took in. Entire skyscrapers fly into the air and come crashing down onto the ground cars buildings busses and entire streets go flying into the air, forcing Shinji to use Unit Three as a shield and block Zero from the raining city parts.

The shower of city slowly ends as with Rei looking at the mess around her. "Is it over…"

Unit Three rolls off of Zero and the two look at the devastation around them. Just as Unit Zero stands it is struck by Unit Zero that comes falling out of the sky.

"Rei!"

Shinji goes to help his fallen pilot but before Unit Three can move Unit Two strikes him and takes him to the ground and into the other Evangelions and city ruins. Slightly stunned, Shinji goes to move his Eva but find it is jammed by the dead weight of Unit Two. So the boy quickly ejects his Entry plug and rushes out to the closest Plug what happens to be Unit Zero.

Once to the Eva he reaches it just as its back opens and the plug comes out. Still worried for Rei, Shinji opens the canopy and crawls in. "Are you okay…"

With no problems to report, Rei reaches out for Shinji. "I am undamaged."

"Well not much can be said about the city…" Shinji takes Rei hand and helps her out of the plug. "What the hell happened?"

With some thought, Rei can only think of one answer. "I only know one person who could make such a mess during a battle."

"Who?"

With a small smile Rei looks up to, the sky remembering all the time she was drenched in Angel blood. "My sister."

The thought brings joy to Shinji he nearly picks up Rei as he rushes to Unit One. Once there he pulls the emergency release and like clock work the Entry plug ejects. Shinji force opens the canopy and looks in side to see with great joy Yukari sitting in the throne of souls.

"Yukari!"

Not to let Rei be left out Shinji helps Yukari out of the plug but falls out when he discovers a second person inside. His fall out of the plug misses Rei by near inches, and awakes Yukari from her state as she lays on Shinji.

"That hurt."

"Yukari!"

Rubbing her head Yukari vision becomes focused on Rei who is in near tears at the sight of her sister. "Rei!"

Hearing the direction of her sisters voice Rei goes to her knees and reaches out hugging her sister. For guessing Rei was only a little off but Yukari guided her in, and embraces her back.

"Where's Shinji?"

Unable to see Rei is unable to answer Yukari's question, luckily Shinji has some strength to speak. "I'm under you…"

With a simple glance, downwards Yukari looks to see that both she and her sister are on top of Shinji. "Oops…"

In pain, Shinji is relieved when the twins get off him but that does not make him forget why he fell. "Yukari… there is someone else in… in…"

Falling out of the plug and onto Shinji's head is the same young girl the Angel turned into. However she has no wings nor halo and very much naked as she lays on top of Shinji. Now most guys wouldn't mind having a naked girl on top of them but for Shinji he has had his fill and can only lay on the ground in pain. Hearing the sound of the twelve year old moan, Rei becomes aware of the forth person. "Who is there?"

"I founder her in side of the Angel…" With smile, Yukari goes to the young girls side and lifts her off Shinji. "She fell in so I rescued her."

Slowly reaching out Rei feels the ice-cold skin of the naked child. "We must get her help recovery crews should be on their way."

The two sisters walk away trying to get the girl to safety, however they leave Shinji on the ground. He stares up into the sky and breathes a small sigh as he looks over to Unit One.

"Boomerang…"

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem… The little girl that loves her…**


	27. Problem TwentySix:  The little girl that...

**Problem Twenty-Six: The little girl that loves her…**

**-**

**-**Edited by Tiberus

**

* * *

**

'Its like nothing ever happened yet…'

The thought seems true at first, Yukari final day in the hospital is this morning. What makes it worse for the young Yukari is that she barely remembers a thing that happened. All she does remember is that she talked to an Angel, and she found out whom she is.

'I'm still nothing…'

Another uncomfortable thought, to find out what you are it can really hamper your day, but the big question was, whom is the girl hanging off her arm. Yukari Ayanami stands in a hospital, watching Misato go over her discharge paper work. On her arm wearing a hospital guan, is the light strawberry haired girl. She sits in a wheelchair resting her head on Yukari's hip.

"Yukari-Chan!"

Everyone looks to the little girl at Yukari's side, her out burst was loud and full of childlike energy. Not caring what people think Yukari smiles and pats the girl on the head.

"That's right strange little girl, I'm Yukari-chan!"

The girl hugs her leg before she can walk over to Misato, but Yukari is a bit stronger and frees herself gently. She gets over to Misato and with a sigh.

"Come on, don't look down, you saved that girls life, and the way it looks she has nothing left."

Seeing that Misato is more informed then her, Yukari steps closer for details. "What do you mean Misato-chan?"

"Well…" With a strong glare, Misato catches the use of the childlike attachment to her name. "A total of fifty five people went missing, out of those there were two girl here age among them."

"Which one is she?"

Misato looks back to the orphan with some pity. "Public records cant find a photo, both aren't residence to Tokyo 3, and the rest of Japan still haven't recovered information wise as quickly as us. Right now she's Jane Doe, but evidence is slowly pointing to a girl named Inari. The poor thing is suffering form PTSS," (Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome) "So her memories are in shambles." Misato looks to see Yukari sadden by the tale. "Don't worry they already have lined up a foster family to take care of her."

"That's good…" Yukari looks at her friend with a smile and a wave. "I'm going to miss her. She was a sweet little Angel."

-

-

* * *

-

-

After One week of clean up the district that the pilot's school is in, is reopened. With that means the start of classes for the pilots that mean an early wake up. For Rei Ayanami, the past three days have been difficult since Asuka has been at NERV in testing. Her roommate's new upbeat activity at NERV reminds Rei when they were nearing the completion of the Dummy Plug, which failed on its first activation. In typical fashion, Rei leaves early for school, with only her cane as her guide. It is not a challenge for Rei as she knows the path well, as long as someone doesn't spin her around she will be fine.

"Yukari-chan!"

Hearing someone call out her sisters name Rei stops, in the beginning Rei was commonly mistaken for her energetic sister, but since her accident there is no way you cant tell them apart.

"Yukari-chan!"

'That doesn't stop this person from being a idiot.'

Only if she could see Rei would of released that she was about to be tackled. With as much force a little twelve year old can give, the girl Yukari saved takes down Rei with a death grip like hug. The girl wears the same style uniform as Rei, despite her age.

"My new family said I could go to your school!" The girl squeezes hard forcing Rei to gasp for air. "I'm starting the sixth grade today!"

Not knowing who the hell took her to the ground Rei pushes the girl away. "You are mistaken, I am not who you…"

"Inari, Inari Leiko!" The young girl finally lets go of Rei. "Isn't that cool!" Using her cane, Rei stands back up only to be spun by the girl in a cheerful dance. All Rei does to make her stop is open her eyes and she shows her, the red voids that are in their place. Leiko looks at Rei in shock. "Your not Yukari."

"Correct…" Re steps back to get distance from the girl. "You speak of my sister."

The eyes light up with joy in the girls gold eyes, she takes Rei hand once more. "Yukari has a twin sister!" Feeling no need to answer Rei just stands there. "Wow, what's your name?"

"Ayanami Rei…"

"Rei-chan!" After a short giggle, the girl presses herself against Rei. "Your heart it is the same as Yukari's, but it beats a different tone.

Usually not to annoyed by most things, Rei is quiet flustered when she has a twelve year old placing her head on her chest. With a forceful push, Rei regains her distance from the girl. "I do not know you, or why you are here…"

"I'm Leiko…" The girl taps on her chin as she thinks for a bit. "I'm on my way to school, and your sister saved my life!"

"None of this involves me…" Rei goes to move but realizes she is disorientated.

Leiko watches as Rei tries to get her bearings. "Your blind…"

Still able to roll her eyes Rei does so as she thinks. 'This child is about as sharp as a jello.' The joke brings a smile form her face as she is reminded of Asuka.

"Do you need help?" Trying to ignore the girl Rei begins to walk off forward guiding herself wit her cane. "I thought the school was that way."

This has Rei stop as she closes her eyes, cursing the black void that claims her vision. "Show me in the direction of the school."

After a few seconds of nothing, Rei feels a hand take her and use it to redirect her body. "Its this way…" Reoriented Rei makes her way to the school, leaving Leiko behind. The girl isn't that easily wavered as she catches up with Rei. "You are so lucky…"

At first Rei isn't sure if she is talking to her, the blind Girl with only one person in her life. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Because, your Yukari's sister! She is such a caring friend, not only did she save me, but we roomed together in the hospital." The blind girl stands there waiting for a point to be made. "That mean you're the sister to the greatest, most kindest, heroic, and funniest person I know!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Once more Rei tries her tactic of just ignoring Leiko to see if she will go away, but that seems to fail as the girl continues to talk to her all the way to the classroom door. Once in the safety of 2-A, Rei breathes a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong, Miss Ayanami?"

The question startles poor Rei, being blind can do that. However, the voice is that of the Class Rep. "I am fine…"

Slowly Rei makes her way to her seat, she bumps into a desk and stops in frustration. Watching her from the front of the classroom Hikari has a worried look. "Miss Ayanami, if you want I can have your seat moved to the…"

"No!" Rei's built up frustration finally brakes free of her training. Her out burst scares Hikari as the class Rep steps back. When an awkward silence returns, Rei breathes a sigh. "Representative Horaki, I respectively decline."

"Okay… Sorry…"

Slowly the frustration of blindness begins to build up in Rei, she goes to study her brail but quickly stops knowing all that will do is make her even more frustrated. Therefore, she sits in her seat with only the sounds of the Class Rep cleaning and greeting fellow students when they happen to walk in. Soon Rei begins to feel a presence around her and by the fact the class rep didn't welcome her it narrowed the field down to one.

"Rei…"

Mana's voice seemed to waver in pitch. This is the first time she has confronted Rei since the last time, which consisted a gun being pointed at her. Because of her overall mood, Rei doesn't even respond.

"I need to talk to you…" After a second of no response Mana continues. "Its about Asuka…"

"I have nothing to say to you." This time Rei turns and looks away out of habit.

With the subject of more importance then Rei is making it out to be Mana grasps Rei's hand. "Its…"

"Don't touch me."

With a whisper that has goose bumps go up Mana's arm, she almost gives up on her attempt to talk to Rei. "You know I am staying with Kaji… and well I over looked some of his work." Mana looks to see Rei isn't even listening. "I saw a report… on Asuka… and… a new dummy plug…"

The response Mana receives was not expected. Rei reaches out and grabs Mana tossing her to the ground. "Stop lying!" Unable to control herself Rei lashes out on Mana. "Don't ever speak to me again! Never!"

"Rei!" Shinji's voice is followed by a slap across Rei's face. He pulls on Rei's arm but she refuses, determined Shinji gives on final pull before she willing walks away with him.

On the ground Mana rubs her head and looks up, to see Yukari perched on a desk. With a tilt of the head, Yukari strikes a look of curiosity. "What's up?"

"Your pink underwear…"

'Wow, that wasn't expected.' Yukari gets down off the desk somewhat flustered. "Other then my fashion habits."

"Nothing, it doesn't involve you…" Mana sits up and looks to see the class give her a dirty look. "Of course that never stops you."

'Cant refute that…' Yukari stands seeing it best to just leave her alone. She goes to exit the classroom to check up on Rei but is instead engulfed in a bear hug of doom from Leiko.

"Yukari-chan!"

Unable to breath, so unable to speak Yukari begins to claw at the door side like a cat. Just before she passes out Leiko lets her go allowing her to breath. "Hell… o…"

The out of breath Yukari turns to the underclassmen with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in 3-C!" The energetic twelve-year-old jumps back on to Yukari this time rubbing up against her chest. "Its true you're the same!"

'Hold the phone!' Yukari face becomes a slight shade of red. "Um I glad you like them but…"

"Your hearts…"

As if a great weight is lifted off her shoulder, Yukari breathes a sigh of relief to calm down. "That's great."

"Your hearts are like my mother's"

"Good I thought you were talking about…"

The young girl is quick to interrupt. "And you have such full breast…"

"All righty then…" Yukari pushes Leiko to a safe distance. "And for a twelve your old your not bad yourself… So I take it your in the sixth grade."

The girl smiles and rest her head on Yukari's chest to listen to her heart. Yukari looks around to see the looks she is getting and pulls the girl to arm length. "Why is your heart rate up, and what's with the Horr…ra… o man!"

The gold eyes on Leiko's eyes seem to light up with fire as she begins to blush. "I love you…"

"Meow!" Before Yukari can retreat she is grasped in a hug of doom. She scratches, pounds, and yells but nothing releases her from her, huggy fate. 'For some reason I have a feeling I did caused this… I hate it when I do that…'

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the school roof top Shinji stands in front of Rei forgetting on why he dragged her away, the walk to get some where private used up what little confidence the boy had in him. Rei waits impatiently for Shinji to speak.

"Pilot Ikari…"

'Okay now or never you have to say something.' Shinji thought of confidence isn't to reassuring. "Rei…" Shinji mumbles to himself. 'And flat line…'

"Pilot Ikari why did you hit me?"

"Rei…" Shinji begins to pace to think of what to say. "I'm sorry about that but… umm… it's just that… you scared me…"

"I warrant no threat." Rei looks down knowing why. "I am blind you can easily defeat me…"

The tone in Rei's voice brings to mind Shinji's original point on bringing her here. "Rei… I don't mean in a physical since… You scared me… you made me worry about you…"

"There is nothing to worry about…"

'Damn she is hard to talk to.' Shinji stops pacing and stares to at Rei doing her best to remain emotionless, but doing a piss poor job at it. "Yes there is! I worry for you everyday!"

This is news, for Rei only thought Asuka cared for her. "Why…"

"Why!" Such a small word to use but such a hard word to describe. "Rei, remember our first mission together… Remember what you said…"

Many things were said that day; it was one of Rei's last days of peace in her mind. "I said a lot of things, Pilot Ikari."

"You said that you would be protecting me." Shinji allows Rei to remember her words; he to looks back on the day as one of his fondest memories. "I will never forget what you did… because you saved my life… you almost died for me." Slowly Shinji begins to cry as he tries his best not to run away from life. "I never want that to happen again and I would rather die then to see you hurt."

Speechless for a moment Rei feels lightheaded and unsure of herself, some how she feels vendible and out of control. This is the same feeling she first had around Asuka. "Shinji…"

Even Rei cannot help but stop as she listens to Shinji whimper. Following his sounds of tears, Rei grasps Shinji's arm. He cannot help but look up to her, she can only think of one thing to do. The girl shows Shinji something he has not seen in a long time from her, a smile. Nevertheless, even that doesn't last long as she two begins to cry to also resting her head on Shinji's shoulder.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Standing in the room of Gaf Ritsuko Akagi stands before her greatest creation. Her smile could be compared to Doctor Jeckel or even others they play with the power of God. Standing next to her is Gendo Ikari, he to smiles but with a more sinister grin. His recent parting with his wife has made him bitter. Seeing the creation before him, this mad science run amok gives him great pleasure. Also to take witness to what will be revealed is Asuka. She is not the Asuka that one comes to think, she stands in a hospital clothing, head down and shoulders limp, her hair is loss and not held back, her eyes are hazy and bloodshot. The very lack of emotion makes her look dead.

"I am a genius…" Ritsuko boasts with a grin ear-to-ear on her face. "You said I couldn't do it."

"I'm most impressed." Sharing Ritsuko's joy, Gendo walks over to the center tube touching its surface. "The combinations of every thing we have ever down is rapped up in the work of art."

"Evangelion research, Cloning, stem cells, mind links system, brain transference.

Turning to face the others Gendo walks over and places his hand on Asuka's shoulder. "An we owe it all to a girl I thought was worthless, isn't that right."

The girl raises her head slowly, and with out a care. "Yes, sir…" Her tone is dry and lifeless.

All of them turn as bubbles begin to fill the center tube of LCL. "Yui cant see the truth, she was swayed by the touch of an Angel…" The tube begins to look like its boiling as the entire tube is filled. "She has taken my Rei, and if she has Yukari…" The bubbles subside and slowly all can see what floats with in. Naked and lifeless Asuka is with in the LCL, yet it is not Asuka, as she stands beside Gendo. The twin that floats with in the LCL opens its eyes and looks over everyone and smiles.

-

-

* * *

-

-

'The pieces are falling into place…'

"Why is life made to be so hard?"

'Life is not hard, it is the choices one must make that complicates like.'

Standing on the proverbial, 'Train of Thought' Shinji Ikari sits with his younger self on the other side staring him down.

'Thoughts, feeling, sight what do these give you."

Shinji's answer is simple. "Existence."

'Correct, and that's it, but what is Existence, is it life.'

"Of course."

"No, Existing is nothing more then ones projection of himself of the world…"

Disagreeing Shinji shakes his head in protest. "And with out being in this world one does not exist, meaning he has no life."

'Your own mother then does not exist.'

"No!" Unsure of himself Shinji looks away. "She's in Eva…"

'Yet Eva is not who she is, her life is independent of her Existence.'

"What does it matter as long as I have faith!"

'Ah, faith, one must have this to exist, one of the things that makes man special, faith."

"Faith?" Shinji looks at his chibi self.

'You believe in God, or Gods or you believe in nothing all of it is faith, from the Shinto to the atheist all have faith.'

"Of course I believe in God, its fact isn't it…" Shinji uses his hands to form a out line of the third angel. "I mean Angels are attacking…"

'You think those Red Herrings mean something.'

"What…"

'You are missing the point on why they attack, you all look at this as a battle.'

"It is… they are out to kill us!"

'They are messengers Shinji…'

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Shinji!"

Grasping Shinji tightly is Yukari as he lies in his arms. The sun beats down onto his eyes, forcing the boy to look away.

"Yukari…"

"I am!" Yukari helps Shinji to his feet he looks to see nearly half his class on the roof.

"What happened?"

Yukari looks to Rei who stands eyes on the verge of tears. "Well after you talked to Rei you said you were going to stay up he for a second, but when class started you never showed."

Everyone nods in approval with her story; Shinji rubs his head trying to think if he just fell asleep. However, nothing comes to mind.

"I'm sorry!"

Everyone turns to Rei as she grips her cane tightly, she wants to run, but all that will get her is a trip to a painful fall. She can feel that everyone is staring at her; the ice is broken as Touji gives out a cat call. "Rei has a thing for Shinji!"

He is promptly smashed in the head by Hikari's fist, but it is to late as everyone begins to smirk and comment of what was spoken. Both Shinji and Rei are unable to move as the comments fly.

"Maybe…" Everyone looks to Rei who is red in the face. "Maybe that is true."

* * *

**Next Problem… One more time Yukari and Seele!**


	28. Problem Twentyseven:  One more time, Yuk...

**Problem Twenty-seven: One more time, Yukari and Seele!**  
  
-  
  
-Edited by Tiberus

* * *

In a cold dark room, Yukari Ayanami finds herself in familiar grounds as she sits on the ground naked. Her ability to move is umpired by handcuffs, her eyes are blind folded, and she suffers from the effects of just being drugged. Soon she is not alone as the super secret organization known as Seele appear around her, their black rectangles that read their designation and sound only give of a slight glow.  
  
Seele 01, "Yui Ikari..." With some hesitance, the girl that lies in the center of the circle looks up. "It's been some time."  
  
"Oh..." The girl lays her head on to the ground. "Its you... Haven't we've done this before?"  
  
Seele 03, "You have been awakened and you will so tell us what you know."  
  
Seele 10, "Creators of the Eva's you gave birth to our final dream."  
  
With a sigh Yukari stands up but keep her head down. "Your wrong."  
  
Seele 05, "You cannot deny your Soul..."  
  
"I have no soul..." Yukari stands cold and exposed. "I am Yukari Ayanami, you are a bunch of perverts."  
  
Seele 02, "As stubborn as ever Miss Ikari, soon the drugs will take effect...  
  
Seele 06, "Soon you will fall under our control  
  
Seele 08, "And lead us to our..."  
  
"Dicks?" Now smiling Yukari uses her hands to remove her blindfold. "Look I am telling you the truth, my name is Yukari Ayanami... but I have a question for you..." The Committee remains silent to hear what she has to say. "Why, did you trick all my friends just to capture little old me?"  
  
Seele 01 bellows a small chuckle. "My child that was Gendo Ikari's Idea, not ours."  
  
Keeping her chest covered by rapping her arms around herself, Yukari look up in to the darkness. "Oh man, they probably hate each other..."  
  
The girl begins to walk away just before Seele 09 can speak. "Hey... Where are you going?"  
  
"Home..." The girl slowly looks for an exit as she speaks. "I will talk to you after I straighten out what that pervert did to my friends."  
  
Seele 10, "You can't ignore us!"  
  
"Can to!" Yukari shouts at the large rectangle.  
  
Seele 10, "No you cannot!"  
  
"Can to!"  
  
Seele 10, "Cannot!"  
  
With what movement Yukari can get out of her hands she pulls down her eyelid and sticks out her tongue. "Ummmm... Can to, can to, can to!"  
  
Seele 10, "Cannot, cannot..."  
  
Seele 01, "Shut up both of you! I have a question for you... Why did you keep the angel alive!"  
  
Not sure on what Seele is talking about Yukari steps to him. "Keep what alive?"  
  
Seele 04, "The child that you brought from the Sea of Dirac..."  
  
Seele 03, "The one that follows you..."  
  
"Oh..." The girl gives a kind smile and tilts her head. "That's Leiko, she my little friend."  
  
Seele 07, "She is an Angel."  
  
"Yes she is..." Yukari gives a cute puppy dog look. "She's so cute just like an Angel."  
  
Seele 05, "I don't think she understand..."  
  
"Yes I do..." Yukari turns to Seele 05. "Shinji's dad's a bastard for getting everyone of my friends to go against each other."  
  
Seele 08, "Besides that!"  
  
"Well..." It takes some time for Yukari to ponder the question. "Leiko is kinda a lesbian..."  
  
Seele 01, "She doesn't understand."  
  
Seele 04, "The Angel is attracted to what you are."  
  
Seele 06, "The Child is attracted to what half of you are."  
  
Seele 02, "The half Angel within you calls out to the girl."  
  
"Oh..." Seeing she isn't leaving anytime soon Yukari sits on the floor. "Well, I guess God has smiled at me this day."  
  
Seele 01, "What do you mean."  
  
"The fate of a nation is in my hands."  
  
Seele 10, "uh..."  
  
"And blessed be me a soulless child, God has given me a Angel."  
  
Seele 07, "That's nice..."  
  
Seele 03, "You will use this child to complete out destiny..."  
  
Yukari smacks her hand onto the ground dislocating her thumbs freeing herself from her bondage. Painful but not enough to relocate her thumbs, and stands back up with a kick up. "Umm... tempting but why should I help you..." She looks to Seele 03. "Your probably a compete loser that still lives with his mother."  
  
Seele 03, "What!"  
  
The girl doesn't end as she looks to Seele 04. "What did you do all day, defrost a refrigerator, and vacuumed your living room, someday..." Shock fills the room as Yukari goes to Seele 02 and crosses her arms. "Your 62, out of work, divorced, indebted up to your balls and need of some serious dental work."  
  
All of Seele disappears and Yukari is alone in the dark once more, quickly a door opens and rushing in is men in SWAT gear armed with Asp Batons. 'God damn it... It's the Spanish inquisition again...' Not deterred Yukari drops to all fours like a cat the men stop and wait for her next move. They don't have to wait long as the naked girl charges the group at full speed. "Lets get ready to!"  
  
Once more physics seem to plague Yukari's life as the six men easily strike and take her to the ground. They flexycuff her and put a hood over her head. As they drag her off Seele 01 reappears. "She is unbelievable... We will try again in fifteen minutes."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
Ten hours ago in the lonely apartment of Asuka and Rei, Rei Ayanami sits at the kitchen table, alone. Her peace is wanted as she enjoys the time in studying her Brail. When a knock is heard at the door Rei takes her time to make her way to the door. Once theirs she takes a second to guess who it was.  
  
'Its Yukari and her little patsy."  
  
The door slides open and standing in the entrance way is Shinji Ikari, because the time Rei took on answering the door he has his back to it and is looking down the hall. His silence prevents Rei from knowing who it is, but the silence does roll out Yukari.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
Shinji turns around and looks to Rei who looks completely different then usual, her hair is pulled back and what stances that cannot reach hang down to the side. Shinji takes advantage of her blindness as he studies the rest of her body as he speaks.  
  
"Hey Rei... is Asuka in..."  
  
"No."  
  
Some worry strikes his face, as if a lost from a script. He looks down the hall to see Mana standing at the distance motioning the boy to continue. "Well, I was just wondering if... well..." Mana motion Shinji to look to Rei instead of her, he complies and looks to see Rei patently waiting for Shinji to finish. "I was wondering if you guys would like to go get some Ice cream..."  
  
'He's braver then I thought...' The blue haired girls thought is crushed by what Shinji says next.  
  
"You know we can all go, you, me and Yukari..."  
  
Seeing Shinji is still his good old self, Rei gives a small nodding gesture. "Let me get ready. Wait here."  
  
"Um... Okay..."  
  
The door shuts and Mana is seen giving a Golf clap to Shinji as she walks up to him. He intern does not give the same resentment. "I don't like this..."  
  
"Oh come on Shinji..." Mana bows her head in defeat. "Remember you came to me."  
  
"I know..."  
  
The once girl friend of Shinji puts her hands on her hips and frowns. "I am willing to help you but you need to do your part."  
  
The boy looks to Mana and grabs his stomach. "I just have this feeling that I'm going to be in a lot of pain by the end of today."  
  
"Your not going to know until you find out how she feels right."  
  
A (drop the A) Shinji watches as Mana pats him on the back with a envious smile, how she wishes to be in Rei's shoes right now. As she helps the boy that she loves help express his feelings for another. Even of they have become friends again, Shinji still does not look at her with respect or trust.  
  
Just as she leaves Yukari comes around the bend wearing a simple white polo shirt and shorts. "Hey, Shinji-chan, is she coming."  
  
The boy gives a simple smile to his roommate. "Yea, surprisingly Asuka's not with her."  
  
The whole Asuka Rei topic as been hard for Shinji, they apparently like each other a lot and he has never tried to compete for a girl, let alone having two girls he really likes liking each other. 'Man, it makes my head hurt thinking about it.' Poor Shinji looks down as his thoughts go back to his life dilemma.  
  
Before Yukari can ask what is wrong, the door opens to have Rei standing with her hair down, wearing her light blue sundress and cane in hand. Yukari looks to Shinji, to see his blatant stare, she looks to Rei who has a blank stare. "Hey big sis, looking hot!"  
  
The sound of Yukari's voice brings a sigh from Rei. "Hello, Yukari..."  
  
Rei begins to walk forward but her cane his Shinji's feet he however cannot move. Its true he has seen her in the dress but never so close. Seeing that Shinji needs a reality check Yukari gives him a swift kick to the shins.  
  
Now back to the world around him Shinji jumps back rubbing his shin. "Sorry Rei!"  
  
Not knowing why Shinji is apologizing but used to him doing so she ignores it and begins to time out how long in till her sister hugs her. '1...'  
  
With a burst of energy, Yukari jumps and raps her arms around Rei kissing her on the cheek and she then grabs her and Shinji's arm. "Come on kids, Shinji said he was buying us Ice cream!"  
  
"I'm what..."  
  
Unable to finish, Shinji is dragged off with Rei. It is nearly half way their before Yukari lets them go as she is pounced on by her ever so close friend Leiko. Rei and Shinji watch as the two roll around on the ground. "Its good to feel so normal..."  
  
The comment seems so true, even if Rei was blind she has never felt so happy in her life. Rei has had thoughts she has never thought before, such as wanting to live. These simple thoughts bring a smile to Rei's face. "Yes, yes it is..."  
  
As the now four move on, with Yukari and Leiko in the lead, Rei stays to the rear with Shinji as she allows her mind to wonder in thought. Another thing Rei rarely did wanderlust through her own memories. Deep in thought, Rei does not realize she has taken Shinji's hand. She always does it with Asuka so it is only natural. Shinji on the other hand does his best not to bleed from the nose as he allows Rei to hold his hand.  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
Yukari awakes back up in the room of darkness, this time she is flexycuffed to a chair and wears a white polo shirt and shorts. She looks around and slowly Seele appears around her again, and for some reason everything looks out of shape and colors constantly flash in her eyes.  
  
"Your all purple..."  
  
Seele 01, "That would be the drugs..."  
  
"Really..." Yukari rolls her eyes to follow the colors. "Its pretty..."  
  
Seele 10, "Why did you bring back the angel?"  
  
"She looked cute the way she was..." The girl is obvious not all there as she slurs her speech. "Oh, but I wanted her to become apart of me... It was Yui that had her take human form."  
  
Seele 03, "Now we are getting somewhere..."  
  
Seele 08, "Why did she do this?"  
  
"To piss you guys off."  
  
Before any of Seele can respond Yukari bursts out laughing they watch as the girl rocks in her seat until she falls hitting her head on the ground knocking her out. A growl is heard from ever member of Seele.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
Walking home from another long a memories lapsing day at NERV, Asuka Langley Souyu drags her feet as she makes her way back to the apartment. Every time she comes back form one of her tests, she feels half dead as if she was ripped out of her body.  
  
'Man, if I wasn't insomniac I would go to sleep right now...'  
  
The fiery redheads flame has been reduced to a spark and when she turns a corner to come to the sight of Mana Kirishima, making a sly comment seems the furthest from her mind.  
  
"Hey, Asuka..."  
  
The cheery face of Mana rather makes Asuka sick for a moment. "What do you want spy."  
  
Unable to deny the claim Mana looses her smile. "So where are you off too..."  
  
"Going home to Rei, baka..."  
  
Not really thinking Mana goes and speaks. "Oh... she's out with Shinji..."  
  
If Mana wanted to be shaken like a bag of rice, she just got her wish. Asuka grabs the poor girl and shakes her violently. "What the hell did you say!"  
  
"Um..." Seeing the error in her way Mana tries to recover with the truth, in hopes to regain some trust. "Rei... Shinji and Yukari went out..."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
A memory flashes in Asuka's mind, as if it happened only a second ago she sees her self standing in front of Gendo who has his back to her. It is almost as if reality has slipped into a dream and a dream has become real. She stands listening to Gendo speak, and she doesn't know why but she's liking it.  
  
"No, Asuka... Shinji isn't your type..." Gendo goes over paper works with Asuka intently looking at him. "My boy isn't worth someone as good as you, besides he has interests in Rei..." Still Asuka wants to speak but is unable to. "Section two has photo's of those two making out, pathetic children, now I have to clean up their social problems." With paralyses still effecting Asuka she gives up on speaking and watches as Gendo turns to her. "Of course if you want to help me out, you can..."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Kneeling beside Asuka who has just collapsed, watches as Asuka speaks to herself. The girl seems to be in another world as she gets up and begins to walk off ignoring Mana. With the strangest event in Mana's life just unfolding, she begins to follow as the Asuka walks of with no life in her step, no emotion in her face.  
  
'This isn't good...' Mana pulls out a cell phone and begins to dial it as she looks to Asuka with concern. "I bet Gendo has something to do with this... Kaji will know..."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
Standing in a line at an ice cream parlor in the Tokyo 3 shopping district, Shinji, and Rei stand beside each other. Yukari and her friend seem to be sitting at a table, Leiko once more keeps close to her savor and it makes them almost look like a couple.  
  
"Can I help you..."  
  
Looking away from Yukari, Shinji looks to see a young man standing behind the counter, doing his job by asking Shinji if he needs anything. "Umm... yea... a chocolate cone..."  
  
The man looks at Shinji with a smile and leans in. "And what can I get your girl friend..."  
  
The remark flusters Rei and Shinji, as they both turn a shade of red. Trying to decide what to say Shinji looks to Rei wondering what she would like. "What would you like Rei..."  
  
Not to keen on Ice cream, Rei tries to guess on what else an establishment like this would have. "Candy?"  
  
Quickly Shinji looks over the counter and menu bored for what Rei said, little does he know she spoke what she was thinking. "Um... Gummy Bears..."  
  
The two get their food and go to Yukari who immediately releases her self from Leiko only to pout that they didn't get anything. "Hey!"  
  
"I only have two hands Yukari!" Willing to stand up to, the girl is Shinji.  
  
For Yukari she gives a small smirk and goes to get her own Ice cream with Leiko not far behind. "Maybe if you weren't holding my sisters hand you could of got something for me."  
  
They quickly pull away and sit down in their seats redder then before. "Sorry..."  
  
The apologies are expected from Shinji and Rei can only smile as she takes his hand from under the table. "I do not mind... I like it..."  
  
Standing in line watching Rei and Shinji, Yukari doesn't notice as Asuka comes up from behind her. "Hey Zero..."  
  
Yukari turns but is forced to pick up and move Leiko who attaches her self to Yukari as if scared of Asuka. "Hey Kyoko what's up... didn't see you their."  
  
"What are you up to..."  
  
The tone Asuka uses worries Yukari, it is as if Asuka is faking her grin and sarcasm. "Getting a banana split and Leiko a cone..."  
  
"Leiko..."  
  
Not sure if the two have met, Yukari points to the girl that hisses at Asuka. This little one is Leiko..."  
  
"I know who she is..." Giving the young girl a evil stare that silences her hissing, Asuka looks to Yukari. "How appropriate to name the Angel arrogance." A question mark forms in Yukari's mind, as she doesn't understand the play on words. "I will tell you what Zero, I got you covered why don't you go over and brake up the love birds..."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
-  
  
"And then Leiko was like..."  
  
Back in present day, Yukari bends her knees in front of the Seele committee to the height of Leiko "I don't like that Lillum!" Quick to go back to her own height Yukari puts her hands on her hips. "And I said..." She begins to act like she's scolding her. "Now Leiko, Asuka might be bad but she isn't Demon spawn..."  
  
Seele 04, "How long has she been like this..."  
  
Seele 09, "Going on an hour..."  
  
Seele 10, "Shhh... its getting good..."  
  
Seele 01, "Look Yukari is their anything of relevance in your skull."  
  
The girl stops in the middle in her act and looks around to all the rectangles. "Who are you again."  
  
Half the rectangles fall over the rest bend forward. Seele 01 comes closer to Yukari. "Why did Yui bring back the Angel!"  
  
"Oh..." Yukari stands up straight and mess her hair a little to look more like Yui. "She called it a Safety line."  
  
Seele 05, "A safety line to what."  
  
"Reality..." The girl begins to fix her hair as she speaks. "The even after the Angels come and go, there is still one left preventing Instrumentality..."  
  
Seele 02, "We can easily kill her..."  
  
Yukari waves her fingers in the air at Seele 02. "Now, now, She has a human body, killing her will release the Angel from with in and with out a body it will be impossible to find it."  
  
Seele 06, "Clever girl..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Seele 04, "We will just have to hold the girl until we find a means to kill her properly..."  
  
Seele 01, "There is no need to wait."  
  
The optimism in Seele 01 seems a bit to optimistic for her liking. "What do you mean?"  
  
Seele 01, "You may be annoying, but you are also drugged, so tell us how do we kill her..."  
  
Tears begins to form in Yukari's eyes, she doesn't want to speak she knows it wrong but Fifty CC of Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, Benzodiazepines, Meproai Bamate, Methaqualone, Phenobarbital, compels her. She squirms and does her best to resist but cannot as she gives in to the request.  
  
"If she fills an Eva's soul, then she will have the body of an Angel... Please... Please don't kill her..."  
  
Seele 01, "Don't worry my child she will not die yet..."  
  
Seele 03, "Yui has made it simpler..."  
  
"But if you..." Yukari pleads to her self not to speak but cannot stop. "If you brake the order of the prophecies... you will open a door to Pandemonium, as foretold in the Dead Sea Scrolls! Then not even you will have control!"  
  
Seele 08, "Yui would of known this, so that leaves you as our temple..."  
  
Seele 10, "Leave the death of the world to Chaos, let madness end it all."  
  
"Your insane!"  
  
Seele 02, "It was you and Yui who leave us with no choice, she knew what would happen if we broke the order of the prophecies, God's punishment will come in the form of dragon thanks to you."  
  
-  
  
-

* * *

**Next Problem... Who's fault is it... Why is she saying good bye...**


	29. Problem TwentyEight:  Who’s fault is it…...

**Problem Twenty-Eight: Who's fault is it... Why is she saying good-bye? **

-

-Edited by Tiberus

* * *

The peace and quiet in Tokyo 3 has been disrupted once again, but not by an Angel. Not even a terrorist bombing has ruined there day. In the Shopping District however, one might think a bomb went off. Although you would be hard pressed to find the target of the bomb considering what blew up. For in a food court in one of the many malls stands the smoldering ruins of an Ice cream parlor. Most people ran for the shelters thinking it was a Angel attack. However, five brave young souls three of which happen to be Rei, Asuka, and Shinji, with the others being well known to them, Leiko and Mana. The most notable problem facing these kids is the fact that they're all covered in Ice cream. Rei does have some sherbet on her right cheek and Asuka is sporting some sprinkles in her hair, but for the most part, they are soaked head to toe in Ice cream. The second thing one who is normal would be the Halo around Leiko's head. Now this isn't your typical giant flying ring, the likes of which you would see on Dragon dull Z... wait... Dragon null Z... Ah it was a stupid show to begin with. Anyhow, this Halo is one more befitting of a member of the Heavenly host. Even if the girl is from the second to last chores, her halo is blinding to anyone who looks right into it.

Now the mood among our friends is less then cheerful, all look as if the flavors of ice cream that covers their cloths is the least of their problems. Now what led up to this mess is what these poor kids are trying to find out. Standing firm and the one venting the most fumes is Shinji he stares down Asuka with hate. "It's because of you there's a Angel in our midst, and Yukari is missing!"  
  
Even if Asuka has no social status in school she refuses to be blamed for what happened. "But it isn't my fault, that you stole Rei away from me! You took my only friend away forcing me to! And without you kissing Rei I wouldn't of set her up in the first place!"

With the blame swung at Shinji everyone looks at him to explain himself, and not being good in this type of problem Shinji points at Asuka. "Wait a minute, stole Rei away! You betrayed us for such a thing as that such a low purpose. That you had to tell  
a lie and cheat us, which you did!" He then points to Rei trying to get his point across. "Was is worth betraying us for Rei, are we that worthless to you. Oh, and tell us who persuaded you to sell her out."  
  
Leiko jumps into the middle of the two, she points to Asuka easy to blame her for the loss of her mentor Yukari. "See, it's your fault."

Taking blame isn't Asuka's forte, so she is quick to deny. "No!"

"So it's your fault..." Shinji pushes the young Leiko away so he can look at Asuka, her halo is now put in front of Mana who stumbles back blinded.  
  
Still unwilling to agree with Shinji is Asuka. "No!"  
  
Once more, it is Leiko jumping in between the two blinding them both. "Yes, it is!  
  
"It's not!" Asuka pushes her out of the way so she can see once more. "You overgrown light bulb!"  
  
Shinji goes and stands in front of Leiko to defend her from Asuka and to see again. "It's true."

"Wait a minute." Feeling out numbered Asuka begins to shout in hopes of showing some intimidation. "But I only sold her out to get my Rei back from you back for kissing Her!"  
  
Only two pick up on Asuka's wording, Mana and Rei, but neither can speak as Leiko jumps in front of Shinji pointing at him. "So it's your fault!"

Unable to see Shinji but agreeing with Leiko Asuka shouts out. "Yes!"  
  
"No, it isn't!" Shinji might have low self-esteem but he is unwilling to take any blame in the loss of Yukari. "I'd wouldn't have been with Rei, but Mana told me. She told me to take her out because she kissed me in the first place!"

Mana might love Shinji but she is not willing to take a dive for him. "It's you father's fault that Asuka got tricked. So the trick got played on all of us in the first place!"

Before Leiko can jump in front of Mana, the strong red head puts her at arm length so not to be blinded. Leiko speaks her mind even if restrained. "Then it's his fault!"  
  
Being the most calm out of everyone Mana nods her head knowing it is pointless to fight. "So."

With an ever so soft whisper, Rei even responds. "It was his fault..."  
  
Wanting more to blame Shinji, Asuka disagrees. "No."  
  
"Yes, it is," One the most willing to blame him is Shinji. "It's his."

Rei begins to think over the idea of Shinji's father being at fault but it doesn't add up. "I guess..."  
  
"Wait a minute," Asuka newfound loyalties prevent her from blaming Gendo, even if she doesn't know way. "Though I was tricked, Right? That's clear. But I didn't drug Zero's Ice cream so, then what's queer. Is how did she get drugged in the first place?" Asuka points to Shinji but is confused on which point they are on. "Second place..."  
  
Rei knew something was amiss so she is quick to take a side. "Yes!"  
  
Even more enthusiastic is Leiko who runs in front of Mana once more blinding her. "How?"

"Hmmm." Shinji begins to ponder that thought as if he was Sherlock Homes.  
  
Asuka looks to Shinji as if he's an idiot for his posture. "Well, who had the time to drug the ice cream?"

"The Ice cream..." Still pondering he doesn't expect Rei to point at him

With a flash of memory, Rei calls out in the direction of Shinji's voice at Shinji. "I left you alone?

"You had the chance." Asuka yells out as she looks at Shinji.

"I didn't!" Looking back on what happened Shinji cannot lie because he did have a chance. "Yes I did..."  
  
Leiko pops her head out in the middle of the crowed blinding everyone but Rei. "So it's your..."  
  
Not able to finishes Shinji takes a chunk of Ice cream from the ground and puts in on Leiko's head to hide her halo. "No, it isn't, cause I was with you!  
  
Asuka throws a handful of Vanilla ice cream at Leiko. "So it's her..."  
  
"No, it isn't! Shinji interrupts Asuka by throwing a handful of mint chocolate chip at Asuka.  
  
Rei crosses her arms not understanding why Leiko bothers everyone. "Then whose is it?"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Shinji points to Rei. "She exchanged that ice cream to obtain your candy, so the one who knows what happened to that Ice cream is you!

"You mean that Ice cream..." Rei tries to think on what happened but being blind doesn't help her problem. "That my sister... Oh, dear but I never knew, and I'm blind... So, don't look here!"  
  
Leiko turns to Rei. "So it's your fault!"

"But"  
  
Even Asuka sees an escape rout and takes it. "See, it's her fault..."  
  
Rei begins to feel corned and steps back. "But..."  
  
Now pointing to her self Asuka relives herself of blame. "And it isn't mine at all!  
  
Shinji looks to Rei concerned that she is being ganged up on. "But what?"  
  
Frozen Rei tries to make logic out of what is going on but cannot; she does however get Asuka back. "Well, if you hadn't gone and betrayed me..."

"Betrayed you..." Asuka steps to Rei with open arms. "I needed..."  
  
"You were greedy! Rei yells out as she begins to cry. "Did you really?"  
  
Asuka continues to walk to Rei holding out her arms. "But I drugged the Ice cream for us!"

"So it's her fault then!" Leiko points to Asuka.  
  
Rei agrees and reaffirms her confidence. "Yes, and what about the drugged Ice cream  
in the third place?"  
  
With the truth out and Asuka's lie, revealed Shinji looks to Asuka with disappointment. "The Ice cream!"  
  
Caught, Asuka turns to Shinji upset she doesn't no what to do, guilt and the her heart races as she looks to Leiko. "She's the Angel she's started glowing when she ate the Ice cream so she the one who drugged her!"

"I Drugged her?" Leiko points to herself, astonished of the claim.

"You drugged me!" Asuka throws a handful of Tofu and the girl. "She tricked me or did something to me to make me drug the ice cream.

"Me?"  
  
Before Asuka can speak she is hit in the face by Banana sherbet thrown by Leiko. Wiping her face clean Asuka yells out at the Angel. "She's the Angel she did it!"

Leiko spits ice cream out of her mouth. "No, I didn't!"  
  
Shinji, Rei, and Asuka all point and yell out to the girl. "So it's your fault!" 

"Wait a minute..." Leiko pouts as she is out numbered.

Still mad at Asuka, Rei shakes her head seeing Asuka's attempt to frame Leiko. "It was you not her, why blame..."  
  
Shinji steps in front of Asuka also siding with Rei. "And you had left me and Rei alone,  
we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"  
  
Now in front of the only person who isn't blinded by her, Leiko points at Rei. "Well, you're the one who didn't stop her in the first place!"  
  
With a blind throw, Rei strikes Leiko in the chest with sprinkled covered chocolate chip cookie dough. "Well, if Asuka hadn't drugged it in the first place-!"  
  
Leiko chucks some caramel vanilla at Rei knocking her to the ground. "It was your fault!"  
  
With an all out food fight in progress, Shinji chucks some Strawberry at Asuka hitting her square in the chin. "Yes, if you hadn't drugged her in the first place-!"  
  
Struck in the back of the head by Asuka with some Neapolitan, Leiko returns fire with a handful of Rocky road hitting Asuka in the chest. "Right! It's you that drugged the ice cream in the first place-!"

"You betrayed my sister in the first place!"  
  
Mana the only one not covered in ice cream points to Asuka. "It's your fault!"  
  
Rei, Mana, Shinji, Leiko stand at point at Asuka all yelling the same thing. "You're responsible! You're the one to blame! It's your fault!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

The fault is finally given to Asuka, she stands alone with everyone she was even friends with blaming her for the loss of Yukari. She is unable to move as a crack of thunder is heard from above. It is almost surreal to see them standing around her, as rain begins to pour onto them. The Rain cleansing properties begin to wash away the ice cream and it reveals the tears forming in Asuka's eyes. With no one to turn to Asuka runs off in tears, for she doesn't understand why she betrayed her friends. The strangest thing in her mind is that the first person that comes to her mind to run to is Gendo Ikari. She races to the entrance to NERV, pulling out her ID card and swiping it only to have it read error.

"What the hell!"

Before she can figure out what's going on a shadow is cast over her, she turns to see Gendo standing behind her. She collapses into his arms in tears and unable to stay on her feet.

"You have nothing left..." The statement was asked in a form of a question. "Its okay my child the pain will be all over soon.

Gendo slowly pets the back of her head as Asuka tries to talk. "I... Why did I do it..." The sound of the door opening that Asuka's card failed in opening before grabs the girls attention. Gendo steps to the side forcing Asuka to stand on her feet. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

The presence of someone behind her has her turn to see the unthinkable, dressed in her Uniform wearing her hair the same way as her is a mirror image of her self. Everything is identical even the clones posture. However, her eyes are filled with the color of the ocean. She uses them to pierce into Asuka's soul.

"Von Gottes Gnaden..." The Asuka smiles as she holds up a berretta 9mm shooting the shocked girl dropping her to the ground. "Asuka..."

"Asuka..." Gendo steps over Asuka smiling at the girl that stands before him. "I told you I want her alive."

The girl spits on to the ground and picks up her spent casing. "She will live."

NERV section two agents rush past her, pick up the fallen Asuka, and drag her off. As they work, Gendo places his hands on the girls shoulder. "There is one more problem to take care of."

"Please..." With the whip of her hair, Asuka walks past the blood on the ground that was made by the other Asuka. "You will have your scenario back on track by tomorrows end. Your son will be in despair, Rei will be yours and her sister will be powerless to stop the end."

"Seele has plans of their own..." Gendo watches as the girl walks away. "Remember Pandemonium is a place we don't want to go..."

"The Capital of Hell it self..." Asuka stops and grins with her back to Gendo. "I give your enemies credit for think of such a crazy idea up."

"Bring me back my destiny."

-

-

* * *

-

-

After wasting nearly twelve hours of searching, debriefing by NERV section two and long showers the pilots return home empty handed. Yukari has seemingly disappeared off the map and each seem up set for the loss and the fact that they blamed Asuka for it. Rei may feel bad but is still mad at Asuka and has asked Misato to stay with her and Shinji. Therefore, the three pilots go home and as for Leiko, when section two showed up they took her away not to be seen again this worries Shinji.

"Misato..." Shinji stutters in his speaking worried about the answer he might get. "What's going to happen to Leiko? The Angel..."

"She's a prisoner of war." Misato doesn't look to Shinji as she answers. "She will be treated accordingly."

The words aren't very comforting for Shinji who would hate to think what his father has planned for her. When they reach the door with Rei holding Shinji's hand and Misato in the lead, she opens it with the surprise of her life. PenPen sprints to Misato jumping into Misato's arms just in time as Servo turns the corner and slams in to Misato's feet. At first she thinks Servo is chasing PenPen but then the cat leaps into Shinji's arm scared out of its mind. The two roommates look to each other then to the door as Yukari slides past the door and into the wall on the side crashing into it and knocking over a the coat rack.

"YUKARI!"

The shout by Shinji and Misato lights up Rei's face, but it is not until she hears Yukari's signature meow that she bursts out with joy and blindly runs passed Misato and collapses onto Yukari grabbing her face unable to speak.

For the first time in Yukari's short existence she sees the love a sister should give in Rei's eyes. "Rei..."

"What are you doing here?" Misato begins to point in all directions trying to figure out what happened.

Shinji on the other hand breathes a sigh of relief seeing his good friend is okay. "You sure know how to make a entrance."

Full of smiles, Yukari helps her sister up and gives a small bow to Shinji. "I try!"

"I cant believe Asuka drugged you..."

"Ahh..." Yukari puts her finger to her sister's mouth to calm her. 'Well how can I fix what that pervert did to my friends...'

With some thought Yukari breaths a small sigh and walks into the kitchen followed by everyone else. Once sitting down Yukari begin to tell her story. "I wasn't missing and it wasn't Asuka's fault."

"But I thought..."

Shaking her head at Shinji in disagreement is Yukari who points behind her to the city. "First place it was your fathers fault he did something to Asuka."

The most displeased by this is Misato. "He did what!"

"I don't know..." Yukari gives a small shrug to show she doesn't know. "Who ever all I did was strategically deployed myself behind enemy lines." Question marks appear over everyone's head. "I got captured by NERV super secret bosses... with a name no secret no one dares speak it."

Confused is Shinji as he thought it was his father was the one in charge. "What's it name..."

With a sarcastic shy Yukari looks away. "I dare not speak it.

"That means she doesn't now what it is." Rei crosses her arms to see her sister can still annoy her. The conversation brings massive guilt to Rei, she blamed Asuka for what happened and it was really Gendo who betrayed her. With her mind made up, Rei stands taking her cane and heading for the exit and to her apartment.

Unsure on were Rei is going, and not really wanting her to leave, Shinji stands in question of her action. "Rei... aren't you staying..."

Rei stops and stares to the ground, with her back turned to her friends and family. "Shinji... I would like to but tonight, I must confront Asuka, I accused her of a crime she did not commit..." Unable to think of a way to stop her Shinji sits back down still wanting Rei to stay. "Yukari..." Rei whispers in a sweat tone. "I'm glad that you are alright."

"Thank you..."

The three roommates watch as Rei leaves, with a difficult task ahead, and unknown to them, to a unknown fate.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Rei arrives to her apartment a bit slower then most people, Rei has come accustom to being slow and unable to run, or even walk fast. She opens up her door and slowly walks in to the kitchen and senses a presence. That presence is Asuka, the latest in evil created from the minds of Ritsuko and Gendo. For Rei she is unaware of what sits at the kitchen table in front of her.

"Asuka..." Rei whispers to the girl in front of her and awaits her response.

"Ayanami..." The tone almost sounds uncaring, and for Asuka she sits bored out her mind in front of Rei. 'Get on with it...'

"I am sorry..." Doing her best Rei maneuvers herself to be next to Asuka. "I accused you of something you did not do."

"I did what I was ordered to do..." The voice seems cold and painful to Rei's ears as she has said that before and in the same way.

Feeling an anger from Asuka, Rei reaches out taking the girls hand. It is cold and almost painful to the touch, a flash of memory strikes Rei and Asuka the two are knocked back from the touch. Rei grabs her thought in pain as Asuka stares at her mother hanging from ceiling.

"Your..."

Asuka falls out of her seat and crawls into a corner. "I don't want to die!"

Trying to catch her breath Rei crawls to Asuka as she begins to hear the girl cry out in pain. "Asuka... you're!"

"Momma!" Asuka fights off Rei's touch as the vision of the smiling Kyoko swings back and forth. "I don't want to die!"

"What has he done to you!" Rei lays next to Asuka just out of arm reach rubbing her neck. "He will pay..."

The vision finally fades and Asuka begins to calm down. The two girls sit on the ground next to each other unable to move. "Ayanami... I have to go..."

"What's going on..."

"I have to finish my orders..." Finally calm Asuka stands up weak in the knees. "You shouldn't of betrayed him."

"What are you talking about?" Rei tries to find Asuka but with no sight, she is unable. "Asuka where are you! I need you!"

"I'm sorry..." Asuka pulls out a hypodermic needle and comes up behind Rei injecting it in her neck. "I have to go... Good Bye..."

With the drug quickly taking effect Rei tries to stay awake. "Ordered... would you do anything if ordered..."

"I will die if ordered." These are the last words heard by Rei as she falls to the ground with Asuka at her side. Asuka rolls her onto her back and places her hand on Rei's heart. "Remember that I will always love you... and that if I could I would be with you for ever..."

Stepping out of the shadows of the hallway is Gendo Ikari who looks down to Asuka with disgust. "Asuka, you are done here."

Asuka squints as if fighting off a headache when she is finished she can barely breath. "Yes sir..."

She watches as he leaves the room and to the exit, with tears in her eyes she looks to Rei and runs her hands thought the girls hair. "Good bye..."

With one final smile, Asuka bends over and kisses Rei on the lips before standing and quickly rushing out the door to catch up with Gendo. The lights go out and Rei lays motionless but with what light there is a small tear is seen escaping Rei's closed eyes and rolling down her cheek.

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... Can Shinji kill... Can we begin again...**


	30. Problem Twentynine:  Can Shinji kill, ca...

**Problem Twenty-nine: Can Shinji kill, can we begin again…**

**-**

**-** No Editor... :-(

* * *

'Can Shinji Kill…'

"What do we do with her?" Maya stares off at the bonded and naked Angel with her fragile wings spread and pinned next to the crucifix Leiko dangles from. In the sea of LCL that once housed the Rei clones.

Standing next to the young lieutenant is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi her mannerisms seem very humble she looks away from the Angel its halo faintly glows, nothing like the blinding light that the pilots dealt with. "You're talking about the Asuka right?"

Floating in a tube of LCL is Asuka Langley Souyu she has her chest tightly bandage and multiple IV's connecting to her arm. Maya cringes at the sight of Asuka for she knows what floats before her. "That's not Asuka…"

Sarcastically Ritsuko sighs as she finally looks to the child that sleeps in the tube. "Technically, no, but we had to return the world to its proper course it's a matter of survival."

Before Maya can speak Gendo Ikari enters into the darkened Room of Guaf his presence silences any hopes for Maya to speak. She steps to the side to let him stand next to Ritsuko. The silence only lasts so long before Gendo speaks. "It is time… Unit Four has arrived."

Knowing what has to be done Maya bows out and leaves, Ritsuko runs her hand through her hair as she stare in disgust at Gendo. "This is a gamble at best."

"Do you remember when Zero child awoke…" Gendo allows the thought to sink into Ritsuko mind before continuing. "I said that our destiny was lost, in less then an day we will be in control, our tail spin will finally end."

"I thought I could beat you…" Ritsuko walks over to Asuka that floats in the huge jar. "The creature that I created, is no were close to Rei."

Gendo looks to the Angel and then to Asuka a small grin appears on his face, a grin only evil can create. "I asked you to make me a child, I asked it to be obedient, you created two."

"Two an a half…" Ritsuko points to a computer screen; she doesn't give Gendo the time to read it as she leans up against the tube. "The clone's mental pattern began to crumble, after its contact with the children." She shakes her head in some ways proud that her clone failed unlike Gendo's.

Gendo places one hand in his coat pocket and stares down Ritsuko. "What are you getting at?"

"She's empty…" Ritsuko chuckles a bit as she walks over and examines the Angel. "And you just sent the drug induced second child to her death. So in away all you have is half a child." Silence strikes them as Ritsuko's pager begins to beep the two stare at each other with a cold look. They both know what is about to happen and Ritsuko guilt that she has just sent a child to her death is tearing her apart. She begins to leave with her head down with the thought that Gendo has once more chosen a clone over a human. "Of course, that's if your son can kill her."

"He will... He will do anything to protect Zero."

"You're starting to sound like Asuka."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Evangelion Unit Four, the last of the "US" Series and first of the "S2" Series its purpose was little in the old scenario but now with the fate of the world unclear it will be used to bring power back into the hands of NERV into the hands of Gendo. By emergency order NERV second branch was forced to abort the S2 engine experiment and send Unit Four to Japan. Matsushiro is the only NERV base in Japan that can accept delivery of an Eva drop. Standing in the Test Cage is Asuka Langley Souyu she stands confidently over looking her new weapon.

"Unit Four…" Asuka gives a cynical grin as she stares at the silver Eva. "You're going to put all the Evangelion to shame."

Arriving late from Tokyo Three is Ritsuko she walks across the Umbilical Bridge to Asuka who wears the silver and black plug suit with the marking of 04 on her chest. Its style is that of Rei's. "Are you ready…"

Asuka gives Ritsuko a scare as she gives a Gendo style grin. "Are you?"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Racing to an Elevator is Misato Katsuragi she makes it just in time before it closes once inside she is given very little time before she is groped and kissed by Ryouji Kaji. His reward for not only scaring her but coping a feel is a foot in his mouth. If it wasn't for Kaji's almost supernatural manly image he is able to recover from the concussion given to him.

"Perky…" Before he can continue a hand strikes his head, once more not a single hair on his head is disturbed. "I'm glad you're in the mood because what I'm about to show you will knock you socks off."

Misato Screams out in outright rage just as the elevator door shuts…

The door opens and Misato prowls out looking around carefully before looking back to Kaji who looks like a Jackhammer was taken to his head. "Are you coming…"

'I'm starting to remember why I liked her out of bed…'

Kaji gets up and straightens his hair as he pulls out a USP .40cal handgun. He takes the lead with Misato just behind him. The hallway they walk down seems cold, so Misato zippers up her coat. "How did you find this place…"

"A little cat told me."

The comment brings Yukari to mind as she looks around in her darkened environment. "How did Yukari now."

This brings a chuckle to Kaji as he slows to a stop in front of a door. "Wrong kiddy, this one prefers lab coat to plug suits."

"Ritsuko…" Now the suspense is getting to her, its hard to believe the right hand of Gendo would give anyone information. "Why would she help you…"

As the super sleuth hacks away at a keypad he answers in a cryptic and monotone voice. "Ikari forced her to do something she promised she would never do…"

Misato is at a loss in the riddle, Ritsuko never really talks about herself and even in her small spoiler she gave during the attack of the eleventh Angel. "What would that be…"

With the snap of his fingers the door opens up and both are given the first view of the Room of Guaf in the center tube floats Asuka Langley Souyu, but for Misato this is impossible because she watched her leave for the activation test of Unit Four.

"What the hell is this!"

Slowly walking in Kaji takes note of the twelfth Angel that is crucified in the tank of LCL that surrounds the room of Gauf. "Meet Asuka II…"

"You are shitting me!" The sight of Asuka is haunting for Misato she is reminded of the first time she met Rei. "What does Gendo want with clones?"

As if purposely standing in the shadow Kaji stares at the wounded Asuka. "To replace the ones Yui destroyed when Yukari awoke. This room used to hold around twenty five Rei clones." The statement makes Misato sick to her stomach. "Gendo is trying to build a personal stable of pilots."

"What the hell is going on…? What about Asuka…"

The First stage alarm goes off and Misato quickly turns to the doorway wanting to go to battle. Kaji bows his head as he knows what is about to happen, he watches as Misato turns and looks back at the clone. "I'm getting her out of here!"

Kaji can't help but choke on Misato's words as she rushes to a control panel. "We will be caught!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

'Shinji Ikari, Friend, brother… He has been why I exist… he is shy and timid but will defend his beliefs to the death. I have only existed for a little over four months he for over fourteen years. I am not infallible for I destroyed the love he had for a girl because I can't love. However in one day I question why love exists as I am forced to watch my dear brother, my friend face off with a human we all know.'

"Yukari!" The young and steadfast Shinji stands with a smile on his face in his plug suit he sits in the throne of souls of Unit One what he confidently calls his mother. "Who did this to this town…" Unit One points to the wasteland that once was Matsushiro.

"Do you think it was a bear...?"

Shinji looks to Yukari's vid screen with sarcasms. "A Bear, bears are sweet, besides have you ever seen a bear with forty foot feet." Using the Evangelion huge hand Shinji points to a footprint.

With a nod, Yukari has Unit Four put its hands on its hips. "Dragon?"

Seeing she is joking Shinji decides to play along. "No scorched marks truly their linked…"

With a girlish giggle Yukari tries to play even more. "Manticor?"

"Imaginary…"

"Griffon?"

With the shake of his head Shinji does his best to keep a straight face. "Extinct…"

"Giant Biomechanical Robot?"

"Possible…" Shinji looks over the hilly terrain with suspicion of a trap. "Very, very possible… I hope Asuka is okay…"

"I hope Rei is okay…" With a nervous glance Yukari takes a step closer to the wasteland. "She never showed up to…"

Out of the corner of her eye she is just in time to see Unit Four arms shoot out of a mountain side piercing the chest of Unit Three. Yukari screams out as she un-shoulders her rifle and open fires onto the mountain. The 10 feet long Rail rifle rounds turns the mountain into a molehill. As Unit Four twits its fingers inside Unit Three Yukari grabs her chest dropping the rifle. Shinji turns his Eva to the conflict but is unable to move.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Command Center, the NERV battle staff goes over Unit Three's data alarmed at what's happening. Maya turns instinctively to Ritsuko only to find the space void, she looks up to Gendo who has taken direct command of the operation.

"Sir Unit Four is contaminating Unit Three we have to cut her circuits!" All she receives is silence as he stares at Unit One on the main hub. "Sir…"

"Negative, Unit One must save her."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Inside the every Evangelion he speaks of Shinji stares in horror as Unit Three falls to its knees. He cant sway him self to fire at Unit Four but is willing to open up a channel.

"Asuka!" The young boy cries out in vain as he watches a cynical grin be painted onto Unit Four's face. "Asuka please I know your there!"

As if by a chance a channel opens up Asuka vid screen opens she stares at Shinji with no life in her eyes. "Die…"

On the ground and nearly taken over Yukari looks to Shinji in pain. "Help me…"

'No…' If there is one thing Shinji refuses to believe in is the no win the scenario, like Captain Kirk of Startrek Shinji faces a 'No win" scenario and doesn't like it. 'If I attack I would... No I can't kill another Human… but if I don't…' Shinji looks to Unit Three knowing if he doesn't step in Yukari will die.

"Shinji…" The insensible voice of Asuka sends a chill down Shinji's spine. "What's wrong… your pride is missing…" The tone turns to an almost lustful manner. "You don't even have a pot to piss in… You're a man so come and kill me!"

"You're crazy, Eject so I can kill the Angel in…"

The redhead bursts out in a hysterical laugh. "Show me what your made of… you're a failure, don't save Yukari become what I was!"

Shinji reaches out to Asuka as if he needs to touch her. "Asuka please, I need you don't talk like this!"

"Oh here comes the big bad Shinji swinging his balls now but couldn't when this bitch treated me like shit and made me a laughing stock to the school!"

With the pain subsiding due to shock Yukari Raises Unit Threes hands. "Can I have a word in this…"

"Shut up ZERO…"

Yukari begins to cough up blood from the damaged inflicted from her Eva. "You get these plans and they fail… You've been suspended and called names, you maybe bold… hell you may be mayo but you're a ass…" Trying to stay conscious Yukari stands her Eva up. "You have Rei isn't that enough… you have your dreams with my sister. I don't want to sound malicious but your nuts, I got dishes so can I go home."

The comment isn't well liked as Asuka rips out the insides of Unit three. The pain is felt in real time for Yukari and she screams out as she feels like she just been disabused. Shinji raises his rifle to Unit Four. "Don't! What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Asuka slams down on her butterfly Eva control handles. "I will tell you jerky, I want to be held, I want to be loved instead of digging through the garbage in my head!"

"You have Rei!"

Asuka leans in and shouts with all her might. "I wanted You, I want to understand how I got to be a loser and I used to be a woman!" The Arms of her Eva are covered in the blood of Unit Three she stares at them as they return to normal length. "This Angel it understands me it knows what I want and it will help me end the bitch that ruined my life."

"Don't make me!"

Just as Unit One goes for the trigger Asuka gives a laugh reminiscent of something Gendo would give. "You can't kill me. Say good bye to Yukari…"

Shinji's heart begins to race, his blood pressure rises, beta-endorphins flood his system, adrenalin begins to take hold and his brain begins to fire off synaptic nerves faster then a jet engine. This causes memories to flash in front of him all of them are of Yukari and the joy and normalcy she brought to his life. He begins to tighten his grip on his control handles, NERV Headquarters sees all of this and watches as the sync with his Eva increases to nearly ninety percent. The Eva in also responds as her eyes glow red and opens its mouth releasing a heavy moan.

Just as Asuka goes to make the final blow to Unit Three, Unit Four is struck in the head with the Eva rifle knocking onto its back. In disbelief Asuka looks over to see Unit One coming to her fist clenched ready for battle.

'He wants her more then you…'

The angelic voice swells Asuka's mind with hate and envy only one soul can save her now and she lays unconscious in her apartment, just as Gendo intended. It is only Asuka and the Angel who has taken the already fragile girl and is using her to kill Yukari the Soulless being.

"You want her over me!"

Shinji stares into Asuka with care and anger. "I will never let anyone I care for die, even if it means that I have to hurt another to stop it. Asuka I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

"So be it!"

Unit Four leaps into the Air and tackles Unit One to the ground, Asuka screams out as she lays in a furry of punches to the head of the Eva. Shinji is quick in using Unit One to kick off his foe he watches as Unit four lands on all fours. He kicks up the Eva and goes into a fighting stance. The two Evangelion's charge each other when they strike each other it sends a thundering howl through the region shattering any glass in ten miles. Unit Four snap kicks Unit One, it is parried and in response Unit One takes the leg and begins to spin his Eva force lifts Unit Four into the air he lets got sending it crashing through a two mountain before coming to a stop. Before Asuka can stand her Eva up Unit one is already on top of her lifting the silver Eva into the air with one hand and punching it in the chest with the other.

Thinking fast Asuka Engages her Progressive knife and stabs it into the neck of Unit One. This force Shinji to let go, now free Unit Four with is Angel lased powers push kicks Unit One back, the leg of the Eva extends with the kick and slams Unit One into a mountain sending a shockwave leveling every tree with in a mile. Pined to the mountain side by Unit Four Shinji is unable to move when the blood soaked arm flies into his shoulder. Screaming out Shinji uses the knife in the Eva's neck and severs the hand of the Unit Four both appendages sliver back to Unit Four. Tossing what left of Unit Fours hand to the ground Shinji charges once more, Asuka however is prepared and shouts its good arm into the ground coming up behind Shinji snatching his Umbilical Cable. Ripping it out of the socket on the Eva's back. This forces Shinji to abort his attack and take a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry did I just take out your power."

The smirk leaves Asuka face as Shinji charges her. "This just means your loss quicker!" Unit One leaps in to the air and lands a spinning roundhouse right onto Unit Four's head.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In NERV command center Gendo Ikari watches with a smile on his face as Unit One and Four battles proud of his son. His entertainment is spoiled as Fuyutsuki comes to his side with bad news. "Not to ruin your fun but, we located Major Katsuragi …"

"She's WHERE!"

Everyone in the battle staff turns to Gendo to see he is standing in sheer shock. "Lieutenant Ibuki, Come with me to Level B113 room G."

"Now…" Maya look to the main hug and the rest of the battle staff. "Sir we are kind of in the middle of a…"

"Do it NOW!" Gendo marches out of the room before the door shuts he calls out to Fuyutsuki. "Take over for me, also have Control Team Delta meet me and the Lieutenant in the Room of Guaf."

Hyuga looks around as a thought comes to mind. "There is no B113 on this base."

Before anyone can answer an Explosion lets up the main hub as Unit One was just tossed into a petrol station detonating its underground tanks.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Black smoke fills the mountain valley as the Two Eva's do battle, like Shinto god each strike sends shockwaves through the valley the sight is nothing but transcendent Unit Four hold the advantage as it grapples Unit One in a head lock, Shinji begins to choke as his mind thinks its losing oxygen. Unit One thrust nearly four elbows with no effect. He looks behind him to see the evil grin on his enemies face.

"Hey Asuka you should of stuck with Unit Two."

The young girl only squeezes harder as she answers. "Bullshit Unit Two is nothing compared to Four."

"Really…" Unit One takes hold of Four's head with one hand and jams its finger in the left eye socket of the Eva.

Four steps back and bellows into the air, Asuka screams as well as blood pours from her eye. Unit One crawls to it feet, out of breath Shinji is unable to keep pace with the Angel tainted Eva. He looks to his left to see that the problems are mounting.

"One minute of power remaining…" He grabs his neck and looks as Unit four regains composure. "Mom, I need you…"

Just as Shinji looks up Unit Four comes crashing down from the air. The head of Unit One slams into a river, Asuka looks to her severed arm, and the Angel does her bidding and regenerates it. Shinji look up with fear as blood from the hole in Unit four eye rains onto his Unit. The sight is short lived as Unit Four new hand is used to dunk Unit Ones head in the river. Taking advantage of Shinji lack of swimming skill and fear of drowning Asuka drives the head deeper into the water.

The Eva thrashes about, in a panic to free its self. Asuka takes hold on Unit Ones right arm and smiles. "I hope you like your left hand!"

With a devastating AT Field assisted pull Unit Ones right arm is ripped off it lands into a rice patty. However a scream does not follow Asuka looks to Unit One head just in time to see an AT Field so powerful it sends Unit Four nearly five thousand feet into the air. It landing is met in the arm of Unit One that stands with blood pouring from its mouth.

'Asuka…' The voice echo's with such force in Unit Four's plug it nearly bursts Asuka's ear drums. 'You mother cries for you…'

The haunting call shatters Asuka's very soul as she curls into a ball. "Go away!"

The eyes of Unit One narrow and stare into Asuka's heartless soul. 'Cry….'

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Asuka calls out to all in the world she forces herself free of Unit One and lands on the ground. She retreats to a mountainside as if the very sight of the Blood covered Eva in front of her is mother. Looking around franticly Asuka looks to see her Prog. Knife on the ground she takes hold of it and stares at the monster in front of her. Her face turns pail and her pupils are a small as specs of dust.

'Come Asuka… die with me….'

"NEVER!!!"

Unit Four hollers into the crimson sky and charges Unit One, laying in the throne of souls Shinji awakes to the sight of the charging Unit Four knife in hand. Defenseless death seems certain but a call is made from Yukari's silent vid screen. Shinji looks to his left just in time to see Unit Three toss its retractable spear. With no time to think and only survival on his mind he extends the spear just as Asuka readies her final blow.

-

-

* * *

-

-

The control Room goes silent, all look in shock and awe, Hyuga tries to swallow but cannot, he tries to speak only to release a whisper. "Unit Four… I mean the Target… its gone silent…"

Next to Hyuga, Shigeru looks away as a sick feeling fills his stomach. "Pilot life signs… for Unit Four are…"

Standing over the battle staff with a humble look is Fuyutsuki he looks on at the sight that no one else dares look at. Evangelion Unit One stands in a bow stance its left arm out stretched blood still pours from its right socket out of power its only support is Unit Four. The strike with the spear was deadly for man or Eva. I was impaled right in the center of the chest with an upward angle. The shaft penetrated half way down leaving the spear tip extruding from the Evangelion's upper back.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Lying in a field of rice, Yukari Ayanami over looks the carnage from her open entry plug, her body is broken and she cannot move, she allows the light breeze to sooth her wounds.

'I know full well what the last thing Shinji saw… My dear Shinji what he must be going through…' Yukari tries to move her hand but cannot she begin to hear the sound of recovery units and breaths a sigh of relief. 'The channel was open, I know what he saw, and even I can't put it to words…' Suddenly a useless fact comes to mind something she hasn't had in sometime. 'The chance of a pulling off the same strike is one point two million to one. 'Okay that wasn't that useless but…'

Second go by like hours as she stares at Unit One and Four finally a familiar sight comes into view. A man in an orange containment suit climbs up and reaches Yukari. She watches as he checks her pulse and as another puts her neck in a brace.

"She's dead right…"

Both Technicians look at each other then to Yukari. "You saw the vid Channel." One of them says to Yukari, but she is unsure of who said it, as she stares in a daze.

Indeed she saw it, and never would she want to see it again. "Take me to Shinji…" Her whisper is not heard so she calls out once more. "Take me to Shinji!" Her request is ignored as they place her on a brace bored and pull her out of the plug.

'I knew they wouldn't but… my question was answered… Yes… Shinji can kill…'

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from the horror of Matsushiro, Misato Katsuragi and Ryuoji Kaji are in the upper section of the Room of Guaf over looking the newly freed clone. Unconscious the young girl rests in Misato lap as they exam the wound to her chest.

"She has been shot…" Misato observes as she watches Kaji go over data on a computer screen.

With a grim look he looks to the love of his life. "They are coming…"

Unable to finish redressing the clones wounds Misato sighs. "I don't think we will make it out of here alive…"

"If we do…" Kaji breaths a sigh of his own as he looks to the entrance knowing what's to come. "Do me a favor and give up drinking."

Not seeing the whole living thing happening Misato gives a chuckle. "It's a deal no beer if we live."

They both bow their heads knowing what has to be down. They toss their weapons to the ground and stand up hands raises just as the door bursts open and a flash bang rolls in. It goes off taking both Kaji and Misato to the floor, in a matter seconds Control Team Delta enters weapons at the ready in combat gear and black BDU's. They have both of them flexycuffed and gagged.

"Clear…"

As soon as the leader calls in, Lieutenant Ibuki comes in and rushes to the side of the naked clone. She looks to see that Misato was in the middle of clean and changing the bandages on her wound, she begins to set up her laptop and other medical equipment. Gendo Ikari enters and Delta goes to attention, Maya how ever is unable to as she is in the middle of connecting cords to the head of the Asuka clone.

"This isn't good sir…" Maya stutters as she tries to read her laptop screen. "We need to get a soul into her soon."

With the grind of his teeth Gendo looks to the two to thank for this. "Lieutenant, keep it alive at all costs." He walks over to Kaji and Misato who are on their knees, faces on the floor. "How did you find this place?"

Members of control team delta remove their gags and pull back on their hair so they look at the Commander. Kaji gives a sarcastic grin as he watches Maya work on the clone. "Oh I don't know, you see I was looking for the bathroom." Kaji's joke ends quickly as he is smacked with the butt of a SA-80.

Unwilling to stand the sight of Kaji being struck Misato calls out to her commander. "Yui! When she was in the Zero child she told me!"

"Misat…." Before Kaji can yell at her for lying he is struck in the head again by the butt of a rifle.

Blood comes from Kaji's now broken nose, spattering across Misato's face. "It was her… She told use…"

Gendo pulls out a Scom and holds it to Misato's head; she doesn't blink as stares down the barrel. When Maya calls out to the commander in duress he looks away and lowers his weapon. "Sir, I only have old Plug drivers to work with." He looks back to Misato and repeats the orders given to her. "I said at all costs!"

"I can't do this I need Ritsu…" Maya is frozen as now Gendo has the gun raised to her. She freezes as he tightens his grip on the weapon.

"She's not fucking here!"

Seeing desperation in Ikari for the first time Misato calls to him. "What so god damn important about that clone!" Her comment has her receive a blow to the back of the head.

Kaji watches in pain he lifts his head and eyes down the Delta member with distaste. "Its simple, he needs a new history erase button."

With a calming sigh Gendo puts his gun away and watches as Maya begins to stabilize the clone. With that out of the way he turns to Misato and Kaji. "If I didn't feel that you two weren't threats I would have killed you by now."

With a simple motion to a Delta member Gendo begins to leave as one of the men pulls out a sap, it takes only one strike to knock out Misato, Kaji however keeps his eye on the clone as he hears it scream out in pain. After three strikes from the sap the spy that was, is out cold.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Can we begin Again…."

With a black eye and a bandage around her head the newly demoted Captain Katsuragi stands in the NERV hospital wing that specializes in injuries incurred by EVA combat. She stands next to Ritsuko, who is for worse for ware as when the Angel went 'postal' she had her skull split open. She also broke her leg and uses a crutch to support herself.

They both over look a window that shows Shinji Ikari, Yukari Ayanami and Asuka Langley Souyu. Of course both now that it's not Asuka but a clone, a clone unlike Rei or Yukari, her body is human; however her growth was execrated by using Angel DNA coding. Her soul, probably the greatest creation of a lonely Lieutenant, now Captain Maya Ibuki of course when you have a gun to your head you could pull souls out of your ass to.

The silence is long but Ritsuko is willing to answer Misato's questions. "You're asking the wrong person." Sitting in with the rest of the pilots is Rei Ayanami however she is as far away from Asuka as possible. "Rei already knows that she's not the real thing, hell even it will know it's not the real thing, I give Maya credit she put together an AI program using old Entry Plug files."

With a small smile Misato takes note that the two now hold the same rank. "Well it might have been spotty work but Ikari did promote the girl for it."

"Poor Maya joint operations commander, she has to work with you now…" The two friends exchange a laugh as they look to see Yukari slowly rising out of bed.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Slowly opening her eyes Yukari is greeted with the sight of Rei who sits next to her staring off into space with a book of brail on her lap. Seeing that her sister is unaware of her movements she smiles and raises her tightly bandaged hand and places it on Rei's side. The touch from Yukari brings joy to Rei even if she shows none; all she does is tightly grasp Yukari's hand. Words don't seem to be needed as Rei quietly rests her head onto Yukari's lap. "Everything will be okay sis…" They yellowed eyed heroin raises and surveys her surroundings to see Misato waving at her from a window, Shinji sleeping peacefully and Asuka…

"What the!"

With vivid detail Yukari remembers of the last time she saw Asuka. The strike to Unit Four was so perfect that it sliced the entry plug in two with it its pilot, all watched as a fourteen year old girl was cut in two, the Vid screen didn't go dead until the shaft of the spear struck the Entry Plug, by this time the screen was covered in the internal organs and blood of the wonce Asuka there wasn't much else to see, the damage was done. Remembering such a painful and gruesome seen, has Yukari cringes in fear.

"How is Asuka ali…."

"That is not Asuka." Rei's words are cold and void of emotion. "She is another creation of our creator a failed one at that."

"Pervert Gendo up to no good again…" Yukari looks away from the Asuka in front of her and to Rei. "I'm sorry…"

"For Asuka…" Rei lifts her head up and reaches out touching Yukari's face. "She tried to kill my sister, my comrade and Friend Pilot Ikari."

If there is one thing Yukari knows about her sister is that she can control her emotion, but the reason Rei doesn't cry is because there are no more tears left to cry. 'She is using no emotion to hide her emotions… She loved Asuka greatly…"

"Yukari…"

Not liking the crestfallen feeling she is having Yukari forces a smile onto her face. "We have to be strong Rei, Shinji is going to need us."

"I will be…"

The door opens and enters is Misato who runs over and hugs Yukari, forgetting that she is still injured. "MEOWWWWW!" Misato quickly lets Yukari go feeling guilty for hurting her.

"I'm glad you're awake!"

Yukari stretches a little just as Servo jump onto her lap. "SERVO!" Yukari cradles her cat and now the tears begin to flow as she is reminded of her bond to this animal.

There sound of Yukari tears of joy brings a slight smile to Rei who still grasps Yukari's leg. Next to her, Misato places her hand on Rei's shoulder as she watches Yukari cuddle with Servo. "Hey kiddo… We really need to talk about something…"

"Sure thing Majo…" Yukari looks at Misato rank with confusion. "Captain… Did you and Kaji get caught having sex…"

With a huge frown Misato gives a small pout. "You just and to go there…" Seeing that she is wrong Yukari attentively listens to Misato as she pets Servo. "It's about Asuka…"

"Asuka is dead." The tone is straight forward and dead on, Rei face becomes emotionless once more.

Knowing this is an up hill battle Misato can only pat Rei on the shoulder. "Yes… Asuka is dead…but this girl is Asuka to… her memories her very soul is Asuka." Before Rei can cut her off again Misato uses a tip she got from Ritsuko. "Rei you your self have died, yet we don't say your dead."

The first thing the bothers Rei is that how she knows of Rei I, seconded, how she dare compare her to the Asuka clone. "She is nothing like me…"

Able to keep up on her basic cloning skills on loan from Yui, Yukari comes to a sobering realization. "She's like me…"

This throws Rei into a loop she grasps her sister's hand tight. "That is not true…"

With a pleasing smile Yukari lets Servo to the end of the bed as she slowly gets out. With Rei help she stands and both sisters walk over to 'Asuka' Yukari reaches out and runs her hand across the girls face and hair. "Hello Asuka my name is Yukari…"

At first Rei wants to dispute calling her Asuka, but then she realizes what Yukari is doing. "Ms Souyu… I'm Pilot Ayanami…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

From the entrance of the room Misato stands with confidence glad to see that they are willing to accept this child. From the observation window Misato looks to see that Maya Ibuki has arrived and is talking with Ritsuko, she goes off and joins her colleges by giving Maya a salute.

"Captain Ibuki, Captain Katsuragi Reports…"

Sinking behind Ritsuko, Maya begins to blush. "Captain…"

With a chuckle Misato pats Maya on the back. "Come on Maya, you're a captain now."

"I know…." Maya looks off to Asuka that rests peacefully with the Ayanami sisters sitting next to both Shinji and her talking. "It's just that…"

Studying Maya habits Ritsuko discovers the dilemma her student has. "You're suffering from LCS." Both Captains give a raised eyebrow to the doctor's comment. "It happens when you create life, its called Life Creator Syndrome."

Worried at the sound that's something is seriously wrong Maya takes hold of her teachers arm. "What does that mean is it curable…"

"Well…" Ritsuko looks away as she has to be the bring of bad news. "No because you're the fifteenth person in the world who created a life through cloning."

Putting some common sense into what being talked about Misato makes an observation. "She's suffering from motherhood."

Maya gives a small yipe as Ritsuko nods her head and goes to explain further. "Maya you created a life even if it wasn't intravenously life was created by your hands. So you feel responsible for that life."

The two watch as the girl in her late twenties passes out, falling to the ground. Both then look at each other with smiles. "Do you think we can begin again?"

With a glance at the pilots then to Maya, Ritsuko gives a nod. "Sure…"

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem…. Shinji's Big ass rock, Asuka II counts to ten. **


	31. Problem Thirty:  Shinji’s big ass rock, ...

**Problem Thirty: Shinji's big ass rock, Asuka II counts to ten?**

**-**

**- Edited by... No one :-(**

(I have two editors, one is starting from the first episode and working forward thats Skull 01, My other editor is doing all a editor can do to catch up from problem 29 and such... so sorry for the problems)

* * *

In the dark and silent of the commander's office, Gendo and Fuyutsuki sit at the desk opposing each other, playing their favorite pastime, Go. The game is being owned by Fuyutsuki as he easily dominates the bored. Even if the game isn't going Gendo's way, work is, and speaking of which the latest events of NERV are under discussion.

Paying more attention to a newspaper then the game, Fuyutsuki is still fuming over what happened. "You had to kill off the second child, I know she was annoying but God damn... some people did like her."

"She's not technically dead." Gendo plays a move on the bored as he goes over paper work of his own. "No death certificate was signed and the second child is in..."

Fuyutsuki shakes his head tired of Gendo's thick sarcasm. "Trust me she is very much dead."

With a small chuckle Gendo goes back to his paper work as Fuyutsuki plays his turn. "I never knew you were so attached to the pilot."

"You don't feel a thing do you?"

Gendo studies the game bored for a moment. "I didn't see you tossing up ideas as our scenario was spinning out of control."

"Yes I know..." Still waiting for Gendo to move, Fuyutsuki flips his paper around. "You're still planning on destroying any chance of your son ever having a normal life as. Hoping to use him as your avatar I bet."

The riddle spoken is no riddle to Gendo as he knows what his partner in crime means. "I was taking one out of Zero child's book. In truth I was worried that the Second child would have been used."

"I see, kill two birds with one stone. Well you certainly destroyed Rei's life." Finally Gendo makes his move, Fuyutsuki pauses as he watches his move. "Well if you want to call what she has a life?"

Giving a small sigh, Gendo watches a Fuyutsuki plays his move quickly ending the game. "Right, she has no life; she is a tool nothing more."

"Ahh..." Fuyutsuki continues to read his paper. "The preverbal key to your wife... exwife.. You still demand that the key turns in your favor and because of that you killed off the second child."

Leaning back in his seat adjusting his glasses, Gendo studies the game bored not to thrilled that in Yui's short visit last month she served him his papers. "You can't please everyone, I understand that many are upset with the death of the second child, even you show distaste. Would you rather have SEELE have control of the end?"

"So to hell with what others want."

"If you want to be blunt..." Gendo stands up and goes to leave. "Yes, reality doesn't work like a game of Go, or a story from a book, we can't all be pleased with the outcomes of the world. The death of the Second was worthy, she set the scenario back in place and this pleases not only me but SEELE and they only think they have control."

Fuyutsuki watches as Gendo leaves, once he is out of the room he looks back to the game bored. "You don't give a damn what others want... Yui you were right he has lost sight."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In another part of the Geo-Front down a sleepy hallway were nurses quietly wonder the halls making their rounds, in a darkened room Asuka Langley Souyu, or what is known as Asuka slowly arises out of her hospital bed. Her hair is disheveled and her face winces in pain. The young girl quickly grabs her chest, as she sits up just enough to not fall back down.

'Where am I...?'

The girl studies her own face and hands, with careful attention to her hair. Everything seems at odds with her. "It's as if I'm seeing this for the first time..." The girl gaze goes to her mid ground were she looks to see Shinji and Yukari sleeping peacefully in beds of their own next to hers. "But it's as if this isn't the first time."

'I now this boy...'

With what little strength the girl has she removes her covers and allows the stale hospital air to touch her legs.

'Ikari...' The name brings a weight on to her chest, she begins to feel ill. 'He's... He's... a pilot, like I...'

The tips of Asuka's fingers begin to feel cold. She sits herself up and slowly rubs her fingers as she stares at them. "I'm... I am the second... If I'm alive that means...'

Asuka slowly gets out of her bed the cold touch of the floor on her bare feet sends a chill up her spine. Slowly walking she makes her way to Shinji still grasping her stomach. "I know your face..." As she looks at Shinji and how he has an almost scared look on his face. "You look like a wimp..."

Out of the corner of her eye's Asuka feels the sting of being watched, she turns slightly to see the piercing red gaze of Rei looking into the room from the window. Asuka gives out a small scream as she stubbles back into Shinji's I.V. knocking it over. The crashing sound is only heard by two. Awaking at the sound of the falling equipment Yukari darts her eyes right to left.

"Meow..."

Lying on the ground in pain is Asuka she notices Yukari and backs her self to the corner of the room in fear of the twins. Yukari rubs her eyes and looks around to see Asuka on the ground panting and constantly looking at Rei and herself.

"Hi there..."

Pointing as quickly as her weak body can, Asuka diverts Yukari's view to the haunting sight of Rei. "There are two of you!"

"Oh that's my sister..."

"Rei?" It dawns onto Asuka that after all of the visual commotion she has made the girls gaze has not changed. "Rei..."

Examining the clone Yukari begins to notice its inability to continue. "You know who she is."

"What's wrong with her..." Asuka keeps herself huddled in her corner as Yukari stretches and crawls on all four to the edge of her bed.

Resting like a cat would, Yukari realizes two things, and one is that the clone doesn't know who she is or know that Rei is blind. "She's blind don't you remember?"

This is unbelievable to Asuka but when she thinks about it she begins to find too many question then answers. "What happened to me... why do I recognize you but I don't remember you."

"Well..."

"ASUKA!" Both Asuka and Yukari turn to see a panicked and hyperventilating Shinji Ikari staring at a person he knows should be dead. "No... No you can't be Asuka! I killed her!" Tears begin to form as he scrambles backwards falling out of his bed and ripping his I.V.'s out. "You're dead... I killed you..."

Yukari goes to say something but is in vain as Shinji goes running out screaming, when to door slams open Rei nearly jumps back startled by the sound. She can hear the sound of Shinji scream as he runs off. Knowing she is unable to follow she enters in to the Hospital room with some hopes in finding the cause of what happened.

"Yukari..." The fragile Rei whispers as she enters, not really thinks anyone else is inside.

Slowly standing to her feet Asuka is given a better look at Yukari and Rei, and sees that their eyes do not match. She still however only can remember that Rei is important somehow. "What's going on?"

"You..." Just hearing Asuka's voice Rei is reminded of the clone that she despises.

Not liking the tone Asuka stares down Rei. "You, what... You have a problem."

Standing upright and with not even bothering to try and face Asuka, Rei answers. "You are a doll, a creation of no purpose."

"What was that?"

Even Yukari can help but mutter a comment. "That's what I call the pot calling the kettle black."

The bellows of Asuka also brings a smile to Yukari who sits on the end of the bed like a cat watching as the wounded Asuka makes her way to Rei. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

In response Rei once more only delivers her thoughts in a cold and uncaring manner. "How dare you bastardize the form of Ms Souyu..."

The realization of her heritage strikes Asuka like a ton of bricks. She knows in some strange way she is not who she is, a marionette with out strings. This girl who knows her self she should be Asuka , but knows she is not. "I may not be... I..."

"Asuka..." Stepping in between the two, Yukari holds up her finger in a gesture for her to wait as she takes Rei to the side. "Sis, I thought we talked about this, that we would..."

Not willing to compromise Rei interrupts Yukari. "She is not Asuka."

"Is to..." Yukari points to Asuka; her action has the redhead raise an eyebrow.

"Yukari, she is not..."

As she speaks, Yukari guides Rei closer to Asuka. "She's just a different Asuka."

"She's not Asuka..." Rei stops her sister from moving her having an idea on what she was doing.

"Look!" Standing with some strength Asuka walks over to the two sisters. "I really don't know what's going on, but for some reason you don't like me, and you don't even know me."

Pinpointing Asuka location through her voice Rei looking in her direction. "I now all I need to now about you."

Putting her hands on her hips, Asuka gives Rei a dirty look not really used to the fact Rei can't make direct eye contact. "You're a baka if you think you know me..."

"Can we agree to just not like each other?"

Rei turn her head in disgust and Asuka does the same thing as Yukari stand in their way. "Whatever."

"Good, so maybe we can find Shinji before he goes kills himself or something." Both Rei and Asuka turn to Yukari as she has her arms crossed staring out of the door where two nurses look inside confused.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Rushing down a hallway nearly colliding into everything in her path, Maya Ibuki makes her way to the help desk in the Hospital on the level the pilots are at. The nurse watches as the young woman holds her finger out as she catches her breath. Seeing that the officer of NERV isn't saying anything the nurse decides to find out.

"Um, Captain, do you need anything like an Oxygen tank."

Raising her head to the nurse, Maya spills out her answer. "The, the girl... with the hair and stomach"

Seeing that the captain is having trouble speaking, the nurse tries to guess what she wants. "We have a lot of that here."

"No!" Maya finally gathers her thoughts. "The second child, the one with the red hair."

"Oh..." The nurse goes back to her paperwork. "Some other captain checked her out, and went off with the blue haired twins."

"Which way did they go?"

The nurse takes a second as she stands with a hand full of charts. "Do I look like section two; go ask them because they went after them."

Maya turns around right into Misato; she jumps back and stands at attention. "Maya, what are you doing here?"

Knowing when she thinks about it, she really doesn't know. All she knows is that she heard that the Second child was awoke last night and she had to see her. "Oh, nothing, why are you here."

"Looking for you." Misato watches as Maya begins to fidget nervously. "Shinji is having some kind of nervous brake down and Dr. Akagi wants you at HQ."

"Where is her... I mean Ikari..."

Misato begins to walk with Maya right behind her. She gives a smirk as she realizes what Maya problem is. "You want to see her?"

Feeling that she just got caught stealing a cookie, Maya looks away. "What do you mean..."

Just as they exit the hospital, Misato stops walking and allows Maya to observer what she came to see. From a good distance she looks to see Asuka standing in a school uniform, she looks to be examining the uniform as if she never seen it before. Standing next to her is Rei with her back to her and her cane firmly on the ground. In between the two is Yukari plays with her bandaged arm. They are just close enough to hear them speak to each other.

"What's with this uniform, don't tell me this is only thing you could get me."

Yukari shrug's her shoulder as she looks to Rei. "Well that's all I had that was clean, I mean with Rei not letting you in your..."

"My..."

With Rei's whispering correction, Yukari gives a frown, never seeing Rei be so stubborn. "Look, enough with th...."

"Hey!" Asuka comes up behind Rei forcing her to turn. "Stop being an Ass and let's find this other pilot."

"Shinji..." Yukari looks to see Misato approaching and pulls Asuka away from Rei. "Don't worry I have a good idea on where he is."

-

-

* * *

-

-

It's a cool and sunny morning in Tokyo 3, and on the roof of the pilot's school, Hikari, Mana, Touji, and Kensuke over look Shinji who sits on the edge of the building in hospital cloths. His arm stills bleeds from ripping out his IV's. All are unsure on what to do, it doesn't really look like he wants to jump, her looks like he's sleeping. None dares goes to the fragile boy after he just mumbled that he killed Asuka.

"Where are they...?"

Touji is first to get impatient, but every one else turns to him singling for him to be quiet. He only pouts but his wait is over as he looks to see the heads of the Ayanami twins, Asuka and Misato coming up the steps.

"Finally..." Mana looks down to see Asuka in one piece. "Well good to see you're in one piece Asuka."

Rei who is using Misato arm for guidance gives a disgusted look. "She's not..."

Quickly, Misato covers Rei mouth gibing a small chuckle. "That's nice of you to say."

With a grunt under Misato's arm Rei is unable to speak. Hikari looks back to Asuka also relieved to see her. "Shinji was so worried, he thinks he killed you."

Looking behind her Asuka looks to the girl talking to her. "Who are you?"

Everyone looks to Asuka for her comment; Yukari goes and covers her mouth. "She got hurt and lost a lot of memory in the last battle..."

If there is one thing Asuka will not stand for is to be smothered so she bights down on Yukari's hand. Doing her best not to scream in pain, Yukari diverts it by biting Asuka's ear. Touji, Kensuke, Mana and Hikari looks to each other then to the sight of the two girls hissing at each other.

Trying to get everyone back on track, Mana points behind her to Shinji who still sits on the edge of the rough. "What are we going to do about Shinji?"

Asuka lets go of Yukari and she does the same she look out to see Shinji. "Why don't we just help him jump?"

"Asuka!" Misato calls out as she lets go of Rei.

This gives Rei a chance to speak. "Idiot."

However the only one who seems to like the idea is Yukari as she gets up the steps grabbing Touji's and Kensuke's arm. "Come on you two, let's go help him." Rei forces Misato to let her go as she goes to go with her sister, but she is stopped by Yukari. "Rei, I think you need to stay and play nice with Asuka."

"She's not Asu..."

"Shut up baka."

Mana and Hikari look to each other wondering what happened to Rei and Asuka's friendship.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Touji and Kensuke keep behind Yukari as they walk up at the back of Shinji, with confidence she looks back to her friends whispering them instructions.

"Follow my lead." With a feminine touch Yukari sits next to Shinji with a smile. "What's up bro..."

"I... I... killed someone..." The muttered and shallow voice shows a tell tail sign that Shinji is ashamed of himself. "I don't deserve to live."

"Well..." Yukari looks around below at the landscape as she leans back. "Lets find a rock, I mean a big ass rock, or maybe something like an Eva foot is better..." Yukari puts her arm on Shinji shoulder. I'll raise it up and drop it on your face, bro." Yukari allows the mental picture to come for Shinji before she continues. "Just before the lights go out you will see my smile, and you will now you have a friend with a rock that cares."

Touji sits down next to Shinji's other side giving Shinji a nudge. "You mean a big ass rock."

A chuckle is heard from behind and Kensuke has his arms crossed as Shinji looks to him. "Or rope, I go some quality rope. Made for a man who's devoid of hope, like you are." Kensuke draws an outline of a rope in the air with his fingers. "For you Shoni..."

Not catching Kensuke's sarcasm Shinji corrects him. "That's Shinji."

With a shrug of his shoulder, Kensuke gives a smile. "Yea Shinji, right. I wont let you swing their man, twitching like a fish, I will grab you feet and pull real hard and." To add an effect Kensuke slaps his hands together. "Snap! Your spinal cord."

With a huge nod Touji points to Kensuke as if he had a good idea. Shinji isn't dumb he realizes what's happening and he just looks away. Yukari takes his hands as she points out to the city. "This world is cold when you are a lone, and when you're forced to kill... but don't kill yourself..."

Touji pats Shinji on the back. "We will do it for you Shinji-man."

Giving another chuckle, Kensuke sits down next to Touji as he looks down at the two story height. "You know I asked a guy once if he mind tying an anchor to my leg and dump me in to the lake. You know what the son of a bitch said." Everyone but Shinji looks to Kensuke enthusiastically for the answer. "Drop dead ass hole."

Shaking her head Yukari looks to the city. "People are pricks."

Snapping his finger Touji looks to Yukari. "I asked this guy to take his air compressor and drill me with a six inch nail right in to my head."

Crossing her arms Yukari wonders something. "What did he say?"

Touji looks down sadly placing his hand on Shinji's shoulder. "I'm low on nails."

"People are selfish pricks." Yukari's response has Shinji shakes his head trying not to laugh.

Not finished Touji comes up with a second one. "You know another time now get this, I layed down in front of a steam roller and asked the guy to proceed like busies as usual and squash me like a bug."

Nodding her head Yukari looks to Shinji. "That's a good way to go Touji, the old bug squash." A small pause is made as Yukari thinks up an idea. "Hey we could tie a plastic bag over his head."

Kensuke leans back and shakes his head. "Nah... That's such a wimp suicide."

Hoping to derail his friend's attempts to cheer him up Shinji puts his own two cents. "I stuck my finger in a socket once... it hurt real bad..."

Kensuke pears over to Shinji with a smile on his face glad to see he is cheering up. "Did it kill you?"

With a bow of his head, Shinji mutters. "No..."

"Shinji..." Touji waits for him to look at him before he finishes "Stay out of this."

Defeated Shinji stands up rolling his eyes. However Yukari isn't finished as she sees some students playing baseball. She quickly stands up and shows Shinji what she sees. "Hey, let's use a club."

Still muttering Shinji looks at the baseball game. "I get it..."

Kensuke stands stretching. "I like the big ass rock."

"Come one..." Yukari pretends to hit Shinji in the head with a baseball bat. "One good swing and I would clean his clock forever.

Touji also stands brushing off his legs looking at how high they are. "Ah... we should let gravity do the work."

Even though Shinji got the point of his friends they seem not to stop as Yukari looks at the edge. "It's a man's way to die Shoni..."

"It's Shinji!" Shinji finally gives a small chuckle. "And I understand..."

With a smile Yukari looks to Shinji who slowly smiles back. "Come on, let's go understand Asuka." Shinji steps up and hugs Yukari as he slowly cries, Touji pats his friend on the back glad to see he is back normal.

Watching from a distance Misato breaths a sigh of relief and begins to walk back down from the stair well in need to cool off from the tense moment. She also begins to curse the bet she made with Kaji. Asuka walks up the steps a bit but when she brushes by Rei she is shoved to the corner. This has the two remaining girls watch as Asuka gives a pouts and leaves. Hikari studies what happens and takes a shot at what's wrong.

"What did Asuka do to you Rei?"

No one responds but the sting of such words were just in earshot of Asuka. She squints her eyes forcing herself not to cry. With it not working she quickens her pace and darts out of the stairwell and out of the school. Once on the city streets the distraught Asuka cant understand anything that's going on, her memories are like she was watching a movie her feelings are not her own. Not even the two Section Two agents that follow her merely six passes behind bother her from her thoughts. She stops and looks out to the city wanting something anything to help guide her.

'It's as if someone has closed every door to me...' Looking for comfort Asuka raps her own arms around herself. "I don't expect my life to last for long. Never fool myself, that thinking I will have dreams. Not having any dreams to look back on I have no life to long for, and I hate it..." Asuka walks slowly walks with her head down. "What am I going to do now? I have nothing to go to."

Coming running up to Asuka but slowed by Section Two, Shinji Ikari is speechless as he watches Asuka. He watches as she soothers herself with her own words. "All my Memories have deserted me so anyone can hurt me... and they do..."

Pushing past Shinji comes up behind Asuka and matches her pace as he thinks of what to say. 'You'll get by you always have before...' The boy walking behind Asuka only wishes he has the strength to say his thoughts.

"What have I done to be hated by so many... I don't even recall what I did, so how can I fix what horrible things happened. Where am I going to go..."

"Don't ask anymore..."

The soft Voice of Shinji has Asuka turn, she's at first ashamed to look at him as she feels wrong to be crying in his sight. She quickly tries to sniff away her tears as Shinji steps closer. "I'm fine... Really I am..." Looking at Asuka still sends a chill up Shinji's spine, her death is still fresh in his mind, and Yukari's explanation that this girl is a 'Clone' is confusing for they young boy's simple mind. His stare is noticed by Asuka and it's the same stare everyone has given her. "I understand damn it! I'm not Asuka..." Frightened at the thought Shinji steps back. "I'm a freak I get it... I'm fine with that! I will survive..." Once more Asuka must fight back tears.

Unable to see a girl cry Shinji reaches out and touches Asuka face. "This will not be easy... I still need you... after all I have done... I didn't want to but... Don't feel this way Asuka... To me you are Asuka... No matter what the others say, your Asuka..."

The warm touch of Shinji's begins to settle the girl that stands in tears. "Don't cry for me... I don't know if I have hurt you, but I know we were friends."

"We can count to ten..." Shinji looks back on a child old trick to become calm once more.

"One..." Asuka looks up to Shinji with a smile before closing her eyes.

"Two..."

Closing her eyes, Asuka gently places Shinji's hand on his side. "Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten..." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out Asuka opens her eyes and looks at Shinji with a smile. "You're a Baka, you're in hospital cloths..."

"That will due Asuka..." Shinji looks down to his cloths and chuckling. "That will due..."

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... So Sue me... The Mighty, Mighty, Eva Boogie **


	32. Problem Thirtyone: So Sue me The Mighty,...

**

* * *

Problem Thirty-one: So Sue me... The Mighty, Mighty Eva Boogie?**

**-**

**- Edited by no one :-(**

* * *

Lighting never strikes twice, right? Despite the saying Light has always had the ability to strike twice it is rare but happens. What is nearly impossible is if for lighting to strike trice, and too due so with in a year. Three clones, three beings created by man for man, each are unique each were created by one organization. One has no purpose of her own, one has no soul of her own, and the latest has no life of her own. Her creation was meant for this. She is the only to be a pure copy of an actual person, Asuka Langley Souyu. The annihilation of the real and the dawn of the clone was no coincident. This fact does not help the clone that she may have the body and mind of the Second child but the diminutive memories of what she once was and what she isn't.

Standing in the darkened apartment is Asuka she stands and watches an event she does not remember doing. In front of her is herself, who she supposes to be, sitting on the living room sofa talking to a very much seeing Rei.

"That's irrelevant." Rei points out on the laptop. "They were following orders..."

With a nervous look Asuka steps closer, over looking her mirror image that is shaking her head in slight frustration. "Come on Rei... It's inhuman to do such a thing."

'We were friends...' The Asuka that seems invisible to the rest bows her head correcting her thought. 'They were friends.'

With a slight sigh the young clone watches the events that occurred in ones life. She follows them to the Arcade center and watches as the two play DDR. Everything seems surreal, she has never seen what is happening but she looks at herself in it. However the moment ends with the squeal of an alarm. It drowns the sound around her and as quickly as the memory came if fades. Asuka is woken to the harsh reality of the present; she sleeps in her own bed, well Asuka's bed. When it comes to identifying possessions the girl has had a hard time calling them her own. Also her brash and angered roommate has prevented her from even searching. It impresses Asuka, for even if Rei is blind she has a sixth sense about things. She has only known the girl respectively for a week and living with her for a day. Not once has she spoken to her, nor has Asuka dared to speak to her. Asuka is glad that she has a place to stay, if it wasn't from a firm order from Captain Katsuragi to Rei, she would be sleeping on the streets.

The alarm however was the more pressing matter as Asuka shuts it off for the second time. With the rub of her eyes Asuka looks over her room to see it void of many things that was there when she arrived. 'I can thank Rei for that.' As she gets up she looks to see her barrowed school uniform is hanging in her closet next to about five boxes, the only thing Rei couldn't take out because of there size.

'I have to start school... well restart... what ever...' The redheaded clone gives up on trying to remember what was told to her. She does remember that she is Asuka, Doctor Akagi spent hours drilling her on her name place of birth and all other important information.

"Of course I'm an outcast so it's not like it matters anyway..."

Asuka begins to take off her pajamas and she watches her time and makes sure she's not running late as she changes. Her day seems crammed for her mind when she thinks about it. Right after school she has to go to NERV for some kind of test. She was doing the same thing until ten at night yesterday so if there is one thing she hasn't become of a fan is NERV, especially after having multiple long winded lectures from the Commander. With a small sigh she hears a slam at the door. She wants to answer but she has found out that would be pointless. She might not be on speaking term but Asuka knew that a bang meant she was doing something wrong. After dressing Asuka looks around for something to put her hair in, with the room cleaned out Asuka goes for the boxes hoping something will help her. The first box proves to be a lot of German fashion magazines.

'Man This girl has fashion trouble if she reads this...'

The next box reveals an awe inspiring sight. Inside is an ivory Violin case, covered in dust making it look years old. Also in side is tons of sheet music sheets and a second ivory case it is narrow and long inside rests a the cherry wood bow. As if she was holding an ancient artifact, Asuka lifts it up into the air.

'She was a musician... a violinist...' A second bang is heard at her door and Asuka breaths a sigh as she places the bow back in its case. She quickly grabs a rubber band that holds a packed of sheet music and pulls her hair back as she exits. "I'm coming."

She exits and when done with her hair she looks around to see a bran new school satchel on the kitchen table. This brings a frown on her face seeing it's empty. "Um Ayanami I need school books."

The blue hair girl stands at the door way with her satchel hang one her side with the strap going across her chest and far shoulder. Her cane is in her hand with the other hand empty. Seeing that she's not going to answer Asuka grabs her bag and goes to leave allowing Rei to lead.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Once on the road to school Asuka begins to have the tone to the DDR game she watched get stuck in her head. Slowly able to brake down the song into notes Asuka learns that she can read music. Feeling somewhat happy of her confidence she begins to hum the tone.

The song is quickly recognized by Rei and she is not willing to put up with this girl even reminding her of 'her' Asuka. So with a quick slap to her side she hits Asuka with her cane in the leg. Asuka hoops on one foot for a bit before taking Rei's shoulder.

"How the hell are we going to pass off that I'm Asuka if you keep on pulling stunts like that!" The long winded sentence has the girl take a deep breath only to see Rei use her cane to orientate herself and walks away. This isn't going to be stood for; Asuka goes and snatches the only guide Rei has, her cane. This forces Rei to stop and now she's pissed.

"Give that back to me."

Walking around her blind foe so not to have her able to find her, Asuka answers. "Not until you apologies, Baka."

With a raised eyebrow and a small shift in her footing Rei crosses her arms. "To you... you are not who you claim to be."

"I claim to be no one!" Asuka calls out as she continues to pass around Rei. "My god so sue me already, I cant be your Asuka!"

"You say that." A Rei stare to the ground trying to use her hears to pinpoint Asuka. "You a waste you have no purpose..."

"So sue me." Asuka looks to see what Rei is doing so she stops walking. "GO ahead hate me, hate me! I'm a worthless piss of shit I cant do a thing about it... Serve a paper and sue me, go ahead, but I won't hate you." The last part throws Rei, she looks back up just as her cane is placed back in her hands. A random memory strikes Asuka, her want to get back at Rei brought it up. "You're in love..."

Rei begins to walk off with her nose in the air. "We are late."

"I seemed to have touched a nerve..." The young Asuka catches up to Rei with a smile. "I detect a resistance to me..."

"I'm glad you noticed."

The comment was funny, and Asuka smiles at it but she has realized something. "You're jealous of me..."

"What."

Asuka points into the air as she walks by Rei. "You were jealous of Asuka... The two of you were close, but from my vague memory she had another, that Ikari kid..."

"Bitch..."

The curse was harsh and only confirms Asuka's thought. "You loved her..."

"You know nothing..." Rei hisses in a whisper as she stops and makes a fist with her free hand.

"She didn't love you..." Asuka looks back in her shooty memory of Rei saying the three words of fait, 'I love you' to Asuka however she doesn't remember a response.

"I hate you..."

With a pause Asuka watches as Rei wants to run away but cant. Allowing sometime to pass Asuka follows Rei as she walks to the school. "Forgive my intrusion, but you are right I'm not your Asuka, I never said I was... But that doesn't mean you have to hate me because I don't love you."

'Is she right...?' The question bats around Rei's head is what Asuka just mentioned. 'She is right, Asuka never responded to my words... she never said the same words, but she was all I had... and I was...' A slow realization comes to mind. 'And I was all she had.'

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the school Yukari Ayanami sits to the right of Shinji and to his left sits the ever reserved Mana, last night the young spy learned the truth about Asuka and doesn't know how to approach it. Shinji has his headphones on and pretty much zoned out, Yukari isn't a much liked person for Mana. She is the one who destroyed her relationship with Shinji and her life in general. Of course it would be stupid to even bring it up with Rei; she has shown her dislike of the clone from day one. What bothers the hazel eyed girl the most is the fact that Commander Ikari insisted her quick return to the 'stable', also known as 606. The school function and purpose was to hold all the potential Eva pilots in one convenient spot.

'Speaking of which, the ball is spinning and a new pilot is needed.' One of the perks of living with a spy is that she's knows a lot before it happens. 'NERV insists on taking the hard way in everything... even if Yukari messes with them forcing them to take the simple choices in life. Only if I could load the dice like she does, so I would be picked. Then I can be with Shinji, and I can prove myself to him.'

Everyone goes silent as Asuka and Rei walk into the classroom, their aura brings everyone a chill, and it is obvious that the duo weren't one speaking terms. Asuka's hair being pulled back is also new, the odd stares from so many unfamiliar faces gives Asuka the chills herself. It also depresses her that everyone in this room knows her more then she knows herself. Shinji looks to Asuka and tries to speak but no words come out luckily she noticed and she brings her own question.

"What's up Ikari..."

With no luck in bring himself to say what he wants, he just bows his head with a deflated response. "Nothing, just wondering how you are feeling."

"Lost..." This brings a chuckle from Mana everyone looks to her but she just looks away whistling a tune. Not aware of what Mana is or what Mana has done Asuka shrugs her shoulders as she explains herself. "Of course I was never missing so I guess I can't be lost."

Look around at how tense thing is Yukari, puts her head up and gives a smile to all. "Come on all... It feels like we all just watched a witch doctor read our fortunes with Touji's entrails."

The boy in question raises his hand kind of upset his name was chosen. "Why does it have to be my entrails?"

With a slight chuckle, Asuka stands in front of Touji and Kensuke unsure of her seat. "My brain feels like someone told their fortune with it."

In the back Touji takes notice that Asuka can't remember where she sits. "Hey Souyu you sit next to Ayanami."

Asuka looks to Rei then to Touji. "Um I think she wants to kill me."

With Asuka's position made by sound, Rei turns with the look that she will kill her. Mana can help but shake her head siding with Rei. "She might just..."

In bitter irony Shinji has sided with Asuka and looks to Mana with disapproval as he takes out his headphones. "That's not nice."

"I'm sorry, but Rei has a reason to not like her." Mana tries to give the most sympathetic ply to Shinji.

However it doesn't work as Shinji is with Asuka. The Red haired girl also doesn't like the response from Mana. "Who are you to judge what's happening."

"She's a spy..." Shinji sits with his arms crossed not to upset, his feels for Mana aren't totally lost and he can still speak to her with confidence.. "... and a liar."

In defense of herself Mana looks to Shinji. "I only lied about being a spy."

With things not getting any better Yukari stands up. "Look there is so much more in the world and we sit here and argue. We should be happy to be alive." Looking to her sister she directs the next part to her. "No matter who we are we are here and we should be friends."

Leaning back in her seat Mana picks up on how scripted her speech was. "You've been practicing this speech haven't you?"

Sitting down Yukari nods holding up a sheet of paper. "Little bit, did I rush it, I felt like I rushed it..."

"No, it was good I liked it..."

Silence strikes the classroom, Kensuke is second to Rei to notice something is amiss; he looks at her as she has her hand on the glass. He looks to a closer window to see the slight vibrations she feels. He begins to think on what it could be; sonic vibrations at a small enough level that it can't be heard by humans only have so many causes. Touji is next to see, not only the vibration but the sky as it begins to fade to black on the horizon. Soon everyone is looking out the window as bellowing from the other side of the mountains is a think black mushroom cloud.

"N2 detonation..." The air seems to be sucked out of Kensuke's lungs and only a whisper could be made.

All of the pilots stand and gather their things. The silence is odd for the others, never have they been so quiet and even Yukari cant help but feel worried. Just as they leave, the city alarms go off and the building begin to sink in to the earth. Hikari rushes into the classroom barking out orders, Touji Kensuke and Mana all look out as a second then a third cloud loom from the horizon.

"This isn't good..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Not even a scratch!"

In the NERV Command center it has been nearly thirty minutes since the Angel was sighted and so far the JSSDF is reporting nearly ninety percent casualties and after a total of five N2 mines the Angel progress has not been slowed.

Hyuga goes over the cities defenses placing every weapon system on automated Defence. Maya and Ritsuko ready the Eva's for launch as the pilots make their way to their Evangelion's. With a cool and determined look, Misato feels that this is going to be a tough fight. She looks to her new sidekick with a suggestion on how to defend the city.

"Maya..." The confident officer waits for the fellow captain to turn. "We should dispatch two Eva's to the surface and have two in the Geo Front.

At first the young Captain goes to look at Ritsuko for advice but she is to busy, she looks to Misato. "We should divide our good and bad syncs... Zero child and Third Child, Second and First..."

Unknowingly or not Maya placement of her words would have the second child in the Geo-Front. Misato would want Asuka on the front lines but they latest sync data shows she only has half the piloting skill of even the weakest pilot Yukari.

"Okay... Launch Unit One and Three to the surface, have them on a rolling retreat drawing the target to the Geo front...."

The pause has Ritsuko look up to Misato, pondering her thoughts. "What's your plan?"

"Ambush..." With a quick point of her finger to the Angel as it comes onto the main hub she finishes. "With shape charges... A lot of shape charges..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Cage and in the activated Evangelion's Units One and Three, Shinji and Yukari have just been briefed on what to do. Yukari is hard pressed to make light of the matter. The Angel has just taken five direct hits with N2 mines with no effect. As the Evangelion's locks into the launch pad, Yukari looks to Unit Four that is still under repair and a thought strikes her mind. "A Fourth Child!"

"Eva's Launch!"

The only one who heard her was Shinji who grips his butterfly control sticks tightly. "What do you mean forth child..."

"Their rebuilding Unit Four..." The ride is quickly coming to an end and not much less can be said.

With the shake of his head, Shinji gives a smile. "The way things are it's probably another chick..."

The Evangelion's reach the surface with a split second stop both pilots see the Angel of Might as it crests over the mountaintop. Its size and power humbles anyone who sees it. The Pilots are quick to grabs as many of the largest weapons they can get, Unit one wields two hand cannons and has two Evangelion Rail rifles on his back. Yukari goes for the more 'Hard Boiled' look brandishing two Evangelion handguns on her back is a three shot N2 bazooka and an Evangelion rifle. Both take up defensive positions as all the automated weapon buildings open fire.

"Here he comes!"

Shinji jumps just as it fires it practical beam weapon that strikes the city block he was in, taking it out and leaving a one thousand meter crater. Both Evangelion open up on the Angel their weapons do nothing to an Enemy more devastating then any could ever imagine. The Angel reaches the bottom of the mountain and readies to fire its beam weapon again.

"In coming!"

Unit One is just able to dodge the blast as it strikes his position wiping it off the map. Moving to a better location Yukari gives him cover fire, just as she runs out of ammo a particle beam blast strikes just in front of her, it blows apart the area and melts almost every layer of armor on the front of the Evangelion.

"Damn it!" Yukari ditches her handguns and goes for the N2's. "You're a little ass, you hear me!" With the targets S2 engine in her sights she opens fires. "You go to hell, you got to hell and you die!"

Both Eva's watch as three N2 mines strike the Angel's core the entire city district that the Angel was in is wiped out of existence. All are in shock as the Angel still stands. Both Unit One and Three go for their rifles and opens up as they fall back. Just as they run out of ammunition the ribbon arms of the Angel fly out and strike both Eva's in their left legs ripping them off and taking the Eva's to the ground. Before the two can move a particle beam blast blows both of them into the air, luckily for them it wasn't a direct hit as it just blows a hole directly into the Geo front. Unit Three and One go silent as the Angel goes for its personal entrance.

Stuck in her Plug Yukari holds her leg in pain pretty pissed at her quick defeat she watches as the Angel passes her and she is unable to do anything so she tries recites a useless joke that comes to mind. "You god damn bitch you forgot to pay the toll you dirty hoar! If I had a leg I would drop you like a..." She stops as the Angel grapples her Eva in its ribbon and tosses it down into the hole it just maybe. "That was unnecessary you asshole, when this leg heals I'm going to kick you a new ass hole!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Despite Yukari's complaining the purpose of her being dropped is dispiriting to Rei and Asuka as they now must ditch their plan to used a focused AT Field and detonate ten N2 mines, shaping an explosion around the Angel. As they wait their fait with the Angel Asuka comes up with a plan...

"DDR!" Rei pays no attention as she readies to fight with her Eva rifle at the ready. However Asuka just makes her presents more known as she increases her vid screen size. "Damn it Ayanami this isn't the time for you to act like a god damn child!"

Unit Two picks up a spear and tosses it to Unit Zero. It lands head down in the ground with the shaft shaking to a stop. If we don't work together we will be dead! We did it before!"

"I have done it before, not you!"

The correction only pisses off Asuka as she looks to see the Angel descending. "Dunculf I know what to do, trust me Damn it!"

They Geo-Front Defenses open up and even the old frigate opens fire all of which do nothing to the Angel. For Rei, she looks at Unit Two not wanting to believe but she knows she must. Luckily for both Rei never took the DDR music out of her Eva's hard drive and with a simple push of a button it begins with 'Dynamite Rave.' "Then let's dance..."

Asuka looks to the patch of N2 mines that Unit Thee lays in and smiles. "Have you ever stuffed a turkey?"

Both Evangelion's take their spears and spine them in unison, just as if it was Asuka and Rei from their first battle together they charge to the target. They both watched what happened to Shinji and Yukari so when the Angel shoots out is arms they jump together using a verity of spins and flips jump and toss their spear at the ribbon like arms. Their aim is true as they pin the arms in full extension. The Evangelion's land on each of the Angel's arm, ripping them out of there socket. This is followed by blood spraying in their place. With a screech the Angel opens up with a burst of particle beam weapons from its eyes. The Eva's dance and flip around in unison dodging each attack, then they begin to summersault to the target flipping over it and reaching its back. The Angel might be Mighty, but not speedy. Pulling out progressive knives the Red and Blue Eva impale the Angel driving their blades to the hilt. The Angel moans in pain as it still can't maneuver it self to stop the assault.

For the first time Rei is unable to tell the clone form 'her' Asuka, as they push kick the Angel in the back striking their knives driving them deeper and wedging a large open wound into the angel. With the Angel away from the N2 mines each Eva takes a handful. With its face on the ground and no arms the Angel uses its particle beam cannon to right it self, it turns to only see Unit Two in front of it. Its anger is seen as it roars at the Eva trying to intimidate it.

"Hey fat ass looking for me!!"

With a smirk on her face Asuka sends her Evangelion forward with multiple flips. In raged the Angel roars once more but stops as it feels an arm get thruster into the wound on it back. From behind Unit Zero flips over the Angel with its part of the stuffing with three N2 mines. Asuka grabs onto the jaw of the Angel and stuffs her handful of N2 mine down its throat. Unable to roar it can only watch as Unit two flips over it and lands behind the Angel spreading her AT Field to full. Unit Zero facing the Angels stuffed head, in side the Eva, Rei stares down the target.

"Congratulation you're dead..."

Rei's AT Field wedges the Angel up against Asuka's and as if the Angel heard the pilots words it gives a 'I'm about to die look' Before the N2 mines detonate. The Angel blows up like a balloon, Its takes everything Asuka has not to let her AT Field fail. Everyone in NERV's Command Center watches as the Angel finally detonates the two Eva slide back but regain their footing as they control the explosion. As quickly as the Eva's attacked the Explosion dies and all that's left of the Angel trapped in the AT Fields is a large blob of chard flesh neatly piled in a crater on the ground?

"A fight should be clean and elegant with out waste..." Confidently Asuka stares of at the crater. She looks up to Rei's vid screen with a smile. "That wasn't too shabby..."

"You were slow, a second on the second half of the attack, and point five one the third half, no were near Asuka's abilities." Rei shuts off her Vid screen to Asuka and walks Unit Zero off to the recovery pad.

Crestfallen that she can't win the respect of Rei, even when she does her best, Asuka gives a hiss. "So sue me!" She looks to Unit Three and grabs it by its arm and begins to drag it. "There's no pleasing your sister, Ayanami."

Inside Unit Three Yukari leans on her controls as she talks to Asuka. "Ah... Rei has a security system for her heart that rivals most nuclear missile silos."

"She seems pretty easy to understand, she just hates me..."

With a wave of her hand, Yukari rest her head in the other arm. "A bit more complicated then that, she's like that to me sometimes."

Asuka watches as Unit Zero descends into the lower parts of the Geo-front. "You're her sister, how can she treat you like that."

"Ah... That would be the Commanders fault..." With a small yawn, she begins to feel her leg again and rubs it. "But don't tell him I said that because he will kill me, and then go to work on me."

"That's sick..." Asuka points to the surface. "Isn't that Ikari's dad, I talked to him before. He had this speech about how he paid his debt to society by saving it?"

Listening in on the entire conversation, Shinji rolls his eyes as Yukari makes fun of his dad. "Really, that's funny; I never got a check..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Command Center everyone is looking up to Gendo who also has been hearing the conversation. Just below him Kaji is full of smiles. Somehow even if he is off the combat roaster he can get his way into the Command Center. He looks to Misato with a smile.

"Shinji... he doesn't fear him anymore does he."

"Nope..." Misato gives a smirk as she pears to Gendo. "He doesn't."

-

-

* * *

-

-

It takes over an Hour to obtain each Eva, Shinji is battered but functional as both he and Yukari is able to get discharged and go home with Rei and Asuka. The two praise Asuka and Rei for such a great victory. Rei reserves herself in saying nothing. With a little more confidence even after a bad time in his Eva, Shinji frowns as Rei avoids everything Asuka says.

With a stern grasp Shinji reaches out and takes Rei shoulder, both Yukari and Asuka watch as Shinji digs deep into his will to speak his mind. "Rei, you disappoint me." Waiting to be hurt Shinji pears away and only receives silence. "Asuka has been nothing but nice to you and you have treated her like crap." All Shinji gets is a sigh, this drives him to finish. "You did the same to Yukari and I'm... I'm not going to stand for it!"

"Shinji..." Rei reaches for her shoulder and grasps it felling insecure. Rei is given a vivid reminder of Misato when she gave her the same speech over Yukari. For Rei she can not bring herself to understand, she looks into her void of nothingness, cursing her very life. "I am blind... I am empty... and I lost the only one I loved is dead, I do not kn..."

"Yes you do!" Shinji turns Rei to look into her eyes. "I've told you once..."

Yukari and Asuka seem to be so distant from the two, and rightly so Yukari dragged Asuka away as soon as Shinji made his first attempt at speaking. She knows Shinji works better alone. They also take not that the Angel battle took out the power and the stars flicker brightly in the sky. For the young Rei she can't enjoy such a sight she does remember what Shinji told her when he rescued her in the battle with the fifth Angel. She reaches out and feels Shinji's face to find out he is smiling.

The touch of Shinji has always been so warm and always made her feel good. "Please don't let go..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Yukari and Asuka walk home, Asuka has some reluctant in doing so. Leave Shinji and Rei behind seems strange to her. Asuka is unaware but Yukari knows that Shinji can be a lady killer when he puts his mind to it, his fan club at school grows by the day rumor haves it.

This is not known by Asuka, and she interprets Yukari retreat in leaving Shinji to flirt with Rei. "I don't get it Ayanami; Ikari might try something with your sister..."

The brash teenage blue haired girl brakes out into laughter. "Not a chance, he's as harmless as a fly, he's a great shoulder to cry one."

"Oh..." Asuka rubs her head as she follows Ayanami.

From behind the pilots, a familiar voice rings out as if sighting poetry. "Yet his kiss is gentle and sweat, he holds you like you are the only one in the world." Spinning in front of the two pilots is Mana Kirishima still in her uniform and just let out of the shelters. She takes Asuka's hands and rubs them gently. "When he holds your hand you melt in his arms..."

"Who are you?" Asuka snatches back her hand and stares down Mana. "Other then a freak..."

Giving a sigh Yukari points to Mana somewhat timid as she still feels bad for hurting her. "Asuka this is Kirishima, Mana first and last girl friend to Shinji Ikari."

"Hello Asuka Two..." Mana gives a formal bow as she takes Yukari arm. "It's wonderful to meet you but I and Yukari need to speak."

Unable to even say 'hi' back, Asuka watches with a raised eyebrow as Mana drags Yukari around a corner. She then looks around to remember she has no clue where she is. "Damn it!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from the ear shoot of fools Yukari is let go and Mana who looks around to see that the coast is clear. With that out of the way, Mana begins to speak but takes her time, Yukari only crosses her arm and looks at her before Mana begins.

"You know that you hurt me?"

Bowing her head Yukari puts one hand onto Mana's shoulder. "Look I said I was sorry but..."

"Its okay..." Mana takes Yukari's hand and cups it in both of hers. "I will be willing to bury the hatchet if you do me one teeny tinny little favor."

Giving a hopeful smile, the yellow eyes of Yukari gives off a faint glow in the star light. "I'm willing to do what I can... I don't want to hurt Shinji."

"Good..." Mana pauses for a second as if to let the tension deepen. "I want to be the Fourth Child."

'Ah shit..." Yukari looks down knowing that even if she doesn't like it she had to disrupt Gendo's plans somehow. "I thought watching an Eva boogie was hard..."

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... United Nation sat on a wall... SEELE vs. Yukari take three**


	33. Problem Thirty Two:  United Nation sat o...

**Problem Thirty Two: United Nation sat on a wall... SEELE vs. Yukari Take 3?**

**-**

**-Editor... Help Wanted, Apply from with in )**

* * *

Standing up at her seat and her class watching, Yukari Ayanami reads from a folder. Its title reads The United Nations Show. Everyone else but Rei, whose unable to write, has a folder on their desk each with a different title on it. The room is quiet as they wait to hear from the greatest in wise cracks and comic routines. The girl everyone is watching stands firm she gives a clear of her throat and places her gaze on all in the room.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago..." Yukari stops, puts her folder down and scratches her head. "Ooh, it must have been, ooh, ages-so long ago I can't remember it and my friend, Ritsuko, who's 30, she cant remember it. It must have been a long time ago." Everyone gives Yukari an odd look not sure on what's she getting at.

"I mean come on, I'm not talking about measly little bits of time, minutes and all that, but proper grownup years and I mean lots of them." A cricket can be heard in classroom 2-A, this doesn't bother Yukari as she picks her folder back up.

"Anyways, a long time ago in a far, far land, I mean a really long way..." Once more Yukari puts her report down and explains herself. "I mean you may think it's a long way down the road to the arcade, but that's just peanuts to this sort of distance..."

Leaving some time for silence Yukari picks her report back up and continues. "There was a beautiful organization between nations..." Once more she places her report down, as she does her class sighs in unison. "Well, not particularly as beautiful as me in fact... But for an organization it was first class I could tell you that..." Yukari points to herself really trying to make it sound important. "I mean where do you draw the line, I mean some people find short blue hair and a figured body as beautiful. But some might like a group of nations with a lot of people in them just as beautiful..."

To every ones relief Yukari picks back up her report. "Anyway, this Organization respectively just under or equal in beauty then I, Stated that the world powers will rebuild and reform the world to peace. It was called the League of Nations. One day in 1938 a war broke out in Europe and the League died very messily, which prevented it from living happily ever after."

The class looks in shock; no one has a clue what she's going with this. Yukari waves her hands to end any dismay. "But from the ashes came the United Nations that worked in an office... The UN was like..." Yukari begins to jump up and down pointing to people. "End colonizes of Africa Damn it!"

Shriveling up in the corner of her seat Yukari speaks at a whisper. "But... What will happen to us..."

Yukari jumps on to her desk waving a mini UN flag. "Don't worry you will spend fifty years in a slow and painful death through starvation, AID pestilence and civil war... before you demise in the Second Impact."

Once more Yukari hides in her corner. "What? With out a slow decolonization you know take time for us to adjust give us about twenty years or so..."

In a flash the young girl is standing waving her tiny UN flag. Sorry, loves, that's all." Standing on her desk once more she points to everyone. "Anyways then the UN got beat up by North Korea and their Chinese Allies when they went to nation build... RUN AWAY!" Yukari jumps of her desk and scream bloody murder out of the room."

She slowly creeps back in talking at a whisper. "Anyway... the UN became extremely weak and shifty, and unreliable... It's impossible to say how pathetic and dishonest and defective it all was... They stole from the Oil for food program and when second Impact came, they turned into a regular Yakuza..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from Yukari's report, is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi in the Room of Guaf over looking the Twelfth Angel as it floats in the room's center tube. The door slides open and has her quickly turn. To her relief and her indefinable dead, she sees Gendo Ikari entering into the room with Mana a good five paces behind. He is showing his typical demeanor as he walks thinking God is on his shoulders.

With a small spit of spite Ritsuko turns back to her work. "The infallible Ikari graces me with his presents... IF you come for me to fix your UN I'm fresh out of clones."

Giving a chuckle Gendo comes to a stop putting his hands behind him as he looks up to the Angel. "Too late, that egg just broke; the UN was just kicked out of Tokyo Two an hour ago. Japan, United States, China, England, Australia have all walked out in light of the Second Impact controversy."

"Really..." Thinking about how Ikari must of spent all night writing a 'new scenario' seems irritating. "So how did you sleep last night?"

Seeing that Ritsuko is still pissed over the Asuka clone he gives a small sigh. "On my back, I think..." Gendo studies the Angel in front of him. "Although I can't be sure, I slept through most of it. How about you..."

As Ritsuko writes on a clip bored she shakes her head with a smile. "Funny you should ask. The first stage went off all right, but I had a bit of trouble during my R.E.M. phase, until I remembered my Mneumonic Induction for Lucid Dreams..."

Looking back on his studies of sleep he tries to stay scientific. "Polyomnograph hooked up?"

Ritsuko puts her pen to her lips thinking on the subject. "I think so. Anyway, when I finally dropped off into full R.E.M. lucid dream phase, you know, complete left-right-left-right eye movement and all that, I discovered the most amazing thing."

The tale intrigues Gendo as he merely stands hands be hind his back looking at the Angel. "What's that?"

"That I hate you..."

"But we all hate Commander Ikari..."

The one not smiling is Gendo as he roles his eyes at the sight of the man. 'You're just asking for it...' With his thought past him Gendo tries to play cool. "Last time I checked you're not supposed to be here."

"Yui said I could..."

With a grunt Gendo looks away from Kaji cursing his wife. 'Damn it Yui...' To calm himself he puts a mental picture of him kicking the spy in the head. "The reason why I came is because the Zero Child came to me today..."

"She was playing in your office again wasn't she..."

With a bitter sigh Gendo looks away from Ritsuko as she smiles once more and walks to the other side of the room. "Besides that she gave a suggestion for the fourth child..."

Maya thinks about the subject then points out a fact. "But the Marduk Committee selects the Eva pilots..."

"No..." With a cynical grin Ritsuko puts down her work and stares at Maya. "Gendo is the Committee..."

"Anyways..." Gendo shakes his head not believing so much classified information was just said. "I'm going to go with her suggestion, its time to see what her game is..."

"Who's the Forth child..." The ever curious Maya asks softly.

"A Kirishima Mana..."

Kaji who is looking at the Angel in the jar in the center of the room, nearly collapse at the sound of the new pilots name. "Mana..."

Everyone looks to Kaji as he chokes on the air he breaths. Ritsuko gives him a couscous glare. "Do you know her..."

Kaji has been keeping his roommate a secret for sometime now. However his first reaction blows any chance of him making a lie to recover. "She is my roommate..."

"That sick... She's a fourteen year old girl!" Maya shakes he head in disapproval. "You pedophile..."

Turning to the two upset females Kaji waves his hands in defense. "She's my cousin!"

"Kirishima, Mana?" Gendo goes over the girls file remembering nothing about her having Kaji as a relative or as a roommate. "Why isn't it in the record..."

"Like I would let you put it in the records..."

Ritsuko looks to Gendo and he does the same as they then look to Kaji. "He has a point..."

"Agent Kaji, I suggest you file this..." Gendo does his best to remain cool and calm. "I didn't think little girls were your type..."

Kaji gives a grin at the Commanders comment. "Isn't Yukari's nickname for you Pedophile?"

"I don't sleep with them..."

"I'm not sleeping with her; she's my roommate Mr. Pussy wiped..."

Ritsuko slaps her head as she looks as the two men have a staring contest. "This is rich..."

With a small sigh, Maya looks to her teacher with a frown. Gendo looks to his watch then leaves not blinking once as he watches Kaji. "This is stupid..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Exiting the school in the late afternoon is Shinji, he walks out saying good bye to his friends Touji, Kensuke and Hikari. He looks up the street to see Asuka and Rei walking away with caution to each other.

'I hope those two can get along...' Shinji chuckles as he looks from the road to the city. 'I don't see any difference... of course I'm not to sure on what cloning is anyways...' Shaking his head from the complex thoughts of Bio engineering Shinji swings his satchel over his shoulder and begins to walk. 'Misato and Yukari will be at NERV until nine so I guess it's just me the cat and the penguin. As he walks home, Mana steps in front of him.

"Hi Shinji..."

Not expecting to run into Mana, Shinji gives a small wave. "Sorry for bumping in to you..." Wanting to get away from Mana, Shinji steps to the side. He finds that Mana just steps in front of him. He steps back to arms length and eyes his formal girl friend. "Yes..."

With a bright and open smiles Mana takes Shinji's hand. "Have you heard the news..."

"Yes..." Shinji puts a hand on his hip letting the other dangle to his side. "UN broke up..."

As she waves her finger in the air, the high spirited girl shakes her head. "No, this is good news!"

Going back on Yukari's report the UN dissolving was good news. "Well, isn't that good news..."

"Yea, I guess..."

"Then I heard the news." Shinji waves good buy a walks past Mana. It takes the young girl some time to figure out what was said and turn to catch up with Shinji.

She frowns to see his back turned and him walking away with not a care in the world, in what she has to say. This brings a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabs her chest as her eyes begin to water. "I never stopped loving you!"

The hair on Shinji's back stands on end, he comes to a quick stop looking down to his feet. Desperate to find any willpower in his body and mind to stand in front of Mana Shinji begins goes into conferences with himself. 'I can't, do it, I mustn't ... But she loves me and you love her! Mana is a liar, she betrayed me! She's the only one willing to be next to me who wants to love me...' Shinji's heart begins to race as he closes his eyes to concentrate. 'Its Yukari fault anyways... No, she saved me from being hurt! I don't see her confessing her love for you... She does love me we are family! Does family give you a warm kiss on the lips does Family provide you with true love... I don't kno...'

"Shinji..." Mana places her hand gently onto the distraught boy, worried for his health. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that..."

"Mana..." Shinji dos his best to keep her at arms length. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything... I should have never of... let you go..."

Quickly Shinji takes Mana into his arms and cries pressing his head into her shoulder he lets out the agony of loneliness. Not the loneliness of others but of the heart.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In Gendo's office it is pitch black, Gendo sits at his desk with his halo system active. It glows a faint white with him sitting in his standard pose. He watches as Keele appears in front of him. His cybernetic implants look back at him. Nothing is said as other members of the comity appear. Six in total, with Gendo and Keele anchoring both ends of the Halo desk they have just formed.

"Ikari..." Keele's voice is deep and deductive his visor seems to narrow as he speaks. "The UN is falling apart, how dare let the Japanese Diet approve to leave the UN!"

A short pointy nose member of SEELE slams his fist down. "You should be killed, are you were planning to betray us from the beginning."

Still nothing comes from Gendo. Everyone looks in silence wondering if he can hear them. They begin to check their Halo system to see if it hasn't locked up. All are shocked when a white circle spreads out in the center of the pad. All look in horror as coming up from the hole is Yukari Ayanami in her school Uniform. All have faced her and some even fear her.

"No it can't be!"

"No her anyone but her!"

Yukari gives everyone a big wave. "Hi yea fellows..."

With a smile Gendo's looks up at the thorn in his side with a glare. "Complete your end of the bargain..."

"Sure thing pervert..."

Everyone stops staring in horror at Yukari and look to Gendo strangely. "She called you a what?"

Yukari sits down Indian style, pointing to Gendo. "He tried to grope me..."

"You lie..."

"You sick twisted son of a bitch!" Keele can't see the man he is cursing due to Yukari but he knows he's there. "How dare you let her in here..."

"You are old..." Yukari crawls on all fours over to the man pocking her hand through the halo graphic image.

Watching the girl poke at his head Keele goes to push her away bur his hands pass right through her. "You insolent child! You don't know your place, our rule is the worlds rule!"

Standing up on the desk Yukari shakes her head in a sarcastic disproval. "Tisk, Tisk..." The brash young girl says as she marches to the end of the table just as Gendo's and his desk disappears. "Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some circle jerk of old men..."

"What..." One of SEELE leans back in his seat. "The UN was under our finger, and now it was destroyed."

"Don't give me that you snotty heap of parrot droppings..." She says with a deep tone. "Your type really makes me sick... You pervert, running around thinking you control everything."

"We do..."

Yukari looks to Keele and gives a hap hearted smile. "Oh, oh, well then never mind, your still perverts."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah..."

On the end of the table she stands strait and clears her voice preparing to sing.

"_Yui said, straight ahead, not to delay or be misled. I should have heeded her advice, but the world seemed nice."_

Yukari slowly walks down the table giving a sway to her skirt.

"_The world showed me things, many beautiful things, That I have never thought to explore. They were off my path, But I went and dared. I was not so careful, I really should have cared, And I changed a little, Well More then a little."_

Everyone decides to hear out the song believing she might enlighten them.

"_When she said, 'Save my son.' With that caring grin, How could I know what was in store? Once the truth was bared, though I really got scared, well excited and scared. But when I came back, I brought back an angel down, down from the heaven host. Now we lie in secrets that I never thought I would know, and when everything familiar seemed to disappear forever, at the end of the path was the world once again._

Slowly the girl sits at the end of the table Gendo was at.

"_So we wait in the dark. Until someone sets us free, And it wont be NERV who hates us all, and it wont be SEELE who wants to kill us all. So I must make a path and not stray to save us all from you alll."_

"_And I know things now, many valuable things, that I hadn't known before: Do not put your faith in a Leaf or a Mask; they will not protect you when both are against you. And when they betray each other like strangers, even friends have their danger and though I have no soul, it is better then you._

Yukari points to all of SEELE.

_"Now I know; don't be scared. Yui is right, just be prepared. Isn't it nice to know a lot, And little bit not..."_  
  
Out of now where Keele bellows with a cynical laugh, he begins to clap with a hardy smile. Everyone else slowly follows their leader some what reluctant. "Very clever Young lady..." Everyone stops applauding and looks to Keele as he speaks. "And such a beautiful voice, you are the most unique adversary..." 

"Sir..."

With the raise of his hand Keele silences the member of SEELE. "Yukari Ayanami you are bold to challenge us and so is Ikari."

"A regular Mexican stand off, sir."

"So it is..." Keele sits forward leaning on his arms. "You know that there is only one way for us to go..."

Still sitting Yukari shrug's her shoulders. "Well... if I recall what the scrolls say, then yes, but remember I have chosen the simplest..."

"Maybe... I assume that this will be the last time we meet..."

Silence is all SEELE receives from Yukari at first. She stands walks into the center of the room and raises her hand in the shape of a gun. She pulls her finger back as if it was a trigger. "Bang... you're dead."

"Say good bye to the pervert for me..." Keele gives a smile as the rest of SEELE disappears. "Even if Japan and the second branch betray me... I still have the world."

"The World is not enough..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

On top of the apartment building that the pilots and Misato lives, Asuka Langley Souyu sits at the edge. She is all alone; her only connection to the world is through the memories of some one she is not. At her side is a box she dragged from Asuka's closet, in a fruitless venture in learning more about who Asuka was. She looks back to the book to the only thing that intrigued her.

The violin was old and fine, hand made and crafted from the finest wood in all of Germany. On the back it has the initials KZS that looks faded from use. She pulls out the musical instrument with care, as if by muscle memory she knows how to handle the violin, she then pulls out the bow. It is newer then the Violin and has on its tip in gold

'To my beloved Asuka'

The sight such words touches Asuka, she knows she has never seen this bow, but the painful memory of who wrote what's on it comes to life. 'Her mother... this was a gift from her mother... How could anyone hind such a memory...'

With an heavy sigh Asuka puts the violin to her shoulder and mounts the bow into passion to play, she freezes as if to savor the feeling she is in. A song and its notes come to mind and begin to dance in Asuka's minding taunting her to play it. She delays only to study what she sees. The music is just in reach as she closes her eyes a cold breeze suddenly comes from the north it is not normal and has not been felt for years in Japan. With the wind blowing around her Asuka strikes her blow with a gentle attack. The song is immediately recognized to any one of the Christian faith or of the Christmas Season. It is very universal and even heard in Japan.

"Carol of the Bells'

Not Far below Rei guides herself to the open balcony door to close as a cold breeze gives her a chill. However she stops as coming with the wind is the playing of a violin; the sound is crisp and unchanged even with the wind. She is compelled to pause to listen to the song. Also in ear shot are Shinji Ikari and Mana Kirishima they stand on the sidewalk just about to enter the apartment complex holding hands. In near shock Shinji for some unknowing reason knows who is playing and it scares him, but not scared in a bad way but in a way he cannot explain. It's just that he can't do anything but stare up at the roof.

"Asuka..."

Mana takes notice of this and stares at Shinji unable to speak. She looks to see she is the only one holding on to Shinji, with Shinji merely letting her. A worried look strikes her face. 'Don't leave me Shinji...'

From Misato Balcony she looks down to Shinji and Mana and also hears the sound of the song. She looks to her calendar to see what the day is. In surprise she looks to see the date as December 5th 2015. Knowing who is playing the song Misato realizes that it's Asuka's birthday.

"Poor girl..."

-

-

* * *

Next Problem... Go, Go, GO Shinji... So who's going up to Heaven...


	34. Problem Thirty Three:  Go, Go, Go Shinji...

**Problem Thirty Three: Go, Go, Go Shinji... So who's going up to Heaven?**

**-**

**- Editor: Help Wanted Apply from with in...**

* * *

Sitting in the Music Wing of the Pilots School, SenseiChisaki Hama studies the sounds she hears in the air with mixed decisions on its quality. The vibrant and soothing sounds of a violin are sweet to anyone's ear, and the level of play is incredible. However what in differs her is definitely not the player but the instrument being played. It is out of tune just enough that only a trained ear could tell, and Chisaki's ears are very trained. The playing stops and the young teacher hardly move as she plays back what she heard in her head.

"Well..."

The soft and shuddering voice of Asuka brakes the silence she sits opposite of the teach holding her violin on her lap.

"Your skill is top notch..." The Teachers complement brings a wide grin of Asuka's face. "But..." The grin vanishes as the teacher continues. "The Violin is out of tune."

They redhead looks to her instrument and then to her teacher. "No it isn't... is it..."

"Very much so..." The teacher goes and retracts her statement. "Well to a fell musician it is..."

Asuka frowns a bit as she stares at her violin. "Sensei Hama, could you tune it..."

She gives a thoughtful look and when she sees Asuka look sadden she goes to Asuka's side resting her hand on her shoulder. "It's very difficult to tune a violin... besides, only a musician could tell its out..."

"But I want to play it for a Musician..."

Little does Asuka know that she is blushing as she speaks. This doesn't slip by the teachers well trained eyes. "Looking to impress someone maybe..." Asuka claps her mouth shut and looks away so not to give anything else away. "Its okay Ms Souyu you don't have to hide it. Your sudden eagerness to practice your Violin, and how you act in class..."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Asuka stands and begins to put away her Violin keeping her back to her teacher. "Please like I have any interests in the perverts that go to this school..."

"Excluding Mr. Ikari..."

Asuka freezes at the sound of the name her face becomes red and her breathing increases. "Especially that baka! Running around with what's-her-name..."

"Ms Kirishima..."

"Yea!" Asuka slams her case shut and shoulder's her satchel turning back to the teacher ready to go. "What does that dork see in that girl anyway?"

In pleasing silence Chisaki watches as Asuka storms out, with the shake of her head she turns around and goes to the window, the midday sun shines through brightly, however the weather out side is masked by the suns deception, for nearly a week the weather has become anomaly colder. Outside she looks to see the students of the school wearing scarves and jackets. Some females wear stockings to protect their legs from the chilly winds. It has also been a week since Asuka came to her to practice in private and in secret. Both give up their lunches, but for Chisaki it is a joy to see Asuka's change of heart. Little does she know that that's not all that has changed. The Pilots have been a small interest of hers since their arrival. She was told by Yukari one day that she arranged that the class would have music this quarter. She is also aware that all have a Musical talent. Shinji and Asuka are both proficient in the strings, Cello and Violin respectively. The twins have there Voice, Rei however has kept her's a secret. The only reason why Chisako knows is because for the school fair last year Rei was in the chorus and despite her lack of experience, Rei was a perfect soprano and the only one besides Hikari that wasn't tone deaf. Mana Kirishima was the latest pilot but she was excellent in the woodwind able to play all types of Clarinet.

'To think Ikari is in the center of these girls... Go Shinji'

-

-

* * *

-

-

Out in the brisk weather is the warmth of a rekindled relationship. Shinji and Mana look off into the city as they sit under the courtyard tree enjoying hot tea and their Bento. Mana is one of the few girls that elected to wear stockings, black in color her legs huddle up against Shinji's. She also rests her head on Shinji's shoulder happy to be in his caring arms once more.

'Things have been quiet...' Of course Shinji would be the last one to complain about such a thing. He allows Mana warmth to comfort him and cherry red hair tickles his cheek. 'I should be happy... I should be grateful... but I'm not... something is not right...'

Mana shifts her position and raps her arms tightly around Shinji he returns the gesture but his thoughts aren't wavered.

'What is missing... ?'

"Shinji..." Taken from thought Shinji looks to Mana with a smile. "I think Yukari wants you."

Shinji follows his girl friend's eyes to see Yukari with a signal flare waving back and forth. With the roll of his eyes the boy gets up allowing Mana to kiss him on the cheek as he leaves. Straightening his jacket and not to happy about leave the warmth behind he approaches his fellow pilot.

"Yukari..." The girl doesn't take notice it takes Shinji to physically remove and extinguish the flares from the pilot's Emergency field kit to get her attention. "Yes... Yukari..."

"Hey bro..." Yukari fumbles around her thought as if trying to make it up as she goes along. "Sorry for bugging you... you know... but..."

"Yes..."

Rolling her eyes Yukari points off to two Section two agents off in the distance. "I regret to remind you... that the captain... you know Misato... and well NERV in general... Don't want you to, you know have lovey dovey with fellow pilots..."

"Yukari..." Shinji puts his hand on Yukari's shoulder. "I don't care what my father wants, NERV or Misato... I'm happy cant I just be happy..."

"You got yelled at yesterday... the day before... and the day before, and don't forget the day before, for fraternization... I was told to stop you..."

"By who..."

Again Yukari is forced to grasps for words. "Kinda by Misato..."

To Yukari's surprise Shinji gives a small laugh. "What are they going to do suspend me...? I'm the best pilot they have; NERV is helpless with out me..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"You're suspended..."

Misato states as she takes a sip of her beer, still dressed in her uniform from a long days work. Shinji, the receiver of the news stares in stark silence as he holds a pot of Curry in his hands. Yukari is also brought to a stand still as she is on all fours playing with her cat.

"Yea right..."

"No..." With a long swig Misato finishes off her can of beer. "You're suspended... I warned you a gazillion times."

Placing the Curry down Shinji gives a sarcastic laugh. "Who are you going to get to defeat the Angels?"

Grabbing a bowel Misato fills it with curry. "Aren't we brazen... This girl friend of yours had really given you a back bone."

"Jealous..."

Yukari who has made her way to the table with Servo on her head looks to see Misato giving Shinji the 'stare of death.' She looks to Shinji to see he's not flitching. "Um... Oh crap..."

"What the hell was that?" Misato flings her bowl of curry unable to move quickly enough it lands right onto Yukari's face. Now standing Misato takes Shinji by the ear and pulls his head to the table. "You think because you have a girl friend your god! Well guess what your grounded!"

"That's not stopping me from seeing from school!"

"Really!" Misato pulls around the table and begins to drag Shinji. "Well guess what your not going to see her there!"

"How!"

"I'm switching her school!"

"Then I quiet!"

"You cant quiet!" Out of Sight all Yukari can do is remain still as the curry runs off her face. "Because you're grounded!"

"Meow..."

Yukari looks up to see Servo covered in curry. She also begins to her a burst of laughter from PenPen as he points to his arch rival. Before she can think Yukari hears a slam of a door then moments later Misato walks by and goes out onto the balcony shutting the door. Despite her efforts Yukari can still hear a muffled scream coming from the balcony.

"Go Shinji..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Late at night day's later, at NERV Headquarters Fuyutsuki stands in one of the many briefing rooms with Ritsuko, Misato, and the rest of the NERV battle staff. There tone is serous and risqué for members of a super elite organization.

"I don't like this game..."

At the head of the table Commander Fuyutsuki leans up against a wall over looking Misato who just made the comment. He has his arms crossed and gives a sigh. "Leave it to the UN to jump to conclusions."

"Ten more... its insane..." Maya speaks with a dry voice as she has been fighting a cold for a couple of days now. Thanks to the abnormally cold weather a lot are suffering from the aliment. "That would cost over... 15 trillion... where are they getting this kind of money..."

With a small smirk Ritsuko leans in to the table. "SEELE and the UN need no money..."

"Doctor Akagi is right..." Fuyutsuki looks over his small group. "The big question is do we go to America for aid."

Stretching his arms Shigeru looks at the time. "We have no choice, the second branch and sixth branch are the only ones we have left..."

Not so enthusiastic Hyuga looks to his comrade. "You're asking for trouble... the American will try to take over..."

"Not to mention that they been building their own Evangelion's'." Ritsuko takes a sip from her coffee all in all the discussion has been all bad news for her but she is used to this type of thing. "We have both of the US's Eva's they have an interest in aiding us... If we get a US presence here the UN will be less likely to invade us... However..." The good doctor takes another sip of her coffee. "They will want a controlling share of responsibility... They also don't know that we know that they are developing more Eva's thirdly they could become hostile if we don't."

A sneeze rings out in the room and everyone looks to Maya, who is rubbing her nose with a tissue. "What's with the weather?"

Ritsuko smiles and points downwards, gesturing to the room of Gauf. "You can thank our Angel POW... She has been taking it upon herself to right the earths Axis..."

"Isn't that nice of her..."

Before Misato can finish the first stage alert goes off. It takes a few seconds for everyone to respond and as they do Fuyutsuki makes a broad statement.

"Thank you for your input I will take it all into consideration."

In a matter of moments the NERV battle staff is at the ready in the Command and Control room. Misato has her arms crossed as she states at the most angel like Angel yet as it floats in sub orbit. His latest news has disturbed her, and she also can't help but be distracted by it.

"Captain..." She is also used to be called a major so it takes Ritsuko a couple of times to get her to look at her. "How do you want to set this up?"

"Unit Three and the Zero child will be our defense front line defense." Misato responds as she goes over some data on the Main hub. "Have the Rei and Asuka ready the Possitronic sniper rifle. Rei will be the sniper Asuka will be the spotter."

"What about Unit Four... and the new pilot..."

Maya's question goes unanswered at first. All Misato can do is stare at the hub, but before Maya can ask again Misato answers. "Have Unit Four shadow Unit Three, arm it with long ranged weapons..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the surface Unit Four and Three are the first to rise from the Geo-Front. They make their way and take hold of Possitronic Rifles. Mana who sits inside Unit Four is extremely nervous; she wears a light silver and blue plug suit its design is that of the Ayanami sisters. Yukari however is in a more cheerful mood as she attaches the Rifle to her shoulder hard points it to the sky.

"Hey Yukari..." The Nervous Mana says. "Am I doing okay..."

Playfully Yukari gives a laugh and waves her hand in dismissal. "Please Mana, your doing great all we have to do is make sure nothing happens until my sis gets the big sniper rifle and kills the Angel..."

"What if it attacks?" Looking up to the sky rain begins to pour on to the Evangelion's. Taking this as a bad sign Mana cringes. "Is this normal..."

"Normal as in how normal..." Yukari holds out the Eva's hand and examines the rain. "It looks pretty normal to me... Look just keep that gun pointed to the sky an...."

Piercing through the clouds in a blaze of glory a light bright then any star could produce shines down onto the two Evangelions. With a frown on her face Yukari looks into the light.

"Ahhh... man, not again!"

In the command center everyone goes into over drive as the attack rains down onto the Eva's. Misato seems the most worried as she points to the Main hub to see the light focused on the Eva's and for some reason she gets a song stuck in her head.

"What the hell is that, a particle beam weapon!"

Shigeru turns to Misato. "Negative no heat emission detected!"

Maya looks over to Misato quickly. "Abnormal readings in both Yukari and Mana's psychograph. Mental contamination immanent!"

Ritsuko darts over to her pupil reading over her shoulder. "My God it is attacking through their ego borderline!"

"What is that beam made of?" Misato calls out as the battle staff scrambles around her.

"Some kind of energy oscillation using invisible wavelengths, it's similar to an AT Field!" Hyuga responds as he types at his station.

"Ready the Positronic Sniper Rifle for a shot as soon as possible!" Misato call out yells as he steps forward.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the void of the unknown, away from the reality of the world a ghostly white figure floats with a faint glow. All around it is nothing but darkness, how everup ahead is a small set of tables there sits three figures of different sizes. The aspersion goes to the first figure to be greeted by an adult, in her early forties she drinks from a cup of coffee.

"May I help you...?"

In slight confusion the ghostly figure raises a hand. "Yes please. I am a being known as an Angel and I came to explore the mind of..."

"Wait a sec..." The older looking Yui takes a sip of her coffee. "Could you please try the next table, I'm on brake..."

'Oh, right...'

The Angel moves to the next table to see the yellow eye blue haired Yukari sitting at the table with a smile as she puts down a Manga. "May I help you, sir..."

'Please do not panic...'

With the nod Yukari goes back to her Manga. "Thank you sir, I won't panic."

'I am a being known as an Angel.'

Putting her Manga back down Yukari studies the figure. "Oh..."

'and...'

"And... what sir..." Yukari picks up her Manga for a second time.

'I'm an Angel here to dive into the mind of a living human soul...'

"Who's mind?" Still reading her book the young girl shows not fear.

'The soul...'

"Oh..." Yukari point back in the direction the Angel came. "There's no soul here sir."

'Honestly, I felt the soul and I know one is here...'

"No, sorry sir I don't have one."

'Maybe but there is a soul with in my grasp, I felt her, she is fragile yet strong. I come as a messenger to discover what is inside the human mind to learn all a creation of god is.'

"I know what you mean, sir."

'Yes, well, enough of this gay banter. Please hand over the soul now or I'll have to destroy you.'

"I see..." Yukari stands up and crosses her arms. "May I see how you are going to..." The young girl uses her fingers to drive in the quotation. "Destroy me." The Angel places its hand on the desk and it melts away into nothingness. "Is this the destroying method of choice, sir?"

'Well of course it is, you twit. What other way would there be? Now please hand over the soul or I'll really have to destroy you.'

"Of course..." With the table gone Yukari steps forward to be get closer to the Angel. "May I inquire as to whether or not you have a pass or not?"

The Angel's mouth hangs open for a second. 'No I don't have a Bloody pass, you idiot! Give me the soul or I'll really destroy you!"

Biting her lip Yukari looks over to Yui only to be flicked off then to her other side to see a young Rei pounding her head into her table as Servo sleeps on her head. Well that's going to be a little difficult as you don't have a pass. I'm afraid that's Servo's policy..." Yukari looks behind the Angel. "Next!"

'Servo?'

"Yes, Servo sir..."

'It's the cat's policy for you to get destroyed?'

"I'm sorry sir..." Yukari gives a sad look for the Angel. "But it's the rule. Would you care to buy a pass?"

'Oh, shut up and leave me alone!'

"Oh..." Yukari gives a warm smile. "You'd like a loan! Do you have any collateral?"

The Angel responds incredulously. 'I have massive power!'

Rolling her eyes Yukari leans in to whisper to the Angel. "Yes, and you have very nice powers, indeed sir, but I don't think it will be quite enough security.

The Angel pushes Yukari away completely fed up. 'Look, I don't want a loan and I don't want to buy a pass. What I want is for you to leave me alone and give me the soul!"

Stupefied Yukari responds. "What, give it to you? With out a pass?

'Yes that's right.'

"Why I never heard of such a thing!" Yukari places her hands on her hips. 'Do you realize what would happen if I let any Angel go with out a pass because they marched to me waved great power and demanded a soul?"

'Yes, you would finally be providing a worthwhile service...'

"No sir!" Yukari points to Servo. "It would be anarchy! Servo would rain terror upon the land, and no to mention fire me... I have forms to process, and if you don't have a pass there's nothing to process and fill out- I'd be out of a master and a job! Look, I'm sorry but I can't give you a soul unless you've-one-already have a pass-two-meet the requirements and buy a pass. It's more then the wrath of Servo, sir... or my job."

'The cat?'

"Yes sir..."

The Angel looks to the cat then to the girl in front of her. 'I give up what will it cost to get the soul?'

"Asuka Langley Souyu's dead soul."

With a snap of his figures Asuka Langley Souyu appears naked next to the Angel looking around in a daze. 'Here you go.'

"Thank you, sir." Yukari hands the Angel a sheet of paper that says pass. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Give me the soul or I'll destroy you."

Asuka looks around in total shock. "What the hell is happening..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Fire!"

Rei pulls the trigger and braces for the massive output of the Positronic Sniper Rifle. The ground shakes and windows blow out as the beam skyrockets into to the Heaven's harmlessly bouncing off the Angels AT Field. Not willing to wait a second longer, Asuka charges to the closes Eva trapped in the Angel's attack. As soon as she begins to hear Mana cry out in pain Asuka body tackles Unit Four out of the light and is now trapped in it place.

"Asuka!"

Rei cries out as she watches to see her run in, to her for a second she thought that, she was the real Asuka. That simple thought dives her to tears, of course in truth she has been crying since the clone came to her. This porcelain shadow, she feels is her fault her responsibility. The curse to those who come close to Rei is to become Rei, a clone. Of course for Rei Ayanami it has been her life for years. Not to touch, not to feel not to care. She has broken the three primary rules set down by her father. Right now despite the cursing of her own blind life, Asuka was first and foremost she quickly sprints after Unit Two. When she reaches the beam of light her artificial vision is striped from her and she tumbles into darkness.

In the Command Center of NERV the Angel has just taken out every fighter they have. All but Unit Four that's pilot is trying to recover from the shock that was inflicted.

"Maya! Stabilize the Fourth Child and get read to arm it with a N2 mine!"

Everyone glances over to Ritsuko for such an order. Misato quickly goes over what she is possibly thinking and finds no need for such a weapon. "What the hell for!"

Expecting Misato's demand for clarification, Ritsuko looks to her with a cold and deadly stare. "We will detonate the N2 mine next to the Eva's trapped in side. If the Angel is linked to their minds it will surely destroy it!"

"You're shitting me!"

Maya turns to Ritsuko not believing the plan described. "We would loss two Eva and the pilots!"

"Ready the plan!" With sharp gazes to the Con, everyone looks to Gendo as he stares down at them. "Losing those to pilots is expectable."

With a simple nod Ritsuko removes Maya from her seat and begins to send an N2 mine to the surface. She quickly stops when she sees a USP .40 next to her temple. Misato with her firearm level at Ritsuko's head calls out to the Fourth Child. "Maya get the hell out of their recover Unit Zero and regroup at sector ten."

"I don't need her..." Ritsuko looks to the two trapped Evangelions. "They are only a block from a trapdoor."

"So help me!" Misato ever so slightly tightens the grip on her pistol more then willing to shot Ritsuko if she tried to kill Asuka or Yukari. "If you send that bomb I will kill you."

From above Gendo looks to see the Mutiny from below. He goes to call in NERV Security Forces but he to be found facing a handgun. The owner is Ryouji Kaji he stands at the door way giving Gendo a smirk.

"I don't think so..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from any of the drama of NERV; deep with in the universe of the unworldly, Yukari and her small gang of personalities stands next to a very disgruntle Angel. The Angel is male and has whiskers drawn on his cheeks in marker.

"You tricked me..."

Shrugging her should the old Yui takes a sip from her coffee. "She learned your secrets her self..."

"All of this just so a Lilm can meet her replacement."

"No..." Yukari sways on the ball of her feet. "So she can meet her mother..."

Just in viewing distance Asuka Langley Souyu floats naked seeing everything but unable to more. Appearing in front of her is what has replaced her, the clone of her body. In her plug suit Asuka II seems confused and vulnerable as she stares at the original.

"Asuka..." The whisper from the clone fades as she reaches out and touches the naked girls face.

"You are both Asuka..." Everyone turns as from behind the Angel and Yukari is a tall woman of mix European Asian decent. She has short brown her and pail skin wearing simple robs "It took you long enough..."

Yukari bows her head just as both of Asuka's cry out in unison. "Momma!"

Kyoko reaches both girls giving them a warm hug. The simple touch from her mother releases Asuka's soul and she embraces back. The clone becomes more reserved and steps away crestfallen. It takes nearly Asuka and Kyoko a minute to let go of each other.

"Momma I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too..."

Wiping tears from her eyes Asuka keeps her hands on her mothers arm. "Where are you even in death I'm with out you..."

"I'm not dead..." Kyoko looks away ashamed at what she must tell her daughter. "I live in Eva... I have been protecting you but then you left... you died..."

"It's my fault..." The clone begins to cry uncontrollably. "If I wasn't..."

"Stop it..." Asuka barks to her look-alike. "This was my own damn fault! I was the idiot I fell for that bastards trap!"

"Gendo..." Yukari approaches the small group with the Angel at her side. "Asuka... I wish I realized sooner... I could have stopped you..."

'I guess it would be pointless in arguing the fact that an Angel was involved'

"Angel or no Angel... Asuka points to the ghostly aspersion. Clone or no Clone..." She turns to who she speaks of. "I... I died because of my own greed... my own selfishness... Because of it I'm dead..."

Kyoko takes the hands of both Asuka's and brings them together with a smile. "Asuka you can still live... This being that looks like you, has a Soul... it has a heart, and that heart is yours..."

"What do you mean?"

First to answer Asuka's question is Yukari. "Ergo she is you... the only difference is that she cant remember much..."

"No that's not right..." The clone says. "I will never be her... How could I be as good as her...?"

"Come..." Kyoko takes both Asuka's and they begin to walks together way from Yukari and the others. "Yet us help you..."

A grunt is heard from Yui who is sipping from her coffee. "So what do we do with Angel boy...?"

"We could eat him!" The Young Rei pronounces as it takes a bite from the Angel.

With serious looks Yukari and Yui study the Angel as it screams out in pain from the bite. "He is right here..." Scratching her head, Yukari steps next to Yui. "So we don't have to worry about killing its body..."

With a sip of her coffee Yui sighs. "We can't keep it... We kept that one and now look at the mess we are in..."

"We kept it so Instrumentality can't be started with out us having a say."

"Well... if our theory is correct it's within Your AT Field..."

"I really don't have one just a fake one..." Yukari gives a pock at her hip. "Manipulating the reality within my AT field is possible but I want it to be flashy..."

"You could sing your way out of it..."

With a snap of her fingers, Yukari breaks a smile. "I love singing!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Don't do it!"

Misato cries out to her friend that readies to send an N2 mine to destroy Unit's Two and Three. She still has her gun raised to Ritsuko's head and ready to pull the trigger."

"There is no other way!"

Fuyutsuki gets the pleasure of seeing Gendo also being held at gun point but by Kaji. After hearing Ritsuko statement he goes to prove her wrong. "We could use the Lance..."

"The Lance of Louganis!" Gendo points downwards. The only thing we having keeping our prisoner at by is by the lance."

"Sortie Unit One..." Maya is also desperate not to see any pilots die so she interjects with her own idea.

Ritsuko looks to her student with spite. "That would take twenty minutes we don't have that long." She looks to her monitors then to Gendo. "I'm ready to launch the N2 mine."

"Ritsuko!" Misato slams the tip of her gun to Ritsuko's temple. "I will kill you!"

"Over the pilots!"

Not expecting to get a response from Maya, Ritsuko is shocked when she does speak. "Better you then them."

"What the fuck!"

From above Gendo looks to see that Ritsuko is sticking to his side just like her mother, but he also doesn't feel the need to keep her just like her mother. So he stands pulls out a Glock and levels it down to where Ritsuko and Misato are. "Send the N2 mine..."

Two gun shots ring out, and the sound brings every one to silence. Before anyone moves a third shot is heard. Maya was first to coward from the sound but she is first to look up as she is covered in blood. The blood and grey brain matter comes from who she feared, in her seat hanging limp to one side is Ritsuko Akagi. However she also looks to see Misato Katsuragi on the ground and Security Force Members at her side giving medical attention. Her gun lies on the ground next to her. From above Gendo drops his gun and quickly takes hold of his wounded arm.

"You shot me... You shot me right in the arm..."

Pinned to the ground by Security Forces, Kaji looks up with a smirk on his face. Feel lucky these guys tackled me..."

Fuyutsuki stares in shock at what just happened, Gendo just shot two of his command staff. He replays to what just happened with simple thought.

'The first shot fired was by Gendo. It was a blind eyed shot and struck Captain Katsuagi in the upper back. The second shot also goes to the Commander. It blew the brains out of Ritsuko, nothing less from a forty five cal handgun. The third by Kaj... Shit...' Fuyutsuki turns to face the battle staff they lay in chaos. "The N2 was it deployed...!"

Hyuga looks to blood stained consul. "Um... yes..."

"Shit..."

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... Murderers and Musicals... Rebellion and Donuts...**


	35. Problem Thirty Four: Murderers and Donut...

**Problem Thirty Four: Murderers and Donuts? **

-

- Editor NEEDED!!!!! (Also sorry for the late update... School has been killing me...)

* * *

"Hello Um sorry I'm late..."

Alone in the depths of NERV just entering the command center Shinji Ikari stands unsure of what to do. When the Angel attacked he was more then willing to go to the shelter with his friends Touji and Kensuke. His suspension like most suspensions for kids only benefited him. However the wait inside the shelter went on for hours. Then Shinji received an abrupt and panicky phone call from Captain Ibuki. It was odd for many reasons, one he never talked to the shy bridge bunny before, and never has she asked him to do anything.

"Hello..."

Shinji's voice is cut short as he enters into the Command center. A chill runs up his spine as he discovers a horrifying sight. No one is in the command center. The Level one alert is still in effect. The Main hub shows live footage of the surface. Unit Three and Two remained trapped in the Angel's heavenly light. As he steps closer his feet walks in to a pool of blood the slightest glance has Shinji jump away in terror it is then he notices its origins. Sitting in the far right operation seat is the body of Ritsuko Akagi. Over whelmed and panicked Shinji presses himself to the far left of the bridge.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shinji!" A halo vid screen appears to Shinji's side it is of Mana Kirishima she looks at him in a panic. "Thank God, someone is there!"

Turning to the sight of his girlfriend Shinji is desperate not to look at the body on the other side of the room. "Mana, oh Mana... What's going on! Doctor... Ritsuko is!"

In side of Unit Four, Mana leans into her vid screen to Shinji desperate for his company. "I don't know... All I know is one minute I was given orders to set up a mine, and then Misato told me not to... The next thing I know there's gunfire going off... screams and cry's, I thought a terrorist attacked!"

A Second vid Screen appears and its Rei Ayanami with her yes closed head down. "Pilots Ayanami and... Souyu are trapped in some kind of AT Field. If I get to close I lose my Eva sight.

Looking all over the control panels Shinji looks to see a second vid screen showing all the Eva Launch tubs it shows moving to the surface a red dot reading, N2 mine. "Holy crap it's an N2 Mine... Its heading right for Unit's two and three."

"I can't get close or I will get trapped in the Angel's beam!" Mana protests with concern as she looks to the trapped Eva's.

With his friends on the line Shinji looks around all of the controls searching for a way to stop the mine. He even has to reach of the body of Ritsuko it is painful to do but his friends mustn't die. Before he can do a thing a pulse runs through is body. He looks to the exit as if someone was calling to him.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Sitting around a large table, Yukari, Asuka, Asuka II, Kyoko, Yui, Rei I, and Servo, and the Angel sit around a table that floats in white nothingness. All seem very deep in a card game the Angel looks everyone down as he goes to speak.

'Do you have any Two's..."

Yukari looks to Rei I, who looks to Asuka II, who looks to Servo, who looks to Kyoko, Who looks to Asuka, who looks to Yui. Yui looks to the Angel with a stern poker face. "Go fish."

The Angel rules his eyes and draws a card from the center pile. "Are we going to do this for eternity?"

Asuka II hisses at the angel as she watches Yukari call Kings. "If you would just die we would be out of this mess!"

Her dead counter part gives the same look as she hands Yukari a card. "Yea give up and die already."

"Why should I..."

"It would be convenient." Yui mutters as she sips from her coffee.

'I'm not the one who stole Adam; I'm not the one who has the power to kill myself. It is up to the Lilem to bring my fall.'

"Don't worry Wonder boy will do it."

Kyoko looks to Asuka with a smile as Rei asks for Fours. "Isn't that the boy you like?"

Asuka II blushes before yelling at her mother. "Why not tell the world!"

"I'm sorry." Kyoko rolld her eyes really not being sorry.

With a Meow Servo gets a card from Yukari and drops his final pare winning the game. Everyone throws down their cards in frustration Asuka II looks to everyone as she points to the cat. "Well Ikari better hurry up because this cat is killing us!"

The Angel ghostly figure slouches down and rolls its eyes. "Four times in a row he's ungodly."

"The fact that a cat is able to play with no opposable thumbs is also hard to believe." Yui mutters as she gives a flat stare to Servo.

In a simple action Servo flicks her off. "Meow..."

Yukari begins to shuffle the deck as everyone watches. "Servo's right, thanks to Mr. Angel we aren't in reality so we aren't restricted by it."

"My eye of true sight was never meant to be casted for so long."

With a thoughtful glare Kyoko looks to the Angel. "What do you mean?"

Everyone begins to take there cards as Yukari passes them out. The Angel organizes what he has and answers the question. "Theirs no one running it right now, slowly it will consume all that don't have an AT Field up."

The clone shows no care for a poker face as she growls at her cards. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Soon all minds will be peered into through out your fortress and until I can regain control they will be in eternal sleep living the worst parts of there lives."

With a sip of her coffee, Yui looks to Yukari. "And thanks to Miss soulless here, we are all trapped because even if she can manipulate this world she cant get us out.

"Yep..."

One not satisfied is Asuka, as she points t Yukari. "Now theirs no one to save us!"

"Yes there is..." Yukari points out as she passes out the last card. Manna and Rei..."

"Spy girl, and Rei!?" Asuka and the clone yell out as they stand.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Prowling down the hallways of NERV HQ, Shinji Ikari finally begins to find other NERV personal. All he finds however are in a unawake state unable to wake. However Shinji's path leads him away from the Cage but in to the deep catacombs of NERV. He finally comes to a stop just outside of a room he has never seen before yet the very think that has drawn him to this place was the room. He stands before the Room of Gauf that doorway is engulfed in a bright light that blinds him. When he crosses the plain a faint shimmer forms around him and fades, as does the light. What he sees is out of this world. With in the room of Gauf the Twelfth Angel has made itself home. Its halo glows bright and its wings are spread to nearly forty feet rapping around the tank of LCL that raps around the room. Curled up in a ball at the base of the center tube of the room is Gendo Ikari, said father of the boy that stands in front of him.

"Father..."

Raising a weapon up to his son, the very weapon that took Ritsuko's, Gendo peers in a cryptic gaze. "Is this a trick?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji seems more focused on the Angel then his father.

"How are you able to stand out there?" Gendo goes to his feet not one letting his son out of the sight of his weapons barrel. "The Angels mind attack started to spread, everyone was succumbing to it but you, that's not possible."

Shinji finally looks to his father. "Wait if everyone was being attacked why didn't you go to sleep like the rest?"

"You wouldn't understand?"

Shinji rolls his eyes at his father. "Why do you have to be so mysterious?"

"Its not that I'm mysterious..." Gendo finally lowers his weapon and stares at his son. "It just that we don't have to time to explain and the lack of explaining makes it mysterious and in that act... you wouldn't understands."

Staring at his father in total confusion at what was just said Shinji waves his hands for a spooky effect. "Woooo..."

"I'm not effect because of her." Gendo looks up to the sleeping Angel in all its glory. "I'm with in her AT Field so I am protected."

"What about me?"

Gendo looks to his son then the Angel. "Most likely she protected you."

"So now what?"

Gendo looks around the room and so does Shinji nearly a minute goes by before Gendo says something. "It's up to the other pilots..."

"You mean Rei and Mana."

The correction isn't well liked by the Commander of NERV. "That's what I said."

"You just said pilots..." Shinji crosses his arms as he has no fear of his father. "You could have meant the pilots of the transport things."

With an emotionless look Gendo eyes his son. "You know what I meant."

Shaking his head Shinji points into the air. "No, I mean you could have meant a bunch of pilots from the army."

"I meant the Eva pilots." Gendo brings his arms to his side making fists as he looks down to his son.

Shaking his head, Shinji now points to himself. "You mean me and Asuka?"

"I meant the Eva Pilots."

"Which ones?"

Grinding his teeth Gendo looks away. "Rei..."

"And..."

"Mana..."

"She's my girl friend you know."

"What ever..." Gendo goes over to a computer consul with the only intent so he doesn't strangle his son.

"Do you approve?" Shinji ask light heartedly.

"No..."

Seeing that saving his friends can't be gotten by his father Shinji goes to leave. "Enough of this bull crap, Screw you, I'm going to save my friends."

Gendo peers to his son, and theories that if he leaves the room, he leaves the protection of the Angel. "Where do you think your going?

"I'm going this way."

Using as much power as he cans Gendo turns around to intimidate his son. "I killed Doctor Akagi for less!"

"Oh, my... you killed Akagi!"

Gendo gives a small grin hopping to intimidate Shinji even more. "I also shot Captain Katsuagi for insubordination."

"You bastard!"

A shimmer forms in front of Shinji and then s spark of light has octagon like rings ripple out in front of the boy just be fore the fly forward and collide into Gendo. The sheer sight of the attack made him wet himself as the AT Field slams him into the center tub smashing him through it and into the wall cracking the glass. Shinji leaves the room leaving Gendo in a corner dazed coved in LCL. The Angel's eyes open ad looks down to Gendo.

'It sucks to get you but kicked by a wuss, Gendo."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Still sitting around the table is the Angel, Yukari and her team and the Souyu's plus one extra Asuka. Some how no one has killed each other but food is on the mind on all not dead. Bored yukari stands on the table as a spot light come down onto her. Asuka 1 and 2 roll there eyes at the sight before Asuka One stands up and shouts.

"Don't you dare no singing!"

Before the perky and energetic Yukari can answer the Angel steps forward and quits the crowd. He looks to Yukari who with a snap of a finger turns the poker room into an empty stage.

Asuka 1 looks around in shock. "I'm supposed to be dead can I leave!"

Appearing in a puff of smoke is Shinji standing just a dopey as ever. However Asuka two can only blush. Asuka one goes to leave but Rei appears in front of her and she does the same as her clone. In the distance Kyoko, Yui, and the Angel all sit together drinking coffee.

"I blame Gendo...." Yui mutters as she watches Yukari tease the Asuka's with their loved ones.

Shaking her head is Kyoko. "No... You..."

Sipping his cup the Angel leans back and looks to were Servo and Rei is playing poker with members of SEELE. Despite what it looks these are just illusion created by Yukari. "I say it was them..."

Yukari pops her head in between them with a smile. "You know you love me!"

Sarcastically Yui pulls out a flag that says Yukari. "You go Yukari!"

From the back ground little Rei is heard screaming at SEELE

"Ass Holes!"

Kyoko takes a sip of her coffee. "Shinji will save us right?"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Far from nowhere in the depths of reality, Shinji Ikari hinds himself in his plug suit staring at Unit One, that has no Entry plug.

"Damn it!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the surface Evangelions Unit Two and Three stand Paralyzed with in the beam formed by the now soulless Angel. However Also on the surface is Unit's Zero and Four. Both are sitting on top of buildings over looking the beam of light. Rei who hasn't enjoyed this mush sight for such an extended period of time she begins to remember things about the city she forgot. Mana, this is her first time in combat in an Eva and she has done little more then sit. Supposedly there is an N2 on the way; however after the gunshots NERV HQ went silence. Shinji did communicate once but that was over two hours ago. With the sun finally set, all and all the two girls try to engage in some small talk.

"Under the current knowledge I can forgive you, Miss Kirishima."

Rei's words seem slow but heart felt. For Mana, who is resting her head on her hands she gives a large smile for Rei. "Thanks Rei that means a lot. I take it that you are not mad at Asuka anymore."

Rei looks down and thinks about the question. When a proper answer comes to mind she looks up. "I don't know but when I'm around As.... Miss. Souyu, I feel so anger, the fact that I know who she is... is..."

"Upsetting..."

Once more Rei looks down in thought for an answer. "No... more empty."

Mana gives out a girlish 'awe' before she has her Eva place its hands on Unit Zero's shoulder. "You lost a loved one, it's always hard to see them after death."

"However, even now I wish I could see her, no matter who she is." Rei Evangelion peers down to its hands as Rei does the same in her Entry plug. Not once since her blindness has Rei seen herself. All she sees is what the Eva sees. Just the way she wanted things to be before Shinji, before Yukari. Now she doesn't want any of it. She wants a normal life.

"Say we live through this we should take everyone for some donuts or something."

Unit Zero leans back and stares into the moon lit sky. "That would be nice... What are donuts?"

Looking down at Unit Zero Mana tries to answer. "A pastry I think, it's like a dumpling but with a hole in the middle."

"Hmm..." Rei has her Eva sit up so she can get a look at the Two trapped Eva's. He limited abilities in AT Field physics has her analyze the beam of light. In a since is a hole in the Reality of the world, and the only other time an Angel was 'Frozen' was when her sister was involved. "What do they do with the part of the donut that made the hole?"

Surprised by such a fruitless question Mana gives a small chuckle. "Why they package them and sell them. I saw them in America, they are a great snack."

Rei gives a grin and looks over to Mana. "Let's fill the donut hole."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Cage and after an hour of searching cuts and burses Shinji has personally loaded an Entry Plug using the automated load computer. Once complete Shinji rushes into the plug and activates his Evangelion. He first tries to bring up communications with his fellow pilots however the Angels weapon has pieced so deep it is impossible for anyone from the Geo-Front to communicate to the surface. However he is able to bring up the information of the N2 mine that seems trapped in Eva launched tube 12. After physically removing the restraints Shinji goes to Tube twelve accessing the Emergency ladders that are in all launch tubes. With all of his heart Shinji climbs up to the WMD.

"I will save you all!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Standing on the edge of the city limits Mana is inside Unit Four having trouble comprehending what Rei is explaining to her. She goes over all the data but her limited knowledge in the subject is holding her back.

"Look Rei one more time..."

Somewhat frustrated at Mana's question Rei positions her self on the other side of the city. "Pilot Kirishima, it is simple. The Targets weapon has spread out to a maximum healed with his radius being it's weakest. The Angels attack is punching a hole in our reality."

"Okay..."

"I'm going to stop it by spreading my AT Field and reflecting it into a circle using you as the mirror. I will then constrict the beam." Rei takes a breath and looks to see Mana is still clueless on how it wills works. "All I'm doing is matching the Angels AT Field and closing it. All you have to do is project a field in front of you for me to use.

"Why are you just trying to stop it?"

Rei has her Eva look away as she mutters. "Because I'm the only one who can do this." She looks back to Mana. "Look I'm the only one who can generate enough power in a field to do it... I think... Just be ready to reflect my field."

"I don't get it... I mean what about the N2 mine..."

Rei cracks her Eva's knuckles and begins to spread her AT field. "If it works Units Three and Two will be free and we will just contain it with our AT fields. Ready!"

"Wait..." Mana cries out across her vid screen. "What does this have to do with Donuts."

"I don't know it just does!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

With in the space of Yukari's mind, the Angel and Yukari sit on a black circle over looking a field of white both look extremely bored. Behind them is Asuka II is sleeping taking up most of the circle.

"How long has it been?" The young Yukari whispers as swings her feet.

The Ghostly image merely yawns. "You are an impatient creature."

"I miss my friends." Yukari draws a frown as she thinks about all she loves. "Don't you have Angel friends?"

"Yes... yes I do..." Arael gives a smile as he looks to Yukari with some sympathy. "A lot have died by your hands."

"Sorry..." Yukari says, as she watches he feet dangle from the edge. "Why all of this... Why all the hidden messages just to tell a simple point?"

"It's not a simple point..." The Angel places its hand on Yukari's shoulder. "But it has a simple answer, that's why you are here."

A rumble is heard ever so faintly, but loud enough for both Yukari and Arael to hear. They stand and look around there universe both with a smile.

"They are coming."

The Angel nods before answering his young friend. "Yes, they are negating my sight with there own." Yukari gives a small cheer before Arael speaks once more. "Yukari..."

With a little more spunk in her now that she's going home soon Yukari gives a cheerful response. "What's up!"

"Do me a favor and end this thing before Christmas..." Arael says as he slowly begins to fade from view. "We Angels celebrate it you know."

Yukari gives a thumb up and hugs the Angel before he disappears. "I will do my best!"

With goodbyes said Yukari watches as the Angel fade out of existence. Now with just her and Asuka left she looks to her friend who sleeps.

"Almost home!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Alone on a gurney the wounded Misato Katsuragi awakes from the Angel's grasp shaken. Beside her are to Paramedics also just waking from the attack. Sitting her self up, she grasps her wounded arm thankful to be alive Behind her Maya Ibuki also awakes.

"My god..."

One of the paramedics who lay in a cold sweet looks to Misato. "It was a nightmare..."

"But it's over..."

Maya Ibuki gets up and grabs her body that severs with fright. "Why do I have a sudden eager for donuts..."

The paramedics look to each other as does Misato who is nodding her head. "So do I..."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Within Launch tube twelve Shinji Ikari has reached the N2 mine. He maneuvers Unit One so not to break the emergency stop net that has prevented it from reaching the surface. He studies the over sized bomb unable to think of a plan on how to stop it.

"Come on Shinji-man think!"

Not sure if his AT Field could take a full detonation with in a closed space Shinji options are limited.

"Maybe I can chuck in to the air so high it won't hurt anyone..."

The thought seems plausible however Shinji's time is limited as a strap from the Stop net snaps. The N2 carrier Electromagnetic rails are not apart of the track and constantly try to push the bomb up.

"What do you think mom..." The Only response Shinji gets is the hum of the Evangelion power.

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the surface of Tokyo 3, the two active Evangelions, Units Four and Zero slowly close the gap in between each other. It isn't long before both reach the epicenter of the Angel's attack and were the light is the brightest. This begins to slow the Evangelions movements as the light reacts to them. A blue light slowly forms around both Eva's and then around the beam of light the projected from the heavens.

"We are almost there!" Mana screams as she struggles to have her Evangelion take a step forward.

All Rei can do is hear as her vision once more has been taken as she reaches the center of light. First to reach the center Rei focuses all of her energy into her AT Field. Mana watches in sheer shock as an eruption of energy comes forth of Unit Zero. The energy knocks Units Two and Three free from bondage and onto the ground. The Energy is so instance it begins to melt the armor on Unit Zero.

"Pilot Kirishima Grab the Positronic sniper rifle!"

It takes a second for Mana to leave the sight of Unit Zero and go to the dropped rifle taking it in hand. The size of the rifle is so large and coupled by Mana inexperience she is not able to hold it for long. The dilemma is easily fixed as she places the bipod onto a skyscraper. Mana lowers her targeting computer and waits for a lock.

"I'm almost there Rei hold on!"

Rei is barely able to with stand the attack of the angel as she desperately forces her own AT field around the beam of light. The seconds seem like an eternity but in only ten seconds Mana gets a lock and opens fire with a single shot. The beam goes right along side Rei's AT Field that she projects to the astonishing distance that the target resides at. The beam strikes the winged beast piercing its center. Just as quickly the Angel came it goes as it fades into nothingness. On the surface Unit Zero collapses to its knees before falling to the ground. Unit Three stands, inside Yukari rests in the throne of souls somewhat dazed. She looks to see her sisters Eva on the ground smoldering.

"Rei!" Yukari takes her Eva to Unit Zero's. "You're on fire."

With pain Rei whose temporary vision has just returned stands her Evangelion up. "Really..." Rei looks to see that her unit is partly burnt and still smoking. "Oh well..."

Coming over in Unit Four is Mana, who breaths a sigh of relief seeing that everyone is okay. She looks to Unit Two that is slow to get up. "Are you okay Asuka?"

"If I ever!" Asuka walks her Eva to Three and point at it. "If I ever have to be stuck in this lunatic's head again just shot me!"

"Miss. Souyu..." Asuka nearly jumps out of her seat to hear Rei call her by name. Asuka response to the vid screen of Rei is to smile. "I'm glad you're okay."

Before anymore words can be spoke alarms go off in everyone's Eva. All look to see that the N2 mine is nearing the surface. Mana calls out to the others to warn them of the danger. "Shit..."

Yukari can see on her scanners that its an N2 mine but she can figure out why its heading to the surface. "Who the hell sent that!?"

Surprisingly it's her sister that responds with some sarcasm. "The Commander in his infinite wisdom thought it would be best to just destroy you both."

Feeling somewhat used Asuka curses her creator in a sarcastic way. "Aww... that was nice of him.... Asshole."

"No time for banter." Mana turns to see a trapdoor open up. "Here it comes."

Rei looks to all of her fellow pilots. "Form a circle around it. We will contain the explosion."

Everyone replies and begin to follow the order set down by Rei.

Little do any of the girls know that Shinji Ikari in Unit One is riding up with the N2 mine. Coming up the shaft Unit One holds on to the N2 bomb like a football as it rides its carrier. Seeing the surface ahead Shinji readies his AT Field and chucks the Bomb with all of his might. Everything goes smoothly until the N2 hits the combine projected AT Fields of his fellow pilots. Just before he reaches the surface Shinji is greeted by the N2 bomb he just tossed.

"Ah shit..."

The Detonation with in the At Fields of Asuka, Rei, Yukari and Mana is easy to hold in one place. However what was more alarming was what all last saw, Unit One.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Awaking in the Hospital Shinji Ikari stares up at a very familiar ceiling. With many questions at first however it doesn't take long to remember what happened. He looks around to see he is surrounded by his friends. On his left is the Ayanami sisters, in front of him grasping his hand is Asuka, the touch is soft and reinsuring to him. He also feels that his right hand is held and when he looks its none other then Mana. All seem to be eating donuts.

"What happened?" Shinji asks in a raspy tone.

Yukari gives a warm smile. "We blew you up!"

Asuka looks over to Rei then to Mana. "It was Rei and Mana's Idea."

"What?" The short hair redhead shows a little fire as she yells at Asuka. "We didn't know Shinji was in the shaft!"

As Rei remains silent as the argument between Asuka and Mana escalates. She only can listen as Asuka calls out. "Some girl friend you are, blowing up poor Shinji!"

"I didn't mean to!" Mana stands and points to Asuka as she grasps Shinji hand tighter. "If you didn't go running off like an idiot and knock me out of the beam you would have done the same thing!"

Asuka interns stands and does the same thing only grasping Shinji's hand tighter then Mana. "Don't give me that, I for one would have killed the Angel quicker Rei was forced to do all the work!"

The two begins to shout at each other pulling Shinji's bandaged arms into painful positions. Shinji rolls his eyes and sighs. 'Home sweet home..."

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... Why isit snowing?**


	36. Problem Thirty Five: Why let it snow?

**Problem Thirty Five: Why let it snow?**

**-**

**- Editor.... None (Help Wanted) Apply from with in...**

* * *

A televisions screen turns on; the screen shows the oval office with the President of the United States sitting at his desk with a very somber look. "My fellow Americans I come to you on this December night with unfortunate news. The growing conflict in our friends in the east and now abandonment by the UN, Japan has fallen in to chaos. With the support of congress and the Japanese Prim Minister, I have ordered the Secretary of Defense to do what ever is necessary to bring stability to this great nation and her people. We will help our allies in these times of darkness we will not let any nation be abandoned or be threatened by any other nations. Our forces will also be sent to Tokyo 3 to prevent the forceful theft of the world's protectors… The Evangelions. The UN has threaded to use force to take our own protectors already deployed in the region. Our coalition is strong Britain, Spain, Canada, Mexico, Australia and Israel has joined us. In these days of need, war is not an option, but no one power should be allowed to hold ransom these heroes." As the final words are said, the screen shows C-17 flying over Tokyo 3. "Thank you, Merry Christmas and God bless America."

All over Tokyo 3 the American presence can be seen as the large convoy of the 4th and 3rd infantry division can be seen coming throw the mountain pass. In the Air the sight of A-10 Thunderbolt II, F-22 Raptor, F-117 Nighthawk, and F-35 Phoenix's litter the sky. Down in the Geo-Front US Marines begin to land their VA-110 Griffons on the parking lot out side NERV HQ. Misato over looks this from the entrance; her left arm is in a sling however this only hides the multiple bandages on her back. It is her first day back from her injuries incurred by Gendo. With a sigh of disapprover yet understanding on why the US is here she enters and heads to Command Center only to find a skeleton crew on shift with Maya sitting at her post typing away.

American NERV Personnel waves to Misato. "Merry Christmas."

Misato not used to the English looks up and thinks. "That's right it's the day before Christmas Eve…" She then smiles to the young American and says in his native tongue. "Merry Christmas to you too." She looks over to see Maya Ibuki typing away at her desk. "You're still here, Maya?" Misato says in Japanese.

Maya is startled by Misato voice. "Wha… Oh sorry, I'm on my third all nighter so I can have Christmas Eve off."

"Well, Captain Ibuki what are you working on." Misato glances to see Maya is wearing the Japanese flag patch on her right shoulder she then looks at the American NERV personal to see they are wearing United States flag patch on their shoulders. "What's with the flags?"

With a smile Maya points to a large binder that says Joint US/Japan NERV Operational Order. "These patches are part of the new rules set down by the Americans…"

Misato shakes her head and laughs a bit. "What these American's need flags to ID us…? That's Stupid."

"We don't have a say in it… think what NERV Security forces think…" Maya says to Misato giving her some time to guess but with Misato silence, she continues. "The United States Marine Corp has taken official command of the Geo-Front's security.

Misato rolls her eyes. "Its just like America… we give them an inch and they take a mile." She leans back on the desk and looks at all the other papers on Maya desk. "So what else are you doing?"

"I'm reviewing my new assistant…" Maya looks with a reflective thought as she thinks back to the death of her teacher and friend, Dr Ritsuko Akagi. "In E-project… filling in my old job."

"So who is the luckily one taking your seat?" Misato says as if she's announcing a game show. "Is it Hanna from the sync tank?"

Knowing Misato will never guess Maya continues to type with a slight smile. "Nope."

Not deterred Misato guesses again. "Tobu from Ops?"

Maya shakes her head. "Nope."

Thinking of the past topic Misato looks at all the Americans. "Don't tell me Second Branch is forcing you to give the chair to them."

"Sorry wrong again." Maya stops typing and turns to Misato wanting to see her response. "sixth Branch."

"Sixth?" Misato begins to remember where the sixth Branch is. "That's Australia."

"Yup she's pretty good for her age." Maya jestures as she hands Misato a folder that says SECRET on in.

"Age?" Misato says slowly as she opens the folder and begins to read the contents in side. "19!"

Nodding her head in pride for some reason she then to point out facts. "She just turned 19 but look at everything else."

"IQ 210!" Misato nearly losses her balance when she yells out. "Degrees in Chem. Bio, Micro, Quantum Physics, Chaos Theory Math, and Bio Chemical Engineering!"

"Impressed?" Maya says to Misato as she turns to type once more.

Still reading the information, she responds. "Where did you dig her up?"

"She dug her self up she wrote a thesis paper and sent it to us it was 99.1 accurate to Dr. Yui Ikari's S2 theorem so we sent an agent to collect her. Maya stops typing as she speaks. "Commander Fuyutsuki says that our agents picked her up before the UN found out."

"Unbelievable… Misato says. "What did she do at the sixth branch?"

"Number cruncher" Maya says slowly.

Misato looks over to Maya. "When will she be here?"

"Supposal later today…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Commander's Office, Gendo looks to Fuyutsuki with a displeased look on his face. "Are you insane?" Gendo bellows deafeningly as Fuyutsuki smiles not saying anything to Gendo. "They will take half of everything… Their control freaks, they will want half of the responsibilities half of Command!"

"And your point, monsieur?" Fuyutsuki asks politely with no such worry in his voice.

"My point!" Gendo hisses with disgust. "I'm in charge!" He tosses a pamphlet on to his desk. "You went over my head and told the PM to issue a state of emergency then!" Gendo can't even finish his thought he is so mad. "This is ludicrous!"

"We needed an ally now that the UN has fallen, did we not?" Mumbles the vise commander not really caring what Gendo thinks.

"You don't care what I say do you!" Gendo spits as he stands in his seat and when Fuyutsuki shakes his head, Gendo begins to look for a gun. "You're looking for a new job?"

"First your shooting at you command staff so I'm not sure how my job security is here. I'm merely looking out for the interest of Japan and forefeeling Yui's wish. The Americans will now have a foot hold and you can't do anything about it." Fuyutsuki speaks with a stern tone. "Now, what you do with me is up to you, however it is you who should be worrying about their job."

"Is that a threat?" Gendo whisper in a dark tone.

"It's a warning… With out SEELE you're nothing…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Walking to school on a brisk morning are the pilots or the world protectors. All the pilots seem to be in good spirits as they walks together Asuka holding the league bag on her shoulder and Violin case on her back. Shinji and Mana hold hands and walk just behind Asuka. With the twins just behind them, and Yukari has just finished sing a random Christmas carol.

When silence comes over the group, it's up to Yukari to start a conversation. "I hate half days…"

"Tell me about it…" Asuka mumbles not willing to look at Mana and Shinji.

With a cheerful gaze, as to rub it in Mana maneuvers closer to Shinji. "Its not to bad, we just have to pick up our progress reports. I didn't see a need to bring your violin Asuka?"

With her music classes still a secret Asuka merely shrug's her shoulder. "I might want to stay after and play."

'She's doing it again…' Shinji mind begins to wonder as Mana cuddles beside him. 'Why am I not happy…'

Rei, feeling the presence of her sister skipping be side her she goes to speak. "We have sync test this afternoon."

Asuka stops walking as a row of M1 Abram Tanks go rolling by. "Are you saying I have no time to practice?"

Rei can only hear the tanks that drown out Asuka. "What was that?"

Mana was a bit closer and heard Asuka. "Awe come on its not important is it?"

With the last tank going by Asuka turns and yells out to Mana. "Who the hell are you to tell me what's important you damn rookie!"

Asuka turns herself not letting Mana time to respond and she steps out into the road. Shinji begins to feel danger and looks up to see a speeding semi heading right for Asuka. He pushes Mana to the side and dives onto the road. Mana and Yukari cry out getting Asuka attention long enough to stare death in the face. But before the icy hands come down onto her, Shinji raps around her and holds out a hand. Even section two can be seen running but all stop when the fully loaded eighteen wheeler stop only feet from the two pilots as if it hit a brick wall. However what can be seeing is an orange octagon pattern of energy. The Semi crunches like a slinky and flips into the air and over top of the pilots. It plays in slow motion for all who can see; for Rei all she feels is her sister diving on her for cover and the sound of a crash. Nearly twenty feet from Shinji the Truck smashes onto the ground roof first.

With the dust settling Yukari rise off of her sister looking as dozen of people and American infantry are running to them. "Hey Shinji neat trick…"

Cowering in Shinji arms Asuka looks up to see the pail face of Shinji. His breathing is rapid and she is unable to say a thing before he falls into her arms. "Shinji…"

"Shinji!" Mana rushes over grasping Shinji knocking over Asuka ending the romantic seen. "Shinji are you okay!"

'Damn it I did it again…'

In a daze Shinji isn't sure what just happened but he's not going to get better as Asuka shoves Mana to the ground and takes Shinji. "Shinji you saved my life with an AT Field!"

With help from her sister Rei is standing once more brushing off her uniform. "She just said…"

Yukari looks to see that the truck drive is getting out of his demolished truck. "Yup…"

"That means…"

Yukari scratches her head. "Huh…"

"Well we better go…"

"I now…" Yukari walks over to see Shinji being grasped tightly by both Mana and Asuka. "I think we need to report this?"

Rubbing his head Shinji seems to know what just happened and looks around. "Does it look that bad?"

With car alarms going of Soldiers and civilians all around Section two are talking to the US military explaining some BS excuse for the flying truck involving weather balloons and gas on Venus. Cops are also pulling up onto the scene, so with a nod of her head she looks to Shinji. "Maybe if it was just a tad less people here…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

With Shinji placed in quarantine, all the female pilots look at him as he is attached to a million cords and wires by Captain Ibuki and random NERV personal. A Section two agent only gives them a quick looks before asking them to move along by silently blocking there view. Walking away Asuka rubs her arm as the girls gather there things.

"I can't believe it; I was seconds from death…"

With a smile Mana places her hand on Asuka shoulder just to irritate her which it does. "Its okay Asuka be glade that Shinji did what he did."

First to exit is Rei who did see anything so is bored by the conversation. However her trips ends quickly when she runs into a person. First to notice is Yukari who rushes out side taking hold of her sister. "Silly Rei, what happened."

Rubbing her head the female NERV second lieutenant lies on the ground her shoulder length brown hair covers her face and hides her sky blue eyes. "I'm really sorry ma'am." The Lieutenant does not even look at her as Yukari helps Rei back up. "Rei, how about you?" Rei gives a nod as she looks for her cane.

The Lieutenant stands and rubes her head as Rei stands in front of her. "Ma'am I'm really sorry I knocked you over." She still does not get a reply.

Yukari looks at the lieutenant with agitation. "Ma'am my sis is trying to apologies." She too gets no response from the young Lt. as the Lt Looks up at the two pilots and smiles as she parts her hair back. "Hello?" The Lt smiles and raises her hands to her ear. "You can't hear us." The Lt snaps her fingers and pats Yukari on the head.

Asuka and Mana pock there heads out and are first to see Kaji walking down the hall with his lady killer looks. "Kaji!" Both scream as he stops in front of everyone.

"Hi Girls." With no difference to his appearance since he was last at NERV HQ, Kaji walks over to the young Lt and begins to communicate in sign language. Asuka, Mana, and Yukari look dumb founded.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was deaf…" Yukari says to the lieutenant.

Kaji looks on the ground the finds an odd shaped object and hands it to the Lt. She places it in her ear. "Is that better?"

The young LT begins to speak in English with an Australian ascent. "Thanks."

"Or not…" Asuka says in disbelief.

"Oh no Asuka she's very deaf." Kaji says as he straightens his loss fitted tie.

The LT smiles at Kaji's comment. "I'm probably as death has they come… machine in my ears allows me to hear."

Mana, Asuka and Yukari stand with blank expressions. "Oh…"

"It's funny…" Yukari points to the Lieutenant and Rei "The blind girl ran into the death girl…" Everyone gives wearily smiles to Yukari. "I can be the silent one and we have those monkeys…"

Asuka slaps her self in the head at such a stupid thought. "You're having one of your random thoughts again aren't you?"

"Yea…"

"Please don't…" Asuka walks over to the NERV officer that looks no more then five years older then her. "Don't mind her, we lost the remote and haven't been able to turn her off."

This brings a laugh from everyone but Yukari who watches as everyone begins to walk on. As they do Yukari gives a frown. "I'm the funny one, remember!"

Rei curious of this disabilities member of NERV asks the first logical question. "Ma'am Pilot Ayanami reports…"

The girl waves her hand in embracement. "Please my name is Elisabeth Winn... you can just call me Liz… or Bethy…"

"Ms… Elisabeth…" Rei speaks not to comfortable with nicknames. "You speak English…?"

"That's because I'm Ausi, mate…" Elisabeth begins to laugh a bit.

Kaji gives a warm smile as he looks back to the pilots. "Ms. Winn is going to be our new Evangelion Operation assistant in E-project. Speaking of E-project, we are looking for Maya."

"Ohh…." Mana point back from the way they came. "She's with Shinji…. He's in quarantine for generating a Field thinging, to save Asuka's life."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the quarantine room Shinji has himself restrained and speaking with Misato who has Maya at her side. There is a dozen of other NERV personal scurrying about monitoring different things. For Misato she seems somewhat up set with her Shinji.

With a serious tone Misato asks Shinji. "How long have you been able to do this?"

"Well…" Shinji watches as Maya pulls out large needles and sets it on a tray. "Since the last Angel attack, so about two weeks…"

"Why haven't you told anyone?" With her hands on her hips Misato stares at Shinji.

Watching another odd shaped medical equipment being pulled out by Maya, this one looks like a tool for pain then for helping. "So this didn't happen to me…"

Maya stands with the try of multiple objects of pain with a smile. "Well let's just be glad you saved Asuka's life."

Raising an eyebrow Misato looks to see Kaji enter along side a very young and very cute Female lieutenant. "What are you doing here?"

"Escorting my dear…" Everyone turns to look at Kaji and the Young girl with him. Her looks evidently say that she's American however the flag patch on her shoulder says other wise. "Everyone meet the new NERV Evangelion Operation Assistant, Lieutenant Elisabeth Winn."

As everyone gives there hello's, Maya sets the tray down next to Shinji and she and Misato go over to her. Seeing that she has her backed turned as she shakes hand with a random NERV member, Maya calls out. "Hello…"

At first there is no response but Kaji turns Elisabeth his friends. Speaking English Kaji speaks into Elisabeth's ear. Because of their ignorance at the fact she is deaf Misato and Maya think that he is putting the moves on her.

So to remedy this Misato smacks Kaji upside the head. "She's only 19 you shameless flirt!"

Bighting on her nails Elisabeth steps back. "Bloody o…." She looks to Misato as she kicks Kaji now that he's on the ground. "Miss… He was just talking to me…"

Misato looks up to the young Ausi, and speaks English back to her.. "Yea it starts like that but then it before you know it he's kissing you…" Misato goes back to kicking Kaji.

"Ma'am… I'm deaf…"

Both Maya and Misato speak at the same time. "Oh… Oh…"

Quickly Misato helps Kaji back up and straightens his tie. She gives a smile and steps in front of him bowing to the young girl. "I'm sorry, is that why you speak English?"

Elisabeth watches as Kaji falls back down behind Maya. "Um... My earrings prostheses I have right know can only translate English, but I have Japanese…"

With a grin Misato also shakes the young girls hand as she stands straight up. "I'm Misato Katsuragi."

"Hi…" Maya tries to use the right English. "My name is Captain Maya Ibuki, its nice to meet you."

Looking at Misato's rank Elisabeth greets Misato. "Hello Captain… Captain… Ibuki…" Elisabeth gives a smile understanding what was said. "That makes you my new boss…"

With a little blush Maya rolls her eyes. "Yes…"

With greetings taken care of Misato and Maya walk the newest member of the NERV battle staff to Shinji. With a sarcastic voice Misato introduces him. "This is Shinji Ikari… the Third child…"

Picking up one of the tools Maya setup, Elisabeth gives a ironic grin. "Did he do something wrong… or do you use this stuff on those nice ladies I met to."

"No…" Misato pats Shinji on the head. "Just Shinji…"

Unable to do anything Shinji can only look away from Misato mumbling. "I can see I'm loved."

"He's somehow able to use an AT Field…" Maya states as she gathers more painfully shaped medical tools. "With out an Eva."

Knowing a lot of the subject Elisabeth steps back from Shinji. "That's a bad thing!"

"Excellent observation LT…" Misato begins to give Shinji a nuggy as she continues to use English. "I know you're new but any thoughts on what could cause it."

With a girlish smile Elisabeth points to her ears. "I would prefer to tell you when I have my Japanese Prostheses."

Maya looks at the prosthesis that conforms to Elisabeth's inner ear and held in place by rapping around the back of her ear. With a close observation she looks to a wire running into the ear.

"It must be convenient to mute the world… I now I would like it." Misato says not really thinking that its might be rude.

Maya turns and looks at Misato for such a comment, then back at Elisabeth for a response. "Well it really doesn't work like that… The implants and Prostheses only allow me to hear verbal sounds such as your voice… But nothing else…"

"Really, why is that?" Misato ponders as he leans forward.

Elisabeth pats on her back. "The implanted computer can't translate all sounds of audio. It hard drive only has enough room to handle one language… The language filers are the ear pieces I have one for each language I know. The Earpieces are just the receiver; I connect them in to my ear where fiber optic wires run to the ATI, Audio Translation Implant on my back." She points to her back. "It takes the filtered language it heard then removes background sounds and translates, however if the voice is singing it can't handle the harmony and it will drop it. Once it's translated and filtered it converts it to an energy pattern and sends it to my brain."

"Amazing… I mean…" Maya stops and looks away.

"Its okay, I cannot help it nor can you so there is no need to gripe over it." Elisabeth states as she smiles. "I mean I may only here speech but its no different then people who have never seen snow…" Everyone even Shinji listens as Elisabeth corrects herself. "Well I never seen snow, so that was a bad example."

"Still…" Shinji does his best to speak English for Elisabeth, his thoughts go back to Asuka and when she played the violin on the roof. "You never heard an instrument in your life not one note of music, and you never seen snow."

Elisabeth looks down with a smile to hide that fact that she is obviously isn't to happy. "As you can see, life for a deaf person that lives in Australia sucks…"

Shinji bows his head he looks to the new girl that is only five years older with sympathy. 'I thought I had it bad…' The thought reminds him of Rei, and her disability. 'So many others have it so much harder then me… Now… Now I can control use an AT Field out side of an Eva.' With no one paying attention Shinji focuses his AT Field to lift a pen on an adjacent table off the ground. 'Why was I given power… power I don't disserve…?'

Before Shinji can react to anything, he is waked in the head with rolled up sheets of paper. Misato strikes him till he drops the pen he had floating in the air. She looks over to Elisabeth after he drops it. "Watch yourself he's dangerous."

Shinji yells out to Misato upset with the welt on his head. "Look who's talking!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

On the surface they four female pilots walk together somewhat closer then usual however its not because of friendship. Its because the temperature has to twenty degrees in only hours putting it at a cool thirty two. Rei and Yukari are the coldest for many reasons however it is Asuka that seems the most complacent.

"Why is it so freak'n cold?"

As she rubs her arms Mana rolls her eyes at the boisterous Asuka. "Gee, I don't know God hates you."

'I hope it's not the Angel…' Yukari stares up to see thick grew clouds on the horizon. 'Christmas is only two days away I'm no were close to ending this.'

Rei clenches her sister's arm trying to stay cold. "The wind seems to be nearly double from this morning."

Looking around as the finally reach there apartment complex Asuka looks to Mana. "Time for us to go enjoy the cold."

Just as Asuka sticks her tongue out and pulls down her eyelid Rei calls out to Mana. "Miss Kirishima, if you wish you can come in and out of the cold.

"Rei!" Asuka shouts foiled that she has to play host to Mana.

"Thank you Rei…" Mana gives a smile as she steps away from Asuka. "I don't want to intrude…"

With a small shake of her head Rei cups her sister hand. "It will be not burden, I will make some tea."

"Can I come?" Yukari begins to jump up and down.

Asuka crosses her arms as Rei nods her head. "Sure why not let's have a bloody tea party!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Once inside everyone enters and breathe in the warm air with a sigh. Asuka the most displeased out of everyone goes and sits down on a been bag chair and pulls out her violin and stares at it.

'Still not ready for you…'

As Rei seeming handles her self in making Tea. Yukari and Mana just watch her just incase she needs help. This slowly begins to bore the yellow eyes sibling so she touts over to Asuka sitting down in front of her like a cat. "Its pretty…"

Quickly Asuka puts the violin away not willing to let others see it. "What ever cat girl…"

Silence builds over the scene only the sounds of Rei making tea can be heard. After a long moment of silence Asuka looks to see Yukari hasn't even blinked and remains still staring at the violin. "What do you want?"

"Nothing…" Yukari leans in and only blinks once never setting her sights off the violin.

Once more silence returns this one is a lot shorter as Asuka gives out a sigh of frustration and pulls back the violin and bow. "What do you want me to play?"

"Something Christmassy!"

With a simple thought Asuka recalls no songs off the top of her head so she is forced pull out sheet music. "Err… bare with me I've only been playing for a couple of weeks."

"SenseiChisaki Hama says that your national quality."

With a sense of trust broken Asuka rolls her eyes at the name of the teacher. "When did she tell you this?"

Seeing that Asuka is demanding a straight answer Yukari simply scratches her cheek with her foot. "She didn't me kind of spied on one of your lessons."

"Figures…" Finding some decent sheet music Asuka begins to play 'O' Christmas tree.'

From the kitchen Rei is soothed by the sound of the music. Mana despite her problems with Asuka she too cannot help but be swayed by the quality. "She's pretty good."

"Just like Asuka…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

After hours of painful experiments Shinji sleeps in a empty and dark observation room. However the darkness is slowly filled with a light as appearing in front of Shinji is Inari Leiko she silently floats to the ground just as Shinji awakes.

"Inari…" Shinji garbles as he rubs his eyes. The girl only stands and smiles at Shinji. She wears her school uniform and puts her arms behind her back. 'I guess Angels don't speak.'

The thoughts of Shinji are quickly answered by the twelfth Angel. "Not in the way you speak… Ikari."

"So it's whole mind link ESP stuff?" With a nod of disagreement Shinji powers his head. "Can I at least think your doing it?"

"Sure…" Leiko goes over and sits next to Shinji. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions…"

With a sigh, Shinji looks over to his restraints limiting his movements to the bed. "Did you give me this?"

Placing her hand on Shinji she nods. "I only gave it a push; all of man have this power. You Shinji have gained this power for one purpose and one purpose only. It was this that you helped me unleash it."

"I want a lot of things…" Rolling his eyes Shinji begins to list them. "Like not having to save the world, I didn't have to fight, my mom wasn't inside Eva, the damn Easy-mart would carry fresher octopus… Don't get me wrong their eel is great…"

Giggling Leiko leans back in her chair. "You're so silly why don't you act like this around others."

"I'm afraid that I would hurt someone feelings." Shinji begins to rub the handcuffs on his arm. "In truth I'm not used to being with the same people for this long. When I was with my teacher I didn't have to worry about the long term."

Studying each word the little Angel lets some silence pass before continuing. "So you would play the game of appeasement till you moved on."

With a slight chuckle Shinji agrees with the observation. "I knew my get along attitude had a shelf life of four months. Its decreases when I'm forced to interact."

"The sisters…" Leiko blushes as she thinks of Yukari. "The Ayanami twins, I'm sure they changed you.

"Funny thing about those two…" Shinji smiles as he looks back to the time he first met both. "I had a crush on Rei since I saw her… When Yukari should up I could help but feel like we were family, especially when they stayed over. It was bliss. In the end I have changed thanks to everyone, even Mana. The smile leaves his face as he looks back to the time Mana betrayed him. "Mana… I want to lover her the same way I loved her before…"

"Well I will try to answer your questions…" Leiko leans in and takes Shinji's hand to tell him shocking news. "Rei… and Yukari… They are your sisters."

With a bust of laughter Shinji is unableto control himself, however he looks up to see that Leiko look is dead serious. "Inari, you can stop joking." The young girl looks away and Shinji's hopes that she is lying begins to disappear. "Your joking right." Leiko shakes her head no. "That means…"

"That means you are family…"

Shaking his head Shinji leans to the edge of the bed and begins to spit. "That means I kissed my sister!" Shinji realizes that he kissed both. "I kissed both of them!"

As Shinji begins to throw up, Leiko leans to the side with a curious look. "Were they frenchers..." Shinji looks up and nods be for throwing up again. "Well that is pretty bad but that's not really the point."

"How!"

"Well…" Leiko points into the air. "You father used your mothers eggs to create clones of her by splicing the DNA with Angels."

Finished purging himself Shinji looks up wiping his mouth. "I have half sister?" Seeing a nod Shinji breaths a sigh as he clenches his fist. "Why the hell would my dad do such a thing!"

Looking down Leiko once more must tell some bad news. "They have many reasons but the reason they exist to day is so when all the Angels are destroyed he was going to use them to end the world.

"But Yukari and Rei would never listen to my father!" Shinji notes as he sits up in his bed.

Not disagreeing Leiko points out what she said. "Was, Yukari changed everything… Now with his avatar gone there is only one why for him to end the world."

"And that is…"

"Pandemonium…"

Looking to his feet Shinji somehow understands the Angel. "Yukari, she's was right… All this time she's been trying to stop him…" With anger surging in him Shinji looks to Leiko. "Why do the Angels attack?"

"Your father took something from us…" Leiko also begins to show hatred for Gendo. "They stole Adam… the next Angel is coming… Armisael is coming for one purpose and one purpose only." Shinji looks to see that there is only truth being spoken. "To kill the world of man."

"Why tell me this?" Shinji reaches out to touch Leiko but is restricted by his restraints. "You are one of them, I'm your enemy."

"Armisael will not rest unless the first blood drawn is that of the Ayanami sisters." Leiko takes Shinji hands and pleas to him. "I love Yukari! I couldn't live unless she is safe."

"Oh…. Oh…" Still trying his best to get used to the same sex relationship, Shinji looks back to an interesting fact. 'Well there is ten females for each male in the world.'

"I need you to stop Armisael!" Leiko grabs Shinji's shoulders and begins to cry. "There is only one why to do this…"

"There's a little problem…" Shinji shows his restraints then points out side. "Even if I do get these things off there are nearly a hundred people who would come and stop me. I refuse to kill a human."

"I will help you…"

Shaking his head Shinji crosses his arm. "I'm not letting you kill any one either."

"Shinji will you become one with me."

Throwing his harms up in defense Shinji shakes his head. "No thanks!"

"If we don't do it your sister's will die!"

Before Shinji speaks he gives disgusted look. "That sounded really wrong."

Leiko rubs Shinji's shoulder with a sad schoolgirl look on her face. "Please I want to do it with you."

Slapping himself in the head for how stupid it sounds Shinji pulls Shinji to shoulder length. "The Day it snows six feet in Tokyo 3 is the day I will do it…" Shinji goes over the words in his head. "I mean become one with you…"

"Really!" Leiko smiles brightly and takes Shinji's hands again. "You will do it with me if it snowed 6 feet!"

Shinji gives up and bows his head. "What ever; just stop saying that?"

"Saying what... do it"

-

-

* * *

Next Problem… You had to do it… The splendorous day of murderous intent…. 


	37. Problem Thirty Six:  You had to do it…  ...

**Problem Thirty Six: You had to do it… The splendorous day of murderous intent?**

-

- Editor: Help me… Please I need an Editor

* * *

Rushing into a plate glass door Yukari stares off into the grey skies to see a sight thought impossible. With her face pressed as hard as she can her drool begins to smear on the glass she watch the white and puffy crystallized water float to the ground. She lowers with the small flurry of snow until it hits the ground.

As soon as it hits the balcony Yukari cries out. "Rei, Asuka, Mana!"

Quickly entering from the kitchen Asuka and Mana rush to the sound of Yukari's deafening scream. It seems that Mana had stayed the night and is the only one in her uniform. With no threat or danger present they watch as their odd friend bounce up and down pointing out the door. Asuka goes to Yukari and takes hold of her to stop her from moving. "What is it Baka?"

"It's… It's… Meow! The sky white…." Yukari slams her face into the door again.

Mana looks out side and at first sees nothing, as Asuka lets go of Yukari, Mana approaches the door. "It's…" She looks back to Asuka. "It's snowing."

"Impossible!" Asuka looks out side but is only stunned to see the snow falling with ever increasing speed. "What's snow anyways?"

Yukari nods her head as she follows another flurry. Mana looks at both of them not such why they don't know what it is. "Come on Asuka its snow Germany is covered in it… What's with clones not knowing what Snow is"

Asuka clenches her fist and looks away from Mana. "I've never been to Germany…"

Standing at the door way with her cane in hand Rei gives a worried sigh for the fragile Asuka as she can fell that she is upset that she does not remember anything of Germany. With a slow pace Rei reaches the group and waits for Asuka to speak.

"This is snow?"

With Asuka direction located Rei takes her hand. Asuka at first doesn't now what to do but she allows the roommate to take her out. As the snow begins to fall on them Yukari exits and begins try to catch each flake. Rei can only simply let feel the wet snow touch her skin. For Asuka she allows one to fall in her hand the feeling seems so new yet so familiar. "Its snow…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Deep with in the Geo-Front at NERV Command and Control Elisabeth Winn is enjoying her Christmas Eve by having a double. Sitting at her new seat she only has one veteran working with her that is Hyuga. She looks to see that he hasn't done a bit of work yet she has a pile of it. When the phone rings Hyuga only takes a sip from his soda. Elisabeth shakes her head and runs a cored and connects it to her ear piece.

"NERV Central Command…" Elisabeth speaks in Japanese crude but understandable. Hyuga listens as to the conversation. "Yes sir… Yes sir… really…"

She hangs up the phone and goes back to her work. The American that is sitting next to Hyuga looks over Hyuga does the same thing as curiosity gets the best of them. Finally Hyuga speaks up. "Well, who was it Winn."

Elisabeth sits back in her seat and looks to Hyuga. "It was mount Fuji observatory… they say its snowing out side."

Hyuga bursts into laughter and the American shrug's his shoulder and turns back to his work. Not seeing Elisabeth flinch he calls out to her. "That's a good one; you know you might just survive this job."

The young Lieutenant types on her control consul and brings up a picture onto the Main hub of an out side camera. Hyuga stops laughing and stands when he sees the snow. "Holly Shit!"

With a shrug of her shoulders Elisabeth goes back to work. "No that's snow."

The American looks to Hyuga seeing that he is in charge. "What do we do…?"

"I don't know…" Looking around everyone seems fixated on the main hub. "Did they say why it was snowing?"

"A polar shift… due to abnormal AT Field anomalies… I think…"

The American looks to Hyuga somewhat worried. "That sounds important."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Exiting out of Misato's bedroom, wearing only a dress shirt and boxers is Ryouji Kaji. One to take advantage of the slumber party the girls had Kaji decided to make up with his formal girl Friend, Misato Katsuragi. He enters the kitchen half asleep soon to follow is Misato wearing almost the same thing aside she has panties instead of boxers. Both didn't sleep much for good reason.

Rubbing her arms Misato leans against Kaji. "Is it just me or did it get colder since last night…"

When Misato enters the fridge to get a beer she finds Kaji taking it out of her hand. "You promised."

With a shake of her fist Misato yells. "I was under duress!"

Kaji closes the refrigerator and takes his lady by the hand. "Please Misato…"

"I thought we where going to die!" Misato pleas as she watches Kaji spin the can on his hand.

Shaking his head Kaji looks to see Misato giving the look of a lost puppy. "Then make me another promises, it's the only way to be far."

Changing her look to skepticism, Misato pouts once more. "Another?"

"Its diplomacy, my dear… All is far in love and war." Kaji taunts Misato by inching it to her head.

With a smirk Misato thinks up what she would believe be an impossible event. "Fine I will stop drinking when it snows in Tokyo 3!"

"Deal…" Kaji tosses the can into the air and goes to the living room and stops looking out side in breathless astonishment. He looks to Misato who has caught that can and opening it giving a look of pleasure as the foam roles down her hand. "Um…. Misato…"

With the can on the edge of her lips to drink she looks to Kaji that is pointing out to the balcony. In utter silence Misato stares out to a snow covered deck and snow falling from the sky. She looks to her can then to the outside once more. In a fit of rage she tosses the can onto the ground. "God Damn it!"

Not believing what she is seeing Misato goes past Kaji and opens the sliding do to be hit with a blast of frigid air. As quickly as she opened it she closes it and turns to Kaji who is only smiling at her. "Alright…" Misato marches into the kitchen. "I will get a trash bag."

Kaji goes into the bedroom to change only to ear his cell phone ring. So with a simple flip to open the phone he puts it to his ear. "What's up?" Kaji rolls his eyes. "Yes I know its snowing… Yes… Last time I checked it's my day off… Yes and I thank you again Fuyutsuki… Yes I would be dead… Yes that means I'm in debt to you…" Kaji looks out to see Misato is actually throwing away her beer and cleaning up the one she spilled. "Does it have to be this day off sir…? No sir I'm not a Christian... Why would you think that Misato is… oh…" Kaji looks out the window and flicks off a van parked in the parking lot. "Will do we will be down there as soon as possible."

With a trash bag full of cans Misato looks into the bedroom. "Who was that?"

"Commander Fuyutsuki." Kaji looks to see a frown on Misato's face. "We kind of half to go in"

Putting down the bag she walks into the room and watches for a second as Kaji gets dressed. She comes up from behind and stops him. "We can be late can we."

Kaji stops and thinks for a second. "Why not…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Lets do it, lets do it!"

Leiko jumps up and down around Shinji's bed, Shinji faces a TV scene with the sight of Tokyo 3 and its bazaar weather. With his head down Shinji rubs his temples. "Why me."

She begin to float no as her reason why no one has seen her comes apparent as she passes a mirror she isn't seen. As she flies around Shinji looks back to the TV to reconfirm the fact that it is snowing. Despite the fact its not six feet yet Shinji concedes to Leiko.

"Okay… I give up… I will be one with you."

With a cheer Leiko lands in front of Shinji and begins to take off her school uniform. This alarms Shinji as he covers his eyes. For the Angel she doesn't know what's so wrong the she remembers what mans original sin was. "Come on Shinji is a naked body that bad."

Shinji holds out his hand and raises his index finger. "First you're twelve!" He then raises his middle finger. "Asuka would have my head!"

"I thought Mana was your girl friend." Her words speak true and Shinji isn't able to reason why he said Asuka. Leiko continues to undress throwing her close at Shinji.

When the bra lands on Shinji's head he swats it away and yells. "Now your just teasing me!"

Fully naked Leiko looks Shinji with a smile. "Your turn."

With a slight look Shinji looks to see that even if Leiko looked twelve she was cute and for a fourteen year old its enough to have blood do things it shouldn't. With a dilemma at hand Shinji shakes his head. 'Cold water… I'm in cold water!'

Not willing to wait Leiko goes to take off his close. This proves to be hard as Shinji resists. "Come on we have to do it!"

"Your sick!" Shinji covers his eyes as he faces Leiko. "There are something I cant control right now!"

"Hmmm" Leiko looks to at Shinji then notices his problem, after some thought the naked angel snaps her fingers. She takes Shinji's face into her hands and has him look at her. When his guard drops Leiko gives Shinji a kick to the groin so hard Shinji face turns white. "Problem solved."

With the voice of a mouse Shinji takes hold of his groin and gives out a yip. Now in tears Shinji nods his head as he squeaks in pain. "Yea… sure…"

After a few minutes of recuperating Shinji undresses but still has enough chivalry to keep his eyes covered when looking at Leiko. When it comes to the handful that chain him to his bed a simple thought of his AT Field snaps them in two. Now naked Shinji sits on the bed using the sheet to cover him.

"Now what?" Shinji looks to the camera. Security will be here soon.

"Lay down with out the sheet." As Shinji does as he's told Leiko looks up to the camera. "You don't have to worry we will be done soon."

With Shinji on the bed naked the smaller Leiko gets on top and straddles Shinji. Thanks to Leiko this doesn't faze Shinji. As soon as she lays down and raps her arms around him she whispers. "Show my your soul… your AT Field…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"What the!"

In a dark room full of monitors at the NERV hospital, a NERV Security force member jumps up at the sight of the Third child disappearing. He looks to his a fellow NSF officer and points to the monitor.

"Where did he go?!"

The other member looks then grabs a radio. "One o nine, Two ten…"

The radio crackles with a voice. "Go ahead One o nine…"

The NSF officer looks to the screen again and shakes his head seeing that the door still reads locked. "Subject Three, we don't see him on our monitors."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Just down the hallway from Shinji's room a NFS officer looks from the orderly to see the door is secure. He looks to a nurse that he has been flirting with for about an hour.

"I will check I out…"

The nurse what has enjoyed the company takes the officers hand and gives a smile. "Let me send someone."

More then willing to stay with the lady, he shakes his head and leans back. "Thank you."

With a simple call the Nurse has one of her underlings go off to the room. They both watches as she enters however return to sweat talk right after.

-

-

* * *

-

-

The Nurse that enters into Shinji's room finds that its dark and onto a muted TV is on for light. The bed seems filled and the young short haired nurse walks over to the patient with her panic button at the ready.

"Mr. Ikari…"

The Nurse rolls over the body to see a naked girl in front of her with a slight blush the woman drops her small pad that held the panic button. She stares at the girl that's no more then fourteen as with long blackish brownish hair and deep blue eyes. Her look is short lived as the girl reaches up and shocks her with a AT Field knocking her out cold. When she hits the floor the naked girl stands looking to the camera.

Shinji voice appears in the girls mind. 'You're kidding… I don't believe this… What did you do?'

This time it is Leiko's voice is used for thought. 'We became one!'

Covering herself in a sheet the girl projects a AT Field at the door closing it. Then one to the camera, crushing it. "I'm a GIRL! I thought I was going to have your powers!"

'Opps…. Well you do have my powers…'

"Opps, my ass the better be curable." The girl crosses her arms as she bends down to the girl in front of her.

'It is… Just consider this a bounce.'

The girl that is Shinji and Leiko combined begin to undress the nurse. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"I can't believe were doing this!"

Asuka hisses was she finds herself entering NERV headquarters with her arms crossed she looks ahead to see the other pilots in a line behind Misato and Kaji as they are forced to go through a medal detector set up by the US Marine.

Misato, Kaji and Rei pass by with no problems however when Yukari comes up she sets off the alarm and becomes enchanted by the sound.

"Meow…"

A Marine wearing full combat gear and AR-15 slung to the side points to Yukari. "Ma'am can you come over…"

Before the young Lance Corporal can finish, Yukari steps back through the detector, once more hearing the chime. "That's so cool!" Yukari looks to Mana who has a feeling on what's going to happen next. "It likes me!"

"Ma'am…"

Once more Yukari steps thought preventing the Marine from speaking. With a smile on her face Yukari steps through again. "This is neat!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Entering into Shinji's Quarantine room weapons at the ready are to NERV Security Forces come in, in stack formation. The lead which happens to be the NSF officer that was wooing a nurse looks to see a nurse on the ground rubbing her head. Taking her by the arm he drags her out as his fellow officer looks around the room.

Looking up this nurse is none other then the Shinji-Leiko mix. With the best acting Shinji can pull he points to a ventilation duck. "He went through there!"

Just before the NSF that was searching the room enters the bathroom he leaves and the two Officers run down the hall. Once out of sight Shinji stands and slowly walks it ends quickly as for lack of a better term, she falls.

'What's with this body!'

Leiko's voice interjects. 'It's not my fault you have no grace.'

'Grace my ass.' Shinji takes hold of his chest. "I'm top heavy!"

'Come on its only a B cup not even 34!'

Rolling his eyes Shinji stands back up and begins to walk doing his best not to touch himself again. "One I don't know what that stuff means two I don't want to know…"

'Its not that hard…. B means…"

'Will you shut up!' Shinji quickens his pace as he gets used to the female body. 'Is there anything more annoying then this?"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Ma…."

With a frustrated look and seconds from pulling his rifle from his side and shooting Yukari as she once more sets off the alarm. The Three Marines aren't the only ones getting annoyed as Mana and Asuka are stuck watching her repeat the process. Rei Misato and Kaji seeming went on ahead not willing to witness what's going one.

"Will you!"

Again Yukari sets off the alarm and she bursts into laughter. One Marine goes to grab Yukari but she is too quick as she steps to the other side of the metal detector and continues to laugh.

Mana looks over to Asuka who just waits for Yukari foolishness to end. "Hey Asuka…" The longhaired girl peers over. "Why aren't you trying to kill her?"

With the shrug of her shoulder's Asuka mumbles a reply. "Why should I…"

Looking back to see Yukari has once more set off the alarm she replies. "That's not what Asuka would have done."

Asuka growls at Mana. "I'm not the same Asuka…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Entering into the Female Eva pilot locker room, Shinji Ikari enters with a nervous step. No different then the his own Shinji looks around to see the lockers of the four pilots. He examines each one with thought.

'Does it really matter?' Leiko asks as she is only an observer to the world around her.

Standing in front of the lockers Shinji crosses his arms only to be bothered by his new female body. "Yes… I want to where Unit One's plug suit."

"Who's there?"

Jumping back Shinji stumbles and falls at the sight of Rei Ayanami cane in hand staring into nothingness. Not sure what to do Shinji scrambles into a corner. Sure that someone was just speaking; Rei slowly enters with her cane as her guide.

"I can here you breathing." Shinji hiding spot is no good as Rei walks right to him. Inch by inch her cane closes until it strikes his leg. "Who's there?"

"Rei…" Shinji whispers as he tries his bed to hide his voice.

For five months all Rei can do is identify people by there voice so when she hears Shinji's she can tell who it is but knows its not the same. "Ikari?"

Standing up Shinji breaths a Sigh of relief that Rei recognized her. "Sorry Ayanami?"

"Why are you in here?" Rei looks back onto what was just said then steps closer to Shinji. "What's wrong with your voice?"

Grabbing his mouth Shinji stares at his sister with shock. Not because of what was said but who she is. In silence Shinji examines Rei noticing a feature that he always imagined his mother would have. "Sister…"

If the slip was deliberate or not Rei might never know. For Rei it is a mind rocking tone. "Ikari…"

Bowing his head Shinji looks to his body and long hair with a smile. "Kind of…" Shinji looks up to Rei. "Rei... did you know… know that I'm your brother."

Not used to having top secret information slip out like that and not knowing how Shinji found all Rei can do is stand there unable to show any emotion. 'How does he know?' Rei thinks to herself unable get over the fact that Shinji sounds like he's been kicked in the balls.

"Rei…" Shinji takes his sister by the hand and grips tightly with one hand and touches her cheek with the other. "It's okay… I'm just glad that we both know… right Rei"

'That was very nice Shinji…' Leiko wisps into Shinji's mind.

'Thanks…'

In total shock Rei just stands there as Shinji goes into Yukari's locker pulling out Unit One's Female Plug suit and goes to leave. Now really confused Rei touches her cheek blushing a bit. "He touches like a girl…"

Just leaving the Female's locker room Shinji gives himself a pat on the back. "I think I can handle this."

"There she is! Freeze!"

Shinji looks up to see four members of NERV Security Forces and four members of the US Marines. With widen eyes Shinji begins to run the opposite way of the soldiers.

"Shit it's the Spanish inquisition!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

BEEEP

Still at the metal detectors Yukari has found great pleasure in now blocking Asuka and Mana. Moreover the Marines have given up and just sit watching her. The fun and games in when Yukari hears a squawk over the Marines Radio.

"Attention Threat con Delta! Threat Condition Delta, All NERV personal go to First stage alert!"

The three pilots look to each other and speak at the same time. "An Angel!"

The tree pilots rush past security and enter NERV at full speed. Asuka looks to Yukari in a fit. "If it wasn't for you act of Stupidity we would be in our Eva's!"

Pacing her speaking with her breath Yukari responds. "I was doing it for you… You didn't want to go… I was waiting for you to leave…"

"Oh…" Asuka concentrates on running. "Thanks!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey kid what's the status!"

The Overlord of NERV bellows to the young operator Winn. The Battle staff is on full stage alert as it has just been discovered that not only has Shinji escaped but the captured Angel has escaped as well.

Quickly and diligently responding Elisabeth looks up to Gendo speaking in her Japanese. "Sir, subject possibly located in sector 12."

Stepping forward in the "CON" is Fuyutsuki, he looks down to the battle staff getting nods from Misato, Hyuga and Shigeru. Then he looks to Gendo with a sarcastic smile. "She's not heading for Lilith… but an Eva."

"Yes… What is it after…" Gendo's question goes unanswered as the two look up to the main hub. "Send all available NERV Security forces to the cage!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Running down the hall Shinji uses his AT Field to deflect repeated attempts of being TAZOR by his poseurs. Finding the closer he gets to the cage the more NFS and Marine he runs into. Unable to get past them Shinji thinks to Leiko who resides in his mind.

"Any bright Ideas!"

There is no response at first, when Shinji turns a corner he runs into Marines however with his AT Field he is able to push them down and soar over them in a haphazard manner.

'You can go through a wall.'

Shinji looks to a wall and shrugs his shoulder. "Works for me!"

With a push of his AT Field Shinji blasts through the wall allowing him to jump through and out of sight of the soldiers. After a few minutes of evading Shinji finds a corridor above the cage to change into his plug suit. Once down Shinji uses a band to pull his hair into a ponytail and places his sync clips onto his head. Using the waxed floor as a mirror Shinji smiles at his looks.

"I'm a babe…"

"Look out!"

Shinji looks up just in time to see Yukari body tackling him. The two slide across the floor into a pile. In some pain Shinji rubs his head. "That hurt Yukari!" Turning the corner Mana and Asuka look unable to tell who is who. Once Shinji stands they are unable to put together who 'she' is. "What's the rush?"

Yukari stares at the wall were she face planted it. "Shinji what the hell are you doing here."

"Epp…" Shinji looks to the other girls who's jaws are on the ground in shock. "Um… hi…"

Yukari rolls over and looks to see her fellow female pilots staring in sheer terror. "What's wrong with you guys?" She places her hand on Shinji to take hold of one of his breast. Shinji blushes and squeaks again at the touch. Dumbfounded on what she grabbed Yukari looks to Shinji. "Shinji has boobs!"

Before she passes out she looks to Mana then to Shinji, and then to Mana again to see she is almost in tears. In a matter of seconds Asuka rolling on the ground laughing. "Hey Kirishima you're a lesbian!"

"Shinji!" Mana slowly approaches her boy friend. "What…"

Swatting Yukari's hand away, Shinji defends himself. "Look it's not what it seems… see me and the Angel we did it."

Stopping only to play back what she just heard Asuka begins to cry she's laughs so hard. Yukari can't help but also laugh as Mana pleads to Shinji. "You had Angel SEX!"

Snapping his fingers Shinji rolls his eyes. 'I knew I said that wrong.'

'We we did do it…'

'Shut up Leiko…' Taking Mana's hand Shinji rewords his thoughts. "I merged with the Angel so I could gain her powers to fight the next Angel."

"Why!" Mana slaps Shinji's hand away as shock turns to anger. "Why the hell did you do such a stupid thing?"

"Mana…" Shinji pleads as he points to Yukari. "The Angel… is going to kill my sisters if I don't stop it."

Confused on what was said Yukari points to herself then to the wall behind her. "Hay bro how many was that."

"Two…" Shinji speaks with a serious tone that even has Asuka stop laughing. "Rei and you… you're my half sisters, from my mother's side."

Not seeing any point in the matter Mana vents out in anger. "So, all the Angels are trying to kill them and everyone else!"

"Its not permanent!" Shinji points to himself however before he can speak he spots four US Marine and is just able to get an AT Field up deflecting a tear gas canister and striking the Marine who fired it.

Not liking the retaliation the remaining Marine open fire forcing Shinji to hold his AT Field in place. Seeing the danger Asuka takes Yukari and Mana's hands at run down the hallway. With his allies go Shinji focuses on his AT Field and pushes over the Marines to the ground and across the floor. With the gunfire gone Shinji turns to a wall blasting a hole through it and with a powerful leap Shinji jumps through and into the Cage. However as soon as he is aware of his surroundings, Unit Zero blind sides him with a punch. Luck behave it Leiko warns Shinji and he puts up a Field. The force is still felt and Shinji is knocked into the balcalite fluid of the cage holding Unit 03.

'That hurt…'

-

-

* * *

-

-

Running down the hallway the three pilots, Yukari Asuka and Mana reach the cage and witness Unit Zero behind Unit Three with its hand in the cage searching for what she thinks is the enemy. Surrounding Unit Three Umbilical bridge is about three dozen Marine and NERV Security forces armed to the teeth. A call comes from the Command Center to drain the tank and as soon as they do Shinji bursts out of the pool and into the air. Gun fire opens up and a hail of bullets head his way.

With the safety of Shinji in jeopardy Yukari calls out. "We got to stop them, Shinji with boob won't last long!"

"How!" Mana watches as the female Shinji flies around parrying attacks from the Soldiers.

"Look he was in that plug suit for a reason!" Asuka shouts as the three take cover from the gunfire. "Shinji with boobs who I will call Shini because of lack of time needs to get to his Eva right!"

"How can we…" A tray bullet forces Mana to duck. "We are in a crossfire!"

Yukari isn't concerned about the crossfire but one the new name for Shinji. "Asuka that's a pretty big step… Are you sure you can handle the responsibility and empowerment of spontaneous nicknaming?"

Rolling here eyes Asuka looks to all the pilots. "Since Shinji decided to loss his ball it about time some got some and did something!"

As Asuka jumps out from the cover and goes charging down the first umbilical bridge Mana shouts out. "You're insane!"

Running past Marine and NSF Asuka is force to duck stray rounds as the fire all over place to hit Shinji. Rei notices Asuka and calls out to her. "Asuka!"

Unable to answer Asuka is forced to punch a NSF to get by him, going across a massive crossfire Asuka isn't hit once when she reaches Unit One however Shinji flies by and with it a burst round strike near Asuka one round strafes across her shoulders tearing through her cloths. A second round ricochets off the Sync clip on her head shattering it. She gives a short pray she wasn't hit and that the US Marines still uses crappy 5.56 standard NATO rounds. When she's done she activates the loading sequence readying the plug to go into the Eva.

'What the hell is she doing?' Shinji wonders as he uses is AT Field to haphazardly fly around like a maniac.

'I don't know… But she's helping at least!'

Nodding at Leiko's thought Shinji continues to fly around not willing to hurt anyone, however Unit Zero goes to swat at him and he is barely able to dodge.

With a plug inserted Asuka jumps in and quickly closes it to get out of the gunfight. From the other side of the cage Yukari looks to see Asuka made it.

"Meow… Asuka made it…"

In the nick of time Mana drags Yukari down, fore Shinji just made a pass and shortly followed it was gunfire. "You won't if you keep that up!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Inside Unit Zero Asuka pull out her sync clips and goes into the Eva supply bag pulling out a extra pair. With her the clips back on her head she looks to see a Vid screen pop up from the Command Center. In it are Lieutenant Winn and Misato.

"Pilot Souyu, activate and engage the target…"

The newbie's voice only brings a small chuckle from Asuka as she begins the activation process. "Sorry, can't do that."

Misato pushes Elisabeth to the side and yells at Asuka. "And why the hell not!"

"That's not just and Angel…" Asuka looks to see she synced with Unit One just above forty nine percent. "That's Shinji…. Or should I say as Yukari put it took the empowered spontaneous responsibility to call him Shini!"

Unit One pushes the umbilical bridge away from it and reaches out across grabbing Unit Zero. Rei looks to her comrade not aware of the what's she is fighting. However Elisabeth comes up over the radio with orders from Misato. "Unit Zero Stand down all forces stands down!"

Gendo stand up in anger, and yells out not believing what Asuka said. "Negative destroy the target!"

Everyone but Elisabeth looks up to not Gendo but Fuyutsuki. The young Ausi does notice this and can't help that something is going one that she doesn't understand. Fuyutsuki gives a sigh and stands up looking down to the battle staff. Gendo looks to his subordinate is shock.

"All Units stand down."

"What!" Gendo yells out. "Are you contradicting me?"

Ignoring his bearded comrade Fuyutsuki continues to speak. "Step down form Level One alert."

With the snap of Gendo's fingers two NSF officer come in to the Command Center and go to attention. "Arrest the Vice Commander!"

The Two Soldiers look to Fuyutsuki then to Gendo. Fuyutsuki nods his head and opens up a channel to the entire base. "Begin operation Take-Back…" With that said the two soldiers draw their weapons onto Gendo Ikari. Speechless Gendo looks to his once friend. With a smile Fuyutsuki looks to Gendo. "Lock him in his office…" The soldiers take the Commander by the arm and begin to take him away. "Oh… and Gendo… have a merry Christmas… you bastard…"

"You will never get away with this my old friend!" Gendo cries out as he's dragged away. "I had a perfect spot picked out for the end to!"

With a smile Fuyutsuki watches with great pleasure as the tyrant of NERV is carried away. However the sound of the First stage alert is still going off and last checked he said to turn it off. "I said to stand down from…"

"We can't!" Hyuga yells out as the main hub lights up with the sight of the Sixteenth Angel.

Elisabeth turns to the vise Commander in a panic. "Angel Detected!"

Fuyutsuki looks to the inner weave strands of light as it orbits above the city in a perfect circle.

-

-

* * *

-

-

With the gunfire over Shinji lands on the should of Unit One with the sight of Zero in front of him. His gaze is taken as Unit One opens its termination plug. Out comes the entry plug and it opens to the sight of Asuka who wears her LCL soaked Civilian cloths which was a blouse and light green pleaded skirt.

"Hey Shini I warmed the seat for you!"

Getting the little play on his name to turn it into a female name Shinji jumps down to the plug and gives a nod to Asuka. "Thanks…"

"Hey what are friends for." Asuka states as she helps Shinji in.

On a vid screen channel Asuka had open Rei calls out to Shinji. "What happened to you?"

With a smile Shinji gives a thumbs up to Unit Zero. "Don't worry sis… I will be back to normal soon, can you help Asuka out I need to do something."

Asuka watches as Unit Zero hand comes to the edge of the plug. She then turns to Shinji taking his head. "You better get normal, because no way I'm I going to give you your Christmas present with you looking like that!"

'Come on were not that bad looking.' Leiko jests.

With a laugh Shinji gives Asuka a hug, this surprises both Rei and Asuka. "Don't worry Shini is only temporary… You have already given me something Asuka… Courage." With some assistance from Shinji Asuka gets on to Unit Zero hand. "Don't follow me…" Is all Asuka hears as she watches Shinji disappears into Unit One as the plug closes. She feels herself blushing and covers her face.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Now with in his Mother Shinji reactivates Unit One and goes to the catapults. The feeling with in his Eva is that of laughter. Shinji thinks about it and comes up with a conclusion to the feeling he is getting.

"You're laughing to mom…" Shinji opens up a channel confirming that he's ready for launch. He then begins to feel a since of pride. "Well I couldn't let that Angel kill my sisters… I just glad you're with me."

'What about me!"

Chuckle Shinji looks to see he is confirmed to launch. Leiko… I just can't wait until I'm good old Shinji again."

With that said the Evangelion is launched to the surface for its battle with the Sixteenth Angel.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Inside of the darkened Office of Gendo Ikari, the now ousted Leader of NERV is tossed into his room like a rag doll. On the ground and in handcuffs Gendo looks slight roughed up and disorientated. He looks up cursing at the NSF officer that tossed him.

"You will rue the day you messed with Gendo Ikari."

"What ever…" One Officer cracks as he goes to shut the door.

"You bastard…" The other says just as the door shuts.

"I'm not a bastard!" Gendo yells out in a fruitless effort in showing power.

With his hands fleckycuffed Gendo looks around his room even more pissed that they didn't even turn on the lights. As he looks down defeated a laugh is heard from the shadows. Gendo looks around is a panic on who it might be.

"Who's there?"

The laugh only continues, Gendo tries to stand but only falls over knocking the glasses off his head. Footsteps know coincide with the laughing. Franticly Gendo looks around seeing nothing. When he looks for his glasses they have vanished, fear takes over as the laughing grows louder.

"Silly Lilim…" Bellows the voice of a man no more then fifteen. Power isn't what is given to you… but how you use the materials given."

Gendo recognizes the quotes as his own. "This is true…"

From the Shadow's Gendo begins to see a face of a boy, a boy with silvery hair and cold blood red eyes. "You know have the material… Lets see how you can use it…"

"An Angel!" Gendo pears at the creature with thought. "A Servant of God."

The child steps into what little light there is to show him to be none other then Kaworu Nagisa. "No my Lilim… Servant of man…"

Understanding fully one what power that has just been given to him, Gendo begins to bellow with laughter. Soon he is followed by the Angel before him.

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem... Sight hides the truth... truth hides the sight**


	38. Problem Thirty Seven:  Sight hides the t...

**Problem Thirty Seven: Sight hides the truth... truth hides the sight?**

**-**

**-Editor... If you wish to be my editor please E-mial me, I was left a comment that someone wnated to help but they left no way in getting a hold of him. The profile didnt even have a E-mail...**

Standing firm in the center of Downtown Tokyo 3 is Evangelion Unit One. Snow continues to fall from the heavens, and it is the same place that the Enemy of man had come from. Floating in the center of the city only a mile from Unit one is the Sixteenth Angel, Armisael. It majestically spirals in the air its inner woven strands seem beautiful to the pilot inside Unit One. With in the very Evangelion the Female Shinji which Asuka has dubbed Shini goes through the Eva's Emergency kit pulling out a Male Plug suit.

'What's that for?' The Ghostly thought crosses Shinji's mind.

Putting away the kit and keeping the Plug suit at his side Shinji points to the one he is already wearing. "When we get down I don't want to be caught in this." A worried look strikes Shinji, he pats on the throne of souls to comfort what is worried. "Don't worry mom, I will be alright."

Once more a thought interjects Shinji's thoughts. 'Not to be the bringer of bad news but there is a chance we might not come back… I mean not many do…'

"Look!" Shinji takes hold of the butterfly control handles of the Eva. "This is your plan too."

'My plan didn't consist on talking…'

"I'm well aware of what I'm going to do!" Shinji watches as the Angel in front of him begins to slow and the halo it forms becomes one. "I want to end this HERE!"

Unit One leaps into action kicking up snow in its path. Its speed is incredible as it coves the mile between it and the Angel in seconds.

-

-

-

-

In the Command Center everyone watches in awe as the lone Unit One attacks the Angel. Misato clenches a fist worried for the boy she loves like a son. Kaji watches from above with Fuyutsuki in command he to is worried for the boy as he engages the Angel. The remaining battle staff give out changes in the Angel as the battle begin.

"Angel Pattern has changed to Blue!"

Elisabeth's announcement comes as the circle the Angel made separates and one end snaps towards Unit One. All watch on the monitor as the Eva and Angel's AT Fields collide with the sound of a sonic bomb. Its force is felt by even the command center as tremors rock the area. Seeing a stalemate the bridge crew begins to think of a way out of it.

Fuyutsuki is first to notice that the Angel is only luring the Eva into the same thought. "Watch out for the out for the tail!"

With the realization that the Angel might strike even Misato calls out to Shinji. "Look out for it…"

It is to late and the end of the know one mile long Angel, strikes from behind however All are shocked to see a third AT Field be generated. Hyuga looks to see the impossible coming from his monitors. "Third AT Field confirmed as being the pilots!"

"What the hell!" Misato looks to the monitor in shock. "How is he generating his own AT Field?"

With a little more knowledge on the subject then Misato Maya is also stumped on the possibilities. Even the MAJI is at a loss. "MAJI cant explains any of this…" Maya tells everyone. "AT Field is separate from Unit One!"

Running on to the Bridge is Asuka, Mana both hold Rei hand so she could keep up. When they enter they draw the eyes of every one. Misato shakes her head at the idea of no one helping Shinji. "Why the hell aren't you getting ready!"

In quick defiance Asuka yells out. "Shinji didn't want us to come!"

"What!"

-

-

-

-

In side Unit One Shinji Ikari in his new female form has his hands firm on the controls and looks behind himself at the tail of the Angel. The sound of constant thunder is heard as the two fights for dominants. With a plan already set Shinji is more then willing to let the Angel constrict around him like a snake. With his trap ready to be sprung at anytime Shinji opens up a channel to the Command Center.

"This is…" A smile comes to the face of Shinji; his girlish features can be considered cute. "This is Shini…"

A vid screen opens to the sight of Misato, she at first steps back but through Shini girlish features and long hair she can see Shinji. "Ikari… I thought I told you to stop acting like a girl."

"Something about not complaining…" Shinji jests as he remembers his first engagement with an Angel back in early June. "Well I'm not a boy anymore…"

With a small chuckle exchanged Misato looks over Elisabeth's shoulder to see despite the Angel being rapped around Unit One nothing use has changed. "Your AT Field is hold… so is your Eva's…"

"Not for long…." Shinji looks around to see that the Angel front has formed a small mouth and is trying to eat through his mothers AT Field. "Misato… I'm about to do something you won't like…"

Shaking her head Misato gives a worried look. "I don't like it when you do that."

Bowing his head Shinji is quick to look back up with a smile. "Hey… I think you would be used to it… Anyways, I learned something today… I learned that my life shouldn't be based on the thoughts of others… but of my self"

From his vid screen Shinji hears Elisabeth's voice. "Unit One's AT Field is crumbling…"

Looking to his front Shinji Can see that the Angel is breaking through the AT Field He looks back up to the vid screen to see Misato and the other pilots looking back. Not sure if he is going to see them he gives a warm smile.

"Good Bye…"

-

-

-

-

"No Shinji!"

Misato watches in total sorrow as Shinji drops his AT Fields and allows the Angel to penetrate straight into the Evangelion. Everyone screams out in horror, Elisabeth who has little connection with the pilot is able to announce what's happening. "Angel AT Field has entered into Shinji's psychograph contamination is occurring!"

Looking to the Australian Misato wonders on the meaning. "What's going on?"

On the Main hub all looks to see the Angel has dug into the chest of Unit One. However it has not penetrated all the way through. So in sight of the defiance the Angel raps his tail around the neck of Unit One Choking it and the pilot.

Monitoring Shinji's life signs Hyuga turns to his commander. "Life sign of the pilot are through the roof!"

Maya shakes her head not liking what's going on. "Shinji won't last like this!"

One the side Mana has seen too much and turns to leave. When she takes her first step she is stopped by Asuka who grabs her hand. "Don't…"

Slapping Asuka's hand away, Mana hisses at her. "I'm not going to let him die!"

Asuka shakes her head trying to keep calm. "He wanted us to stay away."

With anger building Mana vents it with a slap across Asuka's face. "What the hell you god damn clone, you my not care for him but I'm not going to let him die!"

Talking a back seat on this Yukari gives a look to Mana. "I have as much stake in this as you guys but don't…"

Mana ends Yukari's speech with a slap across her face. "You're probably behind this two you freak!"

With a pout Yukari stares down Mana. "Kirishima, there is nothing we can do…"

The thought of helplessness angers Mana even more but when she goes to hit Yukari for a second time she is topped by Asuka who strikes her down with a punch. "You can hit me all day but don't hit my friends!"

On the ground in tears Mana spit at her fellow pilots. "To hell with all of you! You're going to do nothing!"

"No we aren't." Rei whispers as she stands staring into the air. "We are doing what Shinji asked of us."

"System crash!" Hyuga yells out as he losses all of Shinji's life signs.

Misato stares at the main hub as a bright light shoots up into the heavens. She looks over when Elisabeth explains the sight. "Shinji's AT Field, has redirected. It is projecting over ten thousand miles into space!"

Astonished at the size of the AT Field. Maya looks to the main hub to see the cone of light cover the Evangelion and Angel. "There's never been an AT Field that powerful!"

With the atmosphere pierced, and using his AT Field as shield, the air around the Eva is sucked out.

-

-

-

-

Inside Unit One Shinji gasps to cycle the LCL out of his lungs. He looks around as the Angel and Eva begin to freeze due to the area around them reaching absolute zero. With his trap ready Shinji uses his Eva and takes hold of the Angel near the base of where it stabs into the Eva and begins to crush it. As it does purple vain like lumps form on the Angels body. In panic the Angel tries to pull out but Shinji keeps in its place despite the pain it is inflicting on him. So all the Angel can do is strangle Shinji even more to the point of nearly snapping his neck.

"Its… time to… go…" Shinji slowly begin to black out. "I will be back soon… mom…"

The young girl that Shinji is goes limp in its seat. This sight brings Unit one into a frenzy as it roars out with sorrow. The Infection of the Angel continues and it brings pain to the Angel. The Evangelion nearly twists the head off of the Angel before both go silent. The light that was once resonating from the Eva disappears and all AT Fields vanish. Both Eva and Angel are frozen due to the absents of heat. The layer of ice on both is thick. The Angel glow has also faded and is know merely as white as the snow that falls on it.

-

-

-

-

In the control room the main hub only shows the sight of Angel and Eva, interwoven in a sight of chaos and beauty. In tears, Misato looks away in shame. Elisabeth looks around to see everyone crying. Feeling bad a little herself she looks up to Fuyutsuki who is only standing in silence. "Sir… The Target has gone silent. I'm also reading no mental patterns from the pilot."

Hyuga grinds his teeth as he has to hide his tears. "The third child… I mean Shinji… he's flat line…"

Bowing her head Mana slams her hand onto the floor. "We could have saved him!"

Dropping to her knees Misato can't control herself as she begins to cry out loud. Yukari steps forward trying not to cry as she is unable to sound heart broken. "Shinji… Why…"

Rei reaches out and feels her sisters back. Yukari takes her hand to see Rei is crying. The two collapses to there knee in tears. Rei presses her face onto her sister's shoulder. "Why… why is he gone?"

Staring at the main hub, Asuka is the only one not crying she slowly walks to the center where she can't look away from the sight. "_Oh holly night…" _Elisabeth looks to Asuka telling she is singing as she sees her month moving but can hear anything. _"The stars are brightly shining; it is the night of the dear savior's birth… Come lay the worth of sin…" _

"How can you sing…?" Mana asks in a teary cry.

"Because I trust Shinji…" Asuka says with a smile as she stares at the hub. "I don't know why but I know Shinji will comeback."

From above Kaji look to Fuyutsuki somewhat concerned. "This isn't good."

-

-

-

-

Far from the realm of man Shinji Ikari, in the form of Shini looks around in amazement as he flies through a tunnel of light. Around him, sparks of colors never thought possible fly by him with blazing speed. Some even spiral around him with a warmth never felt before resonating from them. Closing his eyes total Freedom is with in his grasps as his speed begins to slow and every sense Shinji possess explodes with pleasure and joy, even the taste in his mouth is that of his favorite candy a warm wind blows across as if his plug suit wasn't even on him. Each breath Shinji takes is that of pleasure pure and full of life. Never in ones dreams could Shinji image a place anymore happier then this. Until it all ends and when Shinji opens his eyes he looks to see him self standing in a white room surrounding him is nothing but white and a single wooden door.

'Shinji…'

The familiar voice of Leiko fills Shinji's head. With a sigh Shinji look around missing the feeling he was once in. "Well are we here?"

'Yes, welcome…'

With a sigh, Shinji walks to the door and opens it to find it leads to an open field of wheat on a hilling country side. Shinji looks to see that the door is all that sits in the field. Taking his first step Shinji is disappointed a little.

'Welcome to Heaven.'

Giving a heavy sigh Shinji looks around to find him self in a place that looks more like the foothills of Italy then of Heaven. "What know chorus of Angels."

'Heaven isn't what you think… its an existence more then a place.'

Smiling a bit Shinji realizes what he was in before might have been what Leiko was referring to. With the thought of the way Shinji moves one walking through the field. After a short walk Shinji can see at the base of the field is a small cottage. "Well there should have at least been a ticker tape parade; I mean how many people do what I just did."

'What barge into heaven… not many…'

Once at the edge of the field Shinji exits and looks to see a woman on the porch watering flowers. This strikes Shinji as odd, but with this being heaven Shinji approaches the woman not sure if his Japanese is going to get by up here. "Hello, sorry for intruding…"

The Woman looks up and gives a warm smile. "Why hello Shinji… or would you like to be called Shini."

With a little blush Shinji look to his body. "Shinji is fine."

"Well Shinji…" The Woman says as she goes down a row of potted flowers delicately pouring water into them. "Sorry to say this but who your looking for isn't here at the moment, if you wish you can wait."

Stepping closer, Shinji tries to figure out who this person is. "Um… Ma'am how do you know all of this?"

"Oh Shinji…" The woman turns and looks over the girl in front of her. "That's all he talks about, he's very proud of you."

"Who is…?"

"Why, who else."

Not getting a full answer Shinji chops it up to a riddle and goes on with another question. "The One I'm looking for I want to speak with him soon do you know where I can find him?"

"Sure…" The woman gives a small gesture to the front door. "He's inside."

"Thank you ma'am…"

Quickly wanting to get out of sight, Shinji goes up the steps of the porch and opens the door to see something he wasn't expecting. He looks to see as far as the eye can see a wasteland and a sky of blood. A field of barren bedrock and dark skies. Stepping through Shinji closes the door chilled by the sights around him. Even the wind is tainted with the smells of blood.

"Where are we now?"

'We are on the outskirts of heaven Shinji just before the mighty gates…'

With one question out of the way Shinji begins to move forward. "Do you know who that woman was?'

'Yes, she was a saint... The mortal that touched the son of God, and nearly stole his heart.'

Seeing that riddles are the only way Angels speak Shinji just moves on. He is forced to dodge huge fishers and bolder all with a feeling that Leiko isn't to happy. "What's wrong?"

'Not to worry you, but there should be a War going on here.'

"A War?" Shinji looks around to see that the environment certainly looks like it fits a war. "Just what kind of War?"

'The war of wars, the war of Heaven.'

Coming over a hill Shinji looks to see a man in a rocking chair staring off over the valley. Glad to see something that isn't dead or barren Shinji makes his way to get a better look. The man is in his twenties, Arabic in decent with long brown hair and a straw hat on his head he has small glasses hanging on the tip of his nose.

When Shinji reaches the man he is waved at. "Why Shinji Ikari, what are you doing here…

"Excuse me…"

The man snaps his finger and Leiko appears beside him fully clothed in white robs, yet Shinji is still in the form of Shini. With a loud bellow the man puts his hand on Leiko shoulder. "Very clever Watcher…" The only one not in on the joke is Shinji who gives a dirty look to the man. "I guess for Shinji it is the only strength he has seen."

Crossing his arms Shinji looks to Leiko. "If you're out of me why the hell am I still a girl!"

"Because it's your only sign of strength…" Leiko chuckles as she points to Shinji. "You are what embody your power."

Leaning back in his chair the man looks to Shinji. "Just imagine yourself with out power."

Taking his time Shinji closes his eyes looking back on the day's when he was only a boy and with a young girl named Sora. When he opens his eyes he finds himself a male once more and wearing his school uniform. "That's a neat trick."

Looking to Leiko, the man speaks. "Can you go and wait for Shinji; I need to talk with him."

"Yes sir…"

As she walks off the man gives a smile. He then turns to Shinji and stands pulling out a pack of cigarettes offering first to Shinji. With a shake of his head Shinji backs away from the offer so the man pulls a cigarette out and lights it with a Zippo. "So Shinji Ikari, we meet at last."

Looking up to the man Shinji keeps his guard up. "Are you God?"

With a laugh the man sits back down and points in front of him to show Shinji a chair. "No… But he's my Father."

"Well that just disappointed a few billion people…" Shinji mumbles in sarcastic shock.

Even the Jesus plays off it and sits up looking around him. "Ah, it's not what you think…" He then begins to touch his arms. "On the other hand it kind of gets you thinking…" He begins to laugh as he sits. "Please Shinji have a seat.

"Umm… okay."

Tapping the cherry off of his cigarette Jesus smiles. "Shinji, I'm just a man. I'm no powerful or greater then any other." Not really up to date on Christian mythology or in this case history Shinji can only sit in silence. "You're here for the truth and for the end of the war, right?"

Nodding his head Shinji watches as Jesus takes another drag from his cigarette. "Yes… I want it to stop…"

With a sigh Jesus leans back looking into the sky. "Even if these questions seem important they are also the most irrelevant. The truth is, is that there is no truth, truth is only a statement of possible facts, none of which I can give you. All I can give you is a possible truth."

"So it's up to me to decide if what you say is true." Hoping for a less riddled filled Jesus, Shinji can't help but wonder a way to get an answer. "One truth is I believe is that my father caused this war."

Shaking his head Jesus takes a drag and looks back to Shinji. "This has nothing to do with that bastard... What you call the war was instigated by an other who wished for perfect freedom."

With a raised eyebrow Shinji comments on what was said. "Perfect Freedom?"

"Yes…" Jesus takes a long drag of his cigarette before tossing what's left. "Death…"

Looking back on the feeling he was feeling right after he died. "Okay, give me a gun and I could solve his problem."

Enjoying Shinji's logic, Jesus shakes his head knowing how complicated things are. "Well, there is a problem; this man can only die if the world dies."

"What idiot decided to give him that deal?"

Looking into the air Jesus gives a nervous grin. "God."

"Oh…. Oh…" Looking up to the sky Shinji gives an apologetic look. "Well… then never mind."

"The Truth of existence in the physical world is to forces man to occupy time, be it government, family sports, music War. All of these Physical actions one do are really just there until death."

Confused Shinji raises an eyebrow. "Wait if death is the perfect freedom why doesn't man just kill themselves."

"That is because of one's perception of truth." Jesus raises a finger. "Humans don't know what is beyond death it is a truth that can't be answered, man has tried but in the end only one thing has man believe in such a truth."

"Faith."

Surprised Jesus steps back amazed at the quickness Shinji answered. "Correct, that was faster then I thought." Seeing Shinji wanting to hear more he continues. "Truth is all up to you. It's not up to your father it's not up to me or me it's up to you. There are as many truths as there are people, facts are not needed to form truths. Santa Clause is a truth, and I need not a fact to prove it, just ask most little kids in America. Just look what joy it can bring to one of them when the see them in a mall. Truth has no order it has no perspective because it's different for all. It is only by choice do we all believe that the sky is blue."

"Truth is all based off of what you perceive at the time it is just as fluid and chaotic as oneself." Shinji speaks calmly trying to impress Jesus. "Broad truths like 'the sky is blue' were created through our need for others. We do this to eliminate chaos from reality, to further communication and to simplify our physical lives with each other, so we can prosper."

"Which brings us to why you are here…" With a smile Jesus takes a drag from his cigarette. "You have realized yourself, you have come to a point that you are happy with how you are, despite a little love trouble."

Scratching his head Shinji blushes a little. "Ah, Mana… I don't know about her anymore."

With his cigarette finished he flicks the butt and pulls out another. "What brought you such courage, what has brought you here?"

Bowing his head Shinji knows of only one person. "Yukari."

"Recently you have learned that you are related to her." Jesus continues after a drag of his fresh cigarette. "How true this is, is up to you but it's all meaningless. Yukari is the being that will make the final decision."

"I don't get it…" Shinji questions with a whisper.

Seeing once more that he's not getting through Jesus reworks his thoughts. "You have come to realize yourself, if the Angels do not touch the being in the bellows of NERV, there is only one other who could do it."

Looking back one person comes to mind the one who has helped so much. "Yukari…" With a smile Jesus holds up a TV remote, this startles Shinji. "Damn it will you stop making things…" Shinji looks to his side to see a TV next to him. "Making things appear out of thin air!"

"Shinji let me show you what you would be like with out Yukari."

-

-

-

-

Walking the halls of NERV headquarters is Kaworu Nagisa, it is nearly nightfall and with a cynical plan on his mind he reveals in what he's about to do. He wears a NERV uniform allowing him to get past the Marines that walk the halls. However he is constantly getting looked at by the females of the base, for is devilish looks draw a leer from any who fare his gender.

'The cleverness of that lilim is extraordinary…' The boy thinks to himself. 'So complex yet simple, like water he flows with each passing moment… oh course he was only able to hatch such a plan thanks to me.' Not watching where he is going he nearly knocks over a passing member of NERV. 'Yet with in his devious plan lies his foolishness, asking me to end it all… Went all his fears, of God, or hell or worse!' Once more he forces some one to get out of his way as he acts out his thoughts with hand gestures. 'He reckon not these words there after spake.'

To busy quoting John Milton, Kaworu comes up to someone unable to see him. For Rei Ayanami who has been crestfallen over the death of Shinji wonders the halls wishing to greave alone. With out sight she allows herself to get lost in the bellows of NERV so not to be found. The idea was working to a point and she has been granted her wish up until now. As on this cold and sad Christmas Eve she once more must be reminded she is blind. As she slowly goes up a flight of stairs she is runs into someone coming down. The two fall down the flight of stairs into a heap.

For Kaworu Nagisa, he is more embarrassed at the fact he lost his train of thought then that he fell. He looks to who got in his way to see a girl with silvery blue hair. Immediately knowing who it is Kaworu stands parting his hand through his hair. "Why, Rei Ayanami…" Looking to see her not move Kaworu parts his hand though his hair again. "Why, Rei Ayanami." Once more no response with the possibility that she is hurt Kaworu kneels at her side rolling her over. "Are you okay…"

In some pain Rei awakes to the emptiness of nothingness, something that blindness bestows upon you. "Yes…" Rei hasn't fallen in along time and her whole body hurts.

"Well my blue haired…" Kaworu places his hand on her cheek only to feel a sharp sting. "Ouch…" Shaking his hand in pain Kaworu look back to see Rei is shivering and has her jaw hanging open.

"I…" Rei grabs her face then rubs her eyes and looks directly to Kaworu. She quickly begins to hyperventilate as what was taken from her so long ago is back. "I…"

Realizing what he has just done, Kaworu quickly thinks on how he can use it to his advantage. However nothing comes to mind he can only hold this girl not sure on how it happened. 'How did she… It felt like she was taking my powers…'

With blurry vision, Rei is in astonishment. Every color every ray of light pulsates through her eyes. Never have the cold steel walls of NERV look so good. The bringer of such a gift stares back at Rei. With the initial shock over Rei stands with Kaworu help. "Who are you… how did you!"

Somewhat blushing Kaworu hides his hands behind his back. "I'm Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa…" Looking as if she just cheated death Rei stares at Kaworu as if he just saved her life. 'Should I take it back…? No how can I look at her… she's… she's…' Kaworu takes a swallow of what little saliva he can find. "Beautiful…"

Slowly Rei walks to Kaworu taking his hand. "Thank you…" She must rubs her eyes of tears as she remembers why she wanted to be alone, filled with mixed emotion all Rei can do is cry uncontrollably.

'Bad, bad Kaworu!' The boy Angel curses himself as he tries to stay focused. 'She's just a half bread!' Unable and unwilling to let Rei let go the boy reaches out to place his hands on Rei cheek to take back what he gave, however he stops unable to take away the joy in her eyes. "What's your name…?"

Rei takes hold of Kaworu's hand that was reaching up to touch her as she grips it firmly and she stares into the red eyes. "You're an Angel, do you not know."

Really wanting to get away, Kaworu looks away. "Why my dear, would you think I'm an Angel."

"Only a being of God could have given me such a gift." Rei gleams with a whisper. "Why, why are you here?"

Cursing himself once more, Kaworu tries to recover by giving a warm smile as he can hopefully get out of this with out becoming base wide news. "I have come for you. I have come to give you what you have lost. I'm to bring you purpose…"

Looking down to her feet Rei shakes her head. "Yet… I have none, for one that I loved is gone, gone because of one of you!"

Kaworu gently places his hands on Rei's shoulder and lets her cry in her arms. "He wished for death, so the lilim was granted that wish."

"Why would Shinji want to die?" Rei begs for an answer to quench her mourning.

Seeing a plan form Kaworu smiles, but when he looks into the eyes of Rei he can't help but feel bad. "Rei, Ikari wished for the truth…" Still feeling sorry for the girl Kaworu puts her at arms length. "Look can I buy you a drink?"

-

-

-

-

Elsewhere in the Geo-Front Misato Katsuragi is finding it hard to even move. She currently stands outside overlooking the Lake of the Geo-Front. With drinking out of the question, Misato simple smokes a cigarette as she leans on a railing. Coming to her side is her friend and lover Ryouji Kaji.

"It's going to take three days to move Unit One, and recover Shinji."

The thought of having to stare at Unit One again is unbearable let alone for a couple of days. "I can't, I can't do this Kaji… I can't go on like this, living this lie."

Nodding Kaji comes to the side of Misato. "I wish I could take your pain, I truly do."

Little does he know that he being there is good enough as she leans onto his shoulder. "Don't leave me… Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't…"

-

-

-

-

Still in the Command Center, Asuka stares at the main hub, still she has not shed a tear. Out of the battle staff it is Elisabeth left behind to do the after action report. She works feverishly with two Americans helping her. Not really sure why Asuka hasn't moved Elisabeth looks up to the girl.

"Pilot Souyu, why are you still here?"

With a smile Asuka looks to Elisabeth. "I'm waiting for Shinji."

The Two Americans look to Asuka as if she is nuts. Even Elisabeth can't help but raise an eyebrow. "Pilot Souyu, he's dead… Pilot Ikari is gone."

Shaking her head Asuka chuckles in response. "He will come."

Not seeing any logic come from Asuka, Elisabeth does it the hard way and brings up the vid screen to show the lifeless body Shinji posses, that of a girl. Everyone looks away so Elisabeth, seeing that Asuka is staring at it turns it off. "You see he's gone."

"I'm dead to, you know. But I'm still standing here."

Giving a small sigh Elisabeth stares at Asuka as she smiles at the screen. For the young Australian it has felt like she has been trapped in a glass bubble looking at a puzzle. The lives around her have a past she cannot brake she cannot see. The silence God cursed her with was followed by the gift of a brilliant mind however no matter how smart you are the sight of some one no more then five years younger standing so near let so far. 'How can you even begin to comprehend these pilots…' Elisabeth thinks to herself. 'It's as if they themselves are slowly stepping to a level of humanity no man has seen before.'

-

-

-

-

All that Elisabeth Winn sees is true, for the pilots are on the brink of humanity scraping the surface of Heaven itself yet for one, Shinji Ikari. He has broken the plain of man and entered into a realm no man could understand, no one religion can claim for he is as far as Angels' ken. And in this world beyond world he just finishes watching TV and on that TV he sees himself laying over Asuka crying uncontrollably. Around him is a wasteland of earth and a sky of blood.

"This sucks."

With Asuka's final word the TV goes off and Shinji stares at it with a lackluster smile. "Am I that big of a loser?"

Sitting next to him is a being claiming to be the son of God. He gives a laugh as he downs a handful of popcorn. "That's a matter of perspective."

Rolling his eyes Shinji looks to his new friend. "There's a reason for you showing me this."

"Yes…"

Seeing his questioned answered quickly Shinji tries to get more information. "There are only two reasons why. I'm dead and never returning, or I'm going to return, in that, I must prevent this."

"There is no need to prevent it, Yukari has already has, she know holds instrumentality in her hands." Still smiling Jesus leans back in his chair lighting up a smoke. "However the choice is yours to stay."

"Of course…" Shinji looks with an epiphany large enough to cause a brain aneurism. "You can't stop me because I have freewill. It might be easier to stay here but the others need me, I want to be with others so I choose the paths for other's."

"You choose the paths with the most resistance." Taking a drag the lord leans forward. "It is the path of least resistance which leads you down the road of villainy and trickery for it is the path of evil. You're a good kid Shinji, I know. You want to help others above all else, despite your cries for attention you did the right thing when the time came."

With everything coming together for Shinji he stands. "What about the last Angel, and Leiko, everything is screwed up…"

Giving a heavy sigh the son of God adjusts his glasses. "And because of that only one out come remains. Pandemonium, the armies of Pandemonium will come to destroy all of man."

Looking around at the battlefield Shinji stands in he puts two and two together. "Pandemonium… Well I guess if you go and ruin God's plan bad shit happens..."

"It's not his fault Satan likes putting in clauses to everything my dad makes up…" Changing the tone Jesus pats Shinji on the back as he stretches his back. "The king of Pandemonium is a trickster."

"Stupid Satan." Rolling his eyes Shinji looks to the son of God. "Well, I guess I should do something about it."

Watching as Shinji cracks his knuckles Jesus pulls out a rusted old Bronze style short sword. "Shinji you will need this."

"Wow…" Shinji takes the sword afraid it's going to fall apart. "A souvenir… Can I get a t-shirt?"

"You're pushing it."

-

-

-

-

Wondering the halls of NERV Yukari does her best to cope with the loss of Shinji. For this poor girl her entire purpose is gone. Protecting Shinji was her charge her responsibility and she failed. Everything for this young girl seems darker seems colder.

'How could I let him do that…? How can I go on?' Everything she has done until know is pointless with out Shinji. 'I stopped the Dummy plug… I stopped the prophecies, I have done everything…' Yukari stops walking and falls in to a wall slowly sliding down to the floor. 'I did it so Shinji can follow the easiest and least complicated life I could provide.'

"Ockham's Razor... Meow…"

"YUKARI!"

Looking up the yellowed eyed girl is just in time to see her sister charging at full speed tackling her into a huge bear hug that takes both of them to the ground. Never has Yukari seen what she just saw is such clarity. Pinning Yukari to the ground Rei lays over her with tears in her blood red eyes and an ear to ear smile.

"I can see again, I can see you Yukari!"

"Meow…" The confused sister holds up two fingers, as she does Rei does the same thing. "You can… but how!"

"That would have been me…" Looking to her left Yukari sees the tall and slender Kaworu with a smile on his face. "Ms Yukari."

"I spy… I spy an Angel."

-

-

**Next Problem… Why we like Psychopathic super soldiers**


	39. Problem Thirty Eight: Why we like Psycho...

**Problem Thirty Eight: Why we like Psychopathic super soldiers?**

-

- Editor: Ghostman

* * *

The darkness of Eve Christmas night has not even seen the light of day for four hours, a night that never seems to end. It hasn't even been six hours since the death of Shinji Ikari and the world of NERV is being turned upside down. Not just for the young Rei Ayanami, but for the battle staff consisting of Fuyutsuki, Kaji, Misato, Hyuga, and Maya. All look over a map of Japan, and this incredible CG image is only blemished with nine red arrows creeping across the Sea of Japan.

Shaking his head Fuyutsuki hits a switch on his console to have multiple blue images appear most are consecrated around the north of Japan. "There's no doubt about it, it's the Eva Series."

Keeping a cold stare on the nine arrows Kaji crosses his arms as he speaks. "He's taking advantage of our Insurrection attacking us at our weakest. The timing is almost perfect."

"To perfect…" Seeing nothing positive about the picture Maya messes with her consul to bring up hundred of orange dots. All coming from Russia, Korea, and China. "The UN is launching an invasion as well; somehow they knew what we would do."

"It's not a matter of somehow, it's a matter of someone, I fear Gendo might be hiding an Ace up his sleeve." Fuyutsuki whispers as the blue and orange dots dance around the screen.

Nodding her head Misato focuses on were Tokyo Three rests on the map. "The US forces should stick with the UN, leave the Eva's to us. Its 1800 now, that gives us till 0600 hours to prep, get me the pilots in the briefing room at 0300.

Hyuga slouches yawning at what Christmas day he is about to have. "God damn UN… Why couldn't they stick to robbing the oil for food program, if they can't even handle that how the hell can they handle a War."

Giving a laugh Fuyutsuki puts his hands behind his back. "The last War the UN fought in was the Korean War."

"Isn't that the one America had to save there buts in." Hyuga points out with a modest smile.

Also holding a small smile is Misato; it's the first on she has given in sometime. The fact she went sober, the US regulation that Uniforms must be wearied at all times, and most importantly the death of Shinji hasn't helped Misato's disposition. "Regardless at how poorly they are in handling food programs, it's the nine Evangelions we have to be concerned about. We currently are down to four pilots and four Evangelions, we need a battle plan."

Everyone looks around when Maya goes to speak Fuyutsuki cuts her off. "This plan can't involve the destruction of the city."

With her Idea squashed Maya looks away. However next up to the plate is Hyuga who points out an odd fact. "The Eva series, there equipped with the F-Lance… We don't have anything that powerful."

"Really…" Fuyutsuki looks to his underling. "We have THE Lance."

"Well that…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Rei…"

Barely able to keep up, Yukari Ayanami has found it hard pressed to keep with her sister's pace as Rei drags Kaworu, her Angel, around NERV.

"Sis… can we slow down?"

Coming to a stop Rei looks to her twin with a smile, "Yukari, I have regained my sight, I have been given a gift. I must see everything that I have missed."

"Rei…" Bowing her head Yukari only moves her eyes to look to her sister. "Aren't you forgetting, Shinji…"

Holding back tears Rei places her hand on her sister's shoulder, she looks to Kaworu. "Shinji, wished for death." Raising her head Yukari gives Rei an odd look. "My Angel will make everything better."

Before Yukari can speak, Kaworu steps forward leaning up next to Rei. "Don't worry. I will all be over soon. The war will end."

"Rei!" Yukari takes her sisters hand pulling on it trying to get her away from Kaworu. Unable to understand her sister Yukari stares down Kaworu. "Alright you Heavenly screw head, leggo my sister!"

"What…"

The odd look from Rei sends a chill up Yukari's spine. "Rei, he's the enemy!"

With a strong push Rei takes Yukari down. "He is on our side."

"Miss Ayanami…" Kaworu gives a snicker behind Rei back. "I am…" The young Angel isn't ready when Rei leans up against him and grasps his hand.

"He brought me something you never brought me... Happiness"

Rei turns away from her sister and drags Kaworu with him. 'She defended me… I didn't even use my power…' Not understanding why this girl is more then willing to side with him, he looks down to her. "Ayanami…"

"Kaworu…" From behind Yukari is in shock that Rei just used Kaworu's first name. "Thank you…"

Unable to even think Kaworu can't help but blush. He looks down to his hand unable to understand what's going on. "Rei, I…" Once more the wit of Kaworu is unable to think of anything. "You welcome…"

Watching as the two walk away Yukari stands up brushing herself off. 'Okay, maybe Rei's right…' As unbelievable it sound to believe a Angel isn't out to kill all of mankind, She rethinks her facts. 'Of course, it's not like it would matter…'

"Yukari!"

Raising her head Yukari looks to see Asuka with a smile on his face. "Merry Christmas."

"Sure…" Quickly Yukari looks away. "For everyone but me and Kirishima…"

Slapping Yukari in the back Asuka tries to cheer Yukari up. "Don't worry, Shinji will come back."

"Shinji's just supposed to rise from the dead with not a care in the world?" Yukari asks as she continues to look away.

With a simple nod Asuka answers. "Yea…"

"Perfect, you went insane, Rei can see again…"

With the sound of even more good news, Asuka slaps Yukari in the back a second time nearly knocking her over. "You're kidding me!"

Rubbing her back Yukari shakes her head. "No, you're insane…."

"You said Rei can see, Baka!"

Not to thrilled at how it came to be Yukari points in the direction Rei went. "Yea, she can see, only because…"

Hit again Yukari falls to the ground, with Asuka standing over her in pure joy. "Your shitting me, I have to see this!"

"Asuka!" Yukari watches as the redhead goes running off in the direction she pointed. "Excuse me but I do believe that just sucked ass."

-

-

* * *

-

-

In his office under house arrest Gendo Ikari sits at his office with a grin as he dials a number on his cell phone. On his desk he plays with a pack of matches lighting one and slowly letting it burn. The smell of sulfur is strong as the ringing end.

"Hello…" The crestfallen Kirishima mumbles into her phone.

With a smile Gendo lights a match and breaths into the receiver. "Lieutenant Kirishima, Requiem of a dream, arise Savior One…"

All Gendo hears is the phone drop the sounds of Mana squirming and wheezing are then heard. It sounds as if she is in pain however it all comes to an end with the sound of her breathing. "Savior One Reporting as ordered sir."

"Report for immediate reassignment and new orders." There is a slight pause as Gendo watches the match in his hand burn nearly to his fingers before blowing it out.

"Savior One Copy, ETA is in twenty."

Hanging up his cell Phone Gendo looks to his computer to show the approaching Evangelion series. "If I can't have her then no one will… Yui I thought you would understand, but Eva must have tainted you poisoned you… I will be with you no matter what!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Command Center, and oblivious to the horrors about to be released, the Battle staff overlooks the ongoing conflict. Misato stands in front of her battle staff with confidence. Above Fuyutsuki is with an American four star General at his side. The new Commander of NERV seems confident as reports come in that the US Air Force is easily winning the air war. All wait as the surprise attack on the UN invasion fleet begins.

Far from them in the Sea of Japan, armadas of ships sit idol-awaiting word for the success of the air campaign. On the flagship, a small French carrier, with its decks loaded with aircraft ready to strike. The captain stands with his binoculars fixed on the coastline of Japan that sits on the horizon.

One of the crewmember rushes to the captain as the two begin to speak in French. "Sir, we lost contact with all of our satellites!"

The captain looks over to the young officer in front of him but before he can say anything, another officer calls out in French. "Con! Radar! New contacts!" Just as this is said the captain watches three small black missiles with large thins fly over the bow of his ship. As they pass, the power goes out on the entire ship.

The Captain turns to his radar officer. "What the hell are those things?"

"Stealth EMP Cruise Missiles!" The radar officer responds.

The captain rushes over to the starboard side in the direction the Cruses missiles came from. Raising his binoculars to the horizon, he sees that the sky is filled with white contrails. "Sound General Quarters!"

Power comes back online and in the sonar room, the operators are almost speechless at what they see. "Torpedo! Torpedo! Torpedo!" One yells out but too little to late as the ship is struck on the port side. The water jets into the air, the captain braces him self as he tries to go to the other side. Only to see another explosion on the port side, that rocks his ship taking him to the ground.

"Damage report!" The captain yells.

He stands to see his entire fleet being hit by one or two Torpedo's. The Damage control officer also stands back up. "We have been hit by…" From out side the ship the entire bridge follow it, most hitting at the water line of the ship nearly cutting the ship in two.

Around the entire fleet, explosions hit one ship after another, on a transport ship carrying parts of the landing force, men jump over bored before five Cruises hit the ship.

An explosion lifts the ocean floor as on of the UN submarines is destroyed. On bored another French escort carrier the captain watches, as his fleet is ripped apart. As quick as the attack began, it ends with nearly sixty percent of the fleet crippled. A roar is heard in the skies above. The Captain looks out to see the sky littered with F-22s, F/A-18Es, and F/A-35Cs.

"Dear god!" Is all the captain of the ship can say before a Harpoon Missile strikes the bridge. Wave after wave of aircraft comes down attacking every ship; they are not predigests in their attack as they strike both sinking and floating ships. The fleet now routed desperately tries to escape the slaughter, but a second wave of torpedo's sink any ship that's has not sunk or even fully sunk.

-

-

* * *

-

-

At the Geo-Front Kaworu has fulfilled his offer and him and Rei sit with drinks at the café that overlooks the Geo-Front. For Rei her attention is on her Angel and the view she never knew she would miss. With the lights of the buildings in the lowered position it gives a dazzling display of lights.

Both Kaworu and Rei are caught off guard as Asuka runs up hugging Rei. "Rei you can see!"

A sight almost forgotten, the sight of a girl who looks identical to the one she loved. Rei stares at Asuka admiring her clean features that stand out from the rest. Seeing Rei with her own eyes is like seeing a rose. "Asuka, you are still beautiful…"

Blushing, Rei raps her arms around her roommate as she shares her recent joy. "I'm just glad you can see, Baka." Looking to were Rei was sitting Asuka whispers into Rei's ear. "Whose the hottie?"

With a smile Rei steps back and formally introduces her Angel. "Asuka, this is Nagisa Kaworu, he is the Angel that gave me my sight."

"Angel?"

Asuka is unable to finish as leaping from behind her with a growl and all, Yukari unleashes a pounce the likes of which none as seen a human do. Kaworu quickly sees the attack, but when he goes to activate his AT Field, he looks to see Rei with a scared look. Distracted he takes a direct hit and is taken to the ground. Rolling to the floor Yukari bites down on to the leg of her prey.

"YUKARI!"

Quickly stopping Yukari is frightened by the sheer magnitude of anger that just left her sister's mouth. Kaworu is also startled by Rei who stands in a fit of rage. It also makes him scared, the smile Rei had made him feel ten times more powerful, and all of that power is gone. Wanting to diffuse the anger and return Rei to her smile Kaworu begins to laugh.

"Ahahaha… Miss Yukari, you are certainly a good pounce, you could put a cheetah on the defense."

Mouth hanging open Yukari looks around feeling like a real ass. "Um, bad Angel…"

With elegance and grace Kaworu stands and lifts Yukari to her feet patting her on her head. "Rei, don't mind your sister, she is just doing what sisters do best."

Rei begins to calm and Yukari just gets even more confused. "I'm what?"

Nodding her head, agreeing Asuka looks to Rei. "Makes sense, I mean for Yukari."

"Yukari…" Rei approaches her sister taking her hands. "You have no need to fear, I trust Kaworu, and I trust him to do the right things, even if he is an Angel."

Not wanting to lose Shinji and Rei, Yukari bows her head. "I'm sorry… to both of you."

-

-

* * *

-

-

The Door to Gendo Ikari's office opens with the shadowy figures of Two NERV Security Force members. Gendo gives a thoughtless gaze as the two soldiers fall to the ground they are replaced with the figure of a young female. Entering into the office, Mana Kirishima is stricken with the smell of sulfur; the smell has her shake her head, as if she is resisting something.

"Savior One… Re… Reports…."

Seeing that Mana is not showing complete compliance Gendo stands with a match lighting it right in front of Mana face. The girl cringes, but she can not hide its effect as her face becomes pale and eyes ghostly. "There is no resistance Lieutenant, you are a Super Soldier, trained to follow orders…"

"Yes…. Yes… sir…"

Walking around the much smaller Mana, Gendo begins to run his hand through his hair as he blows the match out. "Who's orders do you follow?"

"…."

Stopping in front of Mana Gendo takes Mana face in one hand. "I can see why he likes you…" With his thought of the girl's looks out in the air he leans down to be eye level. "Whose orders do you follow?"

"Commander Gendo Ikari, NERV First Branch."

"That's right…" Gendo holds up another match and lights it the shimmer in Mana's eyes is tantalizing to the x-commander as he stares into them. "You will follow any order…"

"Yes sir…"

Seeing the girls gaze turn to pleasure at the sight of the flame Ikari moves in closer. "Even if it means your own death."

"Yes sir…"

Leaning in even more, Gendo's true nature shows as he leers at the teenage in front of him wanting only to ruin what his son has. Insanity has no limit as she stares back sharing his gaze. "Go to your Eva, and allow the Angel to end it."

"Yes Sir…"

"Stop all who stand in your way…" Gendo gives a sadistic grin that could but Satan himself to shame. "Even if my son is the one who stands in your path."

Sharing the same look Mana's mind becomes empty as her training takes over, once a Soldier always a Soldier…

-

-

* * *

-

-

With all operations complete, all NERV has to wait for is the Evangelion series and even that's not far off. The Battle staff scrambles reading for combat, for since the destruction of the UN fleet the Nine Eva carriers have increased there speed and are now less then an hour away. Watching as her staff declares First stage alert Misato looks to Kaji then to here staff once more.

"I want the pilots in there Evangelion on the double!"

Elisabeth turns to give a report on that very status. "The Fourth Child has arrived, we… Section two report that they have lost contact with the other children."

Standing from above Fuyutsuki looks down. "That's impossible! Find them!"

"Ready to launch Unit Four to the surface." Misato looks to Maya. "Arm her with as many weapons we have. "And when you find the other pilots kick them in the Ass!"

Maya begins to ponder as she looks over Elisabeth shoulder and the start of the activation of Unit Four. The activation is flawless, something Kirishima has never done. Hearing her voice over the radio, Elisabeth also notices that something is amiss. However with the death of Shinji still on everyone's mind it is overlooked.

"Launching Unit Four to the surface!"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Standing in the café overlooking the Geo Front, Rei is first to see that the Base has gone to first stage alert. She leaps to her feet points to sight of the alarms. As the pilots drop what they are doing they turn only to be faced with Kaworu. His look is sad and also misleading, he walks to Rei placing his hand on her cheek.

"Rei Ayanami..."

His hand is cold to the touch and not like before. "What's wrong."

"I wish I didn't have to do this…"

Stepping back Yukari goes into a fighting stance. "No you said!"

With eyes glowing Red the Angel lifts off the ground. "I am sorry, but it is my destiny…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

From down below the sight of the observation café is engulfed into an explosion. This doesn't go unnoticed by the Command Center as Hyuga spins in his chair not believing what he has to report. "Angel Detected!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Misato cry goes unheard as the Main hub lights up with the sight of the Café blown to pieces. "They had the best coffee too!"

Kaji points out in horror as the picture zooms in to show the seventeenth Angel floating in a blaze of light, around him in a crucified pose are Asuka Langley Souyu, Rei and Yukari Ayanami. "He has the girls!"

"Dear God!" Fuyutsuki stares down to his staff. "Get Unit Four down there!"

Just as those words are spoken a Blast rips through the Geo-Front knocking building from there birch up above and rain down showering the Forest below in steel and concrete. "What the hell!" Misato cries as the hole ground shakes. "I thought the EMM were twenty out!"

Elisabeth shakes her head nearly speechless at what she sees. Maya is the only one calm enough to report. "Evangelion Unit Four has just blown a hole into the Geo-Front."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Unit Four descends from the surface in a slow and graceful pace, it is met by the Angel and the two come down together with there hostages safely arraigned in semicircle around Kaworu. From above Gendo watches safe in his office with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Got to love Psychopathic Super Soldiers."

-

-

* * *

-

-

First to awake from the initial explosion is Rei, he opens her eyes only to find her sight was taken from her. On a blind daze Rei tries to orientate her self only to discover that she is floating and cannot move. "Kaworu! I know you're there Kaworu!"

Doing his best not to look at Rei Kaworu looks to Unit Four. "Soldier of man, Putrid Soul make me a path, so my children can sing the final chorus upon the land."

"Kaworu!" Rei cries out once more, desperate to hear as reply. "You don't have to do this!"

Bowing his head Kaworu watches as Unit Four uses its Rifle to lay waste to NERV headquarters Building. "Rei, I do not understand this empathy you have for me, your sister was right I am your enemy…"

Shaking her head Rei tries to move from her stance. "Was everything a lie…" With no answer given Rei can tell that her feelings don't stand alone. "I know you have a heart."

Shaking his head Kaworu stops his little convoy of destruction and turns to Rei. "I didn't mean to give you your sight back, I don't know what happened!"

Her voice now only a whisper Rei begins to cry. "But you didn't take it away."

"I…." Kaworu turns back and gives a small hand gesture for Mana to continue. 'I couldn't stop looking into her eyes…'

"You dirty bastard…" Asuka has awoken and glares at her captor. "What kind of scum are you."

Looking to his challenger Kaworu gives his own dirty look. "I follow the wishes of a Lilim, the father of Shinji he wished for death."

"You listened to that bastard!" Everyone turns to the sound of Yukari's voice.

"Soulless fiend…" Kaworu approaches Yukari. "You have no say in this matter soulless one."

Rolling her eyes Yukari looks to see that there is no real way out. "Yea, well your mom dresses you funny!"

"Kaworu…"

Once more Rei is ignored, however with Yukari awake that will not be tolerated. "That's low man, messing with a blind girl, to it off she's even one of your kind."

Clenching his fist Kaworu looks back at Yukari. "I had no intentions of her becoming involved."

From the far side Asuka begins to hiss her own complaints. "And on Christmas Eve to that's with that, you're just as bad as Shinji's dad."

"Grinch!"

Never expecting such noisy hostages Kaworu is pleased when Mana comes over a loud speaker. "Keep your mouths shut."

"Hey Kirishima!" Asuka pulls and struggles to free her self. "What's with the Eva don't have the guts to fight me!"

Shaking his head, Kaworu looks down to Unit Four that has just opened a path to Central Dogma. "The Lilim you taunt is no longer who you think. She is a soldier of Ikari, and drone. Like all creations of man, she is empty and heartless."

"How?"

Yukari can answer this one, and before she does she shakes her head on the mistake she made. "That was his plan all along! That SOB went along with Kirishima because she's a Super Soldier… Her imbedded programming."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"What do you mean imbedded programming?"

In the Command Center Misato Katsuragi demands answers and solutions to the problem at hand. Her console on why Mana has gone crazy comes from Kaji, her guardian and caretaker.

Never thrilled to bring Misato bad news Kaji goes over once more on what he just spoke of. "Kirishima is a Genetically Engineered Soldier… When she became a pilot to the Saviors Robots they deactivated her solider programs, somehow, someone reactivated it… But only one person can do that. That's her SOD"

"A Special Operations Director, only two on this base have clearance for that." Maya points out as she helps Elisabeth track the targets.

From above Fuyutsuki slams his fist into the ground. "Gendo that bastard!"

A tremor rocks the Command Center and all eyes go to Maya and Elisabeth, first to speak is the younger of the two. "AT Field! My god it's huge. We just lost contact with the target and Unit Four!"

"Heavens gate will be opened!"

Hyuga shakes his head and turns to Misato. "Evangelion Mass Production Models have entered Tokyo Three Air space…"

Fuyutsuki gives out a sigh before sitting down starring at the main hub watching as the nine Evangelions touch down in Snow covered Tokyo Three. As the room goes silent Elisabeth looks to a monitor that shows Evangelion Unit One and the Sixteenth Angel frozen in combat. "God, please deliver us from this evil…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Standing in front of a normal size door in a wheat field Shinji Ikari stands with his new rusty sword in hand, and a T-shirt that says "I'm with Jesus" and an arrow pointing to his right. To his right is Jesus with his straw hat and cigarette hanging off his lip. To Shinji's left is Leiko in her school uniform holding a smile on her face. Shinji looks to his friends then to the door.

"It's Shini time."

-

-

* * *

**Next Problem… Holding Out for a Hero**


	40. Problem Thirty nine:  Holding Out for a ...

**Problem Thirty nine: Holding Out for a Hero?**

-

- Edited by Ghostman

* * *

Fuyutsuki gives out a sigh before sitting down staring at the main hub in the NERV Command Center watching, as the nine Evangelions touch down in the snow covered Tokyo Three. As the room goes silent Elisabeth looks to a monitor that shows Evangelion Unit One and the Sixteenth Angel frozen in combat.

"God, please deliver us from this evil…"

The Joker faced Evangelions do not folly to such a fruitless prayer, as they give there sadistic grins. Like a clown from hell these slaves of man care not for what is around them as they begin there rampage of the city. Helpless and powerless NERV can only watch. A swift defeat is all one can hope for as members of NERV take off there head sets. Some even bow there heads other crying knowing that the end is near, Misato, Maya and the rest of the main battle staff stare at the monitors that show that Unit Four and the seventeenth Angel has just landed in Terminal Dogma, and are making there way to Lilith.

"It's only a matter of minutes…" Maya's words are unsettling but true.

The thoughts of her young assistant is also on the end, with death of the human race near Elisabeth has a small thought. 'I never thought I would die a virgin.'

For Misato it is all bitter irony for her, she loses the boy she loved as a son and fittingly she will loss her life not even a day from that point. 'At least you won't be alone Shinji…'

'I wonder if she's a virgin?' Kaji's thoughts are much more open minded with the end of the world coming her begins to look at all the beautiful ladies that fancy his view enjoy his company. 'Maya, that's possible she is bi.'

From above Fuyutsuki has become comfortable with the Idea of death. Before Yui returned in the body of the Zero Child he was preparing for it as well. 'Mom was right… I should have been a fisherman."

Hyuga is less than enthusiastic at the concept then death and sits in his seat hoping for a godsend.

Quick to except death Shigeru can't help but have an epiphany about a song he's been writing. 'Damn… Where's my guitar?'

-

-

* * *

-

-

Still in his office Gendo Ikari stands looking at the massive hole in the Geo front with a bottle of sake in his hand. For the x-commander of NERV, the day his has been planning for nearly five years has come to past. The End of days is no and Gendo could not have asked for a better Christmas present.

"I won…. That's right, my old friend Fuyutsuki, I've been planning this since Yui's return and not even you could have predicted my predicting you to…." Twisted in his own thought and with some the sake in his blood words are harder to find. "Predict, that I pre… smarted you and stuff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

-

-

* * *

-

-

For the three Evangelion pilots that live, they enjoy a front row seat for the end of the world. The only one in tears is Rei, and it has nothing to do with the end of man. Rei confided in the trust of another, and that trust was betrayed. Kaworu brought her more then her sight back but uplifted her from the death of Shinji. All of this feeling is still strong for the Rei's who's blindness has returned.

"Kaworu… please talk to me…"

Rei pleas go unanswered Kaworu glances back at the three pilots he has erected in the passion of that of one on a crucifix. He can't help but look at Rei, this pail girl confided in him and some how stole power from him. It's hard to flatter an Angel, and Rei has just done that. The life she should in the hour she had her sight was nothing this heavenly host could of imagined one human can have

'This fragile being, that has touched my heart, what truth do you bring to me."

To the right of Rei is her twin sister Yukari who can't help but sing a song. _"You're a mean one, Mister Grinch…"_

Most annoyed by this is Mana, with her soldier programming unlocked the sweet and nice Mana has turned into a cold blooded killer. With in Unit Four she readies to swat Yukari out of the air. "Shut up Zero!"

"Hey, dingleberry!" Asuka shouts at her captor that yells at her friend. "Pull the stick out of you ass you Bitch!" Unit Fours eyes glow red and its hand comes up inches from Asuka face. "Let me have my Eva. I can take you!"

"Why…" Reduced to a whisper Rei begins to hear the doors to Heaven gate open. Everyone else looks in wonder at the pool of LCL and Lilith hanging from the wall with the Lance of Longinus piercing its cold heartless body. "Why is this happening…."

For the first time Yukari feels frustration to her sister as she tries to move her arm. "Not my fault! Nope I didn't do a thing this time."

'…..'

Asuka's eyes drop to look down at the pool of LCL below them. "Where are you…"

"Assuming that Shinji with boobs went to heaven… He's probably kick'n back with his mom. My only problem behind this little world ending thing there is one thing I like to know." Asuka looks up to Yukari thinking something useful will be said. "Why did God not allow me to love?"

Rolling her eyes Asuka pouts and lowers her head. "Because you touch yourself at night."

"I don't see how that would be a fact." Yukari analytical mind didn't catch the joke. "Everyone touches themselves."

Bowing her head in frustration even Mana speaks on the matter so to end the joke. "She meant only one for of touching."

Out of touch with the world Rei stares of blindly into the direction Kaworu floats as tears role down her cheeks. Looking back in her life Rei heart has been broken by all the men she has confided in, be that it is only two it is disheartening for the young clone. "Where have all the good men gone…."

Nodding her head at Rei's statement Asuka looks up into the heavens. "Where are all the gods…"

A warm feeling begins to come over Yukari as she looks to her captor to see even he notices that something's a miss. "Where are the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising wants….

-

* * *

-

-

With a new command given by there master, the Evangelion MPM converge on the statue like tomb of Unit One. This doesn't go unnoticed and the staff of NERV watch helplessly as the pure white devils ready to ravage there prey. Misato can stand to watch as the tomb of Shinji will be destroyed.

'Isn't there a white night upon a fiery steed…'

The Mass production models shed no worry to what others think with there task set they bring there Lances to bear on the helpless Unit One. But for all who can here even poor Elisabeth a voice resonates across the plain of space bring warmth.

"Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need!"

From below Kaworu is nearly paralyzed of the sound as it echoes throw is mind burning into his memory like a scare. "Impossible!"

From the surface with the final blow about to drop onto Unit One time seems to slow as the purple and black Eva shakes with energy… shakes with life. Just as Unit 7 swings his lance down Unit One Bursts of life destroying the body of the angel that was rapped around it and knocking back all of the MPM but Unit Seven. Even if this is so Unit one ducks the attack and rolls engaging its Progressive knife from its Right shoulder hard point slicing off the Eva's arm.

The sight from NERV head quarters is that of absolute joy as Shigeru announces the impossible. "Holly shit Unit One has activated pilots life signs are…"

Even for the three captive pilots they now that a Hero has arrived and that hero is Shinji.

Or for that matter… As inside Unit One confident in his power and life Shinji stands Unit One to the ready. Parting her long hair Shinji enjoys his girlish looks as he looks back to Leiko who sits behind the thrown of souls. "I don't expect them to come one at a time."

Looking up just in time to see Three MPM charging Shinji gives a smile in his female body, before quickly dodging the first Eva's lance by merely stepping to the side. With a quick spin Unit One leaps over the next to kicking off one pushing it into the streets. A fourth MPM swings at him from the front which he dodges by jumping back and then ducking an attack from behind. Not even looking Unit One swings backwards with his Prog. Knife and drills it into the back of the MPM that swung and missed. His aim is true and the Entry Plug is penetrated ending its life, a lesson Shinji learned from watching EOE and something he knew Asuka failed to do.

With one down and his weapons depleted Shinji goes for one of his souvenirs. Slapping Unit's One hands together a blue flame ignites around them and as he opens his hands up the Eva sword appears. Covered in blue flame the blade is stained with blood. Once fully appeared Unit one grasps the sword by its hilt readying for combat. Not aware of the danger The closest MPM goes to strike however it is ended as quickly as it started as With her in hand flaming Sword Unit One swipes cutting the opposing Eva's fake Lance in half and ending midway through it's wielder. Shinji pauses for a moment before wiping out his blade taking out a second MPM.

Only one can identify the weapon Shinji carries and that is Kaworu stunned in disbelief her stares up as if he can see the battle unfold from the catacombs of Terminal Dogma. "My God… From the Holy General himself that creature wields the sword that struck down the first born of Egypt! The Sword of swords, how is that possible only one could have gave him it!"

From above Shinji watches as two MPM charge at full speed, dodge the fist attack Shinji gives one sweep of his sword to lob off the arm of his opponent. Desperate to hold up an AT Field the second braces for an attack. Unit One is unaffected as it jump kicks the Eva bursting through it's AT Field slamming the Eva into a building. Just as Unit One lands it catches the arm that it recently cut off and uses it like a club smashing the Eva that he took it from upside the head. With a smile Shinji sticks his tongue out at his enemy.

"Stop hitting yourself!"

With more Eva's on there way Shinji ditches the arm and has Unit One grasped its fiery sword and leaps to his foe. No in the middle Unit One spins on its back to crate room and allowing him to kick up to stand. Now sounded by MPM he slashes the closest in the face, it spins grasping its wound as it does Shinji has his Eva stab it in the back. With the Eva still hanging off of his blade he swings it into another taking them both down. Losing initiative Shinji is forced to dodge a couple of attacks only to parry them. With a round of combat from his Jester faced counter parts Unit One charges one slicing through its lance straight through its neck. Headless it is easy for Shinji to stab it in its Entry plug killing the Eva. From the corner of his Shinji sees a lance heading for him however he's not falling for the trick as he uses his AT Field to deflect it into another MPM impaling it onto a building.

-

With his forces depleted Kaworu gives the order to have the Evangelions treat to his position. He then looks to own patsy Unit Four and then to the Lance knowing that's the only weapon that can stop what Shinji wields. "Servant of man, take the Lance and await the arrival of Ikari's son."

"Kaworu!" Rei calls out at the sound of his voice. "It doesn't have to end like this! You can still stop this!"

Bowing his head Kaworu looks away to the massive creature in front of him. "Lilith…. So man was after the end of all things not just man…. I don't understand anymore."

-

The Four remaining Mass Production models spread there wings and take flight diving into the hole created by Unit Four. Not willing to be up stage Shinji uses his AT Field and folds it into wings as he goes after his enemy jumping down the hole and ejecting his external power. Leiko looks to Shinji as the Five minute timer activates with a smile Leiko bursts into light disappearing from the Plug. Just as she does the timer returns to Nominal power.

With the power of a S2 engine powering him Shinji catches up to on of the winged Eva's landing on it back and impaling it. As he makes his way into the Geo Front Shinji has his Evangelion give a wave to Gendo's office.

From the office Gendo jaw drops as he sees a smiling and waving Unit One come riding into the Geo-Front on the back of a dead Evangelion Mass Production Model. "Fuck?"

With his flaming sword Shinji has Unit One leap off the dead Eva and passed the remaining three. As he does he tosses his sword into there path, slicing two of them in half and destroying there Entry plugs. Catching its sword on the return, Unit One uses its invisible wings to slow down to be side by side of the last MPM giving a smile.

From the Command Center they loss contact with Unit One as it passes into Kaworu's AT Field. Everyone looks to each other confident Shinji will prevail.

-

-

* * *

-

-

As Unit Four Matches off with the Lance Kaworu stares at Lilith as her legs regenerate and crash into the ground. From behind Yukari and Asuka give them an evil stare as they sing together.

"_I can feel is approach like a fire in my blood… Like a fire in my blood… like a fire in my blood!"_

Just out side of Heaven's gate Unit One awaits as from the hole coming down from Central Dogma Blood begins to rain, soon followed by Unit One landing shaking Unit Four to the core. With his head down and his Sword in on hand pointing to the ceiling the bodies of the Four MPM come from the sky soaking Unit One in there blood. With only her order guiding her Mana has her Eva charge Unit One with the Lance. Unit One dodges by jumping over the swing landing behind Unit Four. As she turns to face him Shinji has his Eva turn to so to keep each others back to each other. This only last for a full turn as they both push off and face each other with there weapons at the ready.

"Mana, you don't have to fight me!"

"You don't have to lie to me!" Mana uses her weapons size advantage to strike Shinji. Unit One parries it with its sword. Locked in a duel the two stare each other down. "You never loved me… but you never had the balls to say it!"

Pulling away Mana tries to strike again but Unit One rolls forward in a attempt to foot sweep Unit Four. It fails and she forward flips out of it. Rolling to a stand Unit One turns in time to block a strike coming from a airborne Unit Four. "Alright! You're right Mana, but that's only after you betrayed me! I did love you once!"

"Then why toy with me!" This time Unit Four must parry attacks as she does she leaps back and flips off the wall to strike Unit One, however it misses as she rams the prongs of the Lance into the ground.

Seeing that since he is trapped inside of Kaworu AT Field he will never be able to hit Unit Four Shinji falls back parry strikes from Mana and doing his best make some attacks of his own. "I'm sorry all right!"

When they lock weapons once more Mana allows herself time to speak. "I was ignorant then, but know my soldier's intellect is back, all that you say is meaningless, my orders are to kill you!"

Braking away Shinji looks to see Heavens Gate and his fellow pilots being held captive. Before he can react Shinji must have Unit One dodge and parry a hail of attacks from Unit Four.

First to see Shinji's dilemma is Asuka who looks to see Unit One is unable to land a blow on Unit Four. She turns to Yukari hoping she can help. "Damn as long as Shinji is in Angel boys AT Field he can't win!"

Yukari tries to look behind her to see but can. "I want to see!"

Shinji narrowly misses a blow from the lance, knowing full well that the Lance and the sword Unit One wields kills anything it touches. Swinging wildly Shinji forces his opponent back. Not relenting from his attack Unit One flips forward to bring its blade down, but as predicted Unit Four pulls out a last minute parry with the lance.

"Kaworu!"

Rei cries out as she makes a fist with her hands. With all of her heart Rei pulls her self to the point of braking, just as she about to feel her bones brake; she shatters the invisible bonds around her. With only love as her sight she flies right in to the arms of Kaworu, who turns just in time to catch her. As he does she grabs onto his arms and passionately kisses him on the lips holding nothing back. Unable and unwilling to stop her Kaworu lets Rei kiss her with his mouth open wide.

The sight is a little too much for Yukari and Asuka's who jaw's drop. Even Shinji and Mana stop fighting for a second at the sight. As Rei finishes her kiss she stares into Kaworu's red eyes cementers from his face.

"I see you."

With Kaworu's power taken he, Rei, Asuka, and Yukari, fall from the sky into the pool of LCL. Seeing her objective fail Mana jump kicks Unit One and goes for the final blow. However with no AT Field limiting his abilities Shinji rolls around the land and pierce Unit Four right in the back.

-

-

* * *

-

-

In the Command and Control Center, Misato is just given word of the reestablishment of contact with Unit One. Also from her right Elisabeth goes over her data to see that the battle is over and all targets have gone silent.

"Ma'am… All Evangelion's except for Unit One are destroyed…."

Turning to her, Maya gives a worried look. "Unit Four and her pilot!"

"No life signs detected…."

Bowing her head and breathing a sigh of relief Misato begins to feel bitter. "He killed her… Shinji…. I'm sorry…."

-

-

* * *

-

-

Exiting the large pool of LCL which lies in front of Lilith Yukari Ayanami helps Asuka out who was shaken and hurt in the fall. Both look to see Unit One in the distance at the side of Unit Four that is lays lifeless. Taking hold of the Lance of Longinus, Unit one points it into the sky and all watch as it slowly fades to nothingness. When they hear Rei exiting the water both turn to see Rei with Kaworu at his side coughing up LCL.

Once on land Rei holds Kaworu staring up at Lilith. "I told you… you didn't have to do this…"

"How…" Kaworu stares at Rei with awe. "How did you take my power's… I have nothing… I'm…."

"A human…" Asuka stands next to Yukari with her arms crossed soaked in LCL. "What Rei did was very human…"

Looking to Asuka, Rei goes over to her giving her a hug. "You were right… He did come…" Yukari gives a smile as her sister comes to her and does the same. "I said you never brought me happiness… That is not true, my sister."

Standing Kaworu watches as Rei turns to him. "Please join us..."

Once more Kaworu is given the pleasure of Rei's smile, a warm and sweet smile that gives her face a glow no Angel would dare treed. "Rei…."

The two meet half way and share a hug that only love can bring. It is ended when the sound of another approaches. Yukari and Asuka are first to look to see Shinji Ikari walking to them with the Body of Mana Kirishima in his arms. Blood seeps from a wound on her back and forces the two to look away. Rei turns to the sight and is breathless as Shinji stops merely feet from her.

"Shinji…"

Bowing his head Shinji looks down to Mana wishing she was not dead. "Rei… I see you can see."

With a small blush Rei touches her face. "Yes…." Looking at Mana, Rei still feels the power she took from Kaworu and she can't help but hold on to it. "Shinji…"

"It's okay Rei…" Shinji rests Mana down in front of Kaworu and Rei stepping back. "Her blood is on my hands now…"

"Ikari…" Kaworu utters with gilt, he can't help but feel responsible for Mana's death. "I…"

Shaking his had trying not to cry Shinji looks back on his experience he would have had with Kaworu. "Kaworu… it's good to see you in one piece."

From the side Yukari comes to Shinji side taking his arm. "Isn't there something we can do for her?"

Both Shinji and Kaworu bow there head, with only Kaworu being able to speak. She was struck down by the Sword of Swords… carried by the Archangel Michael himself."

Unable to bare the sight of Mana's dead body Rei Ayanami goes to her side taking her cold hand. "There is one thing I can do."

Everyone looks to Rei in shock not believing what she just suggested. First to protest such an act is the one blamed for her blindness, Yukari. "But Rei you would!"

"Be blind…" Rei looks to her sister with a smile. "I know…"

The sweet whispers of Rei drill daggers into Kaworu's ear. "But why, you wanted your sight so…"

Putting her index finger to her lips Rei shushes Kaworu. "My sight should never come at the death of another."

"Rei…" Shinji stares at her with open eyes, never seeing such compassion in his sister.

Also sharing that feeling is Asuka, since the death of the original the clone has endured hardship and friendship from Rei, knowing that she replaced a girl Rei loved. For the first time Asuka can understand why her original loved her as well. "Rei…"

Looking at all of her friends for the last time Rei Ayanami slowly begins to cry as she rest her hands on Mana's heart. "See you all soon…"

Everyone can't help but look as Rei eyes form into the full orbs of red. As they do Mana screams out with life. As if breathing for the first time, Mana coughs and gags on the air in her lungs. With her sight gone and the feeling of Mana's heart beat pulsating Rei stands slowly allowing Kaworu to take her arm. Asuka watches as Shinji takes Mana's hand.

The Once dead girl looks around with no memory of a life in her mind. "Where am I… Who are you…"

With a warm smile Shinji relieves Mana's worries with simple words. "You're among Friend…" Entering Heaven gate, are dozens of Marines and NERV Quarantine personnel all heading for the pilots. Kaworu knowing he will have to be taken away pats Rei hand and hands her off to her sister.

"I will be back."

Just as he says that Marine Come up on him with there assault rifles at the ready. Kaworu complies to all of there requests and is taken into custody. Shinji is forced out of the way as Mana is taken by members of NERV.

Coming to the side of Asuka, Shinji looks her in the eyes. "This might sound stupid… but does this suck?"

With a simple laugh Asuka takes Shinji's hand. "What are you stupid…"

Yukari looks behind her to Lilith then to her sister. "Can I sing a song…"

Smiling Rei keeps her eyes closed still savoring everything her vision gave her. "I said you make me happy that doesn't mean you're not annoying."

Everyone shares in the laugh as the pilots stand together. "We all love yea Yukari…" Shinji says with a smile. "Even God, I know. I know I have a reliable source."

Happy to see Shinji in good spirits Yukari decides to Joke. "Other then a big flaming sword what else did you get from Heaven."

"Ha…" Shinji points to his Eva. "I got a t-shirt."

Asuka looks to Unit One with an odd stare. "That would be the last thing I would expect to come from heaven."

"Oh…" Shinji continues to look to Yukari as he speaks. "Leiko wishes you well and she got you a T-shirt as well. And… that she will always be your Angel."

"Aww…." Yukari is reminded of her Angel. "That was sweet of her."

As the four pilots begin to walk together they see Misato running to them with tears in her eyes. Shinji knows what's about to happen and looks to Asuka. "Before I get tackled… I would like to point out that the worst hasn't come, Pandemonium."

"Pandemonium…" Yukari states as Shinji is tackled into the arms of Misato who calls out his name. "The armies of hell are on there way…"

When Misato calms Shinji gives a blushing smile as he remembers what he saw up in heaven. "Let's just go home…"

-

-

* * *

**The Final Problem…. Ockham's Razor / Pandemonium rhapsody Part One**


	41. Problem Forty: Ockham’s Razor  Pandemoni...

**The Final Problem…**

**Problem Forty: Ockham's Razor / Pandemonium rhapsody Part One**

-

- Unedited

* * *

**fi·nal** (fnl)_ adj._

Forming or occurring at the end; last: _the final scene of a film._

Of or constituting the end result of a succession or process; ultimate: _an act with both an immediate and a final purpose._

Not to be changed or reconsidered; unalterable: _The judge's decision is final._ See Synonyms at last1.

_n._

Something that comes at or forms the end, especially:

The last or one of the last of a series of contests: _the finals of a state spelling bee._

The last examination of an academic course.

"When I look back on the past year, like most do every new years I am reminded of one thing. Change. In the first months of 2015 I spent many of days doing nothing, wasting my life away letting my horrible past play like a broken record in my mind. As foolish as I see it now, it still doesn't help my thoughts on the matter. I was a miserable person…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

Staring at a cold slice of Toast Shinji Ikari, can't even find the energy to move his arm to butter said lightly burnt bread that sits on the table. His eyes shift to the clock on the wall to see it read nearly eight AM. Shifting back to the small flat he lives in he can't help but smell the musk and cigarettes polluting the air. A ladies man to the end, Shinji Guardian and teacher didn't allow much sleep for Shinji as he took part in the verity of hookers in the local town this New Year. Shinji sleep was the last thing on his mind as he came home drunk from a party.

"What's the point of going…"

Shinji mutters out trying to find more reasons not to move form his position. Even as a Curtin opens from his guardians room filling the entire flat with a smell not even Shinji can describe.

"Happy New Year…"

Giving a sigh, Shinji is forced to move as his over weight teacher sits down staring at him as if he can project what he wants. Shinji doesn't need Miss Cleo to see what he wants as he gets up going to the fridge to make his teacher food.

"The school festival…" Shinji speaks softly as he inventories what he needs. "I don't feel like going…"

"What ever works…?"

With that said Shinji prepares some rice confident that doing nothing was his plan for the day.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Not much of a life would be an understatement… The school's New Year festival is the best time next to the Winter Festival to find that someone in your life. However, then I was content with the Magazines that my teacher had, and the occasional Hentai he would rent. I was thirteen and as guys my age did something, I did nothing. Even though that day I was supposed to perform with the school Orchestra I didn't care…"

Sitting at his desk in his room, Shinji looks over to his cello that rest peacefully at his bed side. Looking out the window snow covers the window ceils and temperatures haven't been the same for nearly a week. Before Shinji goes back to the paper he is writing there is a knock at the door and peering in is Misato, her presence brings Shinji warmth.

"Hey kiddo…" The gentle voice of Misato rings out. "I have some hot tea for you…"

"Thanks…" Shinji turns as Misato brings it in. "Misato, do you remember the day we met?"

"Do I…" With a strong laugh Misato rubs her hand into Shinji's hair. "Like it was yesterday. I remember the first words said to me about you…"

Taking a sip from the tea, Shinji can tell Yukari had a hand in making it. Still it was no were as good as Rei's which could bring the dead to life it was so good. Thankfully Misato put extra honey to sweeten the bitter tea. "What was that…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey that pilot person was found!"

Popping her head up from a desk with a mountain of paper work on it Misato darts her head trying to see who just spoke to her. Her office is a messy as ever and covered in files and binders. Forced to stand to see who said what, Misato looks to see Hyuga stands in front of her half asleep and more interested at staring at Misato then his job. Giving a sigh Misato leans on to her pile of work to see Hyuga has brought with him a hand full of folders and binders. "Do you realize I will not like you if you place that on my desk?"

"Really…" Hyuga looks around a bit before shrugging his shoulders. "The Doc wants me to let you know that the… Third…" Hyuga opens up a folder. "Third child has been located."

"Third Child…" Interested in the findings Misato takes the top fold from Hyuga's hands and skims through it. "Ikari Shinji?"

Giving a slight nod, Hyuga straightens his glasses as he confirms. "Yes ma'am, rumor has it it's the Commanders son."

"Really…"

"Really Really…." Hyuga states with confidence as he points to next of kin on the paperwork Misato reads.

With a quick read Misato looks up stunned at the only name on the sheet. "Yui Ikari… Deceased… Wasn't the Commander's late wife of the same name?"

"That's why they call it a rumor ma'am."

"Hmmm." Misato goes to her desk pushing a side a tower of paper to make room for what Hyuga holds. "A boy like that's going to be easy to get."

"Really?" With the first Child in the hospital and her condition still serious Hyuga finds no apple to the position of Pilot.

"Really Really…" Going to her computer she quickly brings up a very revealing picture of herself. "He'll come after seeing a little Fan serves."

Pleased with the picture himself, but more then capable to professionalism Hyuga raises an eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of sending the wrong impression of what he would be doing?"

"No…"

Realizing he will never get his point across Hyuga pulls back from the picture standing straight once more. "Well NERV is full of mistruths…"

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Hey Shinji what ever happened to that picture?"

Sitting at his desk enjoying Misato's story, Shinji has to think a little before being able to answer. "I believe I lost it on the way to NERV."

Unhappy with Shinji response Misato pouts. "That was my best picture too…"

"Well you can always put me on house arrest like my father is."

Laughing at Shinji's humor over his father's incarceration Misato stands to leave. "No need, you have to live with me."

"True…" Shinji leans back looking at his computer screen. "House arrest would be an improvement."

Sticking her tongue out Misato leaves Shinji to his work and hot tea. Enjoy how simple life has become and how easier it is to enjoy it Shinji gives a smile. How something so simple like that conversation would have been unheard of only a year ago.

"My verbal skills would always screw me over. Sora, was only the first over that stupid comment I made to her. My cousin on my mom's side was yet another victim to my inability to speak. Like most with my problem, I can always look back knowing full well that I shouldn't have said what I said."

-

-

* * *

-

-

With spring brake in full swing, Shinji Ikari has found himself staying with his uncle for a week due to one of his teachers random trysts with female co-workers. Mao Ikari was Shinji's mother older brother and was always jealous of her sister until her death. Feeling as if his apology was stripped from him Mao took it ourt on her husband, filing a lawsuit however it was no mach for a army of lawyers that can use a "Chewbacca defense" and win. The one thing Mao was always proud of was his daughter Hotaru Ikari. Genetics favored her good looks and intelligence the very items his sister head over him. Hotaru like most pampered children became stuck up. Shinji constant stare was always a bother for her, however it was her green eyes, they reminded him as his mother, he didn't know how but they did. This day is no exception as Shinji cleans the kitchen watching as Hotaru enters the kitchen wearing her pajamas.

"What wrong baka…"

Shinji continues to put away dishes looking away. "Nothing…"

A half brained monkey could tell that Shinji was lying and for Hotaru it was too obvious. "Look Shinji-kun, don't play stupid games, you know I don't like them you little baka."

'Did I just lie…' Shinji thinks for a second to realize that he did. "Sorry…"

"Sorry…" Hotaru rolls her eyes. "Is that the word of the day…"

"Sorry…."

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Did I mention what I do a lot when I'm with my uncle, which is apologies… a lot? In truth I did like Hotaru, she is one year older then me and was perfect at everything. I even went to there temple that summer… I'm not very religious which is surprising considering I met the man who created one."

Taking a sip from his tea Shinji smiles at the thought of the man he speaks of.

"After meeting the son of God you would think I would have gone Christian… but this is not the case…. In fact I am more inclined to follow my Uncles faith… He was a Buddhist… Like most Japanese… who are either that or Shinto, are just as welcome in Jesus arms as the Pope. I learned many things as we watched this show about my life. We joked about me and of my life, how bad it could have been. I learned why I'm here, and why the Angels attack. I also learned that life isn't that bad."

Stopping for a second Shinji closes his eyes and looks back on something, you know it must hurt by how he reacts but he does it all the same. He slowly opens his eyes and looks to his monitor.

"And So I enter the final chapter, and I do so with great respect to all who will read this. A New Year may have pasted last night but a new age comes… this, Neon Genesis is not the end but a beginning. Never did I think writing my Last will an testament would write a book, but all great tales need a teller and if it comes at the cost of my life then so be it…………….

-

-

* * *

-

-

2016, January, 10th

Just out side the Main terminals of Tokyo Three Shinji Ikari looks around at the sight of snow and the people that walk about it. Standing next to him is the ever faithful Yukari Ayanami; Both were trench coats with a NERV insignia patch on the side. From the corner of his eye Shinji sees who he has been looking for and goes over to his little spy Mana Kirishima. Their greeting looks professional yet friendly.

"Thanks so much Ikari and Ayanami… for coming to see me off."

Giving a smile Shinji scratches his head. "It's the least I could have done; I mean I feel bad enough that you have to go."

With her arms rapped around her to stay warm Yukari nods at Shinji's comment. "At least I volunteered to go."

"Now Yukari…" From behind Ryouji Kaji speaks with two suitcases in his hands. "How can we bare to send Second branch you…?"

The three pilots laugh at the comment. "It's quit alright, Ayanami." Mana gives her a hug. "I like America, besides, my English is better."

Shrugging his shoulders Shinji look away disappointed. "Only if I could speak English I could have gone and trained all the new Pilots in America."

Yukari raises an eyebrow. "We still have to tell Touji and the others that they are pilots as well, let alone train them."

Sinking even more from his stance, Shinji grumbles. "Thanks for reminding me."

Kaji places his hand on Mana's shoulder. "It is time."

"Hai…"

Shinji and Mana share a hug before parting with last minute goodbyes. Once complete with this, Shinji and Yukari begin to walk to the train station. Seeing her best friend and Pseudo brother seem crest fallen Yukari pats him on the back.

"What's the matter Shinji?"

'Wish I could tell you…' Shinji gives a yawn as they walk. "Nothing kind of disappointed at my self."

With her hands behind her back Yukari smiles. "Meow?"

"Yea…" Putting his hands in his coat pocket Shinji continues. "I wish I didn't go off and destroy the Eva Series Dummy Plugs…"

"Meow…."

"True…" As if understanding Yukari, Shinji goes on. "We are going to need all the help we can get… we only have so long…"

"Shinji have I made your life easer…" Cringing think the question was out of place Yukari closes her eyes but is surprised with Shinji laughs.

"Have you what!" Shinji stops and continues to laugh. "You got to be kidding me…"

With a hiss of disappointment Yukari stops walking. "It wasn't a joke."

"Yukari…." Shinji looks to her with pride. "My life would be a living Hell with out you!"

"Well Considering hell is on its way that could be a bad thing." Yukari begins to walk again with Shinji next to her. "I mean do you think I made the right choices."

With a tap on Yukari head Shinji begins to ponder. "Did you brake again… because I'm not used to you talking like this."

"Despite a little PMS… I am very concerned of the action in my life."

Think on the subject Shinji chooses his words wisely. "Is this about Nagisa and Rei…" Watching his friend nod has Shinji sigh. "I understand that you have a lot of animosity to him and you feel that it's your fault for Rei being blind. I think the Angel seems nice. Even Misato trusts him…"

Letting it all sink in Yukari looks to Shinji. "That's not my only concern… I have manipulated a lot of people… many against there will even, you."

"That you did…" Shinji looks forward to see the train station in sight. "That's why you took the final burden from me… I believe that's why I was relieved of my duties as man's orator."

"Meow?"

-

-

-

-

20016 January 14th

Even if the sun shines over the great fortress of Tokyo 3 her temperature has not changed as it remains bitter cold. Even when Rei could see for the little moments she had it on Christmas Eve and day she never got to enrich herself with the sight of a city covered in snow. With her cane in one hand and Asuka's hand in the other the two make there way to school both are in uniform and were blue parkas. Asuka has a Red scarf and Rei has a white one.

"Its not getting a damn warmer is it?" Asuka asks with a chill in her voice. As they crest the hill they look to see Kaworu Nagisa wearing a grey overcoat with a NERV patch on its side. "It's just getting colder."

"Why hello Miss Ayanami."

Leaving Asuka side, Rei hurries as best she can to Kaworu only to trip and fall into his arms. Sinking into her shoulders Asuka crosses her arms. "Oh please…"

Bringing Rei to her feet Kaworu stars at Rei with love. "Please don't rush over me Miss. Ayanami."

"It is okay Nagisa-san…"

Looking up to Asuka, Kaworu gives a smile to Asuka who stands disturbed by his contact with Rei. "Good morning Miss Souyu."

"Yea what ever…" Watching both love bird wonder off leaving her behind Asuka flicks Kaworu off behind his back before picking up a hand full of snow and making a snowball. With all her strength she tosses it only to see it strike an AT Field and come back to her hitting her in the face. Giving a deep growl she looks behind her to see Shinji and Yukari not far behind her.

"Opps…"

This is the last thing Shinji's says before willing being struck in the face with a snow ball.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Um…. Major… Captain…"

The Young Australian has her head peering into the darkness of Misato's office unsure of what to call her. A head pops up from behind a desk with paper work stacked to the top. It is that of Misato Katsuragi, with a smile one her face pointing to her neck. "I'm a Major again. What's up?"

"Well…" Trying to get a better look at the Major for better reception for her Prostheses, Elisabeth tiptoes around boxes. "A man is up at the main entrance here to see you… he said that you gave him hope once and wishes to return the favor."

"Hope!" It takes a second but Misato snaps her finger realizing the simple puzzle. "I've been expecting him, let him in. I will meet him in briefing room two."

The Caucasian nods her head and leaves Misato to herself once more. From behind the desk Misato stares at a folder marked 'J2' smiling the woman goes to her thoughts.

'If someone would have told me only a month ago that I would be readying the world to face hell itself I ask them to shoot me. Like a bad American game show, I have been tasked to do such a thing. According to the Defector, we will be facing the army of Pandemonium, Hells army. Fallen Angels… The idea sounds impossible but this is man fate, or should I say the pilot's fate. For six months I watched four young children face impossible odd and save man seventeen times. I promised to my self that I would defeat the angels, and revenge my father. I know have been taken down the simplist road to get there.'

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Ockham's Razor…."

With a smile on her face, Yukari Ayanami stands in front of Misato and Maya Ibuki. She wears a hospital gown and has the full attention of her audience. They are in one of the many medical section of NERV HQ deep with in the Geo-Front.

The two adults look to each other before Misato speaks. "Ockham's Razor?"

The child like face of Yukari is nearly unbearable as the girl hugs herself and speaks. "My dream is to bring peace and ease to Shinji's life! I wanted to have him follow the simplest solution to each problem, which was my goal. I think I did it don't you."

"Yukari…" Maya speaks in a soft tone. "Ockham's Razor is for Scientific research, it means when making hypotheses, the simplest way is probably the right way."

"That's right! I wanted everyone to take the simple way in life, and not take the hard way."

-

-

* * *

-

-

'Well I think the girl made a good point, she brought to us something that always causes one to think the hardest solutions. She gave us truth, NERV isn't a world of secrets anymore it's a organization with one goal, no hidden objectives. Even if the ending doesn't look to pretty, we face it as one, we face it as we should together. The shenanigans of Gendo and the Hypocrisy of SEELE don't hamper us We have choose the simplest path, and in forty days and forty nights we will fight for this path.

Entering into the second briefing room Misato is greeted by an old face. The Operation Director of the Jet-Alone project stands before her with a smile.

"The path of life."

-

-

* * *

**Problem Forty: Ockham's Razor / Pandemonium rhapsody Part Two**


End file.
